Descubriendo un mundo
by Cascabelita
Summary: Es 1955, y Edward estaba seguro que él no espiaba a la chica, era una simple curiosidad. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward ve el mundo a través de unos ojos que jamás lo podrá ver?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: claramente no soy Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes son de ella y de nadie más. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Descubriendo un mundo

* * *

 _"Yo no le espiaba, era simple curiosidad…"_

* * *

No era la primera vez que me sentaba en este café y pedía una taza de té, la cual nunca bebía. No tenía idea de porque lo hacía, porque esperaba con paciencia y, al mismo tiempo, desesperación este momento. Realmente no podía estar en casa, sin sentir que ya era necesario volver a observarla y calcular cada uno de sus movimientos. Sí, calcular y saber exactamente lo que haría a cada segundo.

No era preciso revisar el reloj para saberlo; ya casi era el momento de su llegada. Siempre llegaba cuando el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, entre el día y la noche, el momento más idóneo para mí, pues aunque el cielo siempre estaba nublado, no quería salir antes de tiempo. Esperé con un molesto pero intenso interés que lo hiciera aunque quizás hoy no aparecería, pero eso me molestaría más que mi propia atracción por ella.

 _¿Quién era ella? No sabía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera su nombre…_

Ella apareció por un costado del parque, saliendo de una callejuela desolada. Su destino era el mismo de todos los días: caminaba hacia el florista de la esquina, un señor canoso y de ojos nublados, arruinados por las cataratas, quien al verla, sonrió con alegría. La muchacha que la acompañaba, una chica tan joven como ella de piel cobriza, sostenía su mano y luego la soltaba para que ella escogiera las flores.

Me había aprendido sus movimientos de memoria, como si en vez de verla la hubiera leído, a como se leen las páginas de un libro ya aprendido. Ella sonreiría y le preguntaría al hombre como ha estado, luego le pediría que le dijera que nuevas flores había traído. El hombre le contestaría, pero antes de terminar de nombrarlas, ella se inclinaría para que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros de los ramos y cerraría los ojos al respirar profundamente.

Vi de manera hipnotizada el gesto de su rostro al relajarse y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, era algo que me provocaban ganas de hacerlo también. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, y me permití adsorber todo el aire de mi alcance. Apreté la mandíbula y mis manos en puños, al darme cuenta de mi error; su aroma me llamaba, más que el de todos ahí, me ardía en lo más profundo de la garganta; su aroma me hacía querer acercarme, embriagarme un poco más, pero sabía que era peligroso hacerlo. Tal vez no pudiera controlarme.

La miré de nuevo; ella sonreía. Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia el ramo en cuestión, y el señor, apurando el movimiento, las cogió antes que ella y se lo colocó en los brazos.

—Son violetas, señorita —dijo el hombre.

—Gracias —contestó ella— Una de las favoritas de mi madre.

Miré sus dedos, tan blancos y delicados, moverse por sobre los pétalos. La suavidad con que lo hacía me hacía pensar que quizás tenía miedo de arruinar las flores. La muchacha que la acompañaba, sacó de un bolso unos cuantos billetes y se lo entregó al anciano. Ella se despidió del hombre, prometiéndole que regresaría al siguiente día. Ella cumpliría su promesa, lo sabía, pues desde hace una semana que visitaba este parquecillo, siempre lo hacía. Una semana observándola, y estaba casi seguro de que los siguientes días serían iguales.

Quité mi mirada de ella, pues contrario a muchas veces, sus pasos la guiaron a mí. La miré de reojo, pero ella simplemente sostenía con fuerzas el ramo y miraba al frente.

Era increíble verla por primera vez tan de cerca. Su rostro estaba lleno de vida; su piel era completamente blanca, las mejillas sonrojadas, la nariz pequeña y decorada por pecas, los labios delgados y rosados, y su cabello negro se ondulaba por sobre su espalda y un flequillo decoraba su frente. No tenía nada de extraordinario, no tenía esa belleza superior como Rosalie o Esme, tomando en cuenta lo que somos, pero había algo, algo más que me hacían verla como nunca pude ver a Rose, aun antes de que fuera transformada, a pesar de que todos la consideraban la más hermosa.

Dejé de respirar, no quería tentarme más de lo que había hecho ya. Mi tiempo de cacería aun me perturbaba, y no quería volver a lastimar a una persona aun si pensara que se lo mereciera.

Había algo extraño en su mirar, en esos ojos completamente negros y desinteresados, que casi podían parecer soberbios, y había algo aún más extraño en su mente. Su mirada pareció posarse sobre mí, sin emoción, y la miré a los ojos pero era como si me hubiera atravesado, como si nunca me hubiera notado, como si realmente yo fuera un fantasma. Su mente era un pozo demasiado profundo; podía leerla, pues escuchaba diversos sonidos, algunos de la plaza a los que ella les prestaba más atención, pero no había nada, ni un pensamiento ni una imagen. Y eso no me gustaba, estaba acostumbrado ver lo que había en las personas, pero la negrura de su mente me fastidiaba.

Me levanté de la silla, dejé sobre la mesa la taza de té sin tocar y el pago por el servicio. Caminé tras de ella. Se dirigió al área de juegos, y dejó de caminar al llegar. Las risas de los niños penetraron en su mente. Me detuve, y observé donde su rostro se dirigía. Varias formas y colores empezaron a llenar su cabeza, por fin, hasta formar una imagen similar a la que había delante de ella, pero éste era un recuerdo: era el mismo parquecillo, pero eran otras personas y otros tiempos.

Ella sonrió nostálgicamente, y siguió caminando.

Su mente volvió a quedar oscura, pero empezó a sonar una música, el sonido de un viejo piano, aunque éste tan sólo repetía cinco notas y volvía a comenzar. La caminata las llevó de nuevo a la esquina del callejón del que habían salido. Yo me detuve a una buena distancia, no era necesario acercarme para escucharlas.

—Tranquila, ve sin cuidado a la casa de tu hermana. Yo estaré bien —dijo ella a la chica que la acompañaba.

—Pero, no está bien que te deje volver sola —se quejó la aludida, preocupada.

—Estaré bien, he hecho el recorrido infinidades de veces, me lo sé de memoria. Tú ve con tu hermana, seguro que te necesita más que yo —le aconsejó ella.

En su mente apareció el recuerdo del callejón y el camino para volver a casa, pero nuevamente no era el que estaba a un costado de ella; ese callejón, en este momento, estaba iluminado por farolas pero en su mente apareció uno a los rayos del sol.

—Tianna, anda, ve con ella y regresa cuando puedas. Yo estaré bien —volvió a decir.

—Pero tu padre me ha pedido que nunca te deje sola —respondió, recordando el mandato de un señor.

—Y hasta ahorita has hecho un buen trabajo, pero tu hermana está enferma y te necesita. Yo no puedo privarte de verla —le sonrió y estiró su mano. La muchacha la tomó y le presionó los dedos— Ve tranquila, y regresa cuando puedas, ¿de acuerdo? Mi padre no se enterara.

—Gracias, Allison.

—Para eso son las amigas.

 _Allison, Allison…_

Ninguna de las dos había mencionado el nombre de la otra, hasta ahora.

 _Allison, Allison…_

Tianna sonrió y caminó a través del parque para alejarse. Ella se giró hacía el callejón, tocó con una mano el muro y la deslizó. La vi suspirar y enderezarse por completo, como si estuviera a punto de realizar una tarea demasiado difícil.

Su mente se llenó de imágenes, todas sobre el callejón y también visualizó su casa.

 _No está tan lejos. Puedo hacerlo._

Pensó ella. Elevé una ceja, no entendía porque le parecía una tarea tan difícil llegar a su propio hogar.

Dejé que caminara, que se alejara, pero su mente no dejaba de animarse a ella misma, repitiendo continuamente que podía hacerlo sola. Me desesperaba no poder ver nada en su mente, sólo su voz sonaba en ella, todo era oscuro y profundo, sin una sola imagen. Sus dedos se deslizaban por la pared, como si fuera lo más importante en aquel momento. Sus pasos eran lentos y apretaba contra su pecho las violetas.

La seguí a una gran distancia. Realmente no sabía porque ahora me tomaba éste atrevimiento, era la primera vez que mis pasos me guiaban a ella. No quería hacerlo, muy en el fondo no quería acercarme más ella, suficiente era saber su nombre, pues antes de escucharlo era un simple espectador de sus movimientos, sus repetitivos movimientos, un simple observador de su monotonía, era como ver la misma obra de teatro una y otra vez, y eso estaba bien pues sabía que en algún momento me cansaría de ella. Pero ahora saber su nombre y seguirla, era como involucrarme demasiado. Y yo no quería involucrarme ni conocer más de ella.

Dejó de tocar la pared, y la seguridad de sus pasos se hizo notable. Su voz abandonó su cabeza, quizás cansada de repetirse lo mismo, y empezó a recordar las mismas notas del piano. Ahora sostenía con ambas manos el ramo de violetas y tarareaba lo que debía ser una canción.

 _Preciosa, por fin sola…_

Me giré al escucharlo. Me oculté detrás de un muro y miré de nuevo a la chica. Seguía caminando como si nada, como si nadie la siguiera.

El hombre por fin apareció. Era alto y calvo, los años se le notaban en las arrugas de los ojos y alrededor de la boca. Olía a alcohol, tabaco y a una pésima higiene, es más, aun exudaba el olor a sexo, que por sus recuerdos, apenas había salido de un prostíbulo. Salió de la sombra que le proporcionaba un árbol, y cruzó la calle al verla. La siguió y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa lasciva.

 _Por fin, bella niña. Por fin. Sabía que algún día te dejarían sola…_

Los pensamientos siguientes eran asquerosos, pretendía corromperla, llevarla con él y mancillarla de la peor manera. Era sádico y perverso. Sus pensamientos me llevaron a pensar en los de Rosalie cuando terminó su transformación. Quería hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron a Rose. Y yo no podía permitirlo.

Él estaba a escasos metros de ella y estaba a punto de tocarla. Antes de que Rosalie llegara a nuestras vidas, había matado a varios hombres como él por sus infamias pero me prometí nunca hacerlo más. Pero no podía dejarla a merced de ese monstro, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude, y lo atrapé por la solapa de su sucia chaqueta. No le di tiempo a quejarse, pues presioné mi antebrazo en su boca. Lo miré a los ojos y lo levanté ligeramente del suelo. Sus ojos se movían terriblemente, tenía miedo de mí, podía leerlo en su mente.

—Aléjate de ella, o de lo contrario terminaré con tu vida —le susurré y presioné mi mano en su garganta, asfixiándolo un poco— ¿Entendiste?

Asintió, y lo solté. Él jadeó y se sobó la garganta antes de empezar a correr. Lo vi alejarse, y en verdad esperaba que nunca más volviera a acercarse, pues no estaba seguro de perdonarle la vida.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó ella, suavemente.

La miré, estaba girada hacia mí. Sus manos estaban tensas sobre las flores, y el ruido del jadeó de aquel hombre y sus pasos apresurados se repetían en su cabeza. Estaba nerviosa. Me apreté junto al tronco del árbol, procurando que no me viera.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —repitió la pregunta, esperando con paciencia una respuesta. Sus manos se tensaban más y su rostro se contraía nerviosamente. Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, respirando repetidamente.

No me gustaba verla en ese estado, parecía ansiosa.

Salí de la sombra del árbol, pisando sin querer un par de hojas secas. Ella levantó rápidamente la mirada y la posó en mí. Ahora su rostro presentaba temor. Su mente seguía en negro, pero ahora se repetía que no tuviera miedo.

 _No hay nada que temer. Tal vez no sea nada y sólo me estoy volviendo loca…_

Me acerqué a ella, lentamente, no quería que su aroma se me impregnara en la garganta, y aquel hombre no cometería la más terrible acción esta noche, sino lo haría yo al no controlarme. Su olor me llenó el paladar, pero era soportable, atrayente pero soportable.

Su mirada seguía en mí, pero nuevamente me sentía atravesado por ella; era como si no me viera, como si fuera un simple cristal, era como si pudiera ver lo que había atrás de mí. Sus ojos negros parecían desinteresados en mi persona y ni siquiera su mente se colaba mi imagen, como era normal en las personas que nos veían por primera vez.

—¿Hola? —volvió a preguntar.

Estaba delante de ella, no entendía porque preguntaba nuevamente. Sus ojos no se movían, nada de ella se movía. Me acerqué un poco más, sin hacer ningún ruido, y dejé de respirar al estar a casi dos metros. Ella no pareció inmutarse. Me acerqué un poco más, y sus ojos seguían sin moverse, aun no me veía al rostro, estaba puesta completamente en mi pecho. Parpadeaba lentamente y parecía inconsciente de mi presencia.

Todo seguía negro en su mente.

Moví mi mano delante de sus ojos. Ella no pareció reaccionar, seguía viendo fijamente a través de mí.

Suspiré al entenderlo: ella era ciega.

* * *

 _Hola, hola. Que emoción, de nuevo ando por este rumbo, ahora con esta historia que desde hace mucho daba vueltas por mi cabeza._

 _Espero que el haya interesado, y si es así, háganmelo saber._

 _Les mando un beso y un abrazo._

 _By. Cascabelita_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

 _"El mundo era tan oscuro…"_

* * *

Su rostro seguía igual de impasible, aunque la mueca nerviosa de sus labios no desaparecía. Bajé mi mano, que aún seguía a la altura de su rostro, y la pasé por mi cabello. Era desconcertante descubrir el porqué de su mirada desinteresada y la negrura de su mente. Por eso que su mente estaba siempre en negro, pues sus ojos nunca capturaban nada y cuando lo hacían, eran imágenes distintas a la realidad, como la del parquecillo y este callejón, que ella veía a la luz del sol.

 _Ciega, tan joven y hermosa pero ciega._

Esa era la razón por la cual no parecía impresionarse ante mi presencia, porque no mostraba el mismo interés en mí como lo hacen los demás, al igual que todos en ese parquecillo, a como lo hizo la muchacha que siempre la acompañaba cuando las vi por primera vez. Ella estaba ciega y por lo mismo aun no sabía que la vigilaba cada vez que llegaba, que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, impresionado y cautivado por sus repetitivos movimientos, y que ahora me encontraba delante de ella.

Ella no podía ver y por lo mismo no se había percatado del peligro que la acechaba. Era demasiado vulnerable estando sola. Vulnerable pero obligándose a ser valiente.

Quería huir de ahí y sabía que podía irme sin que supiera alguna vez que estuve cerca de ella. Pero eso sería burlarme de su condición. Podía salir corriendo en este instante y ella continuaría su camino para volver a casa. Podía desaparecer y no seguirla nunca más, no verla más, dejar de ir a ese parquecillo e ignorar su presencia, ignorar su existencia. Tan sólo había un problema: no quería hacerlo. No quería desaparecer.

Sus ojos negros seguían fijos en mí. El silencio se había prolongado y sabía que tenía que decir algo, no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Carraspeé ruidosamente. Y ella levantó el rostro. Aparentaba verme a la cara.

—Buenas noches, señorita, disculpe si he interrumpido su paseo —le dije.

Mi voz sonó en su cabeza. Era realmente raro escuchar mi propia voz tan nítida, en los demás siempre parecía haber un filtro, como si mi voz atravesara un túnel hasta llegar a sus mentes, pero en la de ella sonó tan real.

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho, de manera aliviada, y escuché perfectamente el sonido de su corazón, acelerado. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa muy suave, casi inexistente. Sus dientes eran tan blancos y perfectos, parecían perlas.

—Buenas noches, señor. Debo decir que es muy sigiloso para caminar; no lo sentí llegar —contestó.

—Perdóneme si la asuste —me disculpe, sabiendo que eso había hecho, la había asustado demasiado.

—No se preocupe, señor, estoy casi acostumbrada, aunque nunca hay alguien tan sigiloso como usted; normalmente puedo sentir a las personas —contestó. Su boca seguía sonriendo, y su mirada ya no parecía tan ausente.

—¿Se encuentra bien, entonces? —le pregunté.

—Sí, lo estoy —contestó, volviendo a sostener con las dos manos el ramo— Ahora si me disculpa, debo continuar con mi camino, creo que ya es algo tarde.

—Lo es —suspiré, mirando al cielo estrellado.

Ella dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Sabía que estaba muy cerca de su casa. Ella trataba de pensar a que distancia estaba, pues al detenerse se había distraído, así que ahora intentaba saber exactamente en donde se encontraba.

No podía dejarla tan desorienta, no quería dejarla sola. Fue mi culpa, después de todo, que ella olvidara sus cálculos.

Caminé hacia ella, pero esta vez haciendo el ruido suficiente para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Su cabeza se giró un poco a la derecha cuando me coloqué a su lado.

—¿Me permite acompañarla, por favor? —le pregunté.

Detuvo sus pasos y lo pensó, estaba dudosa de aceptar pues era completamente un desconocido para ella. Pero también estaba confundida, realmente se había desorientado y no sabía cómo llegar a su casa.

—Yo… no sé qué hacer. Sé que estoy cerca, pero no sé a qué distancia —se quejó, un tanto frustrada. Su ceja se elevó y en su cabeza apareció de manera difusa las imágenes del camino— Pero tampoco puedo aceptar las indicaciones de un extraño —prosiguió ella.

—No le haré daño, señorita. Sólo quiero ayudarla —contesté, suavizando más mi voz.

Ella lo volvió a pensar, no estaba muy segura que hacer, pero era obvio que no podía seguir caminando y equivocarse. La escuché suspirar y dejé de respirar al sentir su aliento con más intensidad. Era tan difícil estar a su lado.

—De acuerdo, señor —aceptó— Mi casa no queda muy lejos, creo. Es la numero 97.

—Bien, vamos —ella empezó a caminar y yo lo hice a su lado, luchando para no respirar el aroma que desprendía.

Realmente no estábamos lejos de su casa, tan sólo una cuadra era lo teníamos que recorrer. La miré de reojo, algo demasiado tonto, pues ella nunca se daría cuenta de que la miro. También miraba el suelo, tratando que nada se interpusiera en sus pasos, y los pequeños sobresalientes de la banqueta, ella parecía no importarle; ninguna vez la noté tropezar, más bien parecía conocer cada detalle.

Me detuve al ver el número 97, era una casa grande, estilo victoriana, con un vasto jardín y árboles frutales. Tan sólo las luces de la parte baja de la casa estaban encendidas. Ella suspiró, y con los dedos tocó los barrotes del portón.

—Llegamos, señorita —le dije.

—Lo sé. Gracias por acompañarme, señor —contestó.

Su mano se movió tentativa sobre el seguro de la reja negra, pero se le hacía difícil abrirla con una sola mano. Me acerqué un poco más, y sin decirle nada, la abrí rápidamente, procurando no rozar su piel con mis dedos, no quería que notara la frialdad que me envolvía.

—Gracias por abrirla.

—No es nada.

Ella entró, y yo esperé a que cerrara. Me di la vuelta para irme lo antes posible, el ardor de mi garganta había aumentado considerablemente tan sólo por acercarme un poco más a ella. Necesitaba saciar mi sed cuanto antes.

Me detuve al escuchar sus ideas bullir, pensaba en un sinfín de cosas, todas revoloteaban en su mente, y aun no caminaba hasta la puerta de su casa.

—¿Señor? —la escuché llamarme. Me giré y la miré, tenía la sombra de los barrotes en la cara que dejaban ver la mitad de su rostro, escasamente iluminada por los faroles de la calle

—¿Sí? —me acerqué unos pasos.

—¿Puedo saber su nombre?

No quería contestarle, más bien, no debía contestarle, no quería que supiera nada mí, pues ser discretos es una prioridad. Pero ante su rostro no podía negarme, y tampoco a la inocencia de su pregunta y a la incertidumbre de su mente; ella sólo quería saber el nombre de quien la había acompañado y había prometido no hacerle daño. No podía entender su confianza tan rápida.

—Edward Cullen —contesté, sin pensar en nada más que saciar su curiosidad.

—Fue un gusto, señor Cullen —sonrió, y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo— Soy Allison Stone.

Su mano, su pequeña y blanca mano, se coló entre los barrotes. Tomé los guantes que siempre traía conmigo y me coloqué tan sólo uno. Tomé su mano, y ésta se sentía tan débil entre mis dedos, como si fuera un trozo de porcelana que se quebraría en segundos si yo la seguía sosteniendo. La solté suavemente, y ella metió la mano, para agarrar de nuevo las violetas.

—Que pasé una buena noche, señorita Stone —le dije.

—Lo mismo para usted, señor Cullen.

Ella dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar a la puerta de su casa, su mente se había calmado tan rápido como se había acelerado. Y eso era impresionante.

Me quedé observándola hasta que vi que alguien le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Ella le entregó la violetas y le pidió a esa persona que llenara un jarrón con agua. La puerta aún no se cerraba y pude ver como se quitaba el suéter que traía encima. La piel blanca de su cuello completamente libre, captó mi rápida atención, y supe que tenía que correr cuanto antes. Casi podía apreciar su vena latiendo bajo el fluido de la tibia sangre, y estaba casi seguro que podía escuchar el bombeo que producía. Deseaba beberla, pero no quería dañarla, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Salí corriendo. Necesitaba saciar la sed que empezaba atormentarme.

Me adentré en la espesura del bosque, y respiré, luchando para captar el olor de algún animal apetecible. El olor de un puma llenó mi paladar, pero por la velocidad con la que se dirigía a mi encuentro, sabía que alguien más lo venía siguiendo. El animal dobló a mi izquierda, y Emmett y Jasper aparecieron por el mismo lado, y el viento que produjo la carrera, me revolvió los cabellos.

Quería seguirlos y, que como siempre, mis hermanos convirtieran la cacería en una competencia. Atrás de ellos, Rosalie y Alice corrían, pero al verme, se detuvieron y se acercaron a pasos lentos. El cabello rubio aún se movía por el viento y la luz de la luna la bañaba completamente, mientras que Alice, dio pequeños saltos para darme un beso en la mejilla. Me daba gracia y dulzura la personalidad de Alice, pues era todo lo contrario a la aristocrática Rosalie. Ella y Jasper, apenas llevaban cinco años con nosotros, y se habían hecho querer.

—Hola, Edward —saludó Rose.

—Hola, Ed —dijo Alice

—Hola, chicas, ¿Dónde están Carlisle y Esme? —les pregunté.

—Carlisle tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, y Esme se alejó al norte, ya sabes que prefiere a las gacelas —asentí a las palabras de Rose.

Rosalie movió a mí alrededor y respiró profundamente, tratando de captar el aroma de un animal. La vi abrir los ojos al captar el olor que impregnaba el guante que aún no quitaba de mi mano. Sus ojos se abrieron mínimamente, para luego entrecerrarlos con suspicacia. Alice por el contrario lucia tranquila y la suave sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

—¿Un humano, Edward? —preguntó la rubia, y se cruzó de brazos— Nunca has tocado a uno desde hace mucho, y ahora te has ha acercado a dos.

¿Dos? No lo entendía, yo tan sólo había tomado su mano. Respiré disimuladamente mi ropa, y lo supe, el olor de aquel hombre también había quedado en mi mano izquierda, cuando apreté su garganta.

—Uno fue despreciable —murmuré.

—Estuviste muy cerca de matarlo, Edward —medio reprochó Alice, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Pero no lo hice.

El rostro de Rosalie pareció relajarse y, al leer su mente, supe que eso era lo que quería escuchar, pues no quería que Carlisle y Esme tuvieran otra desilusión. Y la apoyaba en ese pensamiento, pues suficiente tuvieron con el tiempo que estuve lejos de ellos, matando, y la venganza de Rosalie y la única debilidad que había tenido Emmett desde que fue convertido.

—El otro aroma es de una mujer, Edward —escuché decir a Rose, mientras me quitaba el guante y lo guardaba dentro de mi saco, evité la tentación de olerlo— Oh… —su rostro dibujo una sonrisa burlona y compartió una mirada cómplice con la pelinegra— Acaso es aquella chica a la que espías en el parque —su risa divertida bailó en el aire.

—¿Me han seguido? —les pregunté, sintiéndome estúpido por no notarlo.

—Emmett puede ser muy curioso, Edward, eso ya lo debes de saber. Él no entendía porque desde hace una semana llegas a ese lugar y te quedas una hora sentado sin hacer nada; te siguió y te vio mover los ojos cuando ella llegaba y que no le quitabas la mirada de encima hasta que se iba, después tú volvías a casa —explicó Alice.

—No debió hacerlo —le dije, y me giré, dándole la espalda.

—No debió, pero no podía quitarse esa idea. ¿Así que es ella? Emmett dijo que era bonita, con los ojos muy oscuros al igual que el cabello —dijo la rubia.

No pude evitar pensar en ella y en la sombra de su cara y más en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

—Es ciega.

Rosalie no era precisamente mi mejor amiga, pero era mi hermana y habíamos aprendido a llevarnos bien, pues cuando fue convertida y al conocer, ambos, la razón de Carlisle, había sido molesto e incómodo, y eso nos produjo un distanciamiento sin siquiera conocernos, lo que nos llevó también a grandes discusiones, que se calmaron cuando Emmett apareció hace casi ocho años. Y Alice, rápidamente se había ganado mi confianza, era como una hermana pequeña que guardaría todo los secretos que yo pudiera contarle.

—¿Ciega? —soltó la pregunta de manera incrédula Rosalie— Eso es terrible.

—Lo es. El otro aroma que traigo encima es de aquel hombre que quería abusar de ella, sabiendo que ella jamás lo reconocería. Pero antes de que acercara, lo amanece con quitarle la vida —le conté.

—Maldito, le hubieras roto la garganta —la escuché decir con enojo. Ella estaba en contra de ese tipo de situaciones, no podía soportarlo y se llenaba de odio cada vez que se enteraba de algo como eso.

—Tuve ganas de hacerlo —confesé.

Ella se colocó delante de mí, en silencio, y entrecerró los ojos, mientras se acercaba más.

—Ella te provoca sed, ¿verdad? —no había caso contestarle, pues ya sabía la verdad— ¿Por qué te acercaste a ella si sabes que te provoca? —preguntó.

Por la mente de Alice, supe que también quería conocer la respuesta.

—Es atrayente, pero puedo soportarlo —le dije, y me di la vuelta.

—No es tu cantante, pero está muy cerca —dijo con amargura.

Cuando Emmett había matado aquella chica, Carlisle nos contó que aquella pobre joven era la cantante de Emmett, pues nunca nadie lo había descontrolado de aquella manera; Rosalie se había sentido traicionada al saber que alguien más había atraído a su pareja de esa manera. Así que ahora, Rose odiaba ese término, ella no soporta que existiera una tentación tan grande para un vampiro que ya tiene pareja, y menos si ésta persona puede proporcionarle un placer desorbitante. Y tenía razón, ésta chica me atraía pero no para que no pudiera controlar mi sed.

—Demasiado cerca —acepté.

—Emmett —murmuró Alice.

Me hice hacia atrás, efectivamente, Emmett apareció por mi derecha y trató de derribarme, pero al final terminó derrapando cerca de una roca. Su camisa estaba hecha jirones y algunas gotitas de sangre la salpicaban. Su mirada dorada lucía divertida y la sonrisa en su rostro confirmaba su alegría. Jasper se acercó a Alice, tranquilamente y con elegancia.

Rosalie se acercó a su pareja, y terminó de romper su camisa, con una mueca de desagrado, tiró los trozos de tela a un lado, y se puso de puntilla para besar la mejilla de su pareja. A veces no podía creer los gestos dulces que solía tener la rubia para con Emmett, aunque el pelinegro no se quedaba atrás, la adoraba más que a nadie.

—Fue un oso, sabes que no me gusta —le regañó mi hermana.

Ella seguía con desconfianza a esos animales, pues fue uno de ellos el culpable de la muerte de Emmett, aunque éste parecía tomar venganza cada vez que veía a uno.

—Ahora soy más fuerte que ellos —esa era la misma respuesta. La besó en los labios, y yo giré el rostro al ver que se prolongaba.

—De acuerdo, pero deja de destruir las camisas —escuché decir a Rose. Ahora le reñiría por la ropa.

—Sí —vi la sonrisa de Emmett, aunque sabía que nunca se tomaría los regaños de Rosalie en serio. Él se giró a mí, y sonrió con burla— Ahora regresaste más tarde de espiarla —me dijo.

—Déjalo, Emmett, ahora se acercó a ella, ¿o es que no lo sientes? —contestó Rosalie. Vi a Emmett respirar, y luego sonrió.

—Vaya, por fin mi hermano ha dado el primer paso con una mujer —lo miré con coraje.

Los cuatro soltaron pequeñas risas ante eso, pues todos sabían que nunca me había atraído ninguna mujer, y que ahora me interesara conocer una, era causa de risa para Emmett.

Salí corriendo, por la mente de Emmett supe que habían dejado vivo al puma cuando se toparon con dos osos adultos e hicieron la competencia de ver quien lo derribaba primero.

Emmett estaba equivocado, yo no había dado ningún paso, y en todo caso de haberlo hecho, no pensaba dar ninguno más. Yo era peligroso, y más al sentir su aroma, su vida cerca de mí peligraba, y ella no lo merecía.

Mientras corría quería olvidarme de ella, pero su rostro, más sus ojos, aparecían a cada instante, y su oscura mirada, como el mundo en su cabeza, me nublaba a mí la vista, me la llenaba de ella.

* * *

 _Hola. ¿Cómo están?_

 _Espero que les guste e interese este nuevo fic, y me hagan saber sus opiniones._

 _By. Cascabelita_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

 _No sirvo para cumplir promesas, mucho menos las que me hago a mí mismo._

* * *

Quizás eran sus delicados movimientos repetitivos, o mi fastidio por no ver nada, como si el mundo fuera un hueco negro y silencioso, pues así era la mayoría de veces su cabeza. Quizás era lástima, aunque no sentía ni un atisbo de eso. O curiosidad; quizás fuera eso lo que me estaba provocando, pues me atraía como si fuera un imán.

Pero desde que me convertí en lo que soy, siempre he sido indiferente, así que la curiosidad casi nunca la siento, es más, ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Absolutamente nadie había llamado mi atención, ni siquiera la belleza de Rosalie, como llegó a pensar Carlisle; simplemente no me atraía nadie, pero ella, Allison, tenía algo.

Tres días pasaron desde aquella noche cuando la acompañé a su casa y ella me ofreció su mano. No había vuelto a ese parquecillo a verla, y eso realmente me mantenía en un relativo grado de ansiedad, pero no se me hacía… correcto volver a acercarme. Pero que era lo correcto y que no, se supone que matar seres vivos estaba mal, pero nosotros nos absteníamos de humanos para no causar más daño del necesario, dada nuestra condición, y eso era lo correcto para nosotros, pero aun así estaba mal. Pero acercarme a ella no se sentía ni correcto ni incorrecto, era como un punto medio entre el bien y el mal, entre mi abstinencia y mi sed, entre mi indiferencia y mi curiosidad…

—Edward —escuché la dulce voz de Esme, sacándome de todas mis cavilaciones. Ella colocaba flores en un jarrón— Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te perturbe, cielo.

Le sonreí. No era raro que ella actuara de esa manera. Esme había tomado la posición de madre en esta familia, y realmente era natural ese papel en ella, pues su dulzura y paciencia nos hacía sentir bien a todos. Había ocasiones en que me recordaba a mi propia madre.

—Lo sé, mamá —me gustaba el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que alguno de nosotros la llamaba así— Es sólo que no sé qué me pasa.

—¿Es por aquella mujer, de la que habla Emmett? —preguntó, lentamente. Todos se habían enterado de mi interés por la chica ciega.

Suspiré, no había caso negarme a hablar del tema, cuando ella tan sólo estaba preocupada por mí.

—Es raro, quizás fue mi curiosidad por su mente tan oscura o al verla tan vulnerable, tan sólo siento que quiero conocerla, y eso es muy raro, normalmente no me interesa conocer a los humanos —le dije.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. La luz de la lámpara aun costado le daba de lleno en el cabello y le ofrecía un aura de calidez.

—Sé que Carlisle ha dicho que siempre debemos mantener distancias con los humanos, y tiene razón, pero no podemos ignorarlos del todo, convivir con ellos también es parte de las apariencias —una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en su rostro— Si quieres conocerla, no veo que te detenga. No eres curioso cómo Emmett, mi pequeño Edward, y yo estoy maravillada al ver que alguien puede causar en ti esa chispa. Anda, ve, háblale y convive con ella.

—Gracias, mamá.

—No agradezcas nada, cielo.

Ella se levantó al sonido del viento y del piso de arriba, cuando Emmett y Rose subieron directamente a su habitación. Carlisle abrió la puerta y Jasper la cerró detrás de él después de que Alice entrara, al menos ellos siempre querían mantener su vida lo más normal posible. Esme se acercó a Carlisle y le besó la mejilla, y él sonrió.

—Hola, hijo —saludó.

—Hola —contesté.

Subí a mi habitación, para darle más privacidad, y vi que mis hermanos también lo hacían. Miré el cielo tan despejado que nos proporcionaba Chicago. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin había regresado al que un día fue mi hogar.

En ocasiones pasaba por la que fue mi casa, que no distaba mucho a donde Allison vivía. Dos calles más de su casa, mi propiedad se hacía cada vez más solitaria y las malas hierbas crecían a su alrededor. Pero no podía volver ahí, y no era por las sospechas, era por la tristeza que me producía, pues todavía se encontraban todos los objetos de mis padres ahí, en especial el hermoso piano de mi madre y los libros de mi padre, como todas mis fotos con ellos. Quizás algún día pueda volver, en verdad deseaba hacerlo.

Un nuevo día llegó y, antes de que el sol se ocultara, nuevamente me encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar, esperando su llegada. Mis dedos tamborileaban el metal de la mesita, y ansiosamente revisaba el reloj. Ella era tan precisa y ordenada, y sé que llegaría.

Muy dentro de mí, mi parte racional me pedía no hacer esto, ignorar el consejo de Esme, pues al fin y al cabo no sabía muy lo que hacía, pero aun así deseaba conocerla.

Dos contradicciones de debatían dentro de mi cabeza.

Ella apareció. El mismo camino iba a seguir, el florista sonrió complacido y la chica que sostenía su brazo se aseguraba que no tropezara con nada. Hizo lo que hacía todos los días, cogía las flores, que en esta ocasión eran tulipanes lila, las olía y luego sonreía.

—Demos un paseo —dijo ella, después de que la muchacha le pagara al anciano y ella se despidiera.

—Claro —aceptó la otra, pero una sonrisa divertida se empezaba a formar en sus labios— Allison, ¿acaso esperas volver a encontrar al amable señor?

—Quizás tropiece con él —contestó ella, y pude apreciar el rubor en sus mejillas— Tenía una voz muy bonita —murmuró en voz baja.

Allison volvió a oler las flores y luego sonrió suavemente, y en su cabeza sonó mi voz, repitiendo cada palabra que dije aquella noche, pero sobre todo, mi nombre se repetía constantemente.

—¿Cómo es que se llama? —preguntó su acompañante.

—Edward Cullen, suena… interesante, ¿no?

No sabía que opinar sobre su pensamiento, no creí que me pensara, y aunque no fuera mi rostro lo que estuviera en su cabeza, que mi voz se repitiera en ella me hacía sentir más extraño y… feliz.

Pero que hacer en éste momento. Tropezar con ella como había sido su sugerencia, o ignorarla, tratar de hacerlo ahora sí.

Las vi alejarse, guiadas a la callejuela de la que siempre salían.

Se alejaba, y era enteramente mi decisión…

Ella se fue y yo… no pude hacer otra cosa más que seguirla.

Quizás no fuera tan malo acercarme, tal vez pudiera controlarme.

Esa noche entendí que hay tomar grandes decisiones, pues es de ahí donde la vida puede cambiar, y puede llevarte a un futuro tan incierto. Para bien o para mal…

* * *

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo están?

Espero que les haya gustado. Los capítulos no serán tan largos, pero tratare de ser lo más precisa posible y no tardar tanto para publicar.

Nos leemos luego.

By. Cascabelita


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

" _Hacer promesas que no se puedan cumplir… esas son las mejores promesas"_

* * *

—Entonces, Edward, ¿irás a verla? —preguntó Alice, apenas saltando de la ventana al suelo de mi habitación.

Le sonreí, y me acerqué a ella.

—Iré a verla y platicare con ella —le dije, sonriendo y ella copió mi gesto.

En verdad esperaba que esto saliera bien, que no existiera ningún problema.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la seguí, nuevamente, pero ahora con la intención de acercarme y saludarla. Y lo hice. La muchacha que sostenía su brazo me quedó viendo con desconfianza, pero Allison había reconocido mi voz y sonrió abiertamente, tan feliz por volver a escucharme.

—Buenas noches, señorita Stone, me da gusto verla —le dije, y sus ojos se posaron en mi pecho.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —saludó, y su voz me pareció tan llena de alegría, como ninguna otra— Ella es Tianna Britt, mi amiga —me presentó. Ofrecí mi mano, previamente cubierta por un guante, a la mujer que me miraba con demasiada fijeza.

—Un gusto, señor Cullen —saludó la aludida.

—Lo mismo, señorita Britt—contesté— ¿Puedo acompañarlas? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto —contestó Allison, inmediatamente, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al verse tan precipitada. Yo tan solo sonreí para mis adentros al verla así.

Y así fue como irremediablemente me metí en su vida. O ella en la mía. No estaba seguro aún.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Alice, y salté de mi ventana hacia la tierra que rodeaba nuestra casa.

Corrí hasta las afueras de la ciudad, y luego caminé como una persona normal. Regularmente nos quedábamos en el parquecillo platicando, y siempre acompañados por Tianna. Era algo que se hacía en mis tiempos, siempre acompañado por un chaperón, así que no me sentía incómodo de que la muchacha anduviera a nuestro lado.

Cuando llegué al parque, ella ya estaba ahí, sentada en una banca, y platicando con Tianna, y entre sus brazos sostenía un ramo de flores amarillas. Era siempre una linda imagen de ver, se veía tan fuera de lo común sosteniendo flores mientras sonreía, era como si fuera de otro planeta.

Me acerqué a ellas, y las palabras de Tianna se detuvieron al verme, cada vez que me veía, en ella nacía ese instinto de supervivencia, como si mi sola presencia representara peligro, pero no era por ella sino por Allison; Tianna la consideraba su mejor amiga y temía que yo pudiera hacerle algún daño.

—Buenas tardes —saludé.

—Buenas tardes —contestaron ambas

—Gusta sentarse —ofreció Allison.

Me senté al lado de ella, y tan sólo podía ver su sonrisa y sus grandes ojos negros en mi dirección. Su mente, como siempre, estaba oscura, pero sabía que se sentía a gusto cuando yo aparecía. Y que podía decir de mí, era diferente todo lo que sentía en este momento.

—Te veré en casa mañana, Allison —Tianna se levantó, y apretó sus dedos mientras le hablaba.

—De acuerdo, descansa y dale un beso a Nick de mi parte, y dile a tu hermana que pronto iré a visitarla —habló ella, y pude apreciar sus dedos apretando la mano de la muchacha.

—Está bien, le diré —Tianna sonrió y se giró a verme— Hasta luego, señor Cullen.

—Adiós —contesté.

Ella se fue, y Allison se giró en la banca, con su rostro completamente hacia mi dirección. Sonreí, era la primera vez que estábamos solos y eso me daría más libertad para hablar. Vi que puso las flores entre nosotros, y sus manos se posaron en su regazo. Era tan delicada y elegante en sus gestos y movimientos, que no podía hacer más que observarla con gran afán, a como lo he hecho desde la primera vez que la vi.

—Supongo que no representara ningún problema si le pido acompañarme a mi casa, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—No hay ninguno. Con gusto la acompañare —accedí fácilmente, pues me alegraba que tuviera la confianza para pedírmelo.

—Gracias —su sonrisa me pareció mucho más grande— Es la primera vez que estamos solos, señor Cullen, así qué porque no me cuenta un poco más de usted —sonreí al ver que era directa en sus palabras y no divagaba cuando quería decir algo.

—Para empezar a hablarle de mí, creo que es necesario que quitemos las formalidades. Háblame de tú, por favor —le dije.

—Me parece bien, señ… Edward —se corrigió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé, lo que consideres.

 _Quiero saber todo…_

Sonreí ante su pensamiento.

—Me acabó de mudar a Chicago, estuve por varios años viviendo en Alaska, mi padre es doctor, y por su trabajo viajamos mucho; mi madre es una diseñadora de interiores y también le gusta la jardinería —le conté lo más básico.

—¿Y tienes hermanos?

—Sí, cuatro hermanos —sus ojos se abrieron más por la respuesta— Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

—Supongo que son menores.

—No. Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos y tienen la misma edad de mi hermano Emmett, los tres son mayores, y Alice en un año menor que yo —le dije la historia que nos habíamos inventado ahora— Todos fuimos adoptados.

—¡Oh! Con razón la gente habla de tu extraña familia, una pareja demasiado joven con tantos hijos mayores —dijo ella y luego tapó su boca con una mano, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera ofensivo, y yo sonreí— Disculpa, debí sonar imprudente, es que los chismes no se pueden evitar.

—No te preocupes, nosotros sabemos de lo que la gente habla —la tranquilice. Ella suspiró y asintió.

 _Qué vergüenza…_ pensó. Y su rostro seguía tan rojo.

—Ha de ser genial tener hermanos —continuó— Yo soy hija única y en ocasiones me siento sola —la expresión de su rostro cambió, en tan sólo un segundo se volvió seria y amarga. Por su mente sonó la voz de un señor despidiéndose de ella antes de salir de viaje.

Miré su mano en su regazo, quería tomarla y apretar sus dedos. De alguna manera quería decirle que yo igual me sentía solo en ocasiones, que todos en mis familias estaban unidos de una manera más fuerte, que todos tenían a alguien que da todo por ellos, pero yo no lo tenía, yo igual estaba solo.

Tomé su mano, y ella levantó el rostro al sentir el contacto. No apreté sus dedos, hice todo lo contrario, los acaricié. Ella sonrió y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas.

—Gracias —murmuró quedamente. No era necesario tratar de consolarla con las palabras.

—De nada —susurré. Solté su mano, suavemente, aunque no quería hacerlo realmente.

—Entonces son una familia muy extensa —retomó la plática anterior.

—Lo somos.

Le conté algunas anécdotas con mi familia, y la hice reír con las locuras de Emmett y Alice. También la platiqué sobre los viajes que habíamos hecho, y varias cosas más, procurando no hablar de nada fuera de lo normal.

No me sentía mal por hablarle de mi familia, aunque sé que lo primordial era ser los más discretos posibles, pero es que yo no quería ocultarme ante ella, pero tampoco quería decirle enteramente la verdad.

Después de hablar por un buen rato, ahora era yo quien quería saber de ella, quería conocer más, pues sus vagos pensamientos no me permitían conocer casi nada. Así que empecé con una pregunta fácil.

—¿Y tú con quien vives? —le pregunté.

—Vivo con mi padre, se supone; él sale mucho de viaje así que casi no convivimos. Mi madre murió hace nueve años, cuando apenas acababa de cumplir los ocho años —por su mente se plasmó la imagen de una señora sonriendo y besándole las mejillas para despertarla— Pero Tianna siempre me acompañada, así que siempre tengo con quien platicar.

—Y eso está bien —agregué, al ver como su sonrisa volvía a nacer.

—¿Y a que te dedicas? —preguntó ella.

—Estudio medicina en la universidad de Chicago.

—¡Vaya! Eso es genial —expresó. Realmente estaba haciendo una carrera en la misma profesión de mi padre, eso me ayudaba a redimirme por todos los asesinatos que cometí y también para controlar mi sed— A mí me hubiera gustado estudiar algo, pero en mi situación es muy difícil.

—Lo dudo, por lo que he visto te puedes manejar muy bien.

—En algunas cosas, pero siempre debo tener a alguien a mi lado —suspiró. Los recuerdos volvían aparecer, pero en esta ocasión eran las tapas de libros— Me gustaba leer, mucho, y pensaba en realizar una carrera en Filosofía y Letras, pero tan sólo me dediqué a aprender Braille.

—Eso es sorprendente —le dije en verdad interesado.

—No es sorprendente, es algo común en mi condición —alegó ella, y tomó la punta de su cabello con los dedos. Lo vi como un signo de pena.

—Lo es para alguien que es ignorante en el tema.

—Dudo mucho que seas un ignorante, Edward —ella sonrió y sus dedos dejaron la punta de su cabello.

—Conozco lo básico —acepté.

—No es tan difícil —dijo. Miré sus manos tomar el ramo, entonces me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido completamente— Así como no es difícil darme cuenta de que ya oscureció, y poco a poco todo empieza a quedarse en silencio. Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa, no quiero ocupar más tu tiempo —ella se levantó tomando las flores en el proceso, y yo hice lo mismo.

Si ella supiera que tiempo es lo que me sobra.

—Realmente no lo estoy malgastando —en sus mejillas hubo otra vez una acumulación de sangre el cual me estaba quemando la garganta, pero para mí beneficio, su imagen sonrojada también era un motivo para no desear hacerle daño— Pero ya la noche se está poniendo muy helada y es mejor que te acompañe a tu casa.

—Gracias.

Me coloqué a su lado, y suavemente tomé su brazo para que rodeara el mío. No es que pensara que no pudiera caminar sola, ya me lo había demostrado de sobra, era que quería que confiara un poco más en mí. Ella aceptó mi brazo y con la otra mano sostuvo las flores.

Caminamos en silencio hasta su casa, y nuevamente abrí el portón cuando llegamos a ésta. Ella entró y se giró antes de cerrarlo. Su mente se volvía llenar de rápidos pensamientos, pero todos giraban sobre lo mismo:

—¿No te gustaría quedarte a cenar? —me preguntó.

Yo no cenaba, y no sabía si podría controlarme estando en un lugar cerrado con ella. Mientras platicábamos en el parque, me distraía con otros olores, pero entrar a un lugar donde sé que en cada espacio estará impregnado su aroma, no sé si pueda con ello.

Miré sus mejillas rojas, esperando con nervios una respuesta. Sus manos sostenían firmemente las flores y sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto de mi pecho.

—Si no puedes no me sentiré ofendida por una negativa, Edward —ofreció ella mi retirada.

Pero yo no quería irme.

—Será un placer cenar contigo, Allison —acepté.

Mencioné su nombre, por primera vez en voz alta, y debía admitir que sonaba como… su risa, así de bien era.

* * *

Hola. Sé que no tengo disculpas por el tiempo tan largo que me he ausentado. Nunca había dejado de publicar por tres meses, y realmente me siento mal por haberlo hecho. Pero aqui estoy de nuevo, y prometo no volver hacerlo.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomando el momento de enviarme un comentario, y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Publicare cada viernes, así que nos leemos la proxima semana.

By. Cascabelita.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

"Los aromas se volvían más intensos, más interesantes; quizás fuera simplemente el jardín o, más seguro aún, ella…"

* * *

Entré a su hogar. Cada vez que pasaba por el marco de la puerta me preparaba para el cumulo de aromas, pues en todas partes olía a flores, pero principalmente a ella.

Quité las flores de su mano y tan solo asentí a la señora que se acercaba con intención de hacer lo mismo. La mujer me sonrió sutilmente y se giró para traer el jarrón con agua, y Tianna se fue tras ella, ahora la muchacha nos dejaba más espacio a ambos, aunque para las salidas al parque, siempre iba con nosotros. Allison quitó los botones de su suéter y lo colgó en el perchero, cerrando la puerta con un pequeño puntapié; hasta ese gesto de ella me parecía interesante.

La blanca piel de su cuello y brazos quedó al descubierto, y eso para mí era lo más difícil. Ya era complicado estar dentro de su casa, un espacio totalmente cerrado, como para sumarle el hecho de que podía apreciar su cuello completamente.

Ella empezó a caminar sin decir nada, y no era necesario preguntarle, pues hasta esta rutina me la había aprendido. Entramos al salón de siempre, y ella buscó tentativamente el botón para encender la luz.

—Nunca las enciendo —dijo la primera vez que me invitó a cenar, ya hace dos semanas— No es necesario; normalmente se encienden cuando está mi padre, y por Tianna, o cualquiera de las señoras que estén aquí en la casa, pero hasta ellas se han acostumbrado a no encender tantas luces, lo sé. Pero ahora las encenderé por ti.

Sonreí ante esas palabras. Yo no necesitaba la luz en una habitación, pero era agradable que ella pensara en eso.

La vi caminar tan segura, no chocaba con ninguno de los múltiples objetos que se encontraban ahí. Ella me confesó que los muebles no había sido movidos en ningún momento, y tuvo que aprender a contar cada paso que daba para no tropezar con nada. Era realmente sorprendente ver la imagen de su casa en su mente, pues había cosas que si habían cambiado, pero el mobiliario seguía igual y exactamente en el mismo lugar, pero como todos sus recuerdos, éstos tenían luz, rayos de sol entrando entre las cortinas.

Se colocó delante del gran retrato que presidía el lugar. Un marco de madera pulido, enmarcaba la imagen de una hermosa mujer; Allison era su viva imagen, tan solo que la de la fotografía tenía los ojos azules y la piel no tan blanca.

—Aquí tiene el jarrón, niña —dijo la mujer sosteniendo un jarrón con agua.

—Gracias, Lily —Allison le sonrió, y la mujer lo colocó en la mesilla que estaba debajo del cuadro.

—Es hermosa —le dije por primera vez, refiriéndome a la imagen, cuando la mujer de servicio había salido del salón.

—Era preciosa, puedo recordarla muy bien —contestó ella, estirando las manos para recibir las flores. Les quitó poco a poco el papel que las cubría y, después de tantear el borde del jarrón, las metió despacio en agua.

—Tu jardín es grande y florido, ¿Por qué compras las flores para tu madre? —le pregunté.

Ella caminó hacia un sillón, y con un movimiento de mano me pidió que imitara su acción de sentarse.

—El jardín era de mi madre, he aprendido a cuidarlo, intentando recordar y hacer todo lo que ella realizaba para mantenerlo hermoso —me habló ella, y los recuerdo volaron por su mente, como si fuera una película— Me es difícil mantenerlo como tal, pero me niego a que alguien más lo haga, así que por lo mismo procuro no dejarlo sin flores. Todos los días trabajó en él por las mañanas, y en las tardes salgo a comprarle un ramo porque sé que las flores frescas en la casa era lo que más le gustaba. Lily las quita de ese lugar y las pone en otro sitio; prácticamente la casa está llena de flores por mi causa.

Su explicación había sido simple, pero por su expresión y sus pensamientos, sabía que era algo que le producía tristeza al creer que no hacía lo suficiente para mantener el jardín bien.

Me senté a su lado y ella sintió la cercanía.

—El jardín esta hermoso —le dije.

Ella sonrió.

—Hago lo que puedo —murmuró— ¿Te quedaras a cenar? —preguntó.

La respuesta era obvia, y ambos lo sabíamos.

—Sí.

Ella se levantó y caminó fuera del salón, yo giré una vez más para ver la imagen de su madre. En ocasiones quería preguntarle que le había pasado, pues ni siquiera su mente la llevaba a recordar su muerte.

Apagué la luz cuando salí, y la seguí al comedor. Era una mesa grande, demasiado grande, fácilmente entraban unas doces personas allí, y ver tantas sillas vacías era muy triste. Allison tomó su lugar y yo lo hice delante de ella, donde un plato ya estaba servido.

—Triste, ¿no? —mencionó, captando mi rápida atención— Tantas sillas vacías —era como si fuera ella quien pudiera leer mi mente, pero quizás había aprendido a interpretar los largos silencios a su manera.

—Es demasiado grande —acepté.

—Y silencioso, no me gusta mucho el silencio, me hace sentir incapacitada realmente, como si no fuera más que un objeto de la casa —su ceño se frunció, con amargura y algo de resignación.

—No entiendo porque piensas así —me molesté por sus palabras. No era agradable que ella se clasificara como un objeto.

—Una cosa es no ver, Edward, me he acostumbrado a ello, pero no escuchar nada es molesto, es como si el mundo pasara de mí.

—Es imposible que el mundo pase de ti, Allison —le dije.

Ella negó con la cabeza, recordando constantemente los adioses que siempre le decía su padre antes de viajar y ausentarse por meses.

El mundo en su cabeza era tan simple y complejo al mismo tiempo, casi nunca pensaba en algo, pero cuando lo hacía era directo y claro. Y eso me ponía siempre en alarma, pues entre más tiempo pasaba con ella, más cosas iban revelándose, y más pegado a ella me sentía.

—Siempre habrá alguien que pase de mí, Edward —expresó con cansancio.

—No lo creo —afirmé, sin agregar nada más.

Si la persona más desinteresada, la persona que había vivido casi una vida entera, pudo detenerse a observarla, quien no lo haría. Ella era un enigma para mí, desde que la vi por una semana completa oliendo flores en un parquecillo.

La cena terminó, sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. Me sentía mal, pues sus ojos ahora eran simples cuencas sin luz, y no sabía qué hacer para animarla.

—¿Me acompañas al salón? —preguntó, después de que la señora del servicio recogiera los platos y elevara la ceja una vez más al ver que mi plato estaba casi intacto.

—Claro —contesté, y caminé detrás de ella.

Se olvidó de encender las luces, así que tampoco lo hice yo. Sus pensamientos volaban sin fin, ahora, pues sabía que había confesado algo que no le gustaba. Ella pensaba que se vio muy dramática al decir todo aquello en la mesa. Se sentó en el sofá y yo lo hice a su lado.

 _No quiero causarle lástima…_

Negué ante aquello, ella inspiraba muchas cosas, nunca lástima.

—Discúlpame por lo del comedor —dijo, al momento que me sintió a su lado— Pero es que las cosas con mi padre no son lo más afectivas, no sé cómo explicarlo, pues todo es complicado con él. El punto es que no quise incomodarte con lo que dije.

—No te preocupes —levanté mi mano, quería posarla en su mejilla, quería consolarla, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Bajé la mano, y suspiré— Sólo me molestó que te vieras a ti misma como un objeto. No lo eres, Allison, eres una mujer extraordinaria.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas en la oscuridad y su sonrisa fue tan dulce y cálida. Se quedó callada por unos segundos, tratando de controlar su desbocado corazón. Se recostó en el sofá, y muy lentamente apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Me quedé estático ante el suave peso y el intenso aroma de su cabello negro, y estaba seguro que podía sentir el calor que desprendía a través de las capas de telas. Me relajé ante todo aquello, pues a pesar de que casi nunca tenía este tipo de contacto con casi nadie, se sentía natural estar así.

Sonreí al mirarla, pues una de sus manos viajó a sus ojos y los restregó, para luego soltar un pequeño bostezo.

—Alguien tiene sueño —murmuré, y tomé su mano. Ella apretó mis dedos y río un poco.

—Algo —susurró. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus dedos jugaron con la punta de mi guante por un rato, hasta que su ceño se frunció un poquito— Edward —me llamó ella, como si mi atención estuviera en otra cosa que no fuera su persona.

—¿Sí?

—¿Encendiste las luces? —me preguntó.

No escuchó el sonido del botón, así que no sabía si lo había hecho. Y yo tampoco sabía que contestarle, no era necesario encenderla para verla, aunque realmente estábamos en penumbra.

—Lo hice —le mentí, y me sentí terrible por hacerlo. Pero que podía decirle, decirle que no, no era opción.

Ella asintió convencida y cerró nuevamente los ojos tranquilamente, dormitando, pero no permitiendo quedarse dormida.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad!

Les deseo un día lleno de felicidad junto a sus seres queridos.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y agradezco su apoyo.

Nos leemos el próximo viernes.

By. Cascabelita


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

 _Ella simplemente sonreía, y yo no encontraba salida._

* * *

Ella movía sus manos suavemente, tocando con sus dedos un par de hojas del arbusto, y con demasiada práctica y habilidad, cortaba las malas hojas con una tijera.

Ella me tenía asombrado, no podía parar de verla. Cuando ella se movía o realizaba algún gesto, era imposible arrancar mi atención de su persona. No podía apartar mi vista, pues estaba seguro que en cualquier momento haría algo que me causaría asombro.

No eran cosas extraordinarias, pero su habilidad para hacer cosas tan normales, a pesar de su condición era lo que me tenía maravillado. Cautivado, también era una buena palabra para explicar lo que sentía al verla.

Cómo era posible que fuera tan hábil, cómo es que podía moverse como si viera el mundo, a pesar de que vivía en la oscuridad: eso era algo que me cuestionaba todo el tiempo.

En ocasiones pensaba que si podía verlo, que si podía apreciar todo lo que la rodeaba, que su vista fallida no era más que un detalle insignificante, que el mundo era exactamente como ella lo diseñaba y que nosotros éramos los que teníamos que adaptarnos a él, pero ella ya lo habitaba desde hace más tiempo. Todo era como ella lo imaginaba, como ella lo creaba y por lo tanto sabía cada cosa exacta.

Sus manos, su nariz, su oído, todo eso moldeaba el espacio. Y era algo tan imposible de creer. Pues somos tantos en este mundo que con los cinco sentidos intactos, y algunos otros con mejores sentidos, como es mi caso, aun no nos adaptamos. Yo todavía no quería aceptar que esta era mi forma de vivir, me resignaba a él, pero no lo aceptaba ni mucho menos lo quería. Cómo poder aceptar que para estar bien necesitaba la sangre en mi boca, necesitaba enterrar mis dientes en una yugular para sentirme satisfecho y, por un segundo, ser pleno y feliz. Yo era un monstro, al sentir el placer que te proporciona un poco de sangre, y si era sangre humana el placer se transformaba en éxtasis.

Eso me llevaba a otras cosas que pensar: si un poco de sangre de cualquier ser humano me llevaba al éxtasis, no quería imaginarme lo que sentiría al probar la sangre de Allison, pues ese líquido que corría por sus venas era algo que no había olido jamás. Apenas oliéndolo era capaz de saborearlo en mi paladar, y eso era perturbador. No deseaba hacerle daño, no era capaz ni de tocarla sin tener los guantes puestos, más que por miedo a ser descubierto, mi temor era congelarla, algo ilógico de pensar, pero sentía que ella con mi temperatura se convertiría en un trozo de hielo y dejaría de respirar.

Volví mi mirada de su rostro a sus manos. Había demasiado frío, pero aún con mis consejos, ella no se quedó en casa, alegando que tenía que trabajar en el jardín. Era tan terca, y yo tan fácil de convencer. Su rostro se acercó a las rosas, y respiró profundamente, capturando el aroma en sus pulmones. Su sonrisa era grande y encantadora, y entonces me di cuenta de porque me pude convencer tan fácilmente.

—Me alegro que hayas podido venir tan temprano —dijo ella, tanteando suavemente otras hojas.

—No podía rechazar tu invitación a desayunar —ella sonrió nerviosamente, y después cortó una hoja seca— ¿Cómo sabes cuales cortar? —le pregunté, quería saber todo de ella.

—No es tan difícil, pero si peligroso, al menos para mí. La textura de las hojas me ayuda a saber cuáles están mal —ella volvió a cortar, pero esta vez una pequeña hoja verde y una seca— Tómalas —me las ofreció. Extendí mi mano, pero al rozar su piel ella notó mis guantes— Sera necesario que te quites los guantes, Edward, con ellos puestos no podrás notar la diferencia.

—De acuerdo —murmuré. Esto era incómodo. Saqué uno de mis guantes, preocupado, pues no quería que ella notara cual era mi temperatura— Ya —le dije, y extendí mi mano.

Ella dejó las hojas en mi palma, y con las yemas de sus dedos, que apenas me tocaron, sintió la frialdad. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentirme, y eso era justamente lo que quería evitar. Un montón de ideas empezaron a surgir en su mente, confundida, pues nadie podía tener tan frías las manos.

 _Es como hielo, más frío que eso, quizás…_

Negó con la cabeza, y se obligó a olvidarse de ese detalle.

—Acaricia la hoja verde —ordenó. Lo hice, suavemente, mirándola más a ella que a mi mano— ¿Lo sientes? Es completamente suave, lisa y, ligeramente, esponjosa. Ahora toca la seca— la seguí observando, sosteniendo entre mis dedos la hoja amarillenta— Lo sientes, es demasiado tosca y delgada, pareciera que en cualquier momento se va deshacer. Es así como logró saber cuáles debo cortar, aunque sé que a veces me equivoco.

—Eres sorprendente, Allison —dije, sinceramente.

—Gracias —murmuró suavemente, y sus mejillas lograron ponerse más rojas— Pero no es algo sorprendente.

—Lo es —respondí, volviéndome a colocar el guante— Me sorprende la manera en que conoces el mundo —alegué.

Ella se giró completamente hacia mí, dispuesta a decirme algo, pero al final su boca se abrió y se volvió a cerrar sin decir nada. Empezó a caminar a la mesa que se encontraba cerca. Tanteó ligeramente el borde de la silla, antes de sentarse y dejó las tijeras sobre la mesa. Yo me senté a su lado, y esperé a que ordenara sus pensamientos, antes de hablar.

—Sonara ilógico decirlo de esta manera pero no encuentro mejor manera de explicarme: no es el mundo lo que conozco en sí, es tan solo una parte de él al que me he acostumbrado; me he acostumbrado a una rutina y a realizar cosas pequeñas para no sentirme tan inútil —sus parpados se cerraron por un momento, y era como verla dormida, aunque sus labios apretados desentonaba con la imagen— Conozco lo que me rodea, pero no es suficiente, quisiera más, mucho más, ver colores de nuevo, las flores, el cielo… —su labio inferior tembló ligeramente, pero seguidamente apretó otra vez el gesto. Luego sonrió suavemente, y posó su mirada en algún punto de mi pecho— Pero me he acostumbrado a esto.

No sabía que decir ante su declaración. Poco a poco ella se abría ante mí, decía cosas que a nadie más confesaba.

La miré a los ojos. Ella no podía ver el mundo, cosa que anhelaba hacer, pero era mejor así, ella no tenía por qué ver que el mundo no es tan maravilloso como lo imaginaba, pues aparte del cielo, las flores y los colores, existían cosas realmente desastrosas, como yo.

—Te das cuenta de que tienes un mundo aparte, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

Su risa llenó el ambiente. El cielo era completamente gris y parecía que en cualquier momento caería una tormenta sobre nosotros.

—Suena maravilloso si lo dices así, Edward, pero te lo repito, es solo a una pequeña porción del universo al que me he adaptado y acostumbrado —sus codos se apoyaron en la mesa y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos. Estaba pensando, pues su mente se movía entre un montón de palabras. Había aprendido a no presionarla, a esperar siempre a que estuviera lista para hablar— Piénsalo un momento, Edward, todos se adaptan a algo, tú lo has hecho; tú fuiste adoptado, al igual que tus hermanos, y pasaste por un proceso antes de adaptarte a una familia y a cada miembro de ésta, tu vida antes de que ellos te acogieran no era así, era demasiado diferente, imaginó, quizás buena o mala, y muy distinta. Ya no eres el mismo de hace años, es más, no eres el mismo de ayer, nadie es el mismo. Siempre hay algo nuevo que terminas conociendo y te adaptas a eso, aunque sea malo, aunque no te guste, y aprendes a vivir con ello, a las cosas nuevas o a las cosas viejas que aparecen en tu vida, otra vez —ella suspiró y bajó las manos a su regazó. Sus parpados volvieron a cerrarse y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior— No sé si me explico, pero es así como lo percibo, esta es mi vida ahora: ciega de por vida y me adapté a ella, me costó para aceptarlo, pues no es fácil, y aunque a veces me quejó, sé que siempre hay alternativas.

Si ella supiera que no fue más que haber cambiado de apellido y hacerme hermano de chicos desconocidos, o vivir en una casa con un hombre y una mujer a los que tienes que llamar padres. Adaptarme a lo que soy, es demasiado difícil, no soy un humano, no lo seré jamás de nuevo, soy una bestia sedienta de sangre, un animal diferente que nadie sabe que existe más que aquellos que están en las misma condiciones. No fue un simple cambio de domicilio, fue cambiar todo mi mundo, el orden de mis pensamientos y creencias, fue de cierta forma dejar de ser yo, para convertirme un chico de diecisiete años eternamente, y pasar nuevamente por ese proceso para definir como un ser, no humano, pero si aceptable.

Adaptarme. No era tan fácil. Quizás yo, al igual que ella, ansiaba más, mucho más, aunque no sabía que era lo que realmente ansiaba o necesitaba.

Suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—Allison, creo que es mejor entrar a la casa, está a punto de llover —le dije.

No podía seguir con aquella conversación, donde todo volvía a tomar un nuevo orden. Ella me daba a entender que lo mejor para todos es aceptar y adaptarse a lo que no tiene solución.

—De acuerdo.

Entramos a casa y caminó directamente a la cocina para lavar sus manos. Cuando terminó de secarlas, la mujer de servicio le tendió un vaso con agua.

—Gracias, Lily —sonrió Allison a la mujer.

—De nada, mi niña.

Cuando entramos al salón, la lluvia ya mojaba las ventanas. Ella tomó su lugar y yo lo hice a su lado, mirando a través del cristal las gotas que caían. Giré a verla, pues el ruido de su mente era relajante, era mil veces mejor que escucharlo directamente, su cabeza producía el sonido de la lluvia, y estaba seguro que nunca lo había presenciado tan agradable como hasta ahora.

—No fue fácil tu vida antes, ¿verdad, Edward? —preguntó de repente.

—Fue normal, lo esperado tomando en cuenta de que mis padres bilógicos murieron —ella se recostó en el mueble y giró su rostro hacia mí, como si me viera realmente— Pero mis padres ahora son realmente buenos, no miento al decir que son seres maravillosos —confesé al recordar la sonrisa de Carlisle y la voz de Esme— Mis hermanos son mis mejores compañeros, todos aprendimos a convivir aunque nuestras personalidades son tan disonantes entre sí.

—Me alegro de escucharlo —murmuró, y la suave sonrisa dejaron visibles sus dientes blancos perlados— Te mereces que tu vida sea así.

Cerré los ojos ante sus palabras. No sabía si realmente había hecho algo para merecer esta forma de vida, pues era un castigo tener que ser esto, pero también agradecía por las personas que había encontrado, mis grandes padres y mis hermanos.

Dejé mi mente en blanco, ayudado por el sonido de la lluvia que se producía en la cabeza de Allison. Era la primera vez que agradecía poder leer la mente, pues realmente el sonido de la lluvia que es tan olvidado por muchos, era mil veces mejor en su cabeza, sonaba como a música. Así de simple.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

 _Me aferraba a no ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, aunque era claro que lo que nacía en mi pecho se llamaba Allison._

* * *

La primera nevada del año, ya había cubierto las calles de Chicago, mientras salía de casa de Allison. Cada día crecía más nuestra confianza, y por mi parte estar lejos de ella era algo desesperado, por lo tanto, cada día pasaba a saludarla, aunque fuera solo un momento. Aunque esos momentos se me antojaban cada vez más cortos, más insataisfactorios.

Atravesé el bosque, sin apenas mirar el camino que debía seguir, ya me lo había aprendido de memoria y estaba seguro que podía atravesarlo con los ojos cerrados, a como Allison lo hace en su casa. Me detuve al ver mi casa. Las luces amarillas del interior me indicaban que la chimenea había sido encendida. Sonreí, pues sé que lo hacían por Esme, a ella le gustaba el fuego, a pesar que no necesita calentar nuestro hogar.

Sacudí mi abrigo antes de abrir la puerta, y lo dejé en el perchero. Caminé a la sala y vi a mis padres junto a mis hermanos sentados. La sonrisa cálida de Esme me recibió, pero en la de Carlisle percibí algo de intranquilidad. Mis hermanos estaban serios, y no quería enfocarme en ningún pensamiento que tuvieran. Quería que me dijeran lo que pasaba.

—Hola, Edward —me saludó Esme.

Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté, pues ni siquiera Alice se había acercado a darme su acostumbrado beso o Emmett había lanzado uno de sus comentarios divertidos.

—Hijo, hemos estado hablando de tu cercanía con aquella joven —empezó a decir Carlisle. Asentí a sus palabras, y tomé lugar en el mueble frente a él y Esme.

—Es peligroso que sigas frecuentándola, Edward —escuché decir a Rosalie, amargamente.

—Rosie —pidió Esme silencio a la rubia.

—No sé qué tiene de peligroso, he demostrado mi resistencia ante ella —les dije, pero mirando a Carlisle directamente.

—No es tan sólo eso, Edward. Todos los días vas a su casa, al principio no me pareció preocupante, pues pensé que tú mismo te alejarías, pero ya llevas casi tres meses conviviendo con ella; no es normal que nosotros nos juntemos con un humano —dijo Carlisle, pero sabía que su preocupación iba un poco más allá de mi convivencia con ella; él temía que yo fuera atacarla en algún momento que no pudiera controlar— Pensé que solo era una curiosidad por una chica ciega y que una vez saciada, tú te alejarías.

Me sentí mal ante su falta de confianza, pero sé que con mi historial no podía esperar menos. Probé la sangre humana, sé lo deliciosa que puede ser, y Rosalie le dijo a él que Allison era lo más cercano a mi cantante, así que eso aumentaba su temor. Entendía su punto, no es bueno estar cerca de un humano todo el tiempo, nunca eres lo suficientemente fuerte para no atacarlo. Había cosas que sucedían tan rápido que podría descontrolarme, tal vez una caída por parte de ella o cuando cortaba las hojas con esas filosas tijeras en el jardín, sé que ella podría lastimarse, pero yo estaba seguro de controlarme. No soy débil, por Allison jamás lo sería. Jamás me permitiría lastimarla, jamás le haría daño.

Elevé una ceja, y pude apreciar la mano de Esme acariciando el brazo de Carlisle. Sabía que tenía su apoyo, ella misma fue la que me dio la pauta para empezar a conocerla, pero ahora es Carlisle quien quiere quitarme todo eso.

—Creo entenderte, Carlisle, pero no le haré daño. Jamás lo haría —claudiqué.

—¿Y si ella se da cuenta de lo que eres? —preguntó, mordazmente, Rosalie.

—Cómo podría enterarse, cómo podría al menos sospecharlo; ella es ciega, nunca podrá ver mi extrema palidez o mis extraños ojos dorados o negros. Ella no tiene por qué sospechar, no tiene ningún indicio —argumenté. Ella se cruzó de brazos y Emmett le abrazó.

—¿Y el frío? —volvió al ataque.

—No soy capaz de tocarla —contesté. Jamás la tocaría sin guantes.

—No creo que deban preocuparse por ello —habló Alice. Jasper sentado a su lado, sostenía su mano— No he visto nada peligroso o inesperado en sus futuros. Ellos estarán bien —terminó de decir con una sonrisa dirigida a mí.

—Ahí lo tienen —me levanté del lugar— Iré a cazar. Necesito un poco de espacio —dije para que ellos me dejaran solo.

Tenía mucho que pensar, necesitaba estar lejos de donde cualquier otra voz se colaba en mi cabeza.

Sabía que era peligroso. Sabía que Allison estaría más a salvo lejos de mí. Bueno, eso no lo sabía al cien porciento, yo la había salvado de un criminal la primera noche que la seguí. Supongo que eso podría redimirme un poquito del deseo que me provocaba su sangre. Pero ese deseo puede ser bien reprimido: ¿Temía dañarla? Todo el tiempo, pero también estaba seguro que mi deseo de que ella estuviese bien era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Allison era maravillosa. No mentía cuando lo decía en voz alta. Ella tenía esas cualidades que me atraían más hacia su persona. Esas cosas que no podía explicar en simples palabras. No podía dejar de verla, de escucharla, de olerla, aunque eso último fuera masoquista, pero me hacía sentir bien, saber que su sangre me provocaba sed y que yo pudiera resistirme me hacía sentir invencible ante todo.

Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. A alguien que a pesar de las dificultades, podía salir adelante. Que a pesar de sentirse triste, podía hacerme sonreír. Que siempre tenía algo que decir, algo que me hacía sentir menos cruel, más humano, como si me diera una oportunidad. Porque la tenía, tenía una segunda oportunidad eterna de hacer las cosas bien, y lo intentaba, pero a veces mi atroz pasado no dejaba de latirme en la cabeza.

Existían veces que quería decirle la verdad. Descubrirme ante ella como lo que soy. Pero tenía miedo de que huyera de mí, que me despreciara, que me odiara si supiera cuántas vidas acabé pensando que lo merecían, cuanta sangre se quedaron en mis uñas y que rompieron la poquita humanidad que aún conservaba. Temía que ella me quitara todo eso que me hacía sentir menos sucio, menos indigno, que me quitara su dulce sonrisa que me daba a entender que podía ser fuerte, que podía cambiar y aceptarme como soy, que podía adaptarme a mi forma de vivir. El miedo no me dejaba ser totalmente franco con ella, no me dejaba ser yo completamente. El miedo me amarraba de manos.

Terminé con la vida de un par de animales, y sin ánimos de volver a mi casa, me encaminé a la ciudad nuevamente. Recorrí varias calles, y me senté en la misma banca donde Allison y yo conversábamos, pero desde que cayó la primera nevada no habíamos vuelto, pues una gripe de temporada había hecho que ella no pudiera salir de su casa por el frío. Ahora era yo quien llevaba las flores para el retrato de su madre, y Allison lo agradecía con una enorme sonrisa, prometiéndome que pronto ella misma saldría a comprarlas para no causarme más molestias. Lo que ella no sabía es que a mí me gustaba comprarlas, pues sabía que eso le hacía feliz, y a mí me gustaba verla feliz.

Me levanté de ahí, cuando sentí la humedad en mi ropa. No había nadie a la intemperie, ni siquiera los gatos se atrevían a salir de sus escondites. Todo estaba helado, y si fuera humano, habría ya enfermado.

Sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me llevaron a las rejas de la casa de Allison. Parecía que era el único que camino que sabía tomar, aunque de cierto modo era verdad, eran las única calles que recorría todo el tiempo. Tomé entre mis dedos los barrotes. Por alguna razón quería verla. Quería demostrarme a mí mismo que no había que temer, que no me atrevería a dañarla. Es más, ya me había acostumbrado a su olor, y hasta en algunas ocasiones podía traerlo en mi ropa, pues cuando nos quedábamos en el sofá, ella solía recostar su cabeza en mi hombro o sus manos agarraban mi guante. Podía estar todo el día pegado a ella, sin querer atacarla. Lo que más deseaba yo era cuidarla.

Salté el portón, y con mi velocidad, salté al segundo piso, donde supuse estaría su habitación. Chequé todas las ventanas con sigilo, buscando una que no estuviera tan asegurada, y cuando encontré la del ático un poquito abierto, entré.

El olor a polvo se sentía por todos lados y los múltiples objetos se apilaban en cajas. Busqué la puerta y rápidamente bajé las escaleras. Recorrí los pasillos, abriendo cada puerta para encontrar su habitación, pero las cuatro recamaras estaban desocupadas, dos de ella en desuso completamente, excepto por un piano cubierto por una sábana en una de ellas.

La recamara principal, estaba completamente limpia y por el aroma de la cama, sabía que era utilizada, y por el imperceptible olor a perfume de hombre, supe que era el del padre de Allison. La otra que parecía estar en iguales condiciones, pero con demasiado aire de abandono, tenía el papel de las paredes en color lila, la cama con doseles blancos estaba impecable y el tocador de madera clara estaba totalmente desocupado, excepto por un par de libros. Miré por las paredes, ayudado por la poca luz que entraba de la calle, y vi que varias fotos enmarcadas había en ella de flores, árboles, animales y diferentes lugares. Está habitación no podía ser de otra que de Allison, quien al parecer también le gustaba la fotografía, y debería estar durmiendo aquí. Pero todo tenía olor a cerrado, que era obvio que nadie la ocupaba.

—¿Entonces en dónde estás? —pregunté al aire.

Bajé las escaleras y fui directamente al área que ya conocía. Conocía la sala, el comedor y la cocina, así que giré al pasillo de la izquierda, que estaba al atravesar el comedor. Ahí también había una hilera de habitación, y fui abriendo puerta por puerta, expandiendo mi audición para saber si alguien se despertaba y poder ocultarme rápidamente, pues al parecer las tres habitaciones eran ocupadas. Y pude sentirlo, al acercarme a una de las puertas, el aroma de Allison se volvió más intenso.

Abrí lentamente, y la vi. Ella dormía plácidamente, bajo gruesas colchas. Toda la habitación olía a ella, así que era aquí donde dormía todo el tiempo. Era extraño que durmiera aquí, donde al parecer eran habitaciones para empleados, pero estaba bien decorado y era grande. Ahora mi curiosidad era saber porque ella no dormía arriba, como debe de ser. Pero no podía preguntarle, pues ella nunca había comentado nada al respecto ni había pensado en ello.

Dejé mis cuestionamientos a un lado y me acerqué a la cama. Se veía tan tranquila y preciosa durmiendo, era tan hermosa la imagen, pues nunca llegué a pensar que podría verla de esta manera. Su pecho bajaba y subía de acuerdo a su respiración y un mechón de cabello le cubría el rostro. Me acerqué a su cara y con suavidad aparte su cabello, rozando apenas su mejilla. Ella murmuró algo y luego se dio la vuelta hacia mí completamente.

—Allison —murmuré, suavemente, por el simple hecho de que quería nombrarla.

Nunca me había pasado esto, pues nunca estoy cerca de alguien cuando duerme, pero podía ver su sueño, podía escuchar lo que pasaba por su mente. Todo era tranquilo en su cabeza, la música del piano sonaba mientras se dibujaba el salón de su casa, donde el sol entraba por las ventanas y un señor la sostenía en sus piernas y le hacía reír, mientras la mujer sentada en el taburete seguía tocando una canción alegre. Era como verlo desde afuera, pues ella se veía a si misma de cinco años, intentando detener las manos de su padre que le picaban el vientre y sus mejillas se volvían cada vez más rojas y sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas por la risa. La señora en el piano movía sus manos mientras los observaba y sonreía con dulzura, su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado moño y sus ojos azules eran realmente llamativos. Todo lucia bien, era tranquilo y feliz, y Allison dormida sonreía por ello, pero la imagen cambio y la llevaron a la imagen del ataúd bajando a la tierra y la niña vestida de negro, algo más grande, lloraba mientras el hombre serio apretaba su pequeña mano.

La vi en la cama y su cara se había transformado en una mueca de dolor. Se empezó a remover y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Y pensó en mí, simplemente en mi voz diciendo su nombre. Me acerqué a la parte más oscura de la habitación, sin ejercer ningún ruido mientras ella se sentaba y volvía recordar todo su sueño.

—Mami —la escuché decir, luego pensó en su padre, pero no lo nombró— Te extraño, mami —murmuró.

Se volvió a acostar, abrazando una almohada, colocándose de lado, y parecía que sus ojos se dirigían a mí, pero ni siquiera sospechaba que alguien se encontraba en su habitación.

—Si estuvieras aquí —susurró en voz baja— Te contaría de Edward, mami, te contaría que su voz es bonita y que su presencia me tranquiliza —abrí más los ojos ante sus palabras— Y te diría que sólo en pensar algo de él, logra calmarme. Tú sabes que siempre lloro cuando sueño eso, pero últimamente no lo hago, y sólo porque lo pienso un instante y entonces parece que no duele tanto.

No supe que hacer ante su confesión. Ella me pensaba en esos momentos, tan sólo un instante y decía que no dolía tanto. Cerré los ojos, mientras ella se quedaba dormida. Su respiración se acompasó y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron suaves y rítmicos.

Salí de la oscuridad y me acerqué a ella. No podía evitarlo, no podía evitar mi gran atracción hacia ella, no podía evitar quererla.

Y no, no la quería como quiero a Esme, a Alice o Rosalie.

—Allison —susurré, sin apenas voz— Yo pienso en ti y no todo es malo en mí, no toda mi existencia es mala. Supongo que estamos a mano.

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien.

¿Les gustó este capítulo?

Gracias por leer.

By. Cascabelita


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

 _Si Allison pudiera verse, entendería el por qué no pude evitar acercarme, y así, sólo tal vez, comprendería que me enamoré._

* * *

Allison era preciosa a pesar de encontrarla toda roja y despeinada en los días que estuvo enferma. Se veía graciosa cada vez que estornudaba y apretaba una servilleta contra su boca y nariz. Y era más gracioso escucharla, con la voz congestionada. Era simplemente preciosa.

Ella amablemente me había pedido que no la visitara cuando estuvo enferma y que, según ella, lucia espantosa. Me negué a su pedido, alegando que sería un pésimo amigo si no la vengo a visitar cuando estaba enferma. Ella había sonreído antes de estornudar. Esas tardes se volvieron mejores a su lado. Hablábamos de todo, y descubría más de ella, más cosas que me cautivaban, y me sentía como si no hubiera retorno, cada vez que conocía algo nuevo, sentía que nunca sería capaz de separarme de su lado. Y eso se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

Hubo tardes que me quedé viéndola dormir, cuando después de tomar sus medicinas, caía completamente dormida en el sofá. Yo simplemente le colocaba la frazada que Tianna traía para ella y se lo colocaba encima, y cuando se despertaba, me pedía disculpas. Yo tomaba su mano, y me reía, diciéndole que no tenía que disculparle nada.

Como sabía que ella se aburría sin hacer nada, me había ofrecido a leerle, sabiendo que extrañaba los libros. Ella sonrió suavemente, pero se negó, pensando que sería algo tedioso para mí. No le hice caso y sólo le pedí que guardara silencio para escucharme. Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo molestia, pero al final, me lo agradeció. Así que ahora cada vez que llegaba a su casa, sólo le preguntaba que quería hacer.

—Libro —contestaba en voz bajita.

Yo sonreía. Allison pensaba que para mí era algo fastidioso tener que hacerlo a diario; no se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, a mí me gustaba leerle, me gustaba ver sus gestos al escucharme, me encantaba como algunas frases se grababan en su cabeza y las repetía dos veces, luego volvía a prestarme atención, y lo mejor era ver el entorno que ella se imaginaba, eran cosas que conocía y había visto mientras veía, era como si recreara otro mundo dentro del nuestro y era impresionante. Podía escucharme a mí en su cabeza y me hacía sentir tan distinto. Era tan relajante dejar de pensar en todo y tan solo dedicarme a darle un gusto a Allison.

Normalmente colocaba su cabeza en mi hombro o, si estaba muy cansada, se acostaba completamente en sofá, colocando un cojín debajo de su cabeza, mientras mis palabras incitaban la imaginación de ella, parecía que cada letra que yo pronunciaba tomaba su propia forma. La escuchaba reír en algunas partes y sus pequeñas expresiones me hacían sonreír.

Los días fueron transcurriendo de esa manera, hasta que una tarde mi voz en su cabeza dejó de escucharse y su mente se sumergió en un triste silencio, su dulce rostro quedó sin expresión y sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, cerrando el libro. Ella suspiró y se colocó de lado en el sofá.

—Sí, sólo tengo algo de sueño —no mentía en eso, bostezó y luego cerró los ojos para dormir.

Me quedé confundido ante su comportamiento, normalmente no procuraba quedarse dormida si estaba a su lado, es más, se avergonzaba de hacerlo al despertar. Le coloqué la frazada encima y le quité el cabello del rostro. Quité mi mano de ella, cuando vi a Tianna en el marco de la puerta, traía en las manos el bote de pastillas y un vaso con agua.

La muchacha suspiró y colocó las cosas sobre la mesita de centro.

—Ya no se siente tan mal —la escuché murmurar.

La miré, ella solía no hablarme, sabía que había algo extraño en mi persona, pero Allison confiaba en mí y por eso me toleraba. A veces tenía la impresión de que sabía lo que era, pero nunca lo había pensado, sólo pensaba que no era normal, demasiado perfecto, según ella.

—Se quedó dormida de repente —le dije.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es por la gripe, ni siquiera esperó para tomar sus medicinas —sus manos se restregaron sobre su ropa, no sabiendo si era bueno seguir hablando— Es común de ella dormir casi toda la tarde en estos días. Según ella, así no piensa en nada.

—No entiendo —sus pensamientos no me llevaban a nada.

—En dos días es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre —me contó, apresuradamente— Ella confía demasiado en ti, así que creo que querrá que la acompañes ese día a llevarle flores al panteón.

—Gracias por decirme —ella asintió y salió del salón.

Tianna tenía razón, Allison durmió casi toda la tarde, y el día siguiente fue igual. Hasta que, al tercer día, cuando llegué a su casa en la mañana, ella abrió la puerta, vestida completamente de gris muy oscuro y el gorro negro de lana se mezclaba con su cabello, y los guantes oscuros, no hacían más que resaltar la rosas blancas que llevaba en brazos. Su mirada era tan opaca y la sonrisa que siempre me recibía, ahora no estaba. Si no hubiese sabido lo que Allison no me contó, me habría preocupado.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté, lentamente, fingiendo ignorancia.

—¿Me acompañarías al cementerio? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —acepté sin pensarlo.

Le sugerí ir en auto, pero ella se negó, dijo que no necesitaba llegar tan rápido. Según sus pensamientos, tenía que hacerse la idea de que su madre estaba bajo esa estructura de piedra y que no iba volver jamás.

La nieve poco a poco se iba derritiendo y la humedad del pasto casi la hacía resbalar, cuando entramos al panteón, pero colocando mi mano en su cintura y la otra en su brazo, evité que cayera el suelo. Ella me agradeció con una sonrisa casi inexistente.

Seguimos caminando, mientras ella apretaba la rosas blancas contra su pecho. El aire estaba aún demasiado frío y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como dos manzanas por el gran recorrido que tuvimos que hacer desde su casa hasta el cementerio de la ciudad.

Ella recordaba una y otra vez todo el recorrido que se hizo para darle sepultura, el mismo que nosotros acabábamos de hacer. Le dolía tener que hacerlo, le dolía tener que venir a este lugar, pero hoy se cumplía un año más de su muerte y ella quería traerle rosas.

—Amelia Stone —le dije el nombre que estaba escrito sobre la piedra.

—Mi mamá —murmuró suavemente.

Se acuclilló con mi ayuda y con su mano repasó la fría piedra antes de dejar las flores en el suelo. Me coloqué a su altura, sosteniendo su mano y apoyandola del codo para que no cayera. El aire se llenó del aroma de la sal y cuando miré su rostro, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas y una de sus manos presionaba su boca para que no emitiera ruido. Jamás la había visto a llorar, pero era una imagen tan triste y desolada. Ahora me doy cuenta que no me gustaba verla de esa manera, ver como sus ojitos se volvían rojos y el agua no dejaba salir de ellos, como su pestañas se humedecían y sus mejillas parecían tan resbaladizas con todas esas lágrimas.

Ella nunca debería llorar, no tendría por qué sufrir. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que en este momento se estaba desahogando, que liberaba un poco el dolor de haber perdido a su madre cuando era una niña apenas y como por lo mismo también su padre se había alejado. Porque ella estaba segura de que su padre no soportaba estar en casa, que no le gustaba verla, pues todos hablaban de su parecido con ella, y de cierto modo lo justificaba, justificaba la ausencia de él y no le reclamaba por lo mismo, porque entendía que ha de ser doloroso ver un rostro tan parecido a la mujer que amó. Pero aun así le reprochaba, cuando pensaba que ella no tenía la culpa de parecerse a su madre, que no tenía la culpa de que su muerte, así que le enojaba que él le abandonara sin pensar que ella lo necesitaba.

Pasamos varios minutos en esa posición. Ella no decía nada, sólo lloraba recordando cada momento de su niñez, anhelando estar con ella aunque así fueran minutos, recordando sus palabras, aunque sabía que el timbre de su voz ya lo había olvidado por completo y se lamentaba por ello, pero después de tantos años, no era posible seguir recordando todo tan igual; pensando en sus ojos azules, comparando ese color con el del cielo y la música que sus dedos hacían sobre el piano.

Después de tantos recuerdos, sonrió, tristemente, pero lo hizo.

—Ella enfermó de repente, Edward —empezó hablar.

Recordó la primera vez que la escuchó toser y parecía no poder detenerse. Estaban en el jardín, ambas arrodilladas plantando unas pequeñas flores que el padre de Allison había traído de regalo.

—Te juro que estaba bien, o al menos no vi nada raro en días anteriores. Mi padre había traído unas margaritas moradas en una maseta y aprovechamos un día soleado para plantarlas. Ella empezó a toser, colocaba ambas manos sobre su boca… y creí que era por la tierra o… —un sollozó la hizo detener, pero se esforzó por continuar— No supe que hacer, llamé a Lily para que trajera un vaso de agua y mi madre bebió tan sólo un poquito. Luego se fue a su habitación y no salió de alli por el resto del día. A la mañana siguiente tampoco lo hizo y sólo me dijo que era resfriado.

La imagen de su madre en cama se plantaba en su mente, la mujer se veía cada vez peor mientras los recuerdos cambiaban. Cada día la tos se volvía más intensa e imparable, no podía controlarse, y la visión fugaz de un pañuelo manchado de sangre se grabó en Allison para siempre, al igual que las ojeras y los huesos sobresaliendo de su cuerpo cada vez más débil y frágil. No podía estar con ella más que algunos minutos y luego entraba su padre para tomarla en brazos y sacarla de ahí, para no volver a verla hasta la mañana siguiente si es que se lo permitían. Eso la destrozó un poco más, le destrozó no poder verla y apoyarla, no poder besarla o abrazarla una vez más, no poder sostener su mano mientras se iba.

—Pasaron semanas, los doctores entraban y salían de casa. Mi padre no se separaba de su lado y a mí no me dejaba verla, ordenes de mi madre para que yo no enfermara de lo mismo —aparté de su cara las lágrimas que corrían sin poder detenerse. Ella tomó la mano que tenía sobre su rostro y ladeó su cabeza, apoyándola sobre mi mano, y yo acuné su mejilla con suavidad. Ella era tan frágil, era de porcelana en mis manos— No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que la tos de su cuarto desapareció y los movimientos de los doctores se detuvieron. Tan sólo una mañana, dos meses después de todo aquello, mi padre simplemente me abrazó y dijo que ella había muerto. Él lloraba, creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar y me abrazó tan fuerte, que casi dolió, creo que pretendía quitarse un poco del dolor así.

"Todo después de eso fue demasiado rápido, sin poder entender del todo lo que era morir, pues para mí sólo significaba no ver a mi mamá nunca más, hasta ahora eso sigue significando, me encontré delante de un hoyo de tres metros de profundidad, viendo como una caja de madera, que llevaba el cuerpo de mi madre adentro, era tragado por ese hoyo, tierra encima, flores y… adiós para siempre.

Ella se quedó callada después de contármelo todo. Todo se repitió en su cabeza como tres veces, prolongando su llanto un poco más. Los recuerdos siguientes fueron los constantes viajes de su padre. Antes de que su madre muriera procuraba no ausentarse demasiado, pero después de su muerte los viajes se fueron frecuentando cada vez más, hasta que llegó el momento de que sólo lo veía por dos semanas antes de que el hombre decidiera irse por meses y tan sólo enviara cartas una vez por semana si tenía suerte, o cada mes si es que se acordaba. Desde entonces Lily empezó a hacerse cargo de ella, y ella intentó llevar su vida lo más normal posible, asistiendo a la escuela y cuidando el jardín como su madre le había instruido. Tiempo después sus amigos la sacaron, a base de mucho esfuerzo, del encierro en el que se había recluido. Volvió a vivir, a pesar de todo, lo hizo.

Vi su mano moverse, y quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y de sus ojos. Me levanté y le ayudé hacer lo mismo. No dije nada y muy lentamente la presioné contra mi pecho y, con miedo a herirla, de apretarla más fuerte de lo debido, a cómo eran mis ganas realmente, le abracé. Sentí su cabeza en mi pecho y se acurrucó en mis brazos, suspirando tranquilamente. Acaricié su cabello y sus manos se cerraron fuertemente sobre mi ropa, aferrándose a mí.

—Cuanto lo lamento, Allison —susurré.

Me dolía verla así, me dolía no poder hacer nada para que dejara de llorar, para que dejara de sentirse tan sola. Sus padres la habían abandonado, su madre sin quererlo y su padre muy consciente de ello, pero sin evitarlo. Y eso le dolía más a ella, que él sí pudo quedarse a su lado, pero no lo hizo.

—Todo fue difícil, ella no merecía morir. Era tan dulce y cariñosa, era divertida y preciosa, le gustaba cocinar y bailar. Tocaba el piano como nadie —dijo, recordando la melodía de cinco notas, que era lo único que podía recordar realmente— No lo merecía, Edward, no lo merecía —sollozó en mi pecho.

—No, Allison, no lo merecía —concordé con ella. La sentí suspirar y pude sentir como respiraba, inhalando el aroma de mi ropa.

—Cada quien tiene su destino —la escuché decir, casi con monotonía, como si ya lo hubiese repetido innumerables veces— Ese era el de mi madre, aunque no lo mereciera. Hay cosas que escapan de nuestro control, hay cosas que ya están escritas, pero es tan difícil aceptar. No queda más que resignarnos a lo que no tiene remedio —se encogió de hombros, y yo besé su cabello— Y sabes, se aprende a vivir con ello, sin entenderlo, sin quererlo, pero lo haces.

Aceptación, resignación. Ella hablaba de eso. Sé que no lo tomaba tan literal. Ella luchaba a pesar de su condición, no se quedaba estancada en un solo sitio, porque a pesar de que tenía miedo, ella pensaba hacer más cosas, como tomar un curso avanzado en Braille y así poder enseñar a niños con el mismo problema. Era lo que quería hacer, pues quería ayudar a otros. Ella aceptaba la vida que le había tocado y se adaptaba a ella. Yo quería hacer lo mismo, apreciar lo que tengo ahora y no anhelar todo aquello que perdí.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

—Ahora sí —susurró. Y sentí su corazón latir contra mi pecho. La pegué un poquito más contra mí.

No podía negarlo más: la quería, la quería demasiado. Y si mi corazón latiera, estaba seguro que estaría al mismo ritmo que el de ella. Así de rápido, así de vivo.

No pude evitar enamorarme, supongo que era algo ya esperado para todos, seguirla con la mirada no era algo común en mí, pero a ella la seguí por curiosidad y terminé enamorándome, por primera y última vez. Supongo que así debe ser para todos, enamorarte una vez y permanecer juntos para siempre. Eso es lo que quiero: un para siempre.

—Volvamos —susurré contra su cabello. Me alegraba darme cuenta que su aroma seguía siendo atrayente y tentador, pero no era débil ante él, ahora más que nunca.

—No quiero ir a casa, Edward —dijo, con la voz casi quebrada. Se fue alejando y la tomé de los hombros para que no lo siguiera haciendo, no tan deprisa— La casa es demasiado triste ahorita.

Acaricié sus hombros. Se veía muy triste y hablaba muy en serio de la casa. No quería volver a su hogar y no quería insistirle en eso, pero tampoco deseaba que siguiera más tiempo fuera, hacía frío aunque la temporada invernal ya casi acababa, y no quería que enfermara de nuevo.

—Está bien, Allison —acepté.

Empezamos a caminar y yo coloqué un brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola un poco hacia mí. No podía ofrecerle calor, pero ahora no podía evitar querer tenerla cerca. Necesitaba llevarla a un lugar cálido, pero no sabía a donde.

—¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa, Allison? —le pregunté, antes de que la idea fuera totalmente rechazada por mi cabeza.

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo han estado?

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Quiero conocer su opinión, podrían dejarme un pequeño comentario, si les gustó o no.

Nos leemos el viernes.

By. Cascabelita


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

No tenía ni idea en que momento lo había pronunciado sin medir las consecuencias, pero ahora era imposible retirar mis palabras sin que ella se sintiera ofendida. Era peligroso llevarla, por Jasper, por Emmett, realmente temía por todos nosotros. Pero también estaba seguro que mi familia podría resistirse completamente. Además, Esme deseaba conocerla, al igual que Alice, y Carlisle quería revisar sus ojos para saber si realmente no tenía solución. De Rose y Emmett, no podía decir si lo deseaban o les daba igual, pero aun así sé que al menos Emmett siente curiosidad por ella.

—¿En serio? ¿Me llevaras a tu casa? —preguntó, sorprendida.

 _Y no estoy vestida para eso, ni quiera estoy lista…_

Sonreí ante su pensamiento, ella se veía preciosa toda vestida de gris y con un gorro negro en el cabello. Y no tendría que preocuparse por estar lista, debería ser mi familia quien lo estuviera para recibirla.

—Claro que sí, pero tendremos que tomar un taxi —le sugerí— Esta algo lejos como para caminarlo.

—De acuerdo —contestó.

 _Y si no les agradó…_

Negué ante lo que pensaba, ella era encantadora, a mis padres les agradaría mucho. Salimos del cementerio y caminamos un par de cuadras para encontrar un taxi. Ya dentro del vehículo, ella seguía mortificada, sus manos se movían sobre su regazo luego hacia a su cabello, sin detenerse.

Tomé sus manos y acaricié sus dedos para tranquilizarla, y la hice recostar contra mi pecho. Ella suspiró y se relajó poco a poco. Tenía la certeza de que para este momento Alice ya hubiese visto mi decisión y, por lo tanto, avisado a la familia de nuestra llegada.

El taxi se detuvo antes de lo esperado fuera de la hermosa casa, después de recorrer un gran camino de terracería. Abrí la puerta del vehículo y tomé su mano para ayudarla a salir. Afuera de la casa, estaban Alice y, atrás de ella, Jasper. Sonreía al ver que mis hermanos habían limpiado la nieva casi derretida de la entrada.

Le pagué al conductor y éste volvió a tomar el camino de vuelta a la carretera principal.

—Jasper, por favor —le pedí, apenas para que él lo escuchara. Él asintió seriamente.

—Te prometo que sé controlarme —contestó de igual manera.

—Hola, Edward —saludó Alice, con entusiasmo, acercándose a nosotros.

Allison se sorprendió por su voz, ella pensaba que la mía era demasiado hermosa, pero se dio cuenta que la de Alice igual, pero de una distinta manera: era cantarina y agradable.

—Hola —contesté, y tomé la mano de Allison— Allison, ella es mi hermana Alice —la presenté.

Alice se acercó y besó su mejilla, ligeramente, sonriendo. Allison sonrió sorprendida por el gesto.

—Hola, Alice. Es un gusto conocerte —dijo Allison.

—El gusto es completamente mío, linda.

Prácticamente me la quitó de la mano y la jaló hacia ella. Yo di los mismos pasos que Allison, no quería separarme, temía que cualquier cosa pudiera descontrolar a Jasper, pero él parecía perfectamente controlado, de hecho, sonreía ladinamente.

—Te presentare a mi novio, Jasper Hale —el aludido se acercó y tomó la mano que Allison había extendido.

—Un gusto —expresó Jasper, soltando su mano, y con ese ligero tono sureño que tanto le gustaba a Alice.

El rostro de Allison se volvió confuso, jamás le había dicho que en realidad mis hermanos mantenían una relación entre ellos, no quería que pensara que era demasiado raro, más de lo que la gente habla ya. Ahora me sentía mal por no haberlo hecho, le habría evitado este momento de aparente incomodidad y confusión.

—¿Pero… pero ustedes no son hermanos? —preguntó, confundida.

—Alice —susurré, reprobatoriamente. Alice sonrió y se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Todos fuimos adoptados, con la convivencia muchos se enamoran, ¿no te parece? —le dijo, y me envió una mirada pícara. Giré el rostro hacia Allison y ella lucia más sonrojada que nunca.

—Es… es entendible —musitó, algo azorada.

—Me alegro que lo entiendas —agradeció, Alice.

Presioné mi mano contra mi frente. Alice lo había hecho con un sólo propósito: intentaba saber que ocurría entre nosotros, aunque de mi parte ella sabía muy bien lo que yo sentía por Allison, sabía que me había enamorado; pero Allison ni siquiera dejaba al descubierto los pensamientos de sus sentimientos hacía mí, o al menos lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella.

—Ahora vamos adentro, aquí hace mucho frío —propuso Alice, ayudándola con los escalones de la entrada. Jasper sonrió ligeramente, era imposible que Alice sintiera frío o calor— Ahí te presentaremos al resto de la familia —abrí la puerta para que entraran, y sí, efectivamente, la casa estaba tibia, pues la chimenea había sido encendida— Y, Allison, Rosalie y Emmett, también son novios —sus cejas se elevaron por la sorpresa y su boca formó una perfecta O— Ya sabes, la convivencia —repitió de nuevo.

—Así, claro —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

En la sala estaban todos esperando. Rosalie tenía lo brazos cruzados y Emmett a su lado sonreía. La rubia pensaba que traerla a casa era peligroso para Allison y le molestaba que yo la pusiera en peligro. Yo igual pensaba lo mismo, era una gran imprudencia de mi parte, pues si uno se descontrolaba todo sería desastroso. Pero estaba seguro que nadie lo haría, confiaba en ellos, además de que antes de que tocaran a Allison, me tendrían que destrozar a mí primero, la defendería con todo lo que tuviera.

Los primeros en acercarse fueron mis padres. Esme sonrió dulcemente y Carlisle hacia lo mismo.

—Allison Stone, te presento a mis padres: Carlisle y Esme Cullen —ella extendió su mano.

—Es un gusto, señorita Stone —saludó primero mi padre, tomando su mano.

—El gusto es todo mío, señor Cullen, pero llámeme Allison —pidió ella, sonriendo.

—Me alegro de conocerte al fin, Allison —alegó Esme, abrazándola un segundo. Allison se mostró sorprendida y sonrió— Te presentare a mis otros hijos. Ellos son Rosalie y Emmett.

Los dos se acercaron lentamente. La mirada de Rosalie era algo confusa para mí, ella veía a Allison como si fuera una niña pequeña jugando entre rocas, esperando el momento en que tropezara y tuviera que salir corriendo a levantarla; mi hermana se veía preocupada, como si conociera a alguien demasiado vulnerable y frágil, aunque también le preocupaba que por su culpa nosotros fuéramos descubiertos. Tomó la mano de Allison y apretó sus dedos suavemente.

—Hola, soy Rosalie —dijo la rubia, tan fría y desconfiada.

—Hola, yo soy Allison, me da gusto conocerte —contestó, sonriéndole, y la rubia soltó su mano, apretando los labios con disgusto, pensando que la chica era tan tonta e inconsciente al no saber en lo que se metía. Pero recordó que no era culpa de ella, sino mía y me miró con odio.

—Hola, Allison, soy Emmett Cullen —se presentó alegremente, y tomó la mano que Allison ofrecía.

 _Qué mano tan grande…_

Pensó Allison, prácticamente su pequeña mano había quedado sepultada en la de mi hermano.

—Hola, Emmett. Edward me ha hablado de ti, bueno, mejor dicho, de todos ustedes. Deseaba conocerlos.

Los ojos de todos los demás estaban sobre ella. Vi a Allison dar un paso hacia atrás, buscándome, pues se sentía incomoda después de las presentaciones. Coloqué una mano sobre su la suya y pareció más tranquila con eso.

—Nosotros a ti, cariño. Ven, siéntate, has de estar cansada —habló Esme, tomando su mano y llevándola al sofá. Todos tomaron asiento alrededor, sin dejar de mirarla— ¿Deseas algo de comer o beber?

—Un poco de agua, se lo agradecería, estoy algo sedienta —pidió ella.

—Oh, nosotros también —soltó, jocosamente, Emmett.

Quise lanzarme sobre él, y lo habría hecho si Jasper no me hubiese detenido. Desde lo más profundo de mi garganta salió un gruñido en contra de mi hermano y me removí en los brazos de Jasper hasta soltarme, y fue percibido por todos, la ola de calma que envió. Rosalie golpeó el estómago de Emmett con el codo y Carlisle y Esme le enviaron una mirada molesta.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzado. Me calmé, y me senté a lado de Allison. Sabía que Emmett lo había dicho en broma, pero es que me preocupaba de que pudieran dañarla. Ella era inconsciente del peligro en el que se encontraba, rodeada de siete vampiros, vegetarianos, pero aun así peligrosos.

—Ahorita te traigo un vaso de jugo —dijo Esme.

—No te preocupes, mamá, yo voy por él — dijo Alice, y salió a la cocina por el pedido.

Allison me sintió a su lado y sus nervios disminuyeron al saber que estaba junto a ella. Volvía a mostrarse curiosa por las voces, girando el rostro cada vez que escuchaba una y tratando de recordar a quien pertenecía, todas le parecían hermosas a su manera: la de Jasper le pareció fuerte y penetrante, la de Carlisle tranquilizadora y confiable, la de Esme dulce, muy dulce, le gustaba mucho, la de Rosalie armoniosa y la de Emmett fuerte y algo divertida.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, en voz baja, aunque sabía que todos me había escuchado.

—Sí, pero, ¿Qué fue ese ruido? —ella había escuchado perfectamente el gruñido que había lanzado.

—No fue nada —contesté, casi avergonzado.

—Aquí tienes, Allison —dijo Alice.

—Gracias.

Yo tomé el vaso y se lo coloqué en las manos. Ella bebió jugo durante algunos segundos y todos guardaron silencio. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, Allison detesta el silencio, pero no sabía de qué hablar. Esperaba que mis padres lo hicieran, o algunos de mis hermanos.

—Qué lindo gorro, Allison —elogió, Alice. Le sonreí por su comentario.

Allison sonrió y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. Sabía que eso aumentaba su aroma, tuve que aprender a controlarme perfectamente ante eso, así que giré a ver a Jasper. Él estaba tranquilo, pero sabía que no estaba respirando. Los demás se mantenían como si nada.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Alice se encargó de iniciar la conversación, y prometí hacerle un regalo por eso, ella no dejaba que la plática se acabara e incluía a todos a participar, haciendo que Allison se sintiera cómoda y bienvenida. Rosalie la seguía mirando de igual manera, entre una mezcla de preocupación y ternura, pero al final terminó cediendo a la convivencia y hablaba animadamente con Allison.

Nunca había visto a Allison interactuando con otros chicos, así que me sorprendió su desenvolvimiento, siempre tenía algo que decir y hacía reír con sus comentarios. Emmett bromeó, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Allison podía contestar astutamente a sus comentarios, haciendo que Rosalie sonriera por no dejarse amedrentar por su esposo. Jasper mantenía su distancia y de vez en cuando lanzaba uno que otro comentario malicioso en contra de Emmett, haciendo reír a carcajadas a las tres chicas. Mis padres igual reían y miraban con cariño la escena.

Me gustaba verla así, tan lejos de su silenciosa casa. Esto era lo que ella siempre deseaba. Convivir con otros chicos y que no la consideraran un bicho raro por no ver. Esa era su opinión acerca de ella, esa era la justificación que se daba por su falta de contacto con otras personas. Antes de que perdiera la vista, tenía amigos que la visitaban cada fin de semana y salía al cine con ellos, pero cuando quedó ciega, todos ellos no supieron cómo tratarla, dejaron de visitarla y la evitaron hasta el día de hoy. Pero estar entre nosotros, platicando y que nadie la discriminara por sus ojos, ella se sentía feliz, muy feliz.

A media tarde, mi madre le ofreció algo de comer. Tan concentrado estaba en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, que ni siquiera me había acordado que Allison tenía que comer y que mi madre ya había pensado en ello, así que un rato antes, se había ido a la cocina a prepararle algo rápidamente, utilizando lo que compraba al azar para aparentar ser una familia de lo más normal. El estómago de Allison gruñó en ese momento, y los chicos rieron quedamente al escucharlo.

—Sí, ya es hora de comer —contesté, cuando ella pensaba negarse para no causar molestias.

La llevé a la mesa y todos nos sentamos a su alrededor. Y nuevamente se extrañó al darse cuenta de que nadie más comería, pues el ruido de las vajillas era sólo producido por ella.

—Nosotros almorzamos antes de que ustedes llegaran —dijo Rosalie, suavemente. Le agradecí apenas moviendo los labios— Disfruta tu comida.

Allison asintió y empezó a comer lentamente. Yo me quedé a su lado hasta que terminó y Esme levantó su plato vacío.

—Que rica pasta, señora —le dijo ella a mi madre. Esme sonrió enternecida. Era la primera vez que cocinaba y había sacado la receta de un viejo libro de cocina, y realmente dudaba de su trabajo.

—Me alegro de que te gustara, mi cielo —contestó mi madre.

Estuvimos un par de horas ahí con ellos, hasta que me di cuenta que ya estaba a punto de oscurecer y que tenía que llevarla a su casa, para que no se preocuparan Tianna y Lily. Mi madre la abrazó y mi padre besó su mejilla. Alice fue más emotiva, la abrazó por largos segundos y le pidió que viniera a visitarla seguido. Rosalie igual la despidió, besando su mejilla ligeramente, y los chicos se despidieron de lejos.

Mi padre me ofreció su auto para llevarla, así que le abrí la puerta y le ayudé a entrar. Encendí el motor y giré para tomar el camino hacia la carretera.

—Me agradó mucho tu familia, Edward —dijo ella.

—A ellos les encantaste —sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Jasper es muy callado, Emmett no deja de hablar al igual que Alice, y son muy, pero muy divertidos. Rosalie es algo silenciosa y mordaz, se parece algo a ti —abrí los ojos al escucharla, jamás en mi vida creí que me compararían con la perfecta Rosalie, según la rubia.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —le pregunté, un poco preocupado.

—Sus voces y la manera de hablar, me parece de personas serias, demasiado grandes para su edad, como si hubiesen vivido demasiado. Además, de que usan palabras elegantes y sofisticadas que los demás casi no comparten, me parecen algo clásicos, ya sabes, como de otra época —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Claramente Rosalie y yo veníamos de una época y ambiente totalmente distinto al de los demás. Todos eran elegantes y sofisticado, Carlisle y Esme por la madurez en la que fueron convertidos y el rol que tienen en nuestra familia, Emmett es el chico relajado y divertido, y por lo tanto su actitud suele ser rudo en ocasiones, Alice es toda una señorita de buenos modales y rebosante de energía, Jasper es serio y regio, todo un joven militar, con una disciplina sorprendente. Pero Rosalie y yo nos criaron de una manera similar, de buenos modales y nunca hablar más de lo necesario. Obligados a respetar ciertas reglas y etiquetas. Ambos fuimos de familia bien acomodada en nuestros tiempos. Quizás por ello, tenemos actitudes que los demás no. Nos parecemos como dice Allison, aun así, no deja de ser extraño.

—¿Pero te agradamos? —le pregunté.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia mí y sonrió dulcemente.

—Completamente —aseguró.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Tianna y Lily le reclamaron por ausentarse demasiado tiempo y preocuparlas demasiado. Yo intervine y les dije que fue totalmente mi culpa, pues la invité a mi casa de improviso, sin darle tiempo a avisar.

—Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Nada me pasó, estando con Edward nada malo me pasara —les aseguró a ambas mujeres. Ellas dos asintieron y suspiraron tranquilas, y se fueron a la cocina, después de preguntarnos si queríamos comer algo.

Quería estar tan seguro como Allison, quería creer totalmente que a mi lado nada le pasaría. Pero hoy la llevé a un lugar rodeada de seres sedientos de sangre, que estarían más que dispuestos a destrozarla si una sola gota de sangre saliera de ella.

Allison y yo nos fuimos a la sala, y esta vez no se olvidó de encender las luces. Nos sentamos en el sofá y ella se quitó los guantes y el gorro negro. Estaba cansada, para ella había sido un día lleno de emociones.

—Al final del día, no es tan malo volver a casa —dijo, ofreciéndome su mano— Gracias por acompañarme y luego llevarme a conocer a tu familia. Me divertí con ellos y mi día no fue tan triste, supongo que así es como mi madre quiere que sea siempre —suspiró largamente, y luego sonrió de manera preciosa— Gracias por estar aquí, Edward.

Quería decirle que soy yo quien tiene que agradecerle por existir. Ella no sabe lo que provoca en mí, no sabe que por su causa es que ya no me siento tan inconforme con mi condición. Creo que vale la pena ser lo que soy, porque es hasta ahora que pude conocerla y estar cerca de ella.

Su cabeza se colocó en mi hombro y por primera vez, se quedó dormida ahí. Cuando Tianna entró para decirnos que la cena ya estaba servida, le pedí que me indicara su habitación, aunque ya sabía cuál era, y tomándola en brazos, la llevé a la cama. La cubrí con las sabanas, y no besé su frente como deseaba hacerlo, pues la muchacha estaba viéndome, y me despedí de Tianna, dispuesto a volver a casa.

* * *

Hola. Prometi no volver hacerlo, pero en verdad la escuela me ha tenido estresada. Lamento la tardanza.

Espero que les haya gustado, y decidan dejarme un comentario. Se los agradecería mucho.

Gracias por leer. Nos leemos el próximo viernes.

By. Cascabelita


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Cuando volví a casa, todos seguían en la sala. Alice saltó a mis brazos apenas me vio. La abracé de vuelta y miré que todos sonreían por el arrebato de la pequeña vidente.

—Ella es encantadora —me dijo, tomando mi cara entre sus manos— Realmente lo es, hasta Rosalie lo admitió.

Vi a la rubia rodar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos ante lo mencionado.

—Es muy hermosa, hijo. Me gustaría ayudarla, podrías convencerla de ir a mi consultorio para que le haga exámenes —me dijo Carlisle.

—Le comentare —fue todo lo que dije.

—Deberías traerla más seguido, mi cielo. Al parecer se divirtió con tus hermanos —sugirió Esme, sonriéndome.

—Realmente lo hizo. Ella estaba triste antes de venir aquí.

—Lo sentí, también estaba nerviosa. Tenía mucho dolor, pero luego se distrajo de todo —agregó Jasper.

—Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. No quería volver a casa, así que la invité a venir —les conté.

—Hiciste bien —habló por fin Emmett— Es divertida. Cuando la transformes, será genial tenerla de hermana.

Sus palabras me descolocaron completamente. Me negaba a quitarle la vida a Allison, me negaba rotundamente a ser el causante de su muerte. Ella no merecía convertirse en… esto. Ella era un ángel para mí, tan dulce y tierno, y los ángeles no se transforman en demonios como yo. Ella era inocente y no sabía en medio de lo que estaba, no sabía que quien realmente la acompañaba era un asesino.

Rosalie negó ante eso, y empezó a gritarle que nadie merecía este condenado destino, y lo acribilló, nuevamente, sobre la humanidad y la vida, y todas esas cosas en la que yo también creía, pero ahora, tratándose de ella, empiezo a dudar.

—¡Bueno, basta! —exclamó Emmett, molesto— Edward tendrá que hacerlo si no quiere verla morir algún día.

—Ese es el destino de todos —gritó Rosalie, tan llena de rabia.

Fue un nuevo golpe para mí. Morir… sabía que ella lo haría, es el destino de todos cómo dijo Rosalie; sabía que el tiempo pasaría, que yo me alejaría, que me iría a otro país, y eventualmente ella envejecería y su piel se llenaría de arrugas y su pelo se volvería blanco y luego… moriría, así de fácil y lógico. Pero no quiero que ella lo haga. Ella no debe morir.

Ella tendrá que estar conmigo eternamente.

Pero convertirla. Eso es lo único que puedo hacer para que este siempre conmigo. Convertirla en lo que soy. Darle la inmortalidad y ofrecerle la mía para estar siempre juntos.

Negué ante aquello. Yo no puedo decidir su destino. Para eso tendría que contarle lo que somos y que ella elija lo que desee: alejarse de mí o volverse eterna. No puedo hacerlo solamente por mi egoísmo de tenerla siempre. Pero es que, por ella, yo lo sería. Es que ya me siento egoísta al no quererla al lado de alguien más que no sea yo, al no desear apartarla de mi lado. Sería completamente egoísta si ella aceptara, sería completamente mía y no la soltaría nunca.

Suspiré, ella tiene que decidir. Aunque eso signifique la posible destrucción para mí.

—Edward no tiene derecho hacerle eso —escuché decir a Rosalie.

—No. No tengo derecho a hacerlo —hablé, tratando de callar la discusión de ella con Emmett. La rubia asintió a mis palabras— Pero ella puede elegir qué es lo que quiere.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, nuevamente— No puedes estar hablando en serio. Ella no merece esto. Ella merece una vida normal.

—La quiero —confesé.

—Además, de que, si se entera, nos estarás metiendo en problemas con los Vulturi. Tú nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos, siempre tenemos que cuidar y limpiar tus errores —gritó, ignorando completamente mi confesión.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —regañó Carlisle, mirándonos a ambos severamente. Eran pocas la veces que tomaba su lugar como líder, pues siempre prefería ser democrático con todo— Está es una decisión que sólo Edward y Allison pueden tomar. Tú no debes intervenir, Rosalie. Comprendo tu punto, hija, pero si Edward está seguro de sus sentimientos y ella es su destino, no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo —la rubia cruzó los brazos y bufó molesta. Carlisle me miró seriamente y se acercó a mí— Piénsalo muy bien, Edward. Si estás seguro, dile la verdad y que ella elija lo que desee —dijo mi padre, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación. Hasta yo podía sentir la tensión que todos tenían en este momento. Por todo este tiempo había sido un completo iluso, pensando que podía vivir por siempre así: Allison siendo humana y yo visitándola todos los días. Pero es que eso no será posible durante mucho tiempo, en algún momento mi familia decidirá irse y yo tendré que ir con ellos; los humanos no son tontos y no pasaran por alto nuestra eterna juventud.

Me senté en el sofá.

Pero transformarla, nunca había entrado en mis planes. Nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora parece algo… probable. Pero cómo decirle la verdad. Sé que ella entiende el mundo de una manera distinta, si pudiera vernos podría explicarle por qué nuestra piel pálida y los ojos dorados, por qué de nuestra velocidad y la frialdad, esto último si puedo hacerlo. Pero cómo hacer para que me crea todo lo demás.

—¿Puedo pasar, Edward? —asentí, cuando vi la cabeza de Alice asomada en la puerta— ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé. Nunca había pensado en convertirla —ella sonrió y se sentó en el suelo delante mí, cruzando las piernas y mirándome atentamente.

—Lo sé. Sé que nunca habías pensando en ello. Con ella olvidas que eres un vampiro, que eres eterno y ella no —colocó en simples palabras lo que sentía a su lado.

Allison me hacía sentir un poco humano, como si esa parte de mí resurgiera cuando creí completamente que había muerto. Una persona común y corriente que podía tener una vida normal. Que la vida podía ser solamente agarrar un libro y empezar a leérselo, sentarme en la mesa y esperar a que terminara de comer, verla en el jardín o platicar con ella mientras compraba flores, o solamente sentarme a su lado y sentir su cabeza en mi hombro y su mano jugando con la mía. Así sucede la vida estando con ella, y me encanta.

—No sé qué hacer —suspiré. Me pasé la mano en el cabello. Ella se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, mientras acomodaba mi cabello, sonrió ampliamente— ¿Me has visto junto a ella, Alice? ¿Has visto mi futuro? —le pregunté, expectante.

—No, no lo he hecho —su boca hizo un pequeño mohín— Recuerda que mis visiones dependen de las decisiones ya tomadas. Ahora solamente actúas por instinto, igual ella lo hace. Hasta ahora veo lo que sucede en días, pero no en años. Pero, hay algo que si he visto —sonrió, traviesamente.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunté.

—Te mueres por besarla, lo vi hoy en la tarde. No parabas de verla, pareciera que ella es el cielo para ti —expresó con diversión.

—Déjame, Alice —gruñí. Ella sonrió y me besó la mejilla.

—Vamos, mi amor —se abrió la puerta y apareció Jasper— Ya lo incomodaste lo suficiente con eso último, y te aseguro que ahorita siente el deseo de hacerlo —le gruñí al rubio. Alice simplemente rió y corrió a los brazos de su esposo.

—Ve a verla, Edward, ella está dormida y tú quieres estar a su lado —aconsejó la vidente.

Leí su mente, me veía a mí en su habitación, observándola. De hecho, no había vuelto a verla dormir desde aquella vez, hace casi tres semanas.

Ellos dos se fueron, y para no defraudar la visión de mi hermana, salté de mi ventana y corrí a su casa.

Entré a su habitación y me paré al lado de su cama, observando el gesto tan relajado que tenía. Me senté en el suelo y apoyé la cabeza sobre las sábanas, para quedar más cerca de su rostro.

Cómo era posible que yo quisiera quitarle esto, el sueño, la vida, el calor que emanaba, las pecas que decoraban su nariz o lo negro de sus ojos, el rojo de sus mejillas y la piel lechosa para transformarla en pálida y fría.

Ella dio la vuelta y se acercó un poco más, su mano casi rozando la mía. Su respiración la sentí en mi mano, era tan cálida y suave.

Yo no podía hacerlo, no podía arrebatarle esto. Simplemente no podía quitarle la vida a quien ahora representa eso para mí. Porque si alguien me pidiera que explicase que es la vida, simplemente diría su nombre: Allison.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de que me quedara hasta el amanecer a su lado, regresé a casa para cambiar mi ropa, me presenté en su casa a la hora del desayuno. Tianna abrió la puerta y me guio al comedor, donde Allison tomaba su desayuno, después de eso, se retiró a la cocina.

Ella estaba sentada, llevaba un vestido amarillo y se veía hermosa. Limpió su boca con una servilleta y me sonrió cuando le saludé. Me invitó a sentar y me ofreció algo para desayunar, pero alegué que ya lo había hecho en mi casa. Ella asintió y, dejando los tenedores a un lado, me pidió disculpa por quedarse dormida antes de la cena.

—No debes preocuparte por ello —le dije.

Ella se sonrojó demasiado, y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Tianna apenas despertó, donde le contaba que yo la había llevado a su recamara.

—Tianna me dijo que me llevaste a la cama —dijo, apenada.

—Sí, lo hice —confirmé. Sus mejillas alcanzaron un nuevo tono rojizo.

—Disculpa la molestia —musitó.

—No fue ningún inconveniente para mí hacerlo —le dije la verdad.

Ella sonrió y su corazón latió un poco más rápido. Y una vez más confirme que no debía hacerlo. Cómo sería capaz de detener ese corazón que late, cómo podría quitar del mundo el mejor sonido que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ese corazón?

 _Pero la tendría junto a mí para siempre… si es que ella aceptara._

Me dije. Negué con la cabeza. No era momento para eso.

—De todos modos, gracias —me sonrió.

—No tienes por qué darlas —le dije. No sabía si preguntarle o no, acerca de la habitación. Tenía curiosidad del por qué ella dormía prácticamente en una habitación de servicio— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué duermes en esa habitación? Lo lógico sería que durmieras arriba —ella elevó una ceja, no sabía si se había molestado o no por mi pregunta.

Dejó la servilleta a un lado, y llamó a Lily. La señora entró y Allison le pidió que recogiera todo.

—Vamos a la sala, Edward —dijo, levantándose.

La seguí. Estaba pensando y todo se movía en su cabeza aceleradamente. Me detuve en seco al ver la última parte. Ahora más que nunca quería saber todo. Necesitaba que ella me explicara lo que había pasado esa noche, la última noche.

Ella se sentó y yo lo hice a su lado. Sus labios se apretaron ligeramente y pasó una mano por su cabello y frente, antes de empezar hablar. Se veía nerviosa y algo asustada, la imagen me recordó aquella noche que la perseguí y le dije mi nombre.

—Sabía que preguntarías eso. Después de llevarme a mi habitación, sería tonto esperar que no lo hicieras —empezó a decir ella. Alisó su falda y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, luego las llevó a su rostro y a la punta de su cabello, parecía que no sabía en qué posición dejarlas— Acababa de cumplir los catorce años cuando quedé ciega. Pensándolo bien, fue realmente estúpido la manera en cómo perdí la vista, pero no las circunstancias que me llevaron a eso.

Ella suspiró, y pareció resignada. Las imágenes empezaron a volar por su mente, pero eran tan rápida que apenas lograba captar algunas cosas, cosas que me daban grandes ideas sobre lo que pasó.

—Mi padre casi nunca está aquí; cuando mamá murió, pasó unos meses de luto conmigo, hasta que una tarde llegó y me dijo que saldría por asuntos de trabajos: fue la primera vez que no lo vi durante tres semanas, a su regreso, me llenó se obsequios. Así lo hizo durante algún tiempo, hasta que empezó ausentarse más y más. ¿Sabes? Lleva casi un año fuera. No fue fácil adaptarme a su ausencia, hay días en que creo que no lo he logrado del todo, pero no puedo hacer nada contra su deseo de no estar aquí, si yo pudiera, haría exactamente lo mismo, me iría muy lejos.

"Una noche, todo estaba tranquilo, nada estaba fuera de su lugar, cuando de repente, escuché el crujir de la madera y el ruido del arrastre de una mesita que estaba en el pasillo. Me levanté y quise salir a ver que sucedía, pensé que era Lily la que subía a verme, cosa que hacía de vez en cuando. Encendí las luces, bajé de la cama y caminé a la puerta sin ponerme nada. Cuando abrí la puerta lo vi. No era Lily.

Cerré los ojos ante aquello. Si hubiese sabido esto antes, juro que no lo dejaba vivir. Aquel tipo que dejé vivo aquella noche, aquel sujeto que sólo huyó con una amenaza de mi parte, era el culpable de todo esto. En la mente de Allison estaba tan fresca su imagen. La cabeza sin cabello, las arrugas no tan atenuadas, la contextura fuerte y la facha de agresor.

Allison arrugó la frente y sus labios temblaron. Sus manos se movieron a su frente y presionó ahí, enterrando las uñas en el borde de su cabello, temblando ligeramente. Estaba asustada, todo en ella gritaba miedo.

—Los policías dijeron que era un simple ladrón, pues se había llevado varias joyas de mi madre y objetos de la casa, aprovechando la ausencia de mi padre. Pero al verme y saberse descubierto, se le ocurrió la idea de… abusar de mí —su voz temblaba y sus piernas se movían bruscamente. Respiró repetidamente y suspiró antes de hablar— Para serte completamente sincera, no lo recuerdo todo, todo es como una masa gris sin forma, lleno de neblina, tan horrible como el rostro de ese tipo. Tengo vagos recuerdo de gritos, mis uñas enterradas en alguna parte y su puño golpeando mi rostro… en algún momento, no sé cómo, tomé unas tijeras y las enterré en el brazo. Él se alejó, apenas conteniéndose de gritas y yo salí corriendo. Yo simplemente corrí por el pasillo y no lo vi.

"No vi, en verdad que no lo hice, no vi el inició de la escalera. Tropecé y caí por ellas, mi cabeza golpeó varias veces los escalones, para luego chocar contra una maseta. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro, desperté en la oscuridad, con mi padre al lado, escuchando apenas su voz, y entonces le pedí que encendiera las luces, la oscuridad me parecía horrible. Él me pidió perdón, no entendí, y simplemente dijo que estaba ciega y que lo perdonara por dejarme sola. No escuché el resto, no me interesaba escuchar nada de lo que tuvieran que decir él o los médicos, ninguno de ellos podría regresarme la vista con palabras.

"No creí que fuera justo que me pasara eso, pero me estaba sucediendo. Fue injusto, Edward, yo no hice nada malo para que todo eso me pasara. Pasé meses furiosa con el mundo, odiando a mi padre, a esta casa, a mi suerte, odiando mi vida y todo lo que me rodeaba. Hasta que un día lo entendí, yo no tenía la culpa, no había culpables. Todo tenía que suceder, algún propósito existe para que las cosas sucedan, ¿verdad?

"Aprendí a valerme por mi misma y sacar lo mejor de esta situación, y estoy segura que algún día lo entenderé, quizás el día que muera entenderé porque me sucedió todo esto. Tengo la esperanza de ello."

No pude contenerme. La jalé a mi pecho sin decir nada, de hecho, le sorprendió mi arrebato. Pero es que no podía evitarlo. Ver todo lo que sucedió en su mente, ver el miedo que tuvo ante aquel tipo que dejé vivo, que hace apenas unos meses intentó nuevamente hacerle daño. Escuchar los gritos que dio y revivir la escena de la escalera una y otra vez, donde ella se recriminaba que si no hubiera sido tan tonta no estuviese ciega ahora. Todo eso me llenaba de rabia, sentía dolor, sentía ganas de matar y morir. Ella tenía razón, no merecía nada de eso.

Y la admiraba. Porque no se quedó estancada, no se dejó vencer cuando todo su mundo, todo lo que ella conocía lleno de colores y luz, se tiñó de negro. Donde su mundo se transformó en tan sólo sonidos y texturas, un mundo donde tuvo que crear nuevas metas y sueños porque los anteriores requerían la vista. Un mundo que ahora es sólo suyo y de nadie más. Un mundo creado por y para ella, uno que pudiera entender.

Sentí sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa, atravesando las capas de tela. Sus hombros se movían por el llanto y sus manos se aferraban a mí.

—Tranquila —susurré.

—Tuve tanto miedo, Edward —logró decir. Se alejó de mí y respiró varias veces. Se acomodó el cabello y limpió su rostro con los dedos— A veces todavía tengo miedo. Una semana después de esa noche, salí del hospital. No sabes lo desesperante que fue para mí tropezar con todo, chocar con cada objeto y tener que estar atenta de las voces. Mi padre me llevó a mi habitación, conté cada escalón de esa escalera: veinte escalones en total, ocho pasos a la derecha y cinco a la izquierda para llegar a mi habitación. Todo lo conté aquel primer día, pero al llegar la noche fue espantoso. No podía dormir, estaba asustada por cualquier pequeño ruido, esperando horrorizada si la puerta se volvía abrir y yo tuviera que salir corriendo.

"En la primera noche apenas cerré los ojos, te juro que sentía la presencia de alguien. Así que no lo resistí, y empecé a gritar y mi padre entró corriendo, pero lo empujé lejos de mí y le grité que lo odiaba. Estaba tan furiosa con él, porque si él no se hubiera ausentado tanto tiempo, ese maldito no hubiese entrado y yo no estaría ciega. Lily se quedó esa noche a dormir conmigo. Pero las siguientes noches fueron igual a la primera: despertaba gritando, hasta que mi padre cansado de ello, dispuso que cambiaran todas mis cosas a una de las habitaciones de aquí abajo. No fue tan significativo el cambio, pero con el pasar de los días aprendí a relajarme. Sé que mi padre esperaba que yo volviera a mi habitación, yo también lo deseo a veces, pero me es imposible imaginarme entrar a ella.

Tomé sus manos y acaricié sus dedos. Siempre que hacía eso, ella parecía relajarse completamente. La escuché suspirar y de repente su rostro dibujo una débil sonrisa. No podía siquiera imaginarme todas esas nuevas noches de oscuridad.

—Es por eso que te quedaste aquí abajo —le dije.

—No me siento valiente para subir —ella jugó con la punta de su cabello— Todo lo malo en mi vida ha sucedido arriba: la muerte de mi madre, aquel tipo y mi ceguera. No es fácil para mí simplemente volver a dormir arriba.

—Pero hay que intentarlo, ¿no crees? —ella asintió, con desconfianza— ¿Y los doctores? ¿Qué dijeron ellos? —pregunté interesado, pensando en la propuesta de mi padre para revisarla.

—Tantos exámenes, tantos doctores; ninguno de ellos pudo hacer algo por mí —sus labios se apretaron con fuerza— El daño es irreparable. No hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Allison, ¿me harías un favor?

—El que quieras, Edward —respondió.

—Dejarías que mi padre te revisara, él es un excelente medio, tiene vastos conocimientos, podría ayudarte —alegué. Quería que aceptara, deseaba que mi padre pudiera curarla.

—No —fue rotunda su respuesta. Ella apretó más fuerte el agarre en mis manos— No dudo de las capacidades de tu padre, pero pasé más de dos años escuchando respuestas negativas de los médicos, deprimiéndome por lo mismo, cómo para nuevamente acumular esperanza y que el resultado sea el mismo.

—Pero, Allison…

—No, Edward, por favor, no me fuerces a pasar por lo mismo. No sabes lo feo que fue siempre tener la pequeña esperanza de que pudieran operarme y recuperar la vista, para terminar en lo mismo: no hay nada que hacer.

—Está bien —accedí. No la obligaría a nada que ella no quisiera. Tal vez más adelante pueda proponérselo de nuevo.

Ella suspiró tranquila. Se recostó sobre mi hombro y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Estaba agotada mentalmente. Revivir todo no le era fácil, por lo mismo nunca trataba de pensar en ello. Ahora me sentía mal por hacer que me lo contara.

Todo de ella se revelaba ante mí. Poco a poco iba descubriendo sus secretos, pero contrario a lo que se piensa al resolver un misterio, que según se pierde el interés, a mí me sucedía todo lo contrario, me sentía más y más interesado en ella. Me sentía más y más aferrado a su existencia. Era como si yo le perteneciera a Allison. Creo que desde siempre.

* * *

Hola, hola. ¿cómo están? Espero que bien y que éste capitulo sea de su agrado.

Nos leemos el próximo viernes.

By. Cascabelita


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Desde que me confesó su pasado, me propuse ayudarla. Ella es valiente, sé que lo es. Así que me di a la tarea de quitarle el miedo que sentía a las escaleras y subir a la que fue algún día su habitación.

El día que se lo dije, ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza y rogó que no lo hiciera. Sus nervios la traicionaron y terminó llorando sobre mi pecho. Tianna me había mirada con tanto odio, que al parecer su desconfianza hacia a mí, volvió a nacer. Lily, fue otro cantar, ella dijo que era lo mejor. Que ésta casa era de Allison y era algo tonto que le tuviera tanto miedo a su propio hogar. Ella fue mi aliada, al día siguiente de la propuesta, cuando llegué a casa de Allison, la mujer me pidió que lo propusiera de nuevo.

—Sé que mi niña terminara accediendo a lo que le digas. Confía en ti, creo que más que en ninguna otra persona. Habla con ella, se merece volver a arriba —le sonreí a la mujer.

—Le prometo que lograre hacerlo. Allison es valiente y lograra subir de nuevo.

Ella asintió y volvió a la cocina.

Cuando entré a la sala. Allison me pidió que nos sentáramos.

—Disculpa mi actitud, Edward. Fui totalmente infantil, pero el miedo no es fácil de vencer —dijo ella, sosteniendo mis manos.

—Es fácil de vencer, cuando le demuestras que no es más fuerte que tú —ella suspiró por mis palabras.

—Déjame pensarlo —pidió.

—Todo el tiempo que necesites, Allison —coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla. Ella ladeó su cabeza, apoyando su rostro en la palma de mi mano— Piensa que yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, yo te voy a proteger y cuidar siempre, peleare contra quien sea por ti.

Su corazón latió velozmente, y sentí como dejaba un ligero beso en la parte interna de mi muñeca, donde aún el guante lograba cubrir. Si estuviera vivo, mi corazón se hubiese salido de mi pecho al latir tan rápido, como el de ella. Rocé con mis dedos su cuello, y ella cerró los ojos al sentir como mi dedo se posaba justamente donde se sentía palpitar. Era la piel más bonita que había visto en toda mi existencia, era el cuello más hermoso que había contemplado y que ahora tenía la fortuna de acariciar.

Seguí el camino de su clavícula y la escuché suspirar. Cerré los ojos ante su pensamiento. Ella deseaba que la besara, que tomara su rostro entre mis manos y la besara. Yo igual lo deseaba, ella no tenía idea de la gran necesidad de besarla que sentía en ese momento. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo de que notara la frialdad de mi piel, temía dañarla, temía no controlar mis fuerzas y terminar lastimándola con mis manos o mi boca. Temía que mis colmillos la rozaran o que su sabor me descontrolara. Temía terminar mordiéndola.

Así que hice algo mejor para mí. La tomé de los hombros y la jalé a mi pecho. Ella suspiró un tanto tranquila, un tanto desilusionada. Y luego se reprochó al pensar que podría gustarme.

 _No seas tonta, Allison. Jamás se fijaría en la chica ciega…_

Apreté mi abrazo alrededor de ella. Quería quitarle esa tonta idea. Gustarme, ella no solamente me gustaba. Ella me tenía loco, yo estaba completamente enamorado. Yo la amaba.

Una semana después de ese día, llegué a su casa. Lily había abierto la puerta y al verme, me tomó del brazo y empezó a hablar en voz baja.

—Dígale que arriba están las cosas de su madre, ella se sentirá motivada y aceptara. Dígale que, en una de las habitaciones, está el piano de ella —me aconsejó la mujer, con sus ojos café en mi dirección y sonriendo suavemente, provocando que las pequeñas arrugas alrededor su boca se revelaran. Ella sólo quería ver a Allison ser feliz de nuevo— Confío en usted, joven, para hacer que mi niña sea feliz de nuevo.

—Hare todo lo posible —le prometí a la mujer.

Ella asintió y se fue a la cocina. Allison estaba en la sala y sobre sus piernas sostenía un cuaderno. Al acercarme, me di cuenta de que era Braille y Allison repasaba sus dedos sobre lo que había escrito.

—Hola, Edward —ella me saludó con una bonita sonrisa, sin dejar de mover los dedos.

—Hola, Allison.

—Estoy practicando, recuerdas que te conté de aquel curso que quería tomar, pues ayer en la noche hablé con mi profesor y hoy en la mañana me trajo esto —me contó con entusiasmo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Allison —le dije en verdad feliz.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que dice? —me preguntó, agrandando más su sonrisa.

—Me encantaría escucharte —aseguré.

—Es como una pequeña novela. Vamos al inicio mejor, creo que es algo justo después de todo lo que me has leído. Es momento que lo haga por ti —ella cerró el libro y lo volvió abrir en la primera página.

—Sabes que a mí me gusta leerte —le dije, con sinceridad. Me senté a su lado y ella asintió.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero quiero devolverte el momento —aseguró ella. Yo sonreí, ella no sabía que el leerle me lo pagaba justamente en el momento de estar simplemente respirando a mi lado— Empecemos.

La siguiente hora me la pasé escuchando una historia a la que en realidad no le puse toda mi atención. Todo de mí se concentraba en Allison moviendo los labios y los dedos, escuchando su voz diciendo todas esas palabras que iba sintiendo en la yema de sus dedos. Reía cuando ella lo hacía, más por ella que por la historia en sí.

Cuando ella cerró el libro, se giró a mí dirección y me preguntó si me había gustado.

—Por supuesto —le dije. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió agradablemente— Gracias por hacerlo.

—Te lo debía —respondió.

—Allison —la llamé. Creía que era el momento de volver a intentarlo— Tú me dijiste que tu madre tocaba el piano —ella asintió, sospechando una treta de mi parte— ¿Nunca has pensado en tocar tú también? —cuestioné, cambiando ligeramente la táctica.

La idea de Lily, es que Allison simplemente subiera por el objeto más preciado de su madre, pero sabía que, si eso incluía una actividad para ella, accedería a subir más seguido.

Allison se lo pensó. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que eso también era algo que deseaba hacer cuando veía.

—Cuando mamá murió, papá quitó el piano de aquí e hizo que lo llevaran a una de las habitaciones de arriba, no quería verlo ni escucharlo más —confesó ella, tristemente— Siempre tuve las ganas de aprender piano como mi madre, pero ante la orden de mi padre lo olvidé.

—¿Te gustaría aprender? —pregunté.

—Me gustaría, pero sería sin que mi padre lo supiera, y pues eso es difícil, pues le tendría que pagar a un profesor y el que hace cargo de mis gastos es mi padre, así que…

—Yo podría enseñarte —interrumpí. Ella elevó una ceja confundida— Nunca te lo dije: soy bueno tocando piano.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con asombro.

—Lo soy. Yo podría enseñarte sin que tu padre se enterara —propuse.

—¿Lo harías? —sonó desconfiada, no en mi propuesta, sino en no tener la suficiente capacidad para hacerlo. Pero yo estaba seguro que Allison podría lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

—Claro que sí —afirmé.

—Está bien —suspiró al final— Pero el piano está arriba —dijo nerviosa.

—Y tendremos que subir, pues si bajamos el piano tu padre podría llegar en cualquier momento y no habría manera de ocultar que estas aprendiendo —razoné, antes de que se negara a hacerlo.

—De... de acuerdo —aceptó, apenas musitando, con algo de miedo. De repente su ceja se elevó con enfado y sus brazos se cruzaron— Lo hiciste a propósito. Realmente no quieres enseñarme, sólo es para que suba —reclamó. Ya se había dado cuenta de la trampa.

—Quiero que subas y pierdas el miedo a tu propio hogar, Allison, quiero ayudarte. Y mi propuesta de enseñarte es completamente sincera, me gustaría que aprendieras algo que hizo tu mamá con tanto gusto y al parecer tú también deseas. Vamos, acepta, por favor —le pedí. Ella descruzó los brazos y yo aproveché para tomar sus manos.

—Está bien, Cullen —dijo entre dientes, pero sabía que no estaba molesta conmigo realmente. Ella entendía perfectamente que sólo quería ayudarla— Subiremos.

—Gracias. ¿Cuándo empezaremos? —le pregunté.

—Ahora mismo —dijo con fuerza, levantándose del sofá.

La decisión brillaba en sus ojos negros, como si una llama de fuego los cubriera. Era cautivante su mirada en este momento. Era como ver los ojos de Rosalie cuando estaba sedienta, en la rubia era diabólicamente atrayente, la sed que la consumía se reflejaba en sus ojos negros carbón y tenía ese extraño brillo al ver una presa apetecible. Y la mirada Allison era igual, sus ojos negros me demostraban lo ansiosa que se encontraba, y en ellos podía ver perfectamente el deseo de aprender algo nuevo y la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo contra su miedo. Y ahora es que entiendo porque los ojos de Allison son completamente negros, en ellos siempre se demuestra el deseo que tiene por ver el mundo, la sed de aprender más y más. Ella siente la misma sed que nosotros, pero por distintas cosas.

Tomé su mano y caminamos al pie de la escalera. Ella estaba tensa, podía notarlo en el rostro frío e inmutable, en su mano apretando la mía firmemente. Todo de ella gritaba nervios y algo de miedo.

—Tú puedes, Allison —susurré, cerca de su oído— Piensa que yo estoy aquí, nada malo puede pasarte a mi lado.

Ella suspiró y avanzó el primer escalón.

Ella los contaba, cada uno de ellos los iba contando, procurando no olvidar ni siquiera el pequeño ruido de la madera al crujir. Todo se grababa e su mente, y para cuando llegamos arriba, ella respiró profundamente, dando un ligero paso hacia atrás, sintiendo en sus talones el borde del escalón. La aferré a mi mano y colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, impedí que cayera. Ella suspiró con tranquilidad, aferrando una mano sobre mi hombro, alejando el miedo que sentía por caer.

—Ya estamos arriba —le dije en voz baja.

Ella asintió y dio un paso adelante, acercándose un poco más a mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé —musitó apenas— Creo que no es tan malo.

Me dio una ligera sonrisa y entonces retrocedí un paso, sin quitar mi mano de la suya.

—¿Sabes dónde está el piano? —pregunté. Sabía en donde estaba, pero era necesario preguntar.

—Tercera habitación a la derecha —dijo sin titubear— Tiene casi cuatro años que no subo, pero jamás podría olvidarlo. Pero primero, me gustaría ir a mi habitación.

—Como gustes. ¿Cuál es?

—Creo poder llegar.

Ella empezó a caminar, contando los ocho pasos a la derecha y cinco a la izquierda. Abrió una puerta blanca, y quedó expuesta la habitación con paredes lilas que ya había visto antes.

—Es lila, ¿cierto? —me preguntó, algo dudosa.

—Sí, todo lila —contesté.

—Mi madre amaba ese color, y yo decidí que siempre sería de ese tono las paredes de mi cuarto.

Ella entró y caminó recorriendo las paredes con los dedos. Realmente dudaba de caminar libremente en una habitación que sólo pisó unas cuatro veces estando ciega antes empezar a dormir abajo. Quería guiarla, pero sabía que quería hacerlo sola. La vi chocar con su escritorio, y sonrió al tocar las tapas de libros, luego sus labios hicieron una ligera mueca de tristeza, al tomar en sus manos la cámara.

—A mi padre le gusta o gustaba la fotografía, ya no estoy tan segura de ello, así que cuando cumplí los doce años, me regaló esta cámara para que yo igual empezara a tomarle el gusto. Realmente lo hice y mis profesores dijeron que era buena en ello. Mi padre sonrió orgullosamente cuando le mostré mis primeras fotos y las mandó a enmarca, algunas las puso en su oficina, otras en su habitación y otras aquí —señaló con un dedo la pared donde, aún con duda, creía que estaban, y no se había equivocado, mientras recordaba la sonrisa de su padre aquella tarde que ella le platicó sobre eso. La escuché suspirar y dejó la cámara nuevamente donde estaba— Pero bueno, el mundo de la fotografía tan sólo fue mío dos años.

—Son realmente hermosas —elogié.

Miré toda la habitación, ya lo había hecho aquella noche, pero era muy diferente verlo de día. En el buró al lado de su cama, había una foto de ella, antes de su accidente, pues miraba directamente a la cámara, no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, aunque sus rasgos infantiles, habían dado paso a líneas más finas y pómulos más suaves. La tomé y saqué la foto del marco, guardándolo en el cajón, mientras guardaba su foto en mi gabardina. Tal vez en algún momento me haga falta, cuando ya no pueda permanecer a su lado.

—Gracias —la escuché y caminé hacia donde estaba. Ella me sonrió radiantemente— Vamos, es hora de que veas el piano de mi madre.

Extendió su mano y sin dudarlo la tomé para sacarla de esa habitación. Ella caminó lentamente, pensando si estaba en lo correcto con los pasos, pero no se equivocó, me llevó a la habitación correcta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, ella se quedó de pie en el umbral, recordando las veces que había visto el abandonado piano de su madre, en medio de esa habitación que día con día se llenaba más y más de polvo. Eso le daba tristeza, al pensar que el amado instrumento era abandonado de aquella manera.

—Déjame quitar la sábana y limpiarlo un poco —le dije.

—De… de acuerdo —tartamudeó un poco, los sentimientos la abrumaban.

Entré a la habitación y quité la sábana, sacudiéndola a un lado. El polvo que se levantó la hizo toser, pero al instante se calmó. Busqué algo que con limpiar la superficie y encontré sobre una mesita de madera, lo que parecía ser una funda de almohada. La sacudí un poco, y empecé a limpiar la oscura madera, así como también el banquillo. Cuando vi que quedó más o menos limpio, caminé hacia Allison y tomando su mano, la llevé al banco. Ella acarició la tapa del piano y lentamente lo levantó. Recordaba a su madre haciendo eso todo el tiempo, y las lágrimas lucharon por salir, pero ella las reprimió y embozó una linda sonrisa.

—Es hermoso el piano, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

Me senté a su lado, y toqué algunas teclas.

—Lo es, es muy hermoso —acepté.

—Es sencillamente hermoso como ella, pero te sorprende con la música que produce —alegó ella, pensando que cada cosa representaba a su dueño.

—Pero ahora es tuyo —le dije.

—Pero jamás seré tan hermosa como mi madre —musitó, presionando algunas teclas al azar.

—Tan equivocada, pequeña Allison —ella se giró, confundida, jamás la llamaba pequeña, pero es que para mí lo era— Eres hermosa, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Ella se sonrojó y su corazón latió furiosamente.

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo están?

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

En verdad me gustaría conocer su opinión, pueden escribir si les gusto o no.

Nos leemos el próximo viernes.

By. Cascabelita


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Los días siguientes fueron interesantes y divertidos para mí. Prácticamente nuestra vida se encerraba en la habitación de arriba, donde el piano de su madre se conservaba. Lily había limpiado a conciencia el lugar, quitando hasta el más mínimo polvo que pudiera haber allí.

Me gustaba ver a Allison concentrada. Su mirada firme y su frente un poco arrugada cada vez que le enseñaba algún nuevo acorde. O su mirada molesta y la mueca de su boca cuando no lo conseguía. Era tan preciosa verla enojada, viendo como sus mejillas sonrojadas se inflaban y cruzaba los brazos. Se veía graciosa. Resoplaba más molesta, si es que podía, cuando veía que después de varios intentos no le salía.

—¡Es inútil! —dijo exaltada, una tarde. Yo a su lado, sonreí ya acostumbrado a esa expresión tan equivocada, pues en dos intentos más lo lograría— No lograre hacerlo —se levantó del taburete, y antes de que diera un paso más, me coloqué delante de ella. Ahora también estaba conociendo otra faceta de ella, cuando no conseguía las cosas, enojada y triste, se levantaba.

—Eso sí que no —expresé, en voz alta. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por descubrirme delante de ella— Vuelve al taburete, Allison —le pedí.

—No. No lo lograré, y no eres nadie para ordenarme —dijo molesta por el tono de mi voz. Y dando un paso al lado, me pasó. Me volví a colocar al frente. Me gustaba verla molesta, pero no conmigo, eso dolía.

—Allison, no seas terca —le pedí. Ella enrojeció por la molestia— Vuelve al taburete e inténtalo de nuevo, por favor.

—Es que no lo lograre, Edward —bufó, desesperada, recordándome a Rosalie cuando me hablaba. Me volvió a pasar y está vez corrió a la puerta.

—No. Tú no te vas a rendir tan fácil —le dije, antes de que girara el pomo de la puerta, me acerqué a ella.

—No puedes obligarme —expresó con voz desafiante.

—¿No? ¿Piensas que no puedo? —la tomé de la cintura y la levanté sin esfuerzo. Ella jadeó sorprendida y pataleó en el aire, mientras sus manos jalaban la tela de mi camisa.

—¡Edward! —gritó.

—Tú vas a practicar ahora mismo —la senté en el taburete, y sostuve su rostro entre mis manos— Y no quiero escucharte decir que no puedes, ¿de acuerdo? Porque sé que tú eres capaz de lograr todo lo que te propongas.

—Tú no lo sabes —murmuró.

—Claro que lo sé. Sé que eres capaz de todo, todo lo pienses puedes lograrlo, Allison —acaricié la piel de su mejilla y ella se estremeció— Confía en mí, Allison, sé que puedes hacerlo. Confía más en ti —le pedí. Ella asintió y sonrió suavemente.

—Está bien, lo hare —aceptó y se giró. Apretó los dedos y después las colocó sobre las teclas, reconociéndola.

Me senté a su lado, y ella inició a tocar. Era una pequeña parte de una melodía, eran solo ocho acordes. Sus dedos se movieron lentamente, y la melodía fue suave. Sonreí cuando terminó de tocar.

—No fue tan difícil —le dije, en verdad feliz.

—Vale, no lo fue tanto —sonrió en mi dirección— Gracias, Edward. Gracias por todo.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto.

Los días siguientes fueron iguales. Pasábamos largas horas encerrado en esa habitación, hasta Lily subía el almuerzo para nosotros, aunque el mío siempre terminaba en el inodoro, lo bueno es que la habitación tenía un baño propio.

Repartíamos el tiempo en tocar el piano, sus prácticas de Braille y otros más, leyéndole. Cada día ella aprendía a reconocer las notas y las tocaba sin fallos. Realmente no me equivocaba al decir que ella podía aprender todo lo que se propusiera. El no ver no limitaba sus capacidades, es más, creo que las aumenta. Tenía un sentido único para los sonidos y cómo interpretarlos, además de que sus dedos parecían siempre conocer el sitio de cada tecla.

También me había dado a la tarea de que volviera a su antigua habitación. Quería que enfrentara su miedo, que pudiera ser libre en su propio hogar. Se rehusaba a quedarse en la noche, pero día a día pasaba cada vez más tiempo ahí y me enseñaba las fotografías, sus libros favoritos, los dibujos de niña, los broches para el cabello que su madre le regalaba y los collares que su padre enviaba de regalo cada vez que se ausentaba. A todo le tenía gran aprecio y le gustaba tenerlo en sus manos. Guardaba la esperanza de que algún día ella decidiera simplemente quedarse a dormir en su cuarto, donde todo lo que a ella le gustaba y la definían se encontraba.

La miré, mientras que sentada en el suelo y recargada en una pared, sobre una manta que había colocado Lily para nosotros ya que no había ningún mueble a parte del taburete del piano. Sostenía su libro y sus dedos repasaban sobre él. La luz que entraba por la ventana, le daba de lleno en la mitad de su rostro y sus cabellos brillaban, en un tono casi dorado, de seguro por herencia de su madre. Podría quedarme para siempre viéndola y estaba seguro que jamás me cansaría.

Caminé hacia ella, y me senté a su lado. Ella sintió la cercanía y no se sorprendió cuando mi hombro rozó con el suyo. Miré sus labios moviéndose, repitiendo en voz baja todo lo que iba leyendo. Cada vez que miraba su boca, podía recordar las palabras de Alice, aquella vez que dijo que moría por besarla, era verdad, deseaba besarla, tanto, como deseaba la sangre, quizás más. Realmente no necesitaba que me contara sobre lo que leía, cada palabra se forma en su mente y luego se transformaban en imágenes, era como ver una película, pero mil veces mejor.

—Ya casi es primavera —dijo ella. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado— Ya pronto regresare a trabajar en el jardín.

—Lo sé. Al parecer eso te hace muy feliz —ella sonrió y asintió.

—Es una de las pocas cosas que me conectan con mi madre.

La miré y supe que eso era lo que deseaba. Tenerla siempre presente de alguna u otra manera, para ella eso lo más significativo en su vida, lo que más atesoraba.

—Me alegro por ti, Allison, pero sabes que la lluvia continuara un tiempo más —aclaré. Ella se encogió de hombros y agarró nuevamente el libro.

—Lo sé, pero el poco tiempo que tenga lo utilizare lo más que pueda —reafirmó sus ganas de salir ya— Edward, tú una vez me dijiste que sólo conocías los básico en Braille, ¿te gustaría aprender? —me preguntó. Ella pensaba que podía recompensarme el tiempo que yo invertía en ella de esa manera. No había mayor recompensa para mí, más que su presencia.

—¿Me ensañarías? —le pregunté.

—Estaré encantada de hacerlo.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la mesita, donde tres libros más descansaban. Se sentó de nuevo, pero esta vez frente a mí, y después de tocar las tapas, cogió uno y lo puso sobre mis piernas y lo abrió en la tercera página. La hoja era completamente blanca, con una infinidad de puntitos que, sinceramente, para mí no tenían orden.

—Este es el abecedario —habló, después de haber pasado sus dedos por toda la hoja y concentrarse en la explicación— Parece difícil, pero es más de memorizarlo sensorialmente. La idea principal en esto, es que aprendas a diferenciar un conjunto de puntos de otros, adiestrar a tus dedos a separar una letra de otra, pues en algún momento aparecerá un texto completo y tendrás que leerlo letra por letra.

—Parece complicado —ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo es tanto. Llega a ser algo frustrante en ocasiones, pero para mí en un reto y algo divertido cuando la palabra es larga —sonreí ante su confesión. Ella quitó sus dedos y su sonrisa me animó a obedecerle— Vamos, pon tus dedos sobre la hoja.

Coloqué los dedos sobre la hoja y cerré los ojos. Quería aprender realmente, pero hacerlo a cómo ellos lo hacen: sin ver. No lograba sentir nada, en mi afán de que ella no notara la frialdad de mis manos, no me quitaba los guantes para nada. A Allison le parecía raro, pero lo justificaba como una manía mía y porque me conoció en la temporada más fría, así que no era tan anormal, pero ya que entraba la primavera y el calor se hacía presente, ella lo vería por demás extraño.

Sentí sus dedos sobre los míos, y abrí los ojos. Ella tenía la ceja elevada y los labios apretados. Estaba confundida, ella había pensado que me quitaría los guantes, cómo era lo lógico.

—Tienes que quitártelo —dijo, y jaló la punta de uno. Quité mis manos y ella pareció más sorprendida por el brusco movimiento— No puedes hacerlo con los guantes, Edward —trató de tomar mis manos, las busco, pero yo las alejé.

—No —lo dije con fuerza.

No podía permitir que ella me tocara, una vez cometí ese error en el jardín, pero no podía hacerlo de nuevo. Ella no podía saber lo que era.

—Pero, Edward, ¿por qué? —preguntó intrigada.

Tomó mi mano derecha y jaló del guante otra vez. Me debatía entre dos opciones: dejar que lo quitara y se diera cuenta de todo o seguir ocultándome. Miré su rostro, en sus ojos se reflejaba la incertidumbre del momento, la pregunta clara del por qué no permitía que me quitara el guante. Sus dos manos se esforzaban para abrir mis dedos, pues tenía la mano en puño.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Edward? —volvió a preguntar. Sus dedos finos intentaban abrir los míos— ¿Por qué nunca te los quitas? ¿Por qué nunca dejas que tome tus manos sin ellos? Quítate los guantes, por favor —sentí en su voz la súplica.

Quería ceder a su deseo, quería hacer lo que ella me pidiera, pero temía su reacción ante el hielo de mis manos. Sus dedos dejaron mi mano, con una nueva idea en mente. La vi moverse. Se acercó a mí, colándose a mi lado, pero de frente, sus manos se elevaron y se movieron lentamente a mi rostro.

 _No sé cómo es…_ era todo lo que pensaba. _Será tan bello como dice Lily._

Que ganas dejar que lo hiciera, acunar mi rostro en sus manos. Yo adoraba sus manos, era feliz sosteniendo sus manos y acariciando sus dedos.

Pero no podía. No podía.

Me levanté rápidamente de su lado, a escasos centímetros de que sus dedos me tocaran.

—Pero ¿qué…? —no lograba formular la pregunta. Estaba más confundida que nunca: no tenía ni idea de cómo pude moverme tan rápido.

—No, Allison —se giró hacía mi voz, preguntándose cómo es que podía estar tan lejos de ella en tan sólo segundos.

—No sé cómo eres, Edward —alegó ella, casi triste. Se levantó y caminó en mi dirección— ¿Me permitirías tocar tu rostro? Quiero saber cómo eres físicamente. No me atrevo a imaginarte sin ninguna base, pero si dejas que mis manos te toquen podría hacerme una idea… por favor.

—No.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —se detuvo a la mitad de camino. El tono de mi voz era cortante y frío, algo nunca antes utilizado con ella, así que me daba mi espacio para relajarme— ¿A caso en una cicatriz? —preguntó confundida, pensando en una posible tragedia— ¿Algún corte o quemadura en tu rostro o manos? ¿Crees que eso me decepcionaría, que me alejaría de ti por algo tan superficial? —se sentía ofendida si es que era por eso.

—No es nada de eso —le dije. No quería que pensara eso.

—¿Entonces? —volvió a caminar, la desesperación aumentaba en su semblante— Edward, no te quedes callado, no me gusta esta clase de silencio contigo —su voz sonaba ahogada al pensar que me había hecho enojar. Pero yo no estaba enojado, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que ella no lo comprendiera y empezara a temer de mí. Yo no soportaría su rechazo o su miedo. Se detuvo abruptamente, como si se hubiese topado con una pared— ¿Es desagradable para ti dejarme tocarte, Edward? Es comprensible, hay personas que no lo entienden, que no entienden que esta es nuestra manera de…

—No es eso, Allison —pasé una mano por mi rostro. Nunca creí que llegaría el momento donde ella me pediría eso, jamás pasó por mi mente que ella deseara saber cómo era mi rostro.

—¿Por qué? — no podía darle una respuesta válida. Sería tonto decirle que era una deformación cuando es seguro que Tianna y Lily ya la habrán platicando como soy, y si así fuera, ella ya había dejado en claro que nada de eso le importaba— Yo… yo sólo quiero saber cómo eres. Cómo imaginarte sin equivocarme, porque te juro que no verte es una de las cosas que más lamento en mi vida —sus palabras me habían golpeado, literalmente, hizo que perdiera por un segundo el equilibrio.

Podía sentir su deseo y el cariño que desprendía. Era como si me confesara que sentía lo mismo que yo. Creo que era mejor que una declaración.

Estaba cerca de mí y, nuevamente, intentó tomar mi rostro. Tomé sus manos y guardé sus dedos entre los míos.

Era demasiado cobarde para ser yo quien pusiera sus manos sobre mi rostro y afrontar la consecuencia de ello. La miré, viendo con dolor como sus labios se apretaban y una línea se forma en su frente. Ella respiró con fuerza, como si tratara de controlar la molestia y la incertidumbre que nacía en su pecho, conteniendo el gritito frustrado que quería lanzar al sentir sus manos apresadas entre las mías, inmovilizadas.

—No, Allison. Perdón —le dije, y solté su mano.

Caminé hacia la puerta. La miré antes de salir. Ella estaba en el mismo lugar, levantando nuevamente su mano y atrapando el aire. Se giró hacia a mí, sospechando cual era mi destino. Su barbilla templó y sus ojos parecían querer fulminarme con todas las lágrimas contenidas. Había dolor en ellos. Apretó las manos a cada lado de su vestido, y pude apreciar todos los músculos en tensión.

—Edward —jadeó asustada, al sentirse receptora de mi odio. Pero yo nunca la odiaría, me odiaba a mí.

Apreté la madera, escuchando un ligero sonido lastimero. Salí de ahí, esquivando a Tianna y Lily, en el pasillo, ésta última con la bandeja de comida para nosotros. Ambas me miraron con confusión, al verme de aquella manera.

—¡Edward, no me dejes así! —escuché el grito ahogado de Allison.

Sentí la necesidad de taparme los oídos al escuchar ese sonido casi quebrado, como si de repente alguien hubiera tirado miles de copas de cristal al suelo. Me dolía el sonido, me hacía sentir impotente.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras. Tenía que irme. No sabía cómo afrontar esto, no sabía qué hacer. Ella me estaba pidiendo que le dijera todo y yo ya había tomado la decisión de no hacerlo nunca. Esto arruinaba mis planes de irme de buena manera, sin daños, sin dolor, al menos para ella.

—¡Edward, no te vayas! —la escuché nuevamente, su voz sobre las de Lily y Tianna que le pedían que le explicara que le sucedía.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta, pues de lo contrario le haría caso a su voz y volvería a su lado, quizás para siempre

—¡Edward! —miré una vez más las escaleras.

Allison corría hacia ellas, y antes de bajarlas, agarró con ambas manos el barandal. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas tanto de rabia como de tristeza, pero no tenía la intención de bajar las escaleras. Atrás de ella, las otras dos me miraban con duda.

Cerré de un solo golpe.

—Te prometo no hacer preguntas, sólo regresa —escuché la promesa, en medio de un pequeño sollozo— ¡Edward! —gritó una última vez.

Corrí hacia las rejas y cerré el portón detrás de mí. Un auto negro se estacionó en la entrada, y el chofer salió para abrir la puerta de atrás, pero el hombre de mediana edad y traje gris no esperó para que abrieran la puerta y salió con fuerza del auto. Me recorrió con la mirada, de vivaces ojos oscuros, y elevó una ceja al saberme desconocido.

Revisé su mente, para saber sino representaba algún peligro para Allison. Pero en su cabeza sólo encontré las ganas que tenía de ver a su hija: Allison, tenía ganas de ver a Allison.

Apreté los labios y caminé hacia la derecha. El encuentro duró apenas segundos y lo sentí como horas. No quería presentarme y extender mi mano a ese hombre que abandona a Allison cada vez más, aunque también se debía a la vergüenza y el dolor que sentía por haber hecho llorar a su hija hace apenas unos minutos.

* * *

Hola, sé que es tarde, dos días tarde, pero aquí estoy.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y se animen a dejarme un comentario.

Nos leemos.

By. Cascabelita


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Lo había pensado demasiado, había analizado cada detalle, y todo me guiaba a lo mismo: Allison merecía una vida.

No podía permitirle conocer las líneas de un rostro que pronto se iría de su vida, que saldría rápidamente de su destino. Si ella no conoce mi rostro, simplemente un día podría no acordarse de mí, me olvidaría sin proponerlo y eso estaría bien. Pero de tan sólo pensarlo, la perspectiva de su olvido, me dolía hasta en la piel.

El saberla lejos, al saberla sollozando en los brazos de Tianna o Lily, o en los de su padre, que de seguro se encontraría confuso ante aquella escena que vería apenas entrara, me hacían querer retroceder. Quería caminar hacia atrás, volver sobre mis pasos en este bosque y volver a su casa para explicarle todo, decirle la verdad y que ella elija lo que más quiera.

Pero no puedo hacerle eso, no puedo hacerla escoger entre su vida y su muerte, porque de algún modo morirá si me elige, morirán todos sus sueños, todas sus metas. Morirá todo por mí, y no puedo vivir con eso.

No se puede ser indiferente ante los sueños de quien amas. Sencillamente no se puede.

No puedo ser simplemente un egoísta y pedirle que abandone todo por mí. Y mucho menos aún, vivir con ello después, tener siempre la sensación de haberle quitado su deseo para siempre, tener la incertidumbre de si no se arrepentirá más adelante, cuando ya no tenga más opción. Existir al lado de una persona arrepentida de sus decisiones o añorando la humanidad como Rosalie lo hace, haciendo sentir impotente a Emmett, sin quererlo y verlo.

Nunca me había sentido agotado y acorralado, como en este momento; me sentía asfixiado ante la situación de querer huir o decirle toda la verdad, y suplicarle que lo piense bien, exponiéndole todo lo que tendría que dejar y todo lo que ganaría.

Corrí hacia mi casa, deteniendo en la copa del árbol más alto que encontré. Podía ver todo a mi alrededor, el frondoso bosque desnudos, cubierto de agua de nieve, podía ver hasta el helado aire que se arremolinaba a esa altura. Me acuclillé y salté al siguiente árbol. Ojalá que la respuesta a esta situación fuera así de fácil, como saltar de árbol en árbol.

No sabía cuántos arboles había saltado, alejándome lo suficiente, quizás como para haber cruzado la frontera. En la cabeza me revoloteaban las palabras de Rosalie, hostigándome hasta el cansancio que Allison tenía una discapacidad, pero no era idiota.

—Déjame —le había exigido en una ocasión.

—La niña no es idiota, Edward, no podrás ocultarlo para siempre —siseó furiosa, dos días después de la visita de Allison en casa— Tus ansias por estar cerca de ella, tus ganas de tocarla te traicionaran —me detuve a mitad del salón. Giré a verla y ella tenía los brazos cruzados, levantando la ceja tanto que desaparecía debajo de su fleco perfectamente acomodado. Ella tenía razón, mis ganas de tocarla, de tenerla más cerca, de besarla, se volvían intensas, como si un huracán me controlara desde adentro— Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, Edward —ella miró a todos a su alrededor. Emmett asintió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo. Jasper sonrió de lado y Alice se abrazó a él— No pueden negarlo. Nadie se resiste a la presencia que más se desea, y no podrás controlarlo —advirtió, suspirando con cansancio— Tan sólo piensa en Allison, y si quieres esto para ella. No es bonito y lo sabes —claudicó, y con una mano señaló a todos. Los demás se pusieron serios ante sus palabras, no pudiendo contradecirla.

—Lo he pensado, Rosie —le hablé con cariño, eran pocas las veces que la llamaba de aquella manera. En ese momento pude ver toda su preocupación, no sólo por Allison, sino también por la familia— Y no haré nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme.

Ella asintió lentamente, sin saber cómo tomarse aquello, confiando en que no haría nada. Pero yo sólo había mencionado eso para calmarla, sin tener idea de lo que haría. Pero ahora lo sé. Ella merece más de lo que yo represento, más de lo que puedo ofrecerle. Merece vivir.

—¡Edward! —escuché el grito de Alice. Miré hacia abajo, y ahí estaba ella, mirándome con tristeza. La vi escalar y llegó a mi lado, abrazándome apenas me tuvo a su lado.

—Alice —la apreté fuertemente y ella besó mi mejilla antes de alejarse y jalarme para que nos sentáramos en el tronco.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward —murmuró, mirándome a los ojos y tomando mi mano— Todo lo que ella hace es de improviso, nunca puedo verlo hasta que está a punto de suceder. Supongo que es una de las cosas que te gusta de ella —sonrió con dulzura. Suspiró y tocó mi cara con su pequeña mano— Ella desea conocerte, Edward.

—Lo sé, Alice, sé que lo desea, su mente me lo grita. ¿Pero cómo poder hacerlo?

—Pude ver nuestra partida de aquí, porque era ya una decisión tomada por ti, pero los motivos no eran tan claros hasta ahora. ¿En verdad quieres irte, Edward? —preguntó, apretándome fuertemente de las manos— Ella podría elegir, Edward, ella quizás no lo tomé tan mal. Nuestra frialdad le da igual, ni quiera lo cuestiona.

—Pero es su vida, Alice —apreté ambas manos contra mi cara y suspiré con impotencia— Rosalie tiene razón, la quiero…

—Pero no lo suficiente para quererla a tu lado —quité mis manos de la cara y Alice me veía con molestia. Yo negué fuertemente ante eso.

—No. Yo la amo, la adoro, Alice…

—Entonces, Edward, quédate a su lado —sonrió tiernamente.

—No lo entiendes —me paré y salté al suelo— Ella es mi vida, y nunca le quitaría eso.

Ella no me siguió, pero su mente me bombardeaba con imágenes de su rostro, de cada momento que había vivido con Allison y que ella por sus visiones había logrado capturar. No necesitaba eso, cada momento junto a Allison lo tenía grabado en todo mi ser, estaba seguro que ni en mil años lograría olvidarla.

No volví esa noche a casa, ni en los siguientes tres días. Sabía que Alice ya les había comunicado a todos de mi decisión, y Carlisle lo aceptaba, pues fue el mismo quien me pidió que pensara bien lo que deseaba hacer, y aunque realmente no lo deseaba, era necesario alejarme de ella, para que Allison pudiera tener una vida normal.

Rosalie y Emmett se habían ido hace una semana. La rubia alegó que no quería ser testigo de mis estupideces con aquella pobre chica, por lo mismo ella y su esposo habían tomado un avión hacia Londres. Alice había sonreído con pesar ante las ideas de la rubia de irse de compras, pues la pequeña vidente gozaba de las tiendas, pero quería quedarse a mi lado, apoyándome. Esme se puso triste cuando Alice le contó lo que había visto, pero le aseguré que eso era lo mejor.

Tres días había hecho mella en mí. Tres días sin verla eran horribles, pero tenía que empezar acostumbrándome, de ahora en adelante así sería siempre. Corría tan lejos, tratando de poner más distancia entre nosotros, como si los kilómetros que ahora nos separaban no fuera nada. Yo aún era capaz de sentirla a mi lado, como esas tardes enfrente del piano. Cazaba más por rabia que por necesidad. Respiraba con el único afán de olvidarme de su aroma y queriendo con unas fuerzas desquiciantes que su rostro fuera borrado. Pero no podía, no podía olvidarla. Alice tenía razón, ella era el cielo para mí, no importaba si era claro u oscuro, siempre estaba presente y no había manera de evitarlo.

Tiré mi chaqueta al suelo, al verla destrozada por el puma que yacía a mis pies sin vida, mis zapatos se habían desgastado, así que también los dejé botados. Limpié la sangre que cubría mis labios y corrí de nuevo a casa.

Esme al verme lanzó un quejido, sabía que me veía fatal, la ropa sucia y hecha jirones, manchas de sangre salpicándome por todos lados. Era un desastre de pies a cabeza. Evité que se me acercara, no quería que ensuciara su lindo vestido, pero ella me ignoró y me apretó en sus brazos. La alejé de mí, después de besar su frente con delicadeza, y subí a mi habitación, dándome cuenta de que en medio estaban hechas mis maletas y había cajas de cartón con todas mis pertenencias, aparte de eso, todo estaba desocupado.

—Carlisle mandó el resto de las cosas a una bodega cerca de aquí —habló Jasper desde la puerta. Asentí a lo que me había dicho y tomé una toalla para darme un rápido baño— Alcanzaremos en Londres a Rosalie y Emmett, ellos ya se ocuparon de rentar una casa —volví asentir, mientras buscaba en la maleta un cambio de ropa— Partiremos en dos horas, Alice ya compró los boletos para todos —lo escuché suspirar al ver que no prestaba atención. Caminé al baño, y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, su mano me detuvo— Tú sabes lo que haces, Edward, no soy quien para decirte algo, pero deberías ir a despedirte. Ella se lo merece, pues aquel bochorno que sufrió cuando Alice le habló sobre nosotros, no fue más al saber que tenía razón: con la convivencia muchos se enamoran —lo miré y me solté de su agarre. Él se estaba desesperando ante mi silencio— Sé que lo haces por ella, pero estas sacándola de tus decisiones, egoísta; si no lo entiendes, te lo diré más directo: ella te ama.

—No lo sé, Jasper, ella nunca lo piensa —le dije, y él intentó abrir la boca— Aun así, la decisión ya está tomada: nos iremos de aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Me metí al baño, meditando sus palabras. Él tenía razón, debía ir a despedirme. Pero era tan difícil pensar en ello, saber que será la última vez que vería su rostro y la abrazaría, porque tengo que tenerla una última vez en mis brazos, me hacía sentir débil. Tan sólo de pensarlo, siento que en ese momento terminaré de rodillas ante ella, no queriendo irme nunca más.

Salí del baño, me vestí rápidamente y volví a bajar. Al pie de las escaleras, Alice me esperaba con mi pasaporte y dos boletos de avión en una mano. Miré sin entender el segundo boleto. Ella sonrió y tomó mi mano para guiarme a la puerta.

—Por si te decides a robarla de su casa y llevarla con nosotros —susurró su locura. Negué con la cabeza y besé su frente.

—Estás loca —le sonreí, y guardé ambos boletos en mi gabardina negra.

Corrí hacia el centro y caminé lentamente hacia su casa. Abrí el portón y lo cerré detrás de mí, sin volver a poner el seguro, teniendo la certeza de que no tardaría mucho tiempo para despedirme. Toqué la puerta y apareció Tianna. Ella me miró con molestia, y su mente prácticamente me reclamaba por irme de aquella manera y más por provocar el llanto de Allison.

—Buenos días —saludé cortésmente.

—Pase, señor Cullen —se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar.

—¿Edward? —escuché la pregunta. Miré hacia las escaleras y Allison estaba arriba.

Lucia preciosa vestida de rojo, aunque unas terribles ojeras decoraban sus bellos ojos.

—¿Eres tú, Edward? —preguntó, con alegría, empezando a bajar las escaleras, casi corriendo.

Me apresuré a llegar a su lado, para que no tropezara. La detuve a mitad del camino, atrapándola en mis brazos cuando uno de sus pies piso mal el escalón. Ella se aferró a mí temblando, asustada por la posible caída.

—Tranquila —susurré, acariciando su cabello— No vuelvas a bajar corriendo, es peligroso para ti.

—Pues no debiste irte tanto tiempo —sus brazos me presionaban contra ella, besando mi hombro donde su cabeza se posaba— Parece que fue hace mucho que no estabas aquí, Edward. ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? —preguntó con tristeza.

—Allison…

—Prometí no hacerte pregunta, no intentar tocarte —reclamó. Sentí sus dedos enterrándose en mi cabello— Y me dejaste sola tres días. ¡Tres días! Creí que no volverías —me susurró con tristeza— ¿Sabes? Te he esperado durante estos días en el cuarto del piano y también en mi habitación para enseñarte mis fotos de niña, hasta me quedé una noche ahí en mi cama sin sentir miedo, pensando que en cualquier momento llegarías… pero no lo hiciste, Edward, ¿Por qué?

—Allison, yo… lo siento —no, no iba a quitar todo su dolor con esas palabras, pero al menos quería que ella no me pensara tan cruel con lo que le diría a continuación— Allison, yo vengo a…

Un sonoro carraspeó me hizo detener. Al inicio de las escaleras, mirando sobre el hombro de Allison que aún se aferraba a mí, estaba su padre, mirándome con fuerza. Allison se alejó un poco de mí y elevó una ceja de manera molesta.

—¿Sucede algo, padre? —preguntó, apretando los dientes.

Estaba molesta, todo en su postura gritaba coraje, y los recuerdos de una pelea se instalaron en su mente. Fue un día después de su llegada, cuando apenas entrada la mañana, el hombre la había encontrado delante del piano, tocando una pequeña melodía, él le había gritado de que nunca quería escuchar ese piano de nuevo y ella le dijo que no lo dejaría jamás, que le gustaba aprender y así seguiría.

—Esa pregunta debo hacerla yo, Allison, no seas insolente —siseó el padre, mirándome con rabia a mí, sabiendo de antemano quien era el culpable del llanto de Allison y, sobre todo, porque se había enterado por medio de Tianna, que era yo quien le daba clases de piano.

—Discúlpame —masculló Allison— Edward, te presento Gregory Stone. Padre, él es Edward Cullen, mi amigo —el hombre sólo levantó una ceja ante la fría presentación de su hija.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Stone —le dije, sin moverme de mi lugar.

—No recuerdo a ninguno de tus amigos con ese nombre —habló el hombre, apenas moviendo la cabeza ante mi saludo.

—Bueno, en año y medio puedo hacer más amigos —le contestó.

—Eso no lo cuestionó, pero esta clase de demostraciones no son sólo de amigos, Allison, ¿me quieres explicar? —ella se sonrojó al saber que el hombre tenía razón, su recibimiento había sido por demás efusivo, pero fue algo que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar.

—No en este momento, en realidad —contestó, y tomó mi mano para bajar las escaleras y caminar al salón. El hombre sólo bufó con enojo, sin bajar. Una vez en el salón, ambos tomamos lugar en el gran sofá— Aparece dieciocho meses después, queriendo meter sus reglas y su rigor, exigiendo explicaciones de todo, cuando apenas me conoce. No sé ni cómo hablar con él, es como un extraño en esta casa o quizás sea yo la extraña al no saber cómo tratar a su propio padre… en fin, eso no me importa ahora. ¿Qué era lo ibas a decirme antes de que apareciera él? —me preguntó.

Era cómo meter otro clavo en la madre rota. Verla con tantos problemas y coraje, era difícil confesarle mi huida, porque eso era mi viaje al otro lado del mundo, huir de ella, de mí, de esta situación.

—Vengo a despedirme —solté sin más. Quería irme pronto, antes de que tirara mi plan de huida a la basura.

Ella abrió la boca y parpadeó como si no entendiera de que hablaba.

—Nos iremos de aquí. He venido a decirte adiós.

—¿Qué?

—Mi familia se mudará a Londres, me están esperando en el aeropuerto.

—¿Pero así, tan de repente? —cuestionó de manera confundida y luego carraspeó al sentir su voz chillona— ¿Te vas por lo de hace días? Te prometo no preguntar, es más, no te vuelvo a tocar, Edward, pero no te vayas —sus lágrimas se encontraban detrás de sus pestañas, como nubes grises apenas contenidas.

No me atrevía a mentirle en esta ocasión, pero tampoco le diría la verdad. Simplemente me quedé callado al igual que ella. Me acerqué y le besé la frente rápidamente, apenas permitiendo que notara el frío de mis labios.

—Adiós, Allison, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte —le dije.

Ella se quedó callada, respirando profundamente, intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Su mente me rogaba que no me fuera y sus labios se sellaron, apretándose tanto para no sollozar en voz alta.

 _No, Edward, no puedes dejarme. No puedes irte así, sin más. No puedes dejarme sola._

 _Si tú te vas, es cómo quedarme ciega, otra vez._

Salí de su casa. Queriendo no escuchar su ruego, apretando en el bolsillo de mi gabardina aquel segundo boleto de Alice me había dado para ella, reteniendo mis ganas de hacer la locura que mi hermana proponía. Robármela para siempre, pero no podía hacerle eso.

Abrí el portón y en eso lo escuché tan fuerte y claro: su voz apenas lo musitó y su mente lo gritó, todo al mismo tiempo.

 _Yo te amo, Edward._

Si las hubiera mencionado en otro momento, quizás ahora mismo sería eterna.

Sentí como si hubiera despertado una segunda vez: tan vivo, porque ella lo había dicho, y tan muerto, al saber que no podía quedarme. Así se siente el despertar de la transformación: tan contradictorio.

* * *

Hola. Espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones si es que las tienen.

Bueno, yo si estoy de vacaciones y es por lo mismo que apenas hoy pude publicar. Lamento si tiene faltas de ortografías, no lo revisé por el corto tiempo que tengo.

Espero que les guste.

By. Cascabelita


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Me agaché en el momento que las garras viajaban a mi cabeza, y aproveché para golpear sus patas y conseguir tirarlo al suelo. Lanzó un rugido feroz e intento levantarse rápidamente. Dejé que lo hiciera, me interesaba más luchar que acabar con su vida. Golpeé su vientre con fuerzas, escuchando la ruptura de varios huesos, logrando que su respiración se volviera un poco lenta, pero no se veía débil, parecía que había agarrado más fuerzas. Excelente. Necesitaba más de sus golpes. Sus dos patas viajaron a mis costados, de manera seguida; esquivé una, pero la otra se enterró en mi hombro izquierdo, logrando rasgar mi camisa y abrir la dureza de mi piel. Miré la herida, tres cortes profundos había, y sabía que no cerrarían hasta que estuviera alimentado.

Presioné los labios para no gritar. Y sólo corrí hacia el oso, subiéndome a su espalda y, con mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, giré su cabeza, llenando el prominente bosque helado del sonido de huesos rotos. Lo solté, y aquel enorme oso cayó a mis pies agonizando, mirándome con sus enormes ojos negros, parecidas a canicas mojadas. Su respiración se volvió lenta y existían varios intervalos de tiempo entre una y otra.

Rugí fuertemente, sintiéndome más animal que aquel que reposaba a mis pies sobre la nieve.

De un tiempo para acá, ocho meses para ser exactos, cazaba por deporte, por coraje, por rabia contenida. Antes sólo me iba directo a inmovilizarlo, para después enterrar mis dientes en su cuello y beber lo que más pudiera de él, sin querer provocar sufrimiento. Pero ahora, ahora disfrutaba descargar mi rabia luchando, luchando contra aquellos que sabía que iban a perder de todos modos. Mi instinto asesino disfrutaba el pequeño combate, me distraía de todo el mundo, aunque en ese _todo mundo_ sólo entraba una sola persona: Allison.

El animal poco a poco cerró los ojos, y yo cerré los míos al ver en ellos casi compasión, esto era lo que más odiaba al terminar de luchar, que los animales moribundos fueran capaces de verme con lástima, con bondad, con tristeza, pero no hacia ellos ni pidiendo clemencia, sino hacia mí; estaba seguro que sentían lástima de mí.

Me arrodillé a su lado y antes de que cerrara los ojos por fin, enterré mis colmillos en su yugular. Por mi vista periférica, pude apreciar que el animal abría los ojos una última vez, casi con sorpresa, antes de cerrarlos para siempre. La sangre fluía en mi boca y cerré los ojos al sentirme complacido, era un sabor diferente al de una pantera o un jaguar, siempre he preferido los felinos, pero ellos aparte de su velocidad, no me ofrecían una buena lucha. Absorbí la última gota, y me alejé velozmente, mientras relamía mis labios. Me apoyé en la corteza de un árbol, cerrando los ojos ante el lacerante dolor de mi hombro sanándose.

No podía decir que odiaba este tipo de dolor, de algún modo siempre esperaba que fuera más fuerte del que sentía en mis adentros, siempre tenía la esperanza que pudiera distraerme de su recuerdo. Pero no lo hacía, es más, eran por estos minutos de curación, donde más la recordaba, pues sólo con cerrar los ojos ella se hacía más que presente, más que vital, como si estuviera aquí o, mejor dicho, como si yo estuviera en la habitación del piano en su casa y ella sentada a mi lado, concentrada intentando reproducir una nueva melodía.

Miré el oso a tres metros de mí. Parecía triste verlo con todo el pelaje pegado a los huesos en algunas partes. Su sangre había sido buena, pero necesitaba más. Llevaba casi cuatro semanas sin alimentarme, un brusco cambio a mi llegada a Londres, pues en Chicago solía alimentarme cada diez días, para que ella no corriera peligro. Pero desde que había llegado, solía permanecer varias semanas sin alimentarme hasta que alcanzaba el punto de la casi locura, y luego acaba con medio bosque, según las palabras de Emmett.

Rosalie decía que era un patético intento de suicidio, para ella mi actual situación era patética, todo para la rubia era patético si se trataba de mí. Esme sólo la silenciaba con una mirada y se preocupaba por mi depresión. Alice me trataba a veces con dulzura, otras veces con regaño, pero con más frecuencia, simplemente se quedaba en silencio, lanzándome recuerdos de Allison cuando yo me quedaba en su casa o esa vez que ella fue a la nuestra, y después de cada imagen, Alice sólo me pedía que regresara a su lado, para luego mostrarme lo que ha podido ver de Allison por medio de sus visiones.

La veía sentada en la sala con sus dedos en algún texto en Braille, otras visiones consistían en Allison en el jardín, cuidando las plantas, o ella en el parquecillo, comprando flores para su madre. Tianna haciéndola reír y Lily haciéndola comer, intentando que no se deprimiría. Había vuelto a su rutina anterior, sin piano, sin libros que escuchar, sin recuerdos que contar. Alice había podido ver la despedida de su padre, que después de dos meses a su lado, se había vuelto a marchar. Vi la visión completa: Allison sólo había asentido a la despedida, dejándose abrazar por aquel hombre casi desconocido para ella. Todo era igual a cuando la conocí, antes de que me metiera a su vida, sólo había una cosa distinta: ella no sonreía al hacer las cosas, ella no hablaba ni respiraba entre las flores, ella no se emocionaba al practicar Braille y casi podía jurar que estaba más delgada, no recordaba sus clavículas tan marcadas. Y sus ojos, tan maravillosos cuando los veía, se habían vueltos pequeños trozos de carbón, sin brillo sin expresión.

A veces cuando me miraba al espejo, después de semanas sin sangre, fingía que podía ver sus ojos en los míos, pero nunca podía verla a ella, más bien me veía a mí sin ella, todo destrozado y ridículo.

Corrí de nueva cuenta por el lugar, y acabé con la vida de cinco animales más, entre ellos nuevamente un oso. Arrastré los cuerpos a un solo sitio, sabiendo que Emmett los encontraría y haría una nueva alfombra para él y Rosalie. Me quité la camisa y la dejé a un lado, estaba rota, los pantalones no estaban en mejores condiciones, pero no me atrevía a llegar desnudo a casa, los zapatos los dejé en mi habitación antes de salir, no queriendo acabar el quinto par en estos meses. Supongo que Alice lo agradecería, pues han sido escogidos por ella.

Miré a la copa de un árbol, al escuchar el rugir del viento y el suave crujido de las ramas: Emmett y Jasper estaban ahí. Emmett me veía con una sonrisa y Jasper sólo se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedes seguir así, Edward —dijo el rubio, saltando al lado de la pila de cuerpos— Esto es demasiado e innecesario.

—Tú qué sabes de mi sed —contesté, cortantemente, mirando como Emmett examinaba las pieles.

—Excelentes piezas, a Rosalie le gusta este color —sonrió el pelinegro, tocando el pelaje de un oso adulto, era un color caramelo con destellos dorados.

—Todos saben que tu sed es de otra cosa, Edward, más bien de una persona —escuché decir la cantarina voz de Alice.

Ella salió de entre la oscuridad que proporcionaba un conjunto de árboles, como una hermosa hada, tan pequeña y pálida, casi bailando hacia Jasper, que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, sonriendo como pocas veces.

—Acabaras con la fauna si sigues así —dijo con voz agria Rosalie, venía del mismo lugar que Alice, pero ella caminando a pasos cortos y felinos, levantando la barbilla con orgullo y mirándome con burla al verme todo hecho un desastre. Se acercó a Emmett y después de besarle en los labios, miró los animales.

—Da igual, no me alimento tan seguido como antes —les dije, normalmente mis ojos ya eran más negros que dorados, y a mí eso me importaba poco.

—Pero cuando lo haces, es como si te alimentaras por tres vampiros hambrientos —alegó Emmett. Me encogí de hombros.

—Feliz aniversario, supongo —les dije a ambos, tocando con el pie el pelaje de un animal.

—Grandioso sería que no los diera ya hecho alfombra o abrigo —resopló el pelinegro, rascándose entre los cabellos.

—No pidas más —contesté.

Los dejé a todos ahí y, atravesé medio bosque, antes de divisar la casa. A Esme le gustaba mucho nuestro nuevo hogar, a ella le encantaba el tema cálido para las temporadas de invierno, así que la casa era de dos pisos, con fachada de ladrillos rojos y ventanales blancos al igual que las cortinas. El interior los pisos eran de madera y los muebles eran claros con detalles en rojo, a pedido de Rosalie. La chimenea del salón, siempre estaba encendida y al lado manteníamos más trozos de madera para hacerla arder. Como era costumbres de nosotros, nos refugiábamos en lugares apartados de todos, así que la casa estaba en medio de un claro y, según Alice, parecía una casita de cuentos de hadas. Claro, solo ella podía llamar casita a una gran residencia.

Subí directamente a mi habitación.

Me quité el resto de la ropa y me metí a la ducha, dejando que el agua lavara toda la tierra de mi cabello y la sangre que a veces me salpicaba. Me recargué en la pared, y pensé nuevamente en ella, recordando mis días a su lado. En este momento estaría dormida, es de madrugada en Chicago. Sé que duerme en su habitación, aquella a la que tenía miedo, eso era lo único que había cambiado al dejarla. Quería pensar que lo hacía por mí, porque le había pedido que enfrentara su miedo, y me alegraba que lo hiciera. Era tan difícil saber de sus pasos y no estar ahí para verlos y vivirlos, sino simplemente contemplándolos por medio de vagas visiones.

Sonreí sin ganas: nuevamente era un simple espectador de su vida.

Salí del baño media hora después y me sequé el cabello con una toalla. Me vestí rápidamente y agarré un libro. Me acomodé en el único sofá que había en esa caja blanca que era mi habitación. Todos en la casa habían adornado y acomodado de algún modo el lugar que ocuparían, pero yo no lo había hecho, por la simple razón que en ningún lugar me sentiría cómodo, a ningún sitio podría llamar hogar o mío sino era con ella. Así que no me tomé esa molestia.

Abrí el libro, necesitaba distraerme, aunque sabía que era inútil leer, las palabras volarían en la página o simplemente no las entendería.

—¡Edward! —me apresuré a abrir la ventana al escuchar a Alice gritar, tres segundos después, ella saltó a mi habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

Ella se apretó los dedos y empezó a contar mentalmente, sabía que lo hacía cuando quería decirme algo sin que yo lo viera primero en su cabeza.

—Supongo que te enojaras, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que lo olvidé cuando conociste a Allison —empezó a decir.

Elevé una ceja sin entender de que hablaba, y mis pensamientos evocaron inmediatamente el rostro y la voz de Allison. Tan preciosa la niña. Realmente esperaba que me enseñara una visión de Allison, pero sabía que no sería así.

—Hace más de un año, tuve una visión, muy pequeña, casi sin poder decir que se trató de una, parecía más bien como un vago recuerdo, absurdo, pero, en fin: se trataba de una bebé con sus padres, quizás de un año o menos, al principio no tenía nada de significativo, pero de algún modo supe que se relacionaría con nosotros, de que otra manera podría verla. No tenía ni idea de qué manera, así que lo dejé pasar —no le encontraba sentido a lo que estaba diciendo. Ella pareció notarlo y se apresuró a agregar— Pero días después, vi otra cosa, era ella siendo adolescente, mirándote a ti, no sé dónde ni sé por qué motivo, pero te vi a ti confesándole lo que eras…

Ella me mostró las dos visiones antiguas, sintiéndome más ajeno que nunca a esa situación que me involucraba. Me pude ver a mi mismo hablándole y tomando su mano. No tenía ni idea de quien era ella y, para ser sincero, no me importaba.

—Yo jamás le diría lo que soy a una desconocida, Alice, no te preocupes por ello —le tranquilicé, teniendo la seguridad que ese era su miedo, que fuéramos descubiertos por una humana.

—Eso lo sé, Edward —dijo con fuerza, como si la ofendiera por haberlo pensado— No lo entiendes —suspiró casi con cansancio— Yo no te dije nada pues no era algo concreto y, más bien, te causaría intranquilidad. Pero cuando llegamos a Chicago, apareció Allison en mis visones, o más bien tú, observando a alguien en un parque. Así que la otra chica desapareció por completo de tu futuro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté sin entender nada.

—Tú destino, Edward —gimoteó como si ya lo hubiera explicado todo. Al ver que no reaccionaba, suspiró para volver a explicar algo que para ella era claro— Antes de que Allison te interesara, yo ya había visto tu futuro, Edward: aquella bebé, que luego se haría una linda adolescente, era tu primer camino, era la chica que dentro de muchos años te haría tener el valor de confesarle lo que eres, dándole la opción de quedarse contigo. Pero todo cambio cuando viste a Allison, la interpusiste en ese camino, la colocaste en tu mundo y creaste un nuevo destino, con ella al final.

Yo estaba seguro que no era cómo lo plantea Alice; yo no interpuse a Allison en mi camino, ella solita se hizo espacio, tan desinteresadamente, tan inocentemente. Ella no era parte de mi mundo, ella llegó para serlo. Se transformó en todo lo que quiero y necesito.

Volví a la obvia desesperación de mi hermana. Tratando de comprender de todo cual era el fin de esta plática.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora, Alice? Si Allison apareció, lo de aquella otra chica debió desaparecer —estaba molesto, molesto porque Alice pretendiera darme una nueva opción, porque eso era la otra chica que no conocía, aquella extraña a la que en un fututo absurdo e improbable me haría confesarme.

—Tienes razón, eso mismo pensé cuando tu futuro se resumía en Allison, pero hace unos minutos, en aquel claro, volví a ver a esta chica, ahora sí, completamente, con rostro y cuerpo, y a ti, junto a ella —musitó apenas lo último, como si supiera que eso me haría explotar. Yo no me podría ver al lado de alguien más que no fuera Allison, yo ya me enamoré una vez y no creo que vuelva a suceder.

—Muéstrame lo que viste, todo, no te guardes nada —le pedí y ella asintió.

Era una chica bella y agradable. Una castaña de bonitos ojos y piel pálida, con las mejillas rojas y los labios rosados. Me vi agarrando su mano y besando su boca. Eso era todo.

Alice me miró con cautela, y yo negué con la cabeza, casi sintiendo repulsión. No, no era por aquella chica que de seguro no ha nacido, sino por mí, por saberme interesado en otra persona y fingiendo cariño, sabiendo de antemano que nunca la amaré como amo a Allison. Eso sería como mentirle, es más, en este momento, me siento cruel al saberme haciéndole eso, cuando es posible que no pueda darle todo de mí. Y, sobre todo, engañando a Allison, a pesar de no ser nada, pero sería como traicionar este amor que le tengo.

Giré y caminé a la ventana, viendo el amplio lugar nevado que se mostraba ante mí, mirando la llegada de mis hermanos por la parte trasera de la casa. Me crucé de brazos y suspiré.

—Ella es tu destino, Edward, aquel futuro que abandonaste por Allison, pero que ahora, que decidiste dejarla, se vuelve a presentar —habló la vidente, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda. Sentía su cariño y apoyo— Sé lo que sientes, Edward, estás confundido al verte en esa visión, piensas que nunca podrás hacer algo como eso, traicionando de alguna manera a Allison y a esa chica al mismo tiempo —Alice dijo en voz alta lo que yo no me atrevía a decir. Era bueno escucharlo, no tenía que acabar con mi mente buscando las palabras correctas, que, aun así, no serían suficientes para demostrar lo que siento— Pero debes entender algo, Ed, por algo aparece ella, la amaras... no digas nada, ni sí o no, si ésta chica volvió aparecer, es porque de algún modo hará que la quieras. No digo que dejaras de querer a Allison, tal vez para ese tiempo sólo sea un hermoso recuerdo, el más bonito, con su cabello lacio, negro y sus ojos como piedra preciosa, todos la recordaremos, todos la querremos siempre, pero a ti, a ti nadie podría culparte por volverte a enamorar.

—No lo sé, Alice —suspiré y me giré de frente a ella— No sé porque decidiste hablar ahora, cuando en la primera visión te callaste —recriminé.

—Lo hice porque no quería darte falsas esperanza, quería estar segura de ello —sus palabras fueron acompañada por una mirada de disculpa— Y ahora vine a decírtelo, porque la chica de mis visiones es tu destino, aquel que siempre ha estado escrito… —levantó una mano cuando intenté replicar, alegando que ese destino escrito se podía ir al demonio— Pero tú creaste otro, querido Edward, tú escribiste uno donde Allison es la protagonista. Quiero que veas que puedes retomar aquel futuro que apareció hace más de un año, o volver al que tú mismo hiciste, como Allison siendo el inicio y el fin de todo. Digamos que ahora estás en el medio, sin uno ni el otro.

—Entonces, lo que tú estás diciendo es que, si vuelvo a Chicago, cambiare todo, tus visiones y mi aparente destino —ella asintió, formando en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa— Pero si decido quedarme, continuar aquí, está chica aparecerá y de algún modo la… querré —me costó decir lo último, no había manera alguna que la quisiera, al menos por ahora. Alice volvió a asentir, casi con pesar.

—Sí, así es la cosa —suspiró. Me senté de nuevo en el sofá y ella se sentó a mi lado— Tienes un destino maravilloso, Edward —elogió ella. No sabía cómo podía decir eso, cuando yo lo veía cada vez más grotesco y triste.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, giró a verme y me sonrió ampliamente.

—Y no me refería al que veo dentro de muchos años, sino el de ahora, allá en Chicago —sonreí al pensar en Allison, mi preciosa chica— No te he visto junto a ella, pero sé qué si vuelves, ella se quedará para siempre contigo.

Eso último la acompañó una visión: Allison estaba apoyada en el cristal de su habitación, esa de color lila, y dijo mi nombre al escuchar a Tianna abrir la puerta, pensando que se trataba de mí, su mirada se volvió brillante por segundos al igual que su sonrisa, pero al escuchar la voz de la chica, suspiró con tristeza.

Alice se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Y pensé en ella: tan triste y preciosa, mi amor.

Mi querida Allison: quiero volver.

* * *

Hola.

Ya sé que me vuelvo atrasar. Lo lamento tanto.

Espero que éste capítulo les agradará y decidan dejarme su opinión, la cual es muy importante para mí.

Nos leemos pronto.

By. Cascabelita


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Han sido pocas las veces que he salido de casa, y sólo lo he hecho por Esme, para no preocuparla más. También lo hacía por Carlisle, el rubio quería que retomara mi carrera de medicina, aquella que abandoné por meses para dedicarme a Allison, a ella sólo le dije que había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso; descanso que se prolongó por meses, pero ella no dijo nada al respecto, feliz de tenerme siempre ahí. Supongo que, al igual que yo, olvidó que había más vida fuera de nosotros.

Así que, después de solicitar la entrada a la universidad local, decidí dar una caminata por el lugar. Pensé en mis hermanas: Alice y Rosalie adoraban Londres. Casi siempre el cielo era gris y regularmente llovía todo el tiempo. Podían salir sin limitaciones, organizando pequeños viajes por toda la zona, escapando de vez en cuando a Francia, su lugar favorito para las compras; Esme solía acompañarlas en ocasiones, pero prefería esperar a Carlisle en casa. Los chicos, no podían alegar nada para contradecir a ambas chicas, así que iban a donde ellas dijeran, cargando bolsas y soportando las largas horas en tiendas asfixiantes.

Me reía de aquello, pero luego recordaba qué si a Allison le gustaran las compras, la acompañaría sin quejarme, solo esperando que ella sonriera después de poner en mi mano otra bolsa, como Jasper y Emmett lo hacen con sus respectivas parejas, y más complacido si es que ella decidía pagarme con un beso. Yo estaría feliz que Allison me llevara de compras.

Después de la visión de mi hermana, lo había pensado largamente. No pensé en aquella chica, en mi aparente futuro, ella no existía todavía y Allison sí. Pensé en Allison toda la tarde, nada raro, a decir verdad. Quería estar con ella, no necesitaba ni quería esperarme años por una chica que querré de algún modo. Yo no necesitaba a aquella humana, yo deseaba a Allison. A ella, que vino a ser mi mundo. Pero no sabía qué hacer para volver o, mejor dicho, como decirle la verdad y proponerle que perteneciera siempre a mi existencia.

No era fácil decirle que era una clase de animal inmortal, que me alimentaba de sangre, que ya estaba muerto, que no había pulso ni un corazón en mi cuerpo, que mi piel era como mármol y que a la luz del sol brillaba como si tuviera piedras incrustadas, que era frío y veloz. Todo eso sonaba inverosímil si es que ella no me veía. O al menos que confiara lo suficiente en mí, que probablemente lo haría, pero definitivamente pensaría que me había vuelto loco.

Esto era como un ciclo vicioso: me decidía ir a buscarla, luego pensaba en su rechazo o en sus sueños y me retractaba. Luego pensaba en su amor, en el cariño que dio desde un inicio y quería estar a su lado, pero luego sus ganas de hacer muchas cosas, cosas que se verían trucadas si yo decido volver… en fin, no sabía qué hacer.

Entré a un museo, paseé la vista por cada escultura y pintura del lugar. Hubiera invitado a Esme a salir, ella disfrutaría estar en este lugar, también estaba seguro que, si Allison pudiera ver, le encantarían estos cuadros. Me quedé una hora, escuchando a la señorita rubia que daba una pequeña información de cada cosa del lugar, durante todo el recorrido por el museo.

Al terminar, me dirigí a la salida y miré el cielo terriblemente gris, sintiendo como una ligera lluvia mojaba la ciudad. Muchos abrieron sus paraguas y yo bajé las escaleras que daban a la acera. Abroché mi gabardina despacio y, cuando elevé la mirada, la vi. Una muchacha pasó corriendo delante de mí, con su paraguas rojo abierto y tratándose de cubrir más con su abrigo café.

 _Se le parecía tanto…_

No pude evitar seguirla a varios metros de distancia. Tenía la misma altura de Allison y su cabello negro le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, igual que a ella. Esquivé a muchas personas que corrían, todo para no perderla de vista.

Sabía que no era Allison, sabía que no era ella; Allison estaba en Chicago, a miles de kilómetros de aquí, ella no correría bajo la lluvia, su andar era lento y preciso, y sus pasos eran más seguros si su mano se apoyaba en alguien. Me metí a un callejón, viendo su mente que ella giraría en la siguiente calle. Necesitaba verla de frente, asegurarme de que no era mi Allison, verla a la cara y quitarme esa ridícula esperanza de que podía tenerla cerca.

Me asomé en el callejón y ella se apresuró hacia mí. Antes de que llegara, salí y provoqué que se detuviera de manera abrupta al verme. La chica se hizo hacia atrás y murmuró su queja entre labios, insultándome en el proceso. No, Allison no era así, ella no maldecía ni insultaba, su único insulto había sido para ese ladrón que entró a su casa cuando tenía catorce años, y lo único que le decía era infeliz o bastardo.

Ella alzó el rostro y cuando me miró, dio otro corto paso atrás. Sus ojos eran increíblemente azules, enmarcados en negro, haciéndolos más llamativos, su piel blanca uniforme, y a mí se me antojaron aquellas salpicadas y lindas pecas. Sonrió coquetamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes y mi mirada se enfocó en sus labios carnosos, pintados en rojo sangre; Allison siempre tenía los labios rosados, es más, nunca la había visto con algún color que no fuera el fluido de su sangre al sonrojarse o el casi rojo que adquiría su boca al beber algo frío. Tenía la misma altura, algunos detalles eran iguales, pero, por mucho, eran diferentes, sobre todo en el aroma que desprendían: Allison olía a una mezcla de flores, manzanas con miel (su desayuno favorito) y algo que era únicamente de ella, algo que no podía definir y que me gustaba más que nada, y la mujer delante de mí, desprendía un penetrante aroma a té negro, el que acababa de beber, y un perfume de jazmines.

—Discúlpeme, señorita —dije, apenas conteniendo la desilusión. Estúpido, cuando ya sabía que no era ella.

—No hay ningún problema —su mirada se volvió un tanto descarada y la sonrisa se volvió más provocativa.

No, yo no necesita esto. Yo quería unos ojos aparentemente desinteresados y brillosos y una sonrisa suave y delicada.

Asentí con la cabeza y pasé a su lado. Ella masculló entre dientes, pensando que era un cobarde que primero la tropieza con intenciones y huye sin más. No me importaba, simplemente quería alejarme de ella.

Caminé un par de cuadras y me apresuré alejarme de toda aquella gente frenética, envueltas en sus gruesos abrigos y sus choques de paraguas. Me escabullí entre los árboles y me apresuré a llegar a casa, necesitaba estar lejos de todo aquel ajetreo de la ciudad.

Cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba en silencio. Había una nota de Esme, avisando que los chicos se habían ido al norte de Londres, y ella y Carlisle, viajarían a la Ribera del Sur. De seguro Carlisle llevaría a Esme al teatro o al cine, o a un concierto. Sonreí. Ella disfrutaba esos momentos a solas con su esposo.

Tiré el trozo de papel en el cesto, sabiendo que lo único que me quedaba era disfrutar de la soledad de la casa, sin tener las miradas compasivas de todos o la de exasperación por parte de Rosalie. Y por unos días, tendría silencio total en mi cabeza: nada más mis pensamientos y yo, sin tener las ideas de los demás como un eco constante.

Era una de las cosas que disfrutaba de Allison, podía escuchar lo que pensaba, pero con normalidad su mente siempre estaba en paz, silenciosa, o la voz susurrante en su cabeza era baja y suave. Sus pensamientos eran como un suave arrullo, me gustaba lo que pensaba, pero prefería escucharla hablar, cuando ella quisiera, cuando ella lo propusiera pues así me demostraba su entera confianza. No me era difícil estar a su lado, la mente de los demás era como si me gritaran en el oído, pero el de ella era apenas como el sonido del viento. Todo era tranquilo a su lado. Todo era mejor a su lado.

Me desplomé en el sofá y miré el techo blanco. No sabía qué hacer. Podría mandarle una carta o llamarle. Quizás me contestara, quizás no, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo ausente. Quizás no sintiera rencor por mi abandono. Quizás a un me quisiera.

Resoplé cansado. Estaba cansado de estar sin ella. Cansado de estar solo. Cansado de mí, en simples palabras. Pero no como antes, que odiaba todo lo que soy; ahora simplemente estaba cansado y odiaba tener tantas dudas respecto a su decisión. De algún modo estaba seguro que aceptaría, que ella también desearía estar a mi lado eternamente, pero me sentía tan terrible al imaginar que ella pudiera sentirse como yo antes de conocerla, antes de saber que existía un motivo para esta inmortalidad. ¡Vaya! Que se sintiera incompleto. Odiaba la idea de que ella dudara en algún momento, que añorara algo imposible. Odiaba imaginarme a ella cuestionándose su decisión. Allison era muy joven, podría arrepentirse de no vivir una vida normal, como Rosalie, a pesar de su amor por mí, podría desear más cosas que nunca volvería a tener. Cosas que yo le quitaría antes de tenerlas.

 _Yo haría lo que sea para evitarle eso… hasta dejarla._

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, ocasionando que el jarrón a mi lado vibrara. Miré hacia la puerta y vi a mis hermanos mirándome con aprensión, hasta Rosalie por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me veía con fastidio. Elevé una ceja, no quería leer la mente de nadie, pero al ver que no se decidían abrir la boca, lo hice. Pero todos me evadían con fuerzas, unos cantando y otros contando.

—¿No es que iban a viajar? —pregunté, cansando de que solamente me miraran.

—El padre de Allison murió, Edward —fue lo primero que dijo Alice.

La miré como si eso no lo entendiera, pero no es que no lo hiciera, es que no lo creía. Aquel hombre no puede estar muerto. Tan sólo lo vi dos veces, pero parecía esa clase de hombres que podrían vivir cien años y seguir fuertes. Tenía esa mirada oscura y decidida, ese porte de árbol viejo e invencible. No podía estar muerto.

—¿Qué dices, Alice? —pregunté.

—El padre de Allison falleció, nos enteramos cuando leíamos este periódico en el aeropuerto.

—Y Alice canceló todo para venir a decirte —acotó Rosalie.

Alice me extendió un periódico todo arrugado. Había una nota en la sección de economía.

—El empresario Gregory Stone, murió en el hospital la noche de ayer, cuando fue llevado a urgencias después de que su automóvil colapsara contra otro vehículo, donde su conductor, se confirma, manejaba ebrio —lo leí en voz alta, tratando de aceptar que esto era verdad— El cuerpo del señor Stone, fue trasladado inmediatamente a Chicago, en los Estados Unidos, donde será recibido por su única hija, la señorita Allison Stone. El señor Marcus Sellers, socio del fallecido hombre, es el encargado de esta situación tan lamentable en el mundo de los negocios…

La nota seguía sobre el trágico accidente, informando que el auto había quedado en pésimas condiciones y el chofer de ambos vehículos murieron al instante. También dieron una pequeña reseña de la vida de Gregory Stone, aludiendo su magnífico trabajo en el viñedo que su padre le había heredado y sus hallazgos para invertir en varias compañías, una de ellas, ser accionista de varios hoteles en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Hablaban de igual manera de la repentina muerte de su esposa: Amelia Stone, y el accidente de su única hija: Allison Stone, heredera de la gran fortuna que hizo su padre en todos estos años, pero que era obvio que una muchacha tan joven y discapacitada visualmente, necesitaría ayuda para poder manejarlo.

—Esto fue hace dos días —murmuré al ver la fecha.

—Lo sé, lo sé —miré a Alice, ella tenía la mirada triste— Discúlpame por no haberlo visto —se acercó a mí. Había algo más, lo presentía. Ella se sentó en la mesita de cetro y tomó mis manos.

—Debo estar con Allison —le dije con urgencia.

—Así es, tenemos que irnos, Edward —apremió Alice, y su cara se convirtió lamentable.

—¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer? —preguntó con enojo Rosalie, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a nosotros. Ambos la miramos— Tú, Edward, no puedes entrar y salir de su vida como si nada. No puedes desaparecer y aparecer cuando se te antojé.

—Rosalie, hija, por favor —pidió Esme, entrando a la casa junto a Carlisle.

Miré a mis padres, ni siquiera había notado la llegada de ambos. Esme retorcía sus dedos y Carlisle le abrazaba. Rosalie mantenía su pose altiva y orgullosa, pero sabía que a la menor provocación saltaría sobre mí.

—Es que no lo ven. Allison está mal y él saldrá corriendo a verla, pero cuando este bien, volverá a huir —acusó la rubia, mirándome con rencor.

Ya no entendía su actitud. Me cansaba intentar entenderla. Pensé que el alejarme de Allison le había alegrado, pero por sus palabras parecía que odió que yo hiciera eso.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Rosalie? —pregunté con coraje. Sólo perdía mi tiempo discutiendo con ella. Allison podría estar llorando y yo aquí, averiguando cual es la millonésima cosa que le molesta a Rosalie de mí.

—Que ya es momento que tomes una decisión definitiva en tu vida y dejes de intentar meternos en problemas con tus acciones —la miré sin entender y ella resopló con molestia— Si vas a ir y hacerte presente en su vida nuevamente, más te vale que sea para que pertenezca a esta familia ya. No podemos seguir con nuestra existencia con la incertidumbre que de un momento a otro saldrás corriendo para estar a su lado. Todos estamos cansados de verte como un verdadero cadáver. Así que toma una decisión, ¿vas a convertirla si o no? —levantó su ceja con rabia.

—Ahora defiendes esa posibilidad —habló Jasper, mirándola con interrogación.

—Pues no creo que exista otra solución, Jasper. Edward ha pasado meses lamentándose por abandonarla. Creo que es obvio para todos que ella es la indicada, ¿no? —alegó con algo de resignación, pensando en Allison. Todos la miramos con asombró y ella rodó sus ojos dorados.

—Rosalie tiene razón, hijo. Volverás a su lado y deberás decirle la verdad. Así que piénsalo bien antes de que tomes el avión. Piensa bien si quieres a Allison para toda la eternidad y si es así, nadie te detendrá y todos iremos contigo —dijo Carlisle.

—Gracias, papá —pocas veces lo llamaba así, pero eran momentos como este que sentía su incondicional apoyo— Estoy seguro de lo que quiero y espero que ella también lo quiera así. Ahora sé que es lo que siempre he deseado, y todo lo que deseo creo que, desde siempre, ha sido a ella —les dije con sinceridad, nada acostumbrado a decir en voz alta lo que pienso y siento, pero ya era momento para que todos supieran que hablaba en serio sobre lo que quería hacer.

—Vámonos, Edward —miré a Alice que ya tenía los pasaportes en su mano— Por lo pronto nos iremos nosotros dos —dijo ella, arrastrándome. La seguí, sin ni siquiera despedirnos, así que la detuve.

—¿Hay algo más, verdad, Alice? —pregunté, pues parecía algo ansiosa y no dejaba de contar. No quería que yo viera algo en su mente.

Ella se detuvo y miró a Jasper desesperadamente, luego giró a ver a todos. Mis padres la miraron confundidos, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie. Me empezaba asustar de lo que sucedía. El rubio sólo asintió y sentí como una ola de tranquilidad se empezaba a elevar. Lo miré levantando una ceja, preguntándole porque lo hacía. Alice tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo mirarla. Sus ojos se veían asustados y pude ver tristeza en ellos.

—Allison no está bien, ella se someterá a una cirugía para recuperar la vista, mañana —me quedé sin saber que pensar al respecto.

La visión pasó por la mente de Alice: Allison asentí a las indicaciones del médico y su padre, sentado a su lado, le sostenía la mano. No parecía tan ilusionada con la idea, pero por las vagas palabras del médico y su sonrisa tranquilizadora, daba a entender que todo saldría bien. Quería estar a su lado en ese momento, estar ahí cuando abriera los ojos y pudiera verme. Todo sería más fácil en ese momento.

—No lo resistirá, Edward, lo he visto, no recuperará la vista y su corazón se volverá débil, fallando en medio de la operación —soltó de repente Alice, sacándome de esos pensamientos de ahora si poder explicarle todo sin complicaciones.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar y las olas de calma de Jasper no amortiguaban el dolor que sentía. Su corazón, su rítmico corazón, aquel que pasé horas escuchando, no puede fallar en el momento más importante.

Quería decir algo, quería gritar, pero mi boca se negaba abrirse. No necesitaba el aire, jamás lo he necesitado, pero empecé a adsorber todo el aire que podía, como si eso fuera capaz de apaciguar esta horrible desesperación y el terrible dolor que me recorría por completo.

Todos me miraron, esperando que empezara a descontrolarme. Escuché claramente el jadeo de Esme, así como la exclamación de Emmett, y por primera vez, nadie le corrigió la palabra grosera que había utilizado.

—¡Edward! —escuchaba la voz de Alice, pero era como si yo estuviera debajo del agua y que, a pesar de sus gritos, no pudiera escucharla del todo— ¡Diablos, Edward! Reacciona, por favor —pidió.

Traté de tranquilizarme. Por ella, por Allison. Era una simple visión, todo cambia, todo evoluciona, ella estará bien, lo sé, ella no… ¡No! Ni siquiera podía pensar en esa palabra, esa situación, no podía pensarlo y acostumbrarme a su destino, aceptar su ausencia. Simplemente no podía imaginármelo. No podía imaginarme la muerte, ni siquiera de aquella manera como Allison lo explicaba: no verla nunca más y adiós para siempre. No, me negaba a que ella muriera. No sé qué es la muerte, pues cuando tuve la oportunidad de morir, Carlisle me salvó, y no pienso conocer lo que significa morir a costa de Allison.

—¡Maldición, Edward! —gritó Alice, palmeando mi mejilla. Lo agradecí, todo era caótico en mis pensamientos. Salí de mi transe y la miré, ella lucía como una muñequita rota, juró que si fuera humana ya estuviera llorando, y yo, yo estaría muriendo— Tenemos que ir, no sé si alcancemos a detener la cirugía y, aunque así fuera, no creo que podamos llegar con una excusa fiable para hacerlo, pero… pero podríamos estar a su lado cuando despierte, podrías estar a su lado…

—¿Ella no va a morir? —le pregunté, esperanzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Una parte de su visión, que no me había dejado ver, apareció en su mente: Allison despertaba y se quitaba el aparato que le daba oxígeno y le cubría la boca; se empezaba a quitar los vendajes con las manos temblorosas y luego se tapaba con los dedos al darse cuenta que la operación había fallado y su llanto llenaba la habitación. Los demás aparatos a sus lados empezaban a fallar, mientras ella se quedaba sin oxígeno.

—No muere en la operación, la estabilizan, pero ella se desesperada tanto que, por las emociones tan fuertes, su corazón vuelve a fallar —murmuró Alice, y su voz se había quebrado.

—Debemos irnos —fue todo lo que dije.

Sentí a Esme apretarme entre sus brazos, sin decir nada. Carlisle la alejó de mí, para que me dejara ir. Ella sabía lo que sentía en este momento. Me sentía morir y a Esme siempre le dolía ver sufrir a cualquiera de nosotros.

Salimos de casa y empezamos a correr. Alice ya había comprado los boletos antes de llegar a casa. El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente y con el pasar de los minutos me desesperaba más y más, sintiendo que no llegaríamos a tiempo.

Cuando ya estábamos abordando y nos indicaron los asientos, me recargué en la ventanilla y miré la pista de despejé. El asfalto estaba mojado y el clima era terrible, me daba igual si el avión se caía por ello, todo lo que me preocupaba ahora era ella. No sabía porque había decidido operarse, cuando había dejado en claro que no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Recuerdo esa vez que se lo pedí, ella se negó por completo, no entendía porque había cambiado de opinión, ¿habrá sido mi culpa? De algún modo yo lo sugerí y ella podría haberlo estado pensando después de mi partida, aun así, no tenía demasiado sentido.

El avión se elevó y la turbulencia inicial aun me vibraba en la cabeza, junto al montón de pensamientos de todos los que nos rodeaban.

—Mañana es la operación, a primera hora —escuché decir a Alice, mientras sacaba un libro de su bolsa. Sabía que pretendía entretenerse, aunque ella misma dudaba de poder hacerlo— Llegaremos como a las cinco de la mañana —informó y miró hacia la ventanilla, luego me miró a los ojos— Sabes que no lo lograremos, Edward, pero al menos podrás evitar lo otro.

—¿Por qué es hasta ahora que pudiste verlo, Alice? —pregunté.

—Yo estaba pendiente de sus decisiones, de lo que hacía por ella misma. La decisión de la operación fue de su padre, él había viajado Nueva York, y encontró a ese especialista; él aun no dejaba de luchar contra la ceguera de Allison, de algún modo se sintió culpable, ¿no? Ese médico aceptó y por lo que pude ver, hicieron todos los trámites para que fuera ahí mismo en Chicago, para que Allison no pudiera negarse —negó con la cabeza, reprobando la forma de actuar de ese hombre. Yo opinaba los mismo— Gregory Stone volvió a viajar a Edimburgo esta semana y el accidente donde murió, era de camino al aeropuerto, quizás pensó regresar unos días antes para estar presente en la operación. Su muerte detuvo por completo mis visiones respecto a lo que había hecho, pues yo no estaba pendiente de él —explicó ella, mirándome otra vez con culpa. Yo tomé su mano y le besé los dedos, intentando quitarle ese pesar por no haberlo visto antes. Ella sonrió un poco— Logré ver cuando le hicieron los estudios. Cuando lo vi, pensé que era algo rutinario, así que lo dejé pasar. Vi que ella no dijo nada, se dejó hacer, obedeciendo sin opinar, todo le daba igual. Fue hasta hoy que vi las consecuencias de ello, las fatales consecuencias. Lo lamento, Edward —murmuró suavemente.

Miré a través de la ventanilla, pero todo era un mantón oscuro. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Sentía una aversión hacia ese hombre y, aun así, trataba de entender sus acciones. Sé, ahora lo sé, que es difícil perder a la mujer que amas, al amor de tu vida, pero dejar completamente a su hija, no fue correcto. Allison siempre lo había necesitado, o al menos lo hacía, quizás hasta hace dos días todavía era así, pero de una manera resignada y modera, sin esperar más de él que no fuera un sustento económico, pues sabía que el cariño ya no lo tendrá y se había conformado con eso. Siento odio hacia él, sé que sus intenciones fueron las mejores, sólo quería el bien de Allison, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, estaba seguro, pero de algún modo fue su culpa de que Allison se someta aquella cirugía, tan sólo porque él le ordenó.

Presioné mis dedos contra los ojos, intentando calmar el dolor de mi pecho: yo también soy culpable, me alejé, es por mí que ha estado sufriendo; la muerte de su padre ha de ser un gran pesar para ella, la desilusión al no recuperar la vista, y mi ausencia es un golpe que se le suma a todo eso. Yo también tengo culpa en ello, no sólo su padre.

Fueron las diez horas más largas de mi existencia. El avión no era lo demasiado rápido y Alice insistió que era mi desesperación que me hacía intolerante. Pero no podía evitar sentir que el mundo explotaría si no llegaba a tiempo. Las manecillas giraban y giraban, y, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que se trataba del corazón de Allison, era capaz de escuchar sus latidos cada vez que el segundero se movía. Y cada movimiento, me indicaba que me quedaba sin tiempo.

* * *

Hola.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero tuve un pequeño colapso de inspiración y me quedé sin internet durante un tiempo, así que se me hizo imposible publicar. Pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso, y al menos que suceda otra cosa, la próxima semana estaré publicando.

Gracias por leer, pero saben, me gustaría recibir sus opiniones, sus comentarios. Eso es algo muy importante para mí, es como el empuje para que las ideas sigan fluyendo a buen ritmo. Así que, ¿me dejan su opinión?

Nos leemos la próxima semana. Besos y abrazos.

By. Cascabelita


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

El hospital siempre me había parecido un lugar de escape, de tentación, de contradicciones, de muchas batallas: vida y muerte, peleándose en un mismo lugar. Siempre había querido hacer lo que hacía Carlisle en este lugar, salvando vidas, ayudando a otros, redimirme un poco. No era tan horrible como suponía Rosalie ni tan triste como alegaba Alice. Era un lugar de emociones. Era como una esfera llena de agua, a punto de desbordarse. Aquí todo cambia, todo evoluciona, todo cobra sentido o pierde la cordura.

 _Yo estoy a punto de perder la cordura._

El aire tenía ese típico aroma a antiséptico. Y para mí, en este momento, era como entrar a una caja blanca, a un tipo de laberinto que guardaba en el centro lo que más quiero y que no me he permitido poseer. Nunca creí que mi vida podría terminar aquí e iniciar de nuevo en un hospital, por segunda vez.

Caminamos por varios pasillos y nos acercamos a la recepción. Alice habló con la enfermera del mostrador, quien se mostró rauda a darnos información, pero una simple sonrisa de mi hermana hizo el resto. Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al lugar indicado. Los pasillos no eran más que un montón de cajas con baldosas blancas, todos era iguales, puertas blancas y personal con batas y lentes, leyendo expedientes en tablones y escribiendo en ellos.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo señalado, Lily y Tianna giraron a vernos. La cara de Tianna fue de sorpresa, mirándonos a mi hermana y a mí, como si estuviéramos a punto de atacarlos. Siempre había presentido que ella sabía lo que éramos, o sospechaba que había algo más que raro en nosotros, su actuar siempre era un poco más receloso que el de los demás, pero jamás lo pensaba. Lily sentada a su lado, nos miró desconcertada, limpiando sus ojos con una servilleta rota

—Señor Cullen —saludó Tianna. Se levantó y caminó hasta nosotros.

—¿Saben algo de Allison? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo se enteró? —la chica parecía mucho más desconfiada, quizás por llegar tan de repente. No había pensado que contestar ante eso, no había manera que yo supiera que ella estaba aquí.

—Comentarios —contestó Alice, colocándose delante de ella, sonriendo dulcemente y extendiendo su mano— Soy Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward, un gusto conocerte. Tú has de ser Tianna y usted Lily, Edward y Allison me hablaron de ustedes—Tianna tomó la mano aun con duda, abriendo los ojos al notar lo fría que era. Alice siguió sonriendo como si nada, pero regañándose por el descuido, y aun así estrechó la mano de Lily, quien ignoró completamente este hecho— La gente habla demasiado, algo normal cuando la familia es conocida, y más ahora, con el fallecimiento del señor Stone —dijo con pesar.

Mi hermana tenía siempre una manera extraña de distraer a las personas, no había quien se negará a sonreírle y rechazarle cuando empezaba hablar. Alice prácticamente guio a la chica hacia los asientos. Eran dos líneas de sillas, con cinco asientos, cada fila pegada a la pared, enfrentadas entre sí. Me senté frente a ellas, viendo a Alice hipnotizando a Tianna, quien se mantenía tensa, pero seguía el ritmo de su plática.

Me daba desconfianza lo que la chica pensaba. Siempre había pensado que yo era raro, demasiado extraño en todo sentido, ahora que le presentaba mi hermana, su opinión se extendió hasta ella. Sabía que existían humanos más perspicaces de que otros, que sospechaban simplemente al vernos. Tianna era una de esas personas. Sabía que había algo en mí, que ocultaba algo, pero no sabía qué.

Lily se alejó de ellas por un momento, antes de acercarse a mí.

La mujer lucia más grande de lo que recordaba, como si tan sólo en estos nueve meses hubieran sido veinte años en ella. Traté de sonreírle, fallando miserablemente. Ella simplemente se sentó a mi lado.

—Confíe en usted, joven Edward, le confíe mi niña y usted me la dejó tan desdichada —reclamó con enojo y tristeza.

Ni siquiera tuve valor para verla a la cara, habían sido las palabras más duras que alguien me había dicho. Tenía completa razón. No habían excusas para mi cobarde comportamiento. Pero si tan sólo supiera la verdad, estaba seguro que sería la primera en alejarla de mí.

—No tiene ni idea de cómo ha sufrido, las veces que la tuve que obligar a comer, o que apenas era capaz de sacarla de la cama. Ella no fue capaz de comprender porque la dejó, y no había palabras que la consolaran. Ni yo entendí, de algún modo creí que usted la quería —sentí su mano posada en mi antebrazo. Cuando el agarre se volvió más firme, giré a verla.

—Yo amo a Allison, Lily —le dije en voz baja. Ella me miró directamente a los ojos, sopesando que tan ciertas eran mis palabras, luego sonrió suavemente y me soltó— Nunca quise dejarla, pero…

—Lo sé, sé que la quiere —ella ignoró lo último, y miró con aprensión la puerta del quirófano— Tengo un mal presentimiento, ya llevan dos horas ahí metidos y nadie sale para decirnos algo.

Ella se devastaría si supiera la verdad, si supiera que Allison puede morir. O que yo quiero llevármela. No sé si podrá soportarlo, creo que no, no lo hará. No soportara que alejen a Allison de ella y en verdad lo siento, pero yo tampoco puedo estar sin ella. Era probable que la propia Allison quiera mantener los lazos, pero en determinado momento tendrá que alejarse, si es que acepta mi propuesta. Aun así, estoy seguro que a pesar de que no pudiera hablar con ella y su corazón llegara a fallar, la convertiré, porque verla morir sería lo peor que podría pasarme. No podría seguir sin ella, aun con el futuro prometedor que Alice me ha dejado ver.

Mi existencia no tendría sentido sin Allison.

Dos horas más pasaron. Y los pensamientos preocupados de Tianna y Lily aumentaban mi ansiedad. No pude evitar levantarme y caminar hacía mi hermana. Ella volvía a tener los ojos demasiado brillantes, la mirada muy rota. No quería pensar como lucia yo. Tomó mis manos y me jaló hacia su pecho. Me abrazó fuertemente y tarareo una melodía que yo había compuesto hace algunos años y a ella le había encantado, en tono suave y tranquilizador.

—Ya está sucediendo. Van a lograrlo, lo vi, pero es difícil —me susurró ella.

Si al menos Carlisle estuviera aquí, sabía que hubiese podido rogarle para que me dejara entrar con él, o quizás no lo hubiera permitido, consciente de que sería capaz de descontrolarme al verla muriendo. No, él no me hubiera dejado estar cerca, también pensaría que sólo le estorbaría ahí adentro.

Cerré los ojos, no quería imaginármela en ese estado. Pero no pude evitar pensarla, era seguro que estuviera pálida, con la punta de los dedos morados al igual que las manchas alrededor de sus ojos cerrados, sin respirar, con el pecho quieto y la piel casi fría. Inmóvil, como una fina muñeca de porcelana. Tan bella, pero sin vida. Con un corazón sin latidos.

Quería entrar ya mismo y morderla. Darle todo, hacer que su corazón dejara de latir, pero sin morir. Quería resucitarla para siempre, que en tres días ella fuera eterna. Quería darle la inmortalidad y que no existiera posibilidad de que deje de existir.

Me separé de Alice, y ella me sonrió un poco.

—Ya ha pasado lo peor, hermanito —dijo besándome ambas mejillas.

Quise sonreírle, pero dentro de poco sería la mayor prueba para mí. Tenía que entrar a verla y evitar que se alterara. Evitar que tomé la decisión de terminar con todo, hacerle entender que había más posibilidades.

Un hombre vestido con pantalones y filipina verde agua, apareció en el pasillo, quitándose el cubre boca y los lentes de manera fatigada. Él sudaba copiosamente y sus manos se movían con nerviosismo. Nos miró a todos, sorprendiéndose de vernos a mi hermana y a mí. Lily se acercó a él y Tianna le acompañó, sosteniéndola del brazo.

—¿Cómo esta Allison, doctor? —preguntó la mujer.

Al hombre le tembló la boca y pasó una mano por todo el rostro arrugado. Sus ojos azules se cerraron por un momento y luego los abrió con pesar, mirando a Lily con demasiada intensidad.

—En los estudios que le realice a Allison hace algunas semanas, no hubo ningún indicio de anomalía en es su cuerpo. Su salud era la adecuada; una candidata perfecta para este tipo cirugía, con un resultado satisfactorio, pero… —Lily jadeó asustada, comprendiendo a que venía ese discurso.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Tianna, y la última palabra tembló en sus labios.

—De repente la presión se empezó a elevar, provocando taquicardia y causando una considerable pérdida de sangre. No pudimos continuar, por temor a que su corazón detuviera. Logramos estabilizarla, haciendo una transfusión de sangre, que su padre previamente había dejado desde que se le hicieron los estudios. Ahora se encuentra en terapia intensiva, para monitorear cualquier cambio que surja, pero temo que su corazón haya sufrido un daño más fuerte, pero eso sólo será diagnosticado hasta que salga por completo de peligro —explicó sin titubear, seguro que todo estaría bien. Pero al igual que muchos médicos, sólo lo hacía de costumbre, de darle esperanza a las familias.

Me dejé caer en la silla más cercana, pensando en lo cerca que estuvo Allison de morir en ese quirófano. Allison siempre había sido una chica sana, exceptuando su discapacidad visual, quien iba a poder decir que su corazón fallaría en el momento menos adecuado. Alice ya me lo había dejado claro, su corazón ahora era débil, falló una vez, es posible que lo vuelva hacer, según las visiones fallara cuando ella despierte y decida que ya no puede más.

—¿Entonces la operación en sus ojos no pudo ser concluida? —escuché preguntar a Alice. Levanté la mirada y todos hicieron lo mismo.

—Así es. El ataque en su corazón detuvo la operación. Por lo tanto, Allison sigue ciega —claudicó el hombre con resignación.

—Pero ella está bien ahora, ¿verdad? —la voz de Tianna sonó urgente y temerosa.

—Lo está. Ella quizás despierte hasta en la noche o mañana muy temprano, así que les aconsejo que vayan a casa a descansar y regresen más tarde —dijo el hombre, sacando un pañuelo de su pantalón y limpiando su sudorosa frente.

—Gracias, doctor —contestó Tianna, al ver que Lily era incapaz de abrir la boca.

Él asintió y se despidió antes de dar la vuelta y volver por donde había salido.

—Yo no iré a ningún lado, hasta que pueda ver a mi niña —alegó Lily, sentándose nuevamente en la silla de plástico.

—Yo me quedaré igual aquí. Los señores Cullen deberían ir a su casa —dijo Tianna, despectivamente, mirándonos con severidad y Lily presionó sus dedos en su brazo, pensando que había sido una terrible grosería decir aquello.

—Si no les molesta, preferimos quedarnos —habló Alice con suavidad.

Lily negó con la cabeza y se quedó callada. Tianna sólo nos miró con seriedad, pensando que nunca le había caído bien y que mi hermana era extrañamente parecida a mí, a pesar de que éramos adoptados, como toda la gente decía cuando nos mudamos a Chicago.

 _Esa frialdad y palidez me recuerdan a los muertos…_

Ignoré las líneas de su pensamiento. No necesitaba que me recordara como nos veían los humanos, ni sus suposiciones de lo que pensaría Allison. Alice sostuvo mi mano y se acostó en mi costado. Yo cerré los ojos y me quedé quieto, esperando con impaciencia el momento que nos dejaran pasar a verla, estaba seguro que yo sería el último, Lily moría de angustia en este momento, al igual que Tianna.

Dos horas después, sentí a Alice moverse y me dijo al oído que fuéramos por algo de comer para las dos mujeres, que de seguro no habían comido nada en todo el día. Asentí a su pedido y fuimos a la cafetería del hospital, donde Alice se encargó de pedir dos emparedados de pollo y dos botellas de jugo. Al volver, Alice se acercó a ambas y les dio lo que habíamos comprado. Lily aceptó amablemente y Tianna lo denegó, pero una mirada severa de Lily la obligó a aceptar, y mi hermana volvió a mi lado. Ellas comieron con ganas, aunque al principio Tianna lo hacía con reticencia, pero su hambre ganó.

A las tres de la tarde ya estaba desesperado, nadie salía para decirnos algo. Estaba seguro que, si no fuera por la mano de Alice sosteniendo la mía, ya habría entrado a su habitación sin importarme nada. Por unos segundos Alice tensó el agarre y al girar a verla, me di cuenta que miraba un punto indefinido de la pared de enfrente. Lo vi todo en su mente, nuestra familia acaba de llegar a nuestra casa y estaban empezando a quitar las sabanas que tapaban los muebles.

—Ya están todos aquí —susurró con alegría.

Yo sonreí al verla, pues su comportamiento risueño se debía más a Jasper que por el resto de nosotros. Imaginé ese tipo de futuro con Allison, donde los dos sonriéramos así de grande por causa del otro, donde fuera obvio para todo mundo la felicidad que compartíamos, pero, sobre todo, el amor que sentíamos. Yo deseaba eso, yo anhelaba eso con ella, mucho más con ella. Y si las cosas salían bien, se haría realidad.

Esos pensamientos, tiraron de las comisuras de mis labios y me encontré sonriendo. Traté de disimularlo, pero fue difícil.

—Eso que piensas, se hará realidad, Edward —musitó Alice, pasando sus brazos por mis hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso? —le pregunté, sin quitar la sonrisa.

—Sólo Allison puede hacer que sonrías así. Pensar en ella provoca ésta sonrisa —picó mi mejilla con su dedo índice— Y si pensar en ella hace esto, no querrás ni ver tu cara al estar junto a ella. Te conviertes en un sol a su lado —ella soltó una risa baja, y su mente evocó aquella tarde en nuestra casa, donde yo sonreía al verla.

—Nunca creí que fuera posible amar tanto —dije, sorprendido de que así fuera. Nunca me creí capaz de alberga este sentimiento, como iba ser capaz de creer que algo tan puro y sano naciera de mí, pero Allison llegó a demostrarme que si podía.

—Lo es. Te aseguró que al inició parece bastante, pero con los años el amor aumenta más, más y más —no dudaba de sus palabras.

A las cinco de la tarde en punto, el doctor salió de nuevo, avisando que uno por uno podíamos pasar a verla. A mí me miró y dijo que sólo si Lily estaba de acuerdo yo iba a poder entrar. La mujer no lo pensó dos veces antes de dar su consentimiento, a pesar de la molestia de Tianna.

Lily fue la primera en ir, siguiendo a la enfermera que era la encargada de guiarnos; tardó diez minutos en volver y al hacerlo sus ojos lucían más hinchados y rojos, confirmación que había llorado al verla en aquella cama. Tianna fue la siguiente, de igual modo la chica volvió y sus ojos estaban tan rojos y sus mejillas irritadas, al pasar repetidamente sus manos por ellas quitando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

—Te espero aquí —dijo Alice, apretando mi mano entre sus dedos.

Seguí a la enfermera, quien me guio por dos pasillos antes de a travesar una puerta y colocarme en las manos una bata blanca, ordenando que me la pusiera al igual que el cubre boca y un pequeño gorro. Lo hice todo, procurando ser cuidadoso y no terminar rompiendo todo al sentir la angustia que empezaba en mi estómago y se extendía por todas mis extremidades. Al verme todo cubierto, aquella muchacha vestida de blanco, abrió la siguiente puerta.

—Sólo puede quedarse diez minutos, volveré cuando el tiempo terminé —asentí a su voz y a travesé aquella puerta blanca, que inmediatamente se cerró detrás de mí.

Me quedé paralizado ahí, sin poder moverme ni un poco. No podía quitar mis ojos de ella, negándome a creer que era mi Allison. Aquella chica pálida, llena de cables, vendajes y sonidos estridentes no podría ser ella. Era como una falsa Allison, una escultura de porcelana, postrada en una cama blanca cuyas sabanas se mezclaban con el tono de su piel. Me acerqué rápidamente a su lado, queriendo confirmar mediante el aroma si era ella. Lo era, su olor se mezclaba con el antiséptico, pero era más predominante el aroma a sangre que desprendía la operación recién hecha. Me arrodillé y tomé su mano, tomándome ese atrevimiento nunca cometido cuando la veía dormir en su casa. El calor que desprendía era débil a comparación de otras veces, pero ahí estaba, vibrando en cada uno de sus dedos.

Esto era diferente, ni siquiera podía fingir que ella dormía. La diferencia entre sus sueños y el peligro que conllevaba estar acostada en esta cama, era abrumadora. Cuando ella dormía pasiblemente, sin levantarse llorando por soñar algo triste, me daba la sensación de que yo estaba haciendo algo bien en su vida, que era por mí que sus pesadillas cesaban, que era por mí que ella soñaba. A veces sus labios se elevaban en sueños y quería pensar que sonreía porque soñaba conmigo, pero sólo verla dormir era más que suficiente para mí, sin importar si yo ocupaba sus sueños o no. Pero en este momento, ella estaba quieta, sin sonrisas fugaces, sin movimientos para encontrar un mejor acomodo, y eso significaba que nada estaba bien, que ella no estaba bien y por lo tanto yo tampoco lo estaba.

—Allison —dije su nombre, y quería que ella dijera el mío en respuesta, con esa maravillosa sonrisa que siempre me recibía en su casa.

Quería decirle cosas, quería jurarle nunca volver a dejarle, nunca más irme, al menos que ella me lo pida. Y aunque lo hiciera, no me creía capaz de hacerlo, siempre encontraría la manera de saber de ella, vigilarla de lejos, cuidarla a escondidas.

Su mano estaba inmóvil en la mía y sus ojos estaban custodiados por vendas blancas. Ahora la visión de Alice cobraba sentido. Tal vez si su corazón no hubiera fallado, la operación pudo haber llegado hasta el fin, logrando así que los ojos de Allison volvieran a la luz. Pero no, ella continuaba ciega y su deseo por recuperar la vista no sería posible. Y lo peor de todo, tenía que cuidarse de un corazón débil.

—Estaré aquí para cuando despiertes. Te diré lo maravillosa que eres así con estás —susurré, con los labios pegado a su muñeca, donde palpitaba el flujo de la sangre, sintiéndome bien al darme cuenta de que podía controlar perfectamente el ardor de mi garganta, que tanto tiempo lejos no flaqueó mis ganas de protegerla— Y te diré al oído, así lo quieras, que todo estará bien. ¿Te acuerdas? Eso hice cuando subiste por primera vez al segundo piso, te hablé al oído y tú creíste en mí. Lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

Besé su mano y cada uno de sus dedos, los acaricié como cada vez que necesitaba tranquilidad. Tal vez siempre me había segado ante este gesto, no era solamente a ella a la que le producía calma, a mi igual me tranquilizaba sentir la tibieza de su piel, el movimiento de su sangre, la suavidad que tenía, y porque no, la belleza que poseía. Para darle más significado a este gesto, ella me tenía en sus manos, atado a sus dedos, porque estaba seguro que nadie sería capaz de quitar mi mano de la suya.

Escuché los pasos en el pasillo y me levanté antes de que la puerta terminara de abrirse.

—El tiempo ha terminado, tiene que salir.

Asentí, y ya en el pasillo me quité todo lo que me había dado. Le agradecí y volví con los demás. Alice me miró con una sonrisa y por primera vez pude devolvérsela con gusto. Me senté a su lado y ella tomó nuevamente mi mano. En las sillas de adelante estaban Tianna y Lily, la primera dormitando con ganas sobre el hombro de la mayor.

—Ve a casa, Tianna —le pidió suavemente Lily, y la chica negó— Anda, niña, Allison no despertara hasta más tarde, aprovecha a comer y descansar un poco. Si Allison no despierta esta noche, yo iré a casa y tú tendrás que quedarte aquí, así que mejor ve ahora —dijo, palmeándole la pierna con cariño.

—Está bien —bostezó, tapándose la boca, y luego estiró los brazos— Volveré en unas horas, y cuando lo haga, irás a dormir un poco, Lily, luces tan cansada.

—Anda ya — fue lo último que le dijo Lily.

Tianna camino al final del pasillo y nos miró con cautela antes de desaparecer por completo.

—Creo que tú debes hacer lo mismo, Alice, ve a casa con la familia —le dije a mi hermana y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, iré. Han de estar preocupados, más Esme —me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a pasos de bailarina.

—Debió irse con su hermana —escuché decir a Lily, cuando nos quedamos solos. Me levanté y caminé para sentarme a su lado.

—No puedo irme, no quiero hacerlo —contesté.

—Le entiendo. De seguro es más difícil para usted, ha pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella y cuando vuelve la encuentra en éstas circunstancias —se lamentó, limpiándose los ojos con una nueva servilleta.

—Nunca quise irme —confesé.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó interesada.

—Por cobarde.

—Le avergüenza mi niña —dijo con enojo, mirándome con fuego en sus ojos café.

—No, para nada. Nada de eso —me apresuré a decir— Allison en la chica más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi existencia. Estoy enamorado de ella, sinceramente —ella sonrió y respiró con tranquilidad.

—Ella igual lo hizo de usted. Supongo que era lógico, ella no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, siempre pensando que si alguien lo hacía era por lástima, pero con usted fue diferente. Ella misma me confesó que apenas escuchó su voz, todo en ella cedió a eso. Ni siquiera de detuvo a pensar si estaba bien o si lo hacía por lástima, ella quería volver a escucharle. Quiero escucharlo siempre, Lily: me dijo una vez —su mirada se perdió un momento, recordando una mañana cuando en el desayuno Allison le había contado eso, con la sonrisa más grande que tenía.

—Yo también deseo escucharla siempre —le dije.

—El amor adolescente es maravilloso —canturreó ella— Pero eso no le da la esencial energía al cuerpo; debería ir a su casa y descansar un poco, y regresar luego.

—No quiero dejarla sola —negué su ofrecimiento, yo no me iría de aquí en ningún momento hasta que Allison lo hiciera.

—No se preocupe, no es la primera vez que mi niña me tiene esperando en un hospital. Aquella vez del accidente de la escalera, no me fui de aquí hasta que ella lo hizo.

—Hablando de eso, Lily, puedo preguntar algo —ella asintió y se acomodó mejor en la silla para verme de frente— ¿Por qué Allison siguió con la operación a pesar de que su padre acababa de morir?

—Por miedo y terquedad —elevé una ceja sin entender. Ella suspiró, preparándose para explicar— Su padre había programado esta operación antes de irse. Allison no estaba muy entusiasmada, pero había aceptado para darle gusto a él y, asumí sin que ella dijera palabra alguna, que también era para no sentirse culpable, pensando que usted había huido de una chica ciega —cerré los ojos al sentir la punzada de dolor. Yo me haría cargo de corregir esa errónea idea, que nunca más se volviera a sentir rechazada por mí, le demostraría que eso era un detalle insignificante para todo lo que ella poseía y representaba— Después de la muerte de su padre, ella no desistió, ahora pensando que recuperar la vista le ayudaría a enfrentar sola la vida, y más al saber que tenía que hacerse cargo de todo lo que su padre había hecho para ella. Ver me ayudara a no sentirme tan vulnerable en este mundo, Lily: me dijo antes de entrar al quirófano.

Asentí, no encontrando palabras que decir. Confiaba en lo que había dicho, y lo primero había hecho que sintiera más culpa.

Alice se había ido y se me había olvido preguntarle el momento exacto en que Allison despertaba, su visión no daba mucho indicio de eso. El doctor había dicho que era probable que hoy en la noche o mañana temprano. No importaba cuando lo hiciera, no iría a ningún lado. Pero quería estar con ella antes que se despertara.

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo están?

Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado. En verdad estoy esforzándome con esta historia, pero quisiera saber si a ustedes les gusta. Sé que he estado insistiendo de que me dejen un comentario, pero quiero saber que piensan, si les gusta o no.

Nos leemos pronto.

Les mando besos y abrazos.

By. Cascabelita


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Había pasado cinco horas, y Tianna había vuelto cuando ya casi daban las once de la noche. Lily, por insistencia de la chica, había decidido ir a descansar, asegurando que regresaría a primera hora de la mañana. Se despidió de mí con un ligero apretón a mi mano y se levantó de la silla. Tianna ocupó el lugar de enfrente, sin mirarme, pero pensando que en definitiva yo no debería estar ahí con ellas, no después de haberle hecho tanto daño a Allison y haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. La entendía, claro que lo hacía, pero ella jamás podría entender mis razones y, mucho menos, entendería lo que yo sentía por Allison.

No tuve tiempo para fijarme en lo que pensaba, pues cuando la vi a ella, me sorprendí como nunca antes. Se acercó a mí, caminando con toda la elegancia que podía y se sentó a mi lado, cruzando los brazos. Me miró con seriedad y torció la boca con disgusto.

—Quita esa cara, Edward —murmuró para sí, en un bufido— Ya sabía que no era bueno que viniera —gruñó con irritación, y mirando de reojo a Tianna, sabiendo que no íbamos a poder hablar en voz alta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rosalie? —le pregunté, no encontrando razones para que ella estuviera aquí.

—Vine acompañarte —elevé una ceja, pidiéndole que continuara— Alice quería venir, pero ver la cara de Jasper al estar tantas horas separados dio algo de pena, así que les dije que yo vendría. ¡¿Qué?! Yo igual puedo hacer cosas buenas, idiota. Además, Carlisle me acompaña, está intentando buscar información con sus colegas.

—Gracias, Rosalie —le dije.

—No es nada —ella se recostó en el respaldo y miró el suelo. Sonreí al saber lo que pensaba, pero mejor esperé a que lo dijera en voz alta— No soy tan insensible, Edward, sé que ha de ser difícil estar aquí, esperando a que ella se recupere —empezó a susurrar, y se acomodó más cerca de mí, hablando prácticamente en mi oído. Tianna levantó una ceja al ver esto, sospechando que la rubia era una clase de pareja para mí— Yo sentí algo parecido cuando creí que no llegaría a tiempo para que Carlisle convirtiera a Emmett. Simplemente no quiero que la familia este peligro, suficiente tuvieron Esme y Carlisle al irte y yo con mi venganza.

—Lo sé. Prometí nunca más volver a ponernos en esa clase de peligro. Pero no puedo alejarme de Allison, ahora menos que nunca.

Ella asintió y volvió acomodarse bien. Rosalie miró a Tianna y levantó su ceja con presunción al ver que la chica la recorría de pies a cabeza. Negué con la cabeza, mi hermana era peor cuando se trataba de otras mujeres.

—¿Qué tanto me miras, niña? —le preguntó con molestia.

—Nada. Disculpe —Tianna se había sentido cohibida ante el tono helado de su voz.

—Rosalie, ella es Tianna, la mejor amiga de Allison. Tianna, ella es mi hermana Rosalie —la chica asintió y pensó que la rubia era demasiado grosera, todo lo opuesto a Alice. La rubia simplemente movió la cabeza y giró la cara, importándole poco la presencia de ella.

Pasamos un rato en silencio. Rosalie y yo no teníamos mucho de qué hablar, así que los dos nos manteníamos en silencio, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no estábamos incomodos. Un rato después, ella sacó una revista de su bolso y empezó a leerlo, al aburrirse, sacó una lima y empezó arreglar sus uñas. Quise reír ante su presumida acción, pero era mejor quedarme callado, después de todo, ella vino hacerme compañía.

—Creo que deberías fingir dormir un rato —musitó, apenas moviendo los labios— Supuestamente llevas más de quince horas aquí, y no te han visto bostezar ni una sola vez. Eso es raro —terminó de decir con ironía.

—Tienes razón —contesté.

No sabía cómo hacer esto. Así que hice lo que veía hacer a todos los humanos cuando se sentían cansados. Empecé a restregar mis ojos con mis dedos, me relajé un poco más en la silla, recargando mi cabeza en la pared, y luego bostecé largamente, sintiéndome ridículo al hacerlo, sobre todo por la sonrisa burlona que mostró Rosalie.

—Es mejor que duermas un poco, Edward —dijo la rubia, con diversión— Ven, acuéstate —ella palmeó sus piernas para que recostara mi cabeza en ellas— Se supone que las hermanas hacen esto —musitó solo para mí.

Le hice caso, y me acomodé en ellas, colocando mi cuerpo en las tres sillas que sobraban. Cerré los ojos y fingí quedarme dormido poco a poco. Rosalie se quedó quieta, leyendo nuevamente su revista. Casi una hora después, escuché unos pasos acercándose y por el aroma, supe que Carlisle había llegado. Inmediatamente se preguntó por nuestra extraña posición.

—Hola, papá. Edward estaba muy cansado —susurró en voz baja Rosalie, según para no despertarme.

—Está bien.

Él se mostró algo divertido por el teatro y saludó con un simple hola a Tianna, que ella apenas correspondió. La chica empezó a mostrarse más recelosa y nerviosa, se le hacía tan raro nuestra apariencia, pensaba que todos éramos iguales con diferentes rasgos. Carlisle se puso muy serio y bajo demasiado el tono de su voz, evitando que Tianna, nos escuchara.

—He estado preguntando algunas cosas —puse atención, intentando no mover ni un solo musculo— Si Allison evoluciona satisfactoriamente, en tres días le darán de alta, pero tendrá que regresar para retirar los puntos de la cirugía; aunque la operación para recuperar la vista no llegó a término, igual tuvieron que hacer la incisión. En fin. El problema de su corazón se agravó, según los resultados de los estudios que le hicieron hace unas horas. Su salud será delicada a partir de ahora, puede sufrir de mareos, desmayos, fuertes dolores de cabeza y enrojecimientos en el rostro y las manos.

Evité moverme al escucharlo. Me sentí peor ahora que él lo había dicho, sabiendo que Carlisle jamás diría nada de no estar seguro. Sentí una de sus manos en mi brazo, tratando de darme apoyo, de igual modo sentí una mano de Rosalie en mi cabello, acariciándome con un poco de cariño.

—Estoy segura que él no permitirá que ella muera —susurró Rosalie convencida.

—Pues ya que a ella le darán de alta, todo será más fácil —abrí un poco los ojos y él se colocó a mi altura— Edward, tendrás que hablar con Allison cuando la veas un poco recuperada y proponérselo, no podemos esperar a que suceda algo que haga que su corazón se detenga y evite la transformación. Sabes bien que, si el corazón se detiene, ya no habrá nada que hacer —me dijo Carlisle, con pesar.

Asentí y volví a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo nuevamente una gran angustia en mi pecho.

—Tengo que volver a casa, ¿vienes, Rosalie?

—No, esperare a que uno de los chicos venga —me sorprendió su respuesta y a Carlisle igual.

—Como gustes —le dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Él se fue, y volvimos a quedarnos solos. No sabía cuánto tiempo más tenía que fingir que dormía, pero tenía que estar así un largo rato, quizás hasta que Tianna se durmiera. Una hora después, cuando pude sentir que la chica había quedado completamente dormida, me levanté.

—Creí que esa niña nunca se dormiría —bufó Rosalie.

—Ya no te desesperes, hermanita. Ya llegué —habló Alice

Ella había hecho su aparición junto a Esme. Le sonreí a mi madre y fui a darle un abrazo, pues sus brazos se abrieron apenas viéndome.

—Hola, cielo, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, tomando mis manos con fuerza.

—Mejor ahora que ya la vi, pero aun así corre peligro —le susurré. Ella asintió y apretó sus labios con preocupación.

—Ya me contó Carlisle. No te preocupes, cariño, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo —asentí a sus palabras y le di un besó en la mejilla— ¿Nos vamos, Rosie? —le preguntó a la rubia.

—Sí, ya quiero volver a casa —la rubia se levantó y tomó su bolsa del suelo.

—Afuera están Emmett y Jasper — le dijo Esme. Ella asintió y sólo movió la mano en señal de despedida. Esme nos dio un último besó a mí y a Alice.

Cuando ellas se fueron, Alice me abrazó con cariño y removió mi cabello.

—Te traje ropa, para que vayas a cambiarte y así demostrar que si fuiste a la casa mientras ella dormía —señaló con la cabeza a la chica que dormía profundamente en la silla de frente.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

Tomé la bolsa que me daba y fui al baño a cambiarme. También me lavé la cara y mojé un poco mi cabello y brazos. Cuando volví, Alice se recostó en mí y así nos quedamos el resto de la noche.

A las cuatro de la mañana, vi llegar a Lily. Ella nos sonrió con amabilidad y removió un poco a Tianna. La chica se levantó asustada, pero al verla se tranquilizó. Ambas empezaron hablar en voz baja y la señora sacó de una bolsa un emparedado para Tianna y nos ofreció a mi hermana y a mí uno, el cual Alice se encargó de rechazar amablemente, alegando que acabábamos de comer en la cafetería.

A las seis de la mañana, el doctor se volvió a presentar, asegurando que Allison estaba bien, que no había existido ninguna complicación durante la noche y que pronto despertaría, y que dentro de un rato más la llevarían a una habitación donde podríamos pasar a verla con más comodidad. Nuevamente la primera en entrar a verla sería Lily, luego Tianna y hasta lo último yo.

Eso no importaba, pues Alice ya me había dicho cuál era el momento justo que ella despertaría y faltaban todavía dos horas para eso, pediría permiso para entrar a esa hora. Lily y Tianna se sorprendieron que no quisiera pasar a verla de inmediato; Lily pensó que era porque me dolía verla en ese estado, en parte tenía razón, pero evitar la alteración de Allison era más importante en este momento.

Cuando estaba cerca el momento, hablé con una enfermera, pidiéndole la autorización para pasar a verla. Ella accedió, pues la paciente ya podía empezar a recibir visitas, pero estás no debían durar tanto tiempo. Me llevó por otro pasillo distinto y no me hizo ponerme el mismo traje. Al abrir la puerta, mis ojos viajaron directamente a su cuerpo.

Dolía verla acostada ahí, saber que no podría ver sus ojos hasta que el medico decidiera quitar los vendajes que le cubrían. Su cabello estaba hacia un lado y acomodado en una trenza floja, seguro Lily la había peinado. Se veía tan vulnerable de aquella manera, su apariencia siempre había sido delicada y a primera vista parecía tan frágil, pero al conocerla te dabas cuenta que era todo lo contrario, que tenía un gran poder en sus ojos negros, que escucharla adsorbía toda tu atención y verla caminar, te hacía sentir que el suelo se movía. O tal vez sólo fuera a mí que me temblara el suelo cada vez que ella estaba delante.

Me acerqué a la cama despacio, esperando a que ella empezara a removerse. Y así lo hizo. Su mano se movió suavemente, primero sus dedos, como si estuviera a punto de apretar una tecla del piano, y su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro con lentitud. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si era correcto hablarle justo en este momento. Su mano acarició las sábanas blancas, con movimientos trémulos, y luego llevó los dedos a su cara, dándose cuenta que le estorbaba el respirador artificial. Cuando hizo el intentó de quitárselo, tomé su mano entre las mías.

—No lo hagas, Allison —le dije. Ella apartó su mano bruscamente, asustada. Su respiración se hizo acelerada, pensando que yo era una mala jugada de su imaginación— Discúlpeme si le asusté, señorita —repetí lo mismo que le dije aquella noche que la conocí, para hacerle saber que era yo y no tenía por qué tener miedo.

Ella intentó hablar y buscó mi mano con la suya. Su corazón latía rápidamente y acaricié sus dedos con suavidad, intentando relajarla. La frialdad era lo de menos en este momento, además de que no pensaba volver a ocultarle nada, lo que más quería era descubrirme ante ella.

—Tranquila, no tienes que alterarte. Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí —susurré y seguí tocando cada uno de sus dedos. Miré la máquina que indicaban sus latidos, éstos se habían normalizado.

Su otra mano viajó a su cara y de manera lenta se quitó el respirador. No evité que lo hiciera, pues sabía que mientras no se alterara nada malo le pasaría. Su boca se abrió y relamió sus labios antes de intentar hablar.

—Edward —me llamó, con la voz rasposa y baja.

Sentí un gran alivio, me hacía tanto bien escucharla. Y nunca había pensado que mi nombre perteneciera tanto a una voz.

—Estoy aquí, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí y no pienso irme —le aseguré.

Del vendaje resbaló una lágrima y retiró su mano de la mía. Aquel gesto me había sorprendido, pues nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Puedo creerte, Edward? —preguntó dolida.

La punzada en mi pecho se intensificó, como si ella me hubiera disparado con esa simple pregunta. Tenía razones para desconfiar, y lo merecía. Pero ella no sabía cuánto me había dolido eso, cuanto dolía su desconfianza. Tomé su mano nuevamente, para que supiera que seguía ahí.

—Voy a estar siempre contigo —le dije y me incliné para presionar mis labios contra la suave piel de sus dedos.

* * *

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que les esté yendo bien, con los estudios, con la vida, con el amor, con todo.

Yo estoy estresada, demasiado, estoy a punto de explotar ante tanto. Ya es cierre de semestre y siempre son los días más difíciles.

Ojalá que este capítulo les distraiga, si es que están como yo, y si no es su caso, pues simplemente para que pasen un rato agradable.

¿Review?

Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme.

Nos leemos.

By. Cascabelita.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Ella no había hablado. Simplemente había apretado mis dedos con fuerza, como si quisiera atravesar mi mano con la suya. Me tenía tan firmemente agarrado, y casi podía jurar que tenía miedo de quedarse sola otra vez. O tal vez era para que no me fuera, para creerme.

Suspiré con tranquilidad, dándome cuenta que aquello visto por mi hermana no sucedería.

El estar con ella definitivamente había evitado el ataque que había visto Alice, y no fue porque su amor por mí le haya impedido morir. Mi presencia solamente había servido para distraerla en ese momento, para darle a pensar en algo más que la operación de la cual había salido recién y que, no sabía, había sido un rotundo fracaso. Cuando mi tiempo de visita había terminado, la enfermera encargada ese día, se había dado cuenta que ella estaba despierta, así que inmediatamente llamó al doctor y me pidieron salir de ahí.

Todo fue un completo desorden para mí, pues quería estar con ella siempre. Al salir, la sonrisa de Alice me dio esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían a partir de ahora, y al verme más relajado, Lily me preguntó qué había pasado.

—Ella acaba de despertar —la mujer sonrió y lágrimas de alivio mojaron sus mejillas. Tianna la abrazó.

—Te lo dije, Lily, Allison se ha aferrado tanto a la vida. Sabíamos que despertaría —murmuró la chica, sonriendo. Lily sólo sollozó en sus brazos, tan feliz de que así fuera.

Después de media hora, el doctor salió para decirnos lo que yo ya les había dicho a ellas, e informarnos que, por su mejoramiento, la trasladarían a otra habitación y que en unos días más podría volver a casa. Ambas pasaron a verla, después de pedir permiso al doctor, con la promesa de que no la agobiaran tanto. No pasaron más que unos minutos, cuando Tianna, claramente un poco irritada, salió para decirme que Allison deseaba hablar conmigo.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que dije, antes de seguirla a la habitación.

Al entrar pude apreciar el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, pues ésta habitación si contaba con una ventana, que dejaba entrar los rayos del sol y bañaban su cabello y rostro con tonos dorados.

—Edward —preguntó, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

—Aquí estoy —le contesté.

—Iré a la cafetería, mi niña. No me la agobie tanto, Edward, y hágala dormir, por favor, necesita descansar lo más que pueda —me dijo Lily, antes de salir y jalar con la mano a Tianna, quien al parecer no estaba dispuesta a dejarme solo con ella, no después de que la había visto llorar durante los últimos meses.

—Acércate, por favor —pidió ella, extendiendo su mano. La tomé sin dudar— No entiendo que haces aquí, Edward, me aban… te fuiste hace casi un año —habló, con la voz muy baja. Ella pensaba decir abandonar, pero al no ser nada, no se sentía con el derecho de usar una palabra tan comprometedora.

—Necesitaba estar aquí contigo. Quiero estar contigo.

Ella simplemente movió su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras meditaba mis palabras. Su cuerpo se colocó de lado, hacia mi dirección. Su respiración se acompasó y quedó dormida sin soltar mi mano, y yo no estaba dispuesto a quitar su piel de la mía, así que me quedé ahí con ella.

Entre sueños, ella jaló más mi mano y prácticamente la llevo cerca de su pecho. Creí que se sentiría incomoda por el frío, pero ella no le daba importancia o no lo hacía en este momento, pero sabía que tendríamos que hablar, pues fue el no tocarla sin guantes lo que me obligó a irme. Miré como hipnotizado nuestras manos unidas. Siempre había tomado su mano, pero nunca había entrelazado nuestros dedos. Ella lo hizo, y encajaban demasiado bien. Me sentí completo, y entonces no entendí porque no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo, si era claro que mis dedos pertenecían ahí junto a los suyos.

Quería verle los parpados cerrados, las pestañas negras y la cejas, pero simplemente estaba esa venda blanca cubriéndolo todo. Su respiración era suave y rítmica. Había extrañado tanto escucharla respirar, la había extrañado tanto a ella. Quería abrazarla, deseaba tenerla en mis brazos, rodear su cuerpo y que ella se aferrara a mis hombros como si temiera caer o que yo desapareciera. Tenía tantas ganas de que respirara sobre mi ropa, que presionara la frente en mi pecho y enterrar mi nariz en su cabello. Quería tocar sus mejillas y que ella ladeara su cabeza para acomodarse en mis dedos.

Me senté en la silla que había cerca y acomodé mi cabeza en la cama. No quería dejar de verla ni un solo segundo, sentía una especie de miedo de que ella fuera desaparecer o que los latidos de su corazón se detuvieran si yo me alejó.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió y vi entrar a Alice. Ella caminó hasta la cama y besó la mejilla de Allison y después la mía.

—Me alegro tanto de que esté bien —sonrió enternecida al ver nuestras manos unidas— Ahora tienes que esperar a que le digan a Allison que todo falló, Edward, y estar ahí para que no piense en dejarse vencer.

—Estaré siempre a su lado —aseguré.

—Lo sé. Iré un rato a la casa. Volveré en un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí.

—Gracias por todo, hermanita —susurré.

—No es nada, Edward, sabes que te quiero y a ella igual. Jamás permitiría que se separaran.

Ella se fue, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Lily y Tianna volvieran. Muy a mi pesar tuve que quitar mi mano y salir de la habitación, para darle espacio a ellas dos. No podía irme a mi casa, no quería separarme ni un solo minuto, así que me quedé dando vueltas a fuera del hospital. Sabía que tendría que ir a casa, era casi el medio día y aunque podía controlarme perfectamente, la sed empezaba a devorar mi garganta, y más al estar en un lugar donde se podía sentir siempre el aroma a sangre fresca. Miré mi reflejo en el cristal de una puerta, dándome cuenta de que mis ojos estaban empezando a oscurecerse, pareciendo más azúcar quemada que dorado.

Me alejé de ahí y avance por las calles que llevaban prácticamente a la parte más solitaria de Chicago, al estar fuera de la vista de todos, empecé a correr y en menos de unos cuantos minutos, ya había llegado a los lindes del terreno de mi casa.

Continúe corriendo hasta adentrarme en la zona más boscosa del lugar. Seguí corriendo, persiguiendo el rastro de mis hermanos: Emmett y Jasper estaban de cacería, así que me uniría a ellos. Los encontré en la copa de un árbol, cerca de un claro, donde cinco pumas se agazapaban, mirando donde nos encontrábamos. Los chicos me miraron y sonrieron, luego Emmett levantó sus cejas con diversión y se lanzó hacia los animales. Jasper y yo le seguimos, y empezamos a correr hacia ellos. No nos costó trabajar atraparlos, así que, en menos de dos minutos, ya estábamos encajando los colmillos en el cuello.

Terminé de beber y el ardor fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

—Me alegro que Allison este bien, hermano —dijo Emmett, limpiando su boca con la manga de la camisa.

—Yo igual me alegro. No pudimos entrar al hospital, ya sabes que no lo resistimos tan bien como tú, Carlisle y las chicas —continuó Jasper, sonriendo ladeadamente.

—Lo sé. Gracias por preocuparse y volver —les dije. Emmett se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí crujir varias partes de mi cuerpo.

—Haría lo que sea por mi hermanito —alegó en un tono meloso, para luego soltarme y largarse a reír.

Él sabía que me molestaba, aunque ahora ya no tanto; técnicamente era mayor que él, pero fuimos transformados a edades distintas, así que a veces se burlaba de ello.

—Sabes bien que soy mayor que tú, te llevo una veintena de años, Emmett —le gruñí. Él siguió riendo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Realmente necesitaba esto, después de tanta ansiedad, angustia y desesperación, necesitaba esta camaradería con mis hermanos. Emmett siempre lograba sacar esa parte jovial, que muchas veces olvidaba que había en mí, y Jasper, siempre tan serio, también nos seguía, aunque sólo sea para después burlarse de Emmett y de sus ideas tontas, como él las llamaba. Ellos siempre tenían esa actitud burlona y bromista para con el otro, retándose cada cierto momento. En cambio, Jasper conmigo era más serio, como si él fuera el hermano mayor que sabía que tenía ayudarme y apoyarme siempre.

—Vamos a seguir. Necesitas al menos una presa más antes de que estés satisfecho y puedas volver con Allison —aseguró Jasper, adentrándose en la espesura del bosque.

Lo seguimos, y después de beber de un par de gacelas, fuimos a casa. Yo subí inmediatamente a mi habitación y tomé un baño. Lo hice tan rápido que, en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba en la sala. Esme salió de la cocina, junto a Rosalie, Alice y Carlisle.

—Cuídate, cariño —dijo Esme, tomando mis manos y guiándome a la puerta.

—Gracias —ella besó mi mejilla.

—Iré más tarde, varios de mis compañeros me facilitan información sobre ella —dijo Carlisle, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Esme.

—Muchas gracias, papá —me sentí aliviado de escucharle decir eso.

—Yo igual iré luego, con Carlisle, así tal vez pueda visitarla —agregó Alice, mirándome con una sonrisa. Asentí y salí de la casa.

Llegué en poco tiempo al hospital, me dirigí a su habitación y al abrirla sólo me encontré con Lily. Saludé a la señora y le pedí permiso para pasar, ella asintió con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a la cama, donde Allison dormía profundamente.

—Cuando despierte le dirán lo que pasó —murmuró Lily, temiéndose ese momento— Sé que se decepcionara, ella quería recuperar la vista para poder valerse por sí misma. Ahora le dirán que no se pudo y que aparte tendrá que vivir con más cuidado, procurando no alterarse para no sufrir de nuevo un ataque.

La voz se le quebró al decir lo último, pensando que de ahora en adelante tendría que cuidarla como nunca lo había hecho, no quiere perderla jamás. Suspiré internamente ante eso, sabiendo lo unida que estaban ambas, y yo no puedo pedirle a Allison que se aleje de la única familia que le queda.

—No te preocupes, Lily, ella sabrá asimilarlo. Además, nadie la dejara sola en ese momento —aseguré. Ella asintió y besó la mano de Allison.

Ambos nos sumimos en el silencio, mirando a Allison todo el tiempo. Temía el momento que despertara, temía su reacción al enterarse que todo falló. Tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para tranquilizarla, que mi presencia no le fuera suficiente.

Me senté cerca de la puerta mientras Lily continuaba a su lado. Deseaba estar más cerca y tomar su mano como lo hace esa mujer. Quería entrelazar nuestros dedos y escuchar su corazón más de cerca. Pero no podía quitarle ese privilegio a Lily, que desde que Allison nació ha estado siempre ahí. No sería justo arrebatarle esto, no cuando quiero quitársela por completo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tianna apareciera. Sonrió a Lily, después de mirarme con la acostumbrada desconfianza. Apreté los labios para no mostrar lo que su gesto me molestaba, pero trataba de comprenderla; su único interés era proteger a Allison, la hice sufrir cuando me fui y mi apariencia para ella era algo tenebrosa. No podía evitar sentir recelo hacia mí, su instinto de supervivencia era demasiado fuerte.

Miré por la ventana y los rayos del atardecer adornaron el cabello negro de Allison. Cuando el sol se ocultó, ella despertó. Primero movió su mano y con sus dedos acarició el vendaje de sus ojos. Suspiró frustrada al darse cuenta que seguía con las vendas. Lily se acercó de nuevo a ella y tomó su mano. Le habló bajito para tranquilizarla. Tianna igual lo hizo y ambas susurraron cosas. Quería hacer lo mismo, quería hablarle, pero tampoco quería romper la unión que tenían.

—Ayúdenme a sentarme, por favor —pidió Allison y ellas le acomodaron las almohadas para que pudiera estar más cómoda.

—¿Así está bien, mi niña? —preguntó Lily, acariciándole el cabello.

—Muy bien. Gracias —sonrió un poco— ¿Y Edward? —preguntó su suave voz. Lily sonrió con dulzura mientras Tianna fruncía el ceño.

—Aquí estoy, Allison —contesté.

Ellas se alejaron, como dándome permiso para acercarme. Me senté en la cama y tomé su mano. Ella por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo frío que era y que claramente no traía guantes. Pensé que se alejaría inmediatamente, pero no, sus manos envolvieron las mías y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Pensé que te habías ido —murmuró.

—No pienso dejarte —aseguré.

Sus labios se apretaron para evitar la sonrisa que quería salir, pero no pudo evitar el rojo de sus mejillas. Se dejó caer en las almohadas y su pulgar trazó líneas en mis manos.

Sonreí al verla, pero la sonrisa se perdió cuando escuché a Lily pedirle a Tianna que fuera por el doctor. Ella salió y cinco minutos después regresó acompañada por el hombre vestido de blanco. Los ojos del hombre eran de pena y sonrió con gesto desganado.

—Buenas tardes, Allison —saludó con una falsa alegría.

Solté su mano y me alejé a los pies de la cama.

—Hola, doctor, ¿me quitara las vendas? —preguntó con esperanza.

—Claro. Pero antes quiero hablarte de algo, Allison —si los vendajes de Allison no estorbaran, sería posible ver su ceja elevada— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó para retrasar el momento— ¿Hay alguna molestia? ¿te sientes fatigada o algo por el estilo? —el gesto de Allison se volvió serio, sospechando la verdad detrás de esas palabras. Siempre había sido demasiado perspicaz.

—Estoy bien, me siento cansada, pero eso es normal después de estar en un quirófano durante más de cinco horas —alegó con seguridad.

—Allison…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, doctor? —ella lo interrumpió.

Desde esta mañana habían quitado los cables que monitoreaban su corazón, pues ella estaba estable, pero para mí fue fácil escuchar como sus latidos iban en aumento. Me acerqué a ella sin pensarlo y tomé su mano. Acaricié cada dedo, iniciando por el meñique. Ella suspiró, pero pude ver su boca temblar.

—Hable, por favor, y dígalo todo, sin guardarse nada —pidió, más bien ordenó.

—Allison… —el doctor no sabía cómo iniciar y lo vi restregar su mejilla.

Pude ver en su mente que se sentía mal por no poder cumplir lo acordado con su padre, sabiendo que lo último que hizo Anthony Stone fue confiarle la salud de su única hija, y había fallado y eso lo lamentaba. Allison le recordaba a su propia hija y le producía desosiego al no poder cumplirle su deseo de recuperar la vista.

—Tu presión se volvió inestable, provocando una fuerte taquicardia y la pérdida de sangre —dos lágrimas resbalaron de las vendas y su mano en la mía tembló. Su boca se cerró con fuerza, casi pude escuchar el rechinido de sus dientes— Lo siento, Allison, no pudimos continuar con la operación.

—Sigo ciega —afirmó.

—Así es, Allison, y lo lamento —sus delgados hombros se movieron a causa de su llanto y el agarre en mi mano se volvió flojo— Sé que esto es difícil, Allison. Pero ahora debo hablarte de lo más importante: en los estudios que te realizamos, detectamos pequeños coágulos de sangre en una de las venas que va directamente a tu corazón; ahora tienes que cuidarte más y evitar las grandes emociones, así como llevar una alimentación equilibrada…

Ella ya no siguió escuchando. Su mente se centraba en un solo pensamiento. Ciega, ciega, se repetía con molestia y tristeza.

 _Ciega, ciega, ciega_

Arrebató su mano de la mía y la llevó detrás de su cabeza, intentando quitarse las vendas a como diera lugar. Escuché a Lily gritar para que se detuviera, e intenté acercarme, pero ella se arrastró hacia atrás, casi cayendo del otro lado de la cama. El doctor salió e inmediatamente llamó una enfermera. El olor a sangre llenó la habitación, era seguro que por el descuido en sus movimientos haya quitado un punto de la operación. La garganta empezó arder y tuve que cerrar las manos con fuerza para controlarme, igual a como lo hacía cuando la conocí en el parquecillo y no estaba acostumbrado a su aroma.

Me obligué a moverme, tenía que detenerla, evitar que se hiciera más daño. Me acerqué de nuevo y le apreté los brazos a los costados, obligándola a acostarse en la cama, pero, sobre todo, obligándome a mí a alejar la mirada de su cuello, donde la vena palpitaba con el fluido de la tibia sangre que ahora podía oler con más intensidad. Le miré la cara, para recuperarme, para ver el rostro de la persona que más amaba y asegurarme a mí mismo que no sería capaz de hacerle daño. La venda resbaló un poco de su rostro y me encontré con las preciosas cejas que poseía.

Miré a Lily, ella quería acercarse, pero Tianna se lo impedía.

—¡Suéltame! Edward, suéltame —gritó con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas humedecían todo su rostro.

—No lo hare.

Ella se revolvió en la cama, su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada y estaba tentado a apretar más fuerte sus brazos para que dejara de hacerlo, pero no me atrevía, no quería lastimarla, no quería provocarle más dolor del que estaba sintiendo y mucho menos quería que me tuviera miedo.

Era perturbador verla en ese estado, mirar lo rota que había quedado después de que le dijeran que su deseo no era posible, que habían hecho más daño que mejoras. Subí mis manos de sus codos a sus hombros y la jalé a mi pecho. Ella se retorció y golpeó mis costados, con pequeños golpes, como si no quisiera hacerme daño, pero si hacerme entender que era mejor soltarla.

—Me odio, me odio —repitió cerca de mi oído y la presioné con más fuerza.

—Pues no lo hagas, no tienes que hacerlo. Te prohíbo hacerlo, Allison —susurré contra su oído.

El doctor regresó, con una jeringa. Sabía que la anestesiaría, que la haría dormir más tiempo. Pero era lo mejor, Allison estaba histérica y su llanto no menguaba.

—Permítame —pidió el hombre

La coloqué de nuevo en la cama y aparte mi mano de su brazo izquierdo, él pasó un algodón con alcohol por la altura de su codo.

—¡No! No, no lo haga. ¡Edward, no permitas que lo haga! —gritó desesperada.

Vi atravesar la aguja en su piel, y cerré los ojos ante aquello, por la impotencia que sentía al no poder cumplir con lo que pedía.

Después de eso todo fue lento. Ella dejó de moverse, su respiración se calmó hasta volverse suave, como si el huracán se hubiese convertido en llovizna. Las lágrimas de su rostro se secaron y los labios se cerraron. Quité mis manos de su piel y me alejé, molesto conmigo, por no poder tranquilizarla y así evitar que la durmieran. Verla sucumbida en el sueño por la anestesia era terrible, como si la obligaran a derrumbarse, a morirse sin quererlo, y lo peor de todo, es que esta vez, ayudé para que lo hicieran.

El doctor limpió la pequeña gota de sangre que salió de donde había metido la aguja. Nunca había visto su sangre, jamás la vi herida. Tragué en seco, sintiendo nuevamente el deseo de atacar, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo; mi sed no le ganaba a lo que sentía por ella.

Lily se acercó a la cama y tomó su mano. La mujer lloraba con profunda tristeza, reprochándose no haberle persuadido de no operarse, al menos no tendría esa desilusión de que todo falló y el débil corazón que ahora poseía.

—Tranquila, Lily —Tianna pasó sus manos por los hombros de ella para calmarla, después de haberse quitado las propias lágrimas.

El doctor giró la cabeza de Allison, acomodándola hacia un lado.

—Tengo que checar su herida —informó, aunque realmente ninguno de nosotros le prestaba atención— Que bueno que no se lastimó, ningún punto fue dañado —habló, después de revisar.

Él volvió a salir y no tardó en volver con algunos materiales. Con unas tijeras quitó las vendas, dejando por fin libre sus parpados. Las pestañas negras quedaron a la vista, era increíble volver a verlas, ahora sólo hacía falta que ella abriera los ojos para que todo estuviera completo.

El doctor tapó la herida con gasas, pero esta vez sólo en la zona afectada, sin cubrirle de nuevo a la cara. Al terminar, se despidió y salió de la habitación, pidiendo que le avisáramos cuando despertara.

Me quedé al pie de la cama, contemplando su imagen. Esto era un desastre, su vida no sería la misma evitando siempre emociones, evitando que algo le cause dolor, susto, sorpresa, o hasta una alegría intensa. Quien podría acostumbrarse a vivir de esa manera, viviendo sin emociones prácticamente para que el corazón no falle. Una vida casi incompleta.

La transformación tendría que ser. No estaba dispuesto a verla morir. Así que tenía que apurarme para hablarle de ello. Cuando ella vuelva a su hogar, lo hare.

Tianna giró a verme, y entonces notó lo más extraño en mí. Mis ojos se habían vuelto oscuros, cuando siempre ante ella han sido claros. Frunció las cejas y giró la cara, preguntándose por qué mis ojos ahora parecían casi negros cuando hace apenas quince minutos eran dorados.

No podía hacer nada ante sus cuestionamientos. No había como ocultar el cambio tan drástico en mis ojos.

 _¿Qué tan distinta puede ser una persona?_

Se preguntó con extrañeza.

Casi pude imaginar la cara de mis hermanos riendo ante esa pregunta.

Diferente, nosotros no somos diferentes. Somos otro mundo, otro espacio. Somos seres extraordinarios, y no es presunción, ni siquiera de una buena manera; aunque estaba seguro que Allison seguiría siendo una maravilla, aun transformada.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Una semana después de que le dieran de alta, ella por fin había retomado el ritmo normal de su vida.

El adía que llegamos el jardinero de la casa de Allison abrió el portón cuando el taxi se detuvo. Abrí la puerta del vehículo y la primera en salir fue Tianna y Lily la siguió. Después tomé la mano de Allison y la ayudé a salir.

—Buenos días, niña Allison —saludó el anciano hombre.

—Hola, Tom —contestó, sonriendo un poco.

Desde que había despertado de la anestesia, un día antes, ella no había hablado más que lo básico. El doctor le dijo que le darían de alta y ella sólo asintió, y le informó que en unos días le mandaría el pago por sus servicios. Apenas contestaba lo que Lily le decía y no prolongaba las pláticas que Tianna iniciaba. Lo peor de todo, es que a mí ni siquiera hacia el intento de hablarme, intenté varias veces iniciar una conversación, pero simplemente se quedaba callada.

Sabía que estaba herida, que todo lo que había pasado en esa última semana la sobrepasaba, pero dolía, como no tenía una idea, que me negara su voz. Ya no digamos su contacto. No permitía que tomara su mano, la abrazara o tocara. Mentalmente, ella me reprochaba el hecho que haya permitido que la anestesiaran. Traté de explicarle, justificar, pero se había negado a escucharme.

De algún modo se sentía herida por mí. Otra vez.

Cuando llegamos, íbamos a mitad del camino, del portón a la puerta de su casa, ella quitó su mano de la mía. No había brusquedad en el gesto, pero para mí fue como si me golpeara.

—Conozco mi casa, no necesito que me guíes, Edward —expresó con voz baja y sin emoción.

Me sentí incómodo con ésa situación. Ella jamás me había tratado con tanta indiferencia. Había sido tan cálida desde que nos conocimos, había sido tan tierna y bella. Trataba de convencerme que ésta faceta era normal, que tenía dolor por dentro: ella estaba desilusionada y triste; yo sé lo que es sentir eso, existí años así. Pero era realmente doloroso para mí verla en ese estado, ver su rostro sin sonrisa y la boca quieta, sin nada que decir.

La puerta estaba abierta y sin detenerse, caminó hacia las escaleras. Creí que después de eso, ella preferiría quedarse abajo, hasta Lily pensaba igual, pues había ordenado que limpiaran su habitación de abajo y no la de arriba. Pero nos estaba demostrando que tan equivocados estábamos, ella subía sin titubear, con el único pensamiento de llegar a su habitación lo antes posible.

No supe si ir detrás de ella, o irme, darle tiempo para que se tranquilizara y verla cuando ella lo deseara. No quería presionarla ni hacerla sentir mal con mi presencia. No pensaba irme del todo, me quedaría cerca de su casa, cuidándola desde algún árbol cercano y entrar a verla cuando durmiera.

¡Maldición! Eso sonaba tan acosador. No quería ni pensar en lo que dirían mis padres o la carcajada que soltaría Emmett al saberme haciendo eso.

Me quedé al pie de la escalera, mirando como llegaba al último escalón. Ella no había dejado de contar cada pasó que daba, y sin mirar sus ojos, supe que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas. El aroma de su llanto me llenó la nariz, quería subir y abrazarla, arrullarla para que se tranquilizara. Hacer lo que sea para que esto no le doliera tanto.

Giré ver a Lily, que se había colocado a mi lado. La mujer estaba angustiada por Allison, de algún modo imaginaba que sería más difícil de tratar que cuando quedó ciega.

Allison no se detuvo, caminó hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista y los siguiente que escuchamos fue el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Fui el único que pudo escuchar su llanto desde abajo. Ella lloró amortiguadamente, apretando su rostro contra la almohada seguramente, deseando que nadie la molestara, que nadie la viera llorar.

—Creo que debería irse, joven, ella no desea a nadie cerca —dijo con gran tristeza.

—Está bien. Vendré todos los días, quizá un día quiera recibirme —alegué caminando a la puerta.

—Quizás, joven, quizás —suspiró.

De eso ya una semana. Y como le dije a Lily, iba todos los días a verla, aunque ella no me recibiera. La mujer me contaba cómo iba su recuperación, del día que le fueron a quitarle los puntos, y que tenía que obligarla a comer y a salir de su cama, que Tianna le hacía compañía y que luchaba para sacarle plática. Pero todo parecía inútil, no eran capaz de hacerla hablar o sonreír. Dormía casi todo el tiempo, alegando dolores de cabeza y mareo.

Eso me angustió, pues era una de los síntomas de aquellos coágulos de sangre. Y lo que realmente temía, era que se le dificultara respirar, o que algo pasara para que se alterara y dejara de hacerlo.

Pero un miércoles, cuando llegué todo fue diferente. Apenas pasé el marco de la puerta, ella se hizo visible al principio de la escalera.

Estaba preciosa, tenía el cabello tomado en una coleta de lado y sus mejillas por fin tenían el tono durazno que siempre le acompañaba. La vi tomar entre sus dedos la falda de su vestido, un precioso vestido rosa suave, que la hacía verse como las mismas flores.

—¿Sucede algo, mi niña? —preguntó Lily.

Allison tocó su boca. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Las mejillas se pusieron rojas y su boca se abrió y cerró dos veces.

—Edward, ¿quieres acompañarme? —preguntó con duda, pensando que le daría una negativa pues ella sabía que no había sido amable conmigo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que acaba de compensar todo con esa pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sí —contesté.

Pude sentir a Lily respirar tranquila, pensando que su niña por fin había salido de ese reclutamiento donde ella misma se había metido, y que yo ayudaría a su rápida recuperación.

Ojalá la mujer tuviera razón.

—Sube, por favor —pidió.

Subí y llegué a su altura. La tenía tan cerca, que pude sentir su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo. Ella dio la vuelta y caminó a lo largo del pasillo, ignorando por completo la puerta de su habitación.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta donde pasamos horas y horas. Ella la abrió y pude ver nuevamente el piano tapado con una sábana blanca. Todo tenía una fina capa de polvo y las tres ventanas del lugar tenían las cortinas cerradas, pero como eran casi blancas, la falta de luz no era un problema, aunque sabía que ella prefería no encender las luces.

Ella se dirigió hacia el piano y quitó la sábana, y el polvo la hizo estornudar. Sonrió con nostalgia al sentarse en el taburete y levantó la tapa. Acarició con ternura las teclas y luego sonrió a mi dirección, sabiendo que no me había movido del marco de la puerta.

—¿Quieres darme una clase? —preguntó con esperanza.

Sonreí, sonreí como sólo ella podía provocarlo, según Alice, lo sé porque es la clase de sonrisa que aparece de la nada, que son difíciles de quitar.

Allison estaba de nuevo siendo fuerte, y según sus pensamientos, queriendo retomar su vida ya, ya estuvo suficiente en la cama y quería olvidar el terrible episodio en el hospital. Ella pensaba que perdió la vista, aprendió a vivir sin ella, y escuchar que seguía ciega no era tan terrible, de acuerdo, lo lamentaba, en verdad lo hacía, y sufrió al escuchar que no la recuperaría, pero no iba a deprimirse dos veces por lo mismo.

—Claro que sí, Allison —contesté y caminé para sentarme a su lado.

—No he olvidado casi nada, aunque creo que me hace falta práctica —dijo, en voz baja, no queriendo tocar ese tema que ambos sabemos sigue pendiente.

—Toca algo —le pedí.

Miré sus dedos, y cerré los ojos al ver el tono demasiado rojo en la punta de éstos. La tierna piel de sus manos siempre había tenido un lindo tono rosa, pero ahora estaba roja, como si estuviera sosteniendo un vaso con hielos. Era otro de los síntomas.

Ella empezó con la suave melodía que le había enseñado cuando había aprendido a tocar más de cinco notas seguidas. Era una canción de cuna, la favorita de Esme, pues le recordaba aquel bebé que perdió cuando era humana, no de manera triste, sino con paz.

Nos quedamos un par de horas ahí, hasta que ella quiso ir al parque por flores, alegando que a su madre le hacían falta.

—También a la casa le hace falta flores, se siente tan triste —se abrazó así misma cuando dijo eso.

En el fondo sabe que no son las flores que hacen falta. Ella se siente definitivamente sola sin su madre y su padre. Se siente vulnerable y frágil. No sabía lo que haría con los negocios de su padre, cree que lo mejor es que alguien más se haga cargo de eso, pero tiene miedo de fallar, tiene miedo de perder lo que tanto su padre luchó por conseguir.

Fuimos al parque y el anciano de las flores, se había sentido verdaderamente feliz al verla llegar. Hablaron por varios minutos y Allison rechazó gentilmente el gesto del hombre, pues él quería obsequiarle las flores, pero ella insistió en pagarle.

Cuando el sol empezó a tirar sus últimos rayos, volvimos a su casa. El camino la había fatigado, aunque ella trató de disimularlo, pero las grandes bocanadas de aire, no pudo evitarlos. Tuve unas ganas inmensas de tomarla en brazos y llevarla, pero sabía que no aceptaría, así que traté de que fuéramos lo más lento posible. Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos al salón, donde el retrato de su madre presidía, pero ahora, haciéndole compañía con un marco de madera casi negra, estaba el retrato de su padre. Allison colocó los lirios blancos en el jarrón que Lily previamente había dejado en la mesita, justamente en medio de los dos retratos.

—Todos los días les traeré flores —dijo Allison, hablándole a ellos. Me alejé, quería darle su espacio para hablarles— La casa se llenará de flores de nuevo; he estado una semana sin hacerlo por culpa del hospital. Lo lamento, creo que más por mí que por ustedes; sé que ustedes entenderían, pero el problema soy yo, yo quiero las flores aquí, me acostumbre a ellas, siento que me hacen mucha compañía —lanzó un gran suspiro— En fin, las traeré, lo prometo.

Ella se giró y se sentó en el sofá. Tenía la piel del cuello, las manos y brazos de color rojo, y eso me preocupaba. Me senté a su lado. Todo parecía ser como al principio, cuando nos conocimos, pero ahora había mucho que decirnos, muchas cosas que aclarar, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera, era obvio que había una clase de tensión entre nosotros. Pero no podíamos iniciar con algo que de seguro nos haría triste. Era mejor empezar con los silencios y luego con las cosas más sencillas, sincerarse con algo importante, pero sin llegar a herirnos.

Lily había entrado a dejarnos una bandeja con comida, que tuve que hacer a Allison comer, no es que se estuviera matando de hambre, pero carecía de apetito todavía. Lo bueno es que era una simple sopa que Allison no protesto para comerse la mitad del plato.

—Creo que es hora de que vayas a la cama, Allison —le dije, al ver que la luna ya brillaba por la ventana.

—Todavía es temprano, Edward —replicó, mientras dejaba el vaso de limonada en la mesita del centro.

—Lo sé, pero has hecho tanto hoy y debes de estar cansada.

—No mucho —quería decirle que no mintiera, pero no quería hacerla sentir mal. Ella simplemente quería llevar una vida normal, a como era antes, aunque eso ya no fuera posible— Pero está bien, iré, de lo contrario, tendré a Lily y a Tianna regañándome —suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Hice lo mismo y caminamos a la escalera, pero antes de empezar a subirla, se giró a mí— Pero no te vayas todavía, Edward, quédate un poquito más —pidió.

Tenerla tan cerca se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil las ganas de querer tocarla todo el tiempo. Quería tocar su mejilla y posar mis labios ahí, cerca de su boca. En eso tenía razón Rosalie, nadie se resiste a la presencia de la persona que se quiere. Ahora comprendo porque mis padres y mis hermanos parece que nunca pueden estar alejados. Es una gran necesidad. Pero Allison y yo no éramos nada, todavía, así que no podía darme ese lujo.

—Me quedaré —acepté y ella sonrió.

Subió la escalera y caminó hacia su habitación, pero pasó de largo, decidida a entrar un momento en la habitación de su padre. Su rostro se volvió triste y tocó la perilla de la puerta, indecisa de abrirla. Quería entrar ahí, pues no lo ha hecho, no ha dejado que nadie saque la ropa de su padre ni que guarden sus pertenencias, todo sigue a como él lo dejó y quería saber cómo era.

 _Pero qué valor me hace falta para entrar aquí…_ pensó.

Ella quería hablarme de todo. Sentía que con Tianna no podría hacerlo, no lo entendería, pensaba. La chica la creería cruel si le decía que era lo que le pasaba, pues era tan contradictorio lo que sentía: le dolía la muerte de su padre, claro que lo hacía, pero no era un sentimiento devastador como haber perdido a su madre, y se sentía mal por no lamentarlo como debía, por no amarlos a ambos con la misma intensidad.

Sentía que ella amaba a ese hombre que pasó con ella sus primeros ocho años de vida, pero aquel señor que la visitaba cada vez que se acordaba, que mandaba un regalo, uno más costoso que otro, a ese hombre, no lo extrañaba realmente. Y una parte de ella, sentía que si no fuera porque sabía que era su padre, que llevaba su misma sangre, quizás no le hubiera importado. Y que enojo sentía contra ella misma por sentirse así: ella pensaba que era tan cruel. Quería decirlo en voz alta. Pero temía que Lily y Tianna le recriminaran por no lamentarlo de todo, que no pudieran entenderla.

Allison creía sinceramente que yo no la juzgaría. Y qué razón tenía. Yo que conocía lo que pensaba y sentía, no me atrevería nunca a juzgarla.

—Él casi nunca estaba aquí, Edward. Creo que te diste cuenta de eso —empezó a decir, en voz baja— Casi no lo conocía, pero lo quería, una parte de mí lo quería —movió la cabeza afirmativamente, como dándole más veracidad a sus palabras— Cuando era niña, mi padre decía que no habría hombre que me quisiera más que él, le creí, pero cuando murió mamá, empecé a dudar. Si él me amaba tanto como decía, porque se alejó, porque me dejó. Nunca pude preguntárselo, simplemente me hice mis propias teorías.

Soltó la manija y volvió sobre sus pasos, caminando a su habitación.

 _En otro momento seré más valiente…_

Abrió la puerta y fue directo a su cama. La vi sentarse cerca del cabezal, y tiró los zapatitos de color negro hacia un lado. Miré sus pies desnudos, dándome cuenta de lo pequeños que eran y tan blancos como la leche. Se subió a la cama, colocándose justamente en el medio y jalando una almohada a su regazo.

—Simplemente supuse que fue por el amor que le tenía a mi madre, que claramente era más de lo que me quería a mí. Lo enterré a lado de ella, para que estuvieran juntos, como él quería que se hiciera —siguió hablando y los ojos se humedecieron, pero no lo suficiente para llorar, sólo estaban más brillante— A veces lo extraño, Edward, casi no convivíamos. Pero siempre di por hecho que, si se iba, tendría que regresar en algún momento; pero se fue y ya no volvió.

Se quedó callada y empezó a respirar controladamente, hasta que logró que su corazón se tranquilizara. Se tocó el pecho con una mano, tratando de respirar lo mejor posible. Y mientras lo hacía, recordó que eso era una de las recomendaciones del doctor, siempre tratándose de controlar. Despejó su mente el recuerdo de su padre, para centrarse en lo que quería hablar. Pensó que ya habíamos estado sin hablar todo el día, por el miedo a decir que verdaderamente importaba.

Me puse nervioso al pensar que me preguntaría la verdadera razón del porqué me fui. No sabía que le podría decir, mejor dicho, como decirle, pues no estaba dispuesto a seguir mintiéndole.

—Siéntate, por favor —pidió tocando el otro lado de la cama, justo a su lado.

Lo hice. Quedé cerca de ella, mirándola de frente. Las manos lechosas estaban sobre el cojín morado y enterraba los dedos en él. Ella estaba pensando muy seriamente como iniciar ésta conversación. Necesitaba saber el verdadero motivo por el cual había regresado.

—¿Vas a quedarte en Chicago, Edward? —preguntó ella.

Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer, quería preguntar si me quedaría a su lado. Pero siempre le era más fácil reacomodar la pregunta.

La mirada sin luz, siempre habían mostrado un sinfín de emociones, eran vivos espejos de los que pensaba y sentía. Y ahora me mostraban la tristeza que le causaría si le daba una respuesta negativa a lo que había dicho.

Y yo, yo le contestaría a la pregunta que no quiso pronunciar.

—Supongo que no quedo claro lo que te dije cuando despertaste: voy a quedarme contigo —le dije con seguridad.

Las mejillas se encendieron y la boca se movió un poco, en una casi sonrisa. El corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido. Pero ella no quería evitar ese ritmo, quería sentir alegría y no tristeza.

—¿Y eso que significa en realidad, Edward? —preguntó apenas en un susurró.

No quería detenerse a pensar, no quería ilusionarse por un momento y que lo que yo sentía por ella no pasara más allá de una simple amistad. Creo que esto era la mejor manera de iniciar con lo que tenía que decir: primero era mejor hablar de lo que sentía por ella y luego explicarle que es lo que soy, así podría ser un poco más flexible ante eso o no creerme un loco.

—Allison, yo…

El rostro bello esperaba expectante. Era tan bella y única. Y eso me cortaba las palabras. No pude evitar acercarme y tomar sus manos. Las miré, tenían ese tono tan rojo, y reprimí el suspiro que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta. Sentía unas imperiosas ganas de suspirar, pues sabía que nada iba bien, que ella no estaba bien.

Ella sintió el frío de mis dedos, pero a como lo ha hecho desde el hospital, no quería detenerse en ese detalle, no quería romper el contacto, temía que yo me fuera a ir si hacia preguntas tan apresuradas, si exigía respuestas que no podía darles todavía. Temía que pasara lo de la última vez, pues sabe que ésa fue la razón de que yo me fuera y estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que yo le dijera la verdad.

El movimiento fue suave: metió sus dedos entre los míos, con delicadeza. Nuestras manos estaban unidas por completo.

—Edward —murmuró.

Ella quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero tampoco quería romper el contacto. Sin decir nada, se jaló más hacia mi cuerpo, hasta que su pierna tocó la mía. Quería tomarla en brazos y colocarla en mi regazo, para que estuviera más cerca.

—Edward…

—Allison, yo te quiero. De una manera distinta a la que piensas —no sabía cómo decirlo, confiaba que ella lo entendiera. No me molestaría decirlo más directo, pero expresar enteramente los sentimientos, no era lo mío.

El corazón latió más fuerte, casi podía sentir el fluido de la sangre de sus dedos corriendo más rápido. Sus manos se apretaron más fuerte en las mías y las dejó caer de manera pesada sobre su regazo, encima del cojín. Su respiración se agitó un poco, y los pensamientos volaban hacia una misma dirección. Ella no dejaba de repetir mis palabras, mi voz no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza, pensando que era lo más bello que le habían dicho jamás. Si pudiera sonrojarme lo habría hecho, cuando ella pensó que yo era lo más bello que le había pasado en la vida.

Si ella pudiera verse en un espejo cambiaria de opinión, ella era lo más bello en este mundo.

—¿Eso es verdad, Edward? —preguntó con nervios, incapaz de creer algo que para ella era impensable.

—No quiero que dudes, Allison, porque te juro que esto es lo más sincero que he dicho y he sentido en toda mi existencia.

No le estaba mintiendo. Nunca creí que un ser como yo, un monstruo sin corazón, pudiera sentir amor y mucho menos, que alguien tan puro, pudiera corresponderme, pero lo hacía: amaba y era amado. Yo la amaba y ella a mí. Jamás creí que eso sería posible, pero aquí enfrente de mí, ante mis ojos estaba ella, colocando sus tibias manos en el hielo que son las mías sin quejarse, sin preguntas, sin miedo, sabiendo que hay algo extraño, pero no por eso dejaba de quererme y aceptarme.

Así debe de ser el amor. Una aceptación completa. Que el simple hecho de unir las manos sea la más pura demostración de amor.

Ella soltó mis manos y se pegó por completo a mí. Sentí su pecho en el mío, así como sus brazos rodeándome con todas las fuerzas que poseía. Ella respiraba en mi ropa, enterrando la pequeña nariz en mi hombro derecho. La estreché entre mis brazos y coloqué mis manos en su espalda y cabello. Ella se estremeció, mis manos eran trozos de hielo, pero no le importaba. Nada de eso le importaba. Quería apretarla más fuerte, quería pegarla un poco más, era unas ganas inmensas de ejercer toda mi fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo no dañarla. Sus huesos eran frágiles ante mí, cualquier brusco movimiento podría lastimarla sin remedio.

Allison se retorció y acomodó su cabeza justamente en mi cuello. Me subí un poco más a la cama y la jalé para colocarla sobre mis piernas, para que estuviera más cómoda. Ella tembló ante el movimiento, nerviosa al sentirme más cerca, pero al final se relajó y la respiración se hizo suave y cosquilleaba en mi piel. Su mano derecha empezó a jugar con la tela de mi saco y, de vez en cuando, su índice hacia pequeños círculos cerca de mi cuello.

—Edward —musitó.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, al saber que no diría nada más. Intenté levantar su rostro, pero ella se presionó más contra mí— Allison.

—Sólo quería decir tu nombre, me gusta decirlo. Es muy lindo —dijo. Quise verle la cara, pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse— No, Edward, no veas mi cara, por favor —pidió con suavidad.

La sentí sonreír y luego empezó a reír.

—¿Por qué no quieres que vea tu cara? —le pregunté, con tranquilidad. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien.

—Me da vergüenza. Siento mis mejillas arder, debo de estar muy roja —dijo en medio de su risa. Yo sabía que estaba roja y no se hacía una idea de lo preciosa que se veía así. Ella se quedó quieta y la sentí enterrar el rostro en mi ropa, cubriéndose por completo— Quizás este muy roja por lo que quiero decir, pero que no me atrevo —su voz sonó amortiguada y la sentí vibrar en mi pecho. Casi sentía arder su rostro a través de las capas de tela que yo portaba. Quería escucharla, ya sabía lo que diría, pero moría por escucharlo— Nunca he dicho a nadie lo que quiero decirte a ti. Me es difícil decir algo que, de algún modo, me dejara completamente descubierta y a tu merced.

—¿Y qué es eso, Allison? —pregunté y la mecí un poco.

—Que yo siento lo mismo que tú —susurró. La sostuve más fuerte y ella suspiró— Que te quiero —finalmente confesó.

Y lo que sentí en el pecho, fue lo más bonito que he sentido. Fue como si alguien, estoy seguro que la chica que tengo en mis brazos, hubiese instalado vida nuevamente en mi cuerpo. Casi podía jurar que algo latía dentro de mí. Y que todo eso, todo de mí, le pertenecía a ella.

Y la amaba, la amaba tanto.

Ya era tarde y el sueño la estaba venciendo. Ella no dejaba de mover su mano y sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados. Empecé a murmurar la melodía de la canción que había tocado ella esta tarde, sabiendo que era una de las cosas que más asociaba conmigo.

Podría quedarme eternamente en esta posición, pero sabía que Lily vendría a verla y no sería bueno que nos viera de esta manera, así que pasé mis brazos debajo de su rodilla y me levante de la cama para acomodarla, ella abrió un momento los ojos y los volvió a cerrar con una sonrisa. Le coloqué una frazada y antes de alejarme, ella encontró mi mano y entrelazó nuevamente mis dedos.

—No me he dormido del todo, Edward, quédate hasta que lo haga —dijo.

Acaricié su frente, quitando de ella los mechones de cabello negro.

—Lo hare, siempre lo hare —contesté.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Había días donde las horas parecían interminables infiernos, ya no sabía si más para ella quien era la que padecía todo en carne propia, o para mí, que la veía sin poder hacer nada, tan impotente e inútil a su lado. Lo único que podía hacer era sostener su mano y velar su sueño, esperar que el sol se ocultara y el nuevo día llegara, aguardando la esperanza de que ella se sintiera mejor en los primeros rayos de la mañana.

A disgusto de Tianna, me había instalado día y noche en su casa si es que veía que había tenido uno de esos terribles episodios, donde prácticamente no se levantaba de la cama. La mayoría de los días tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza, tan fuertes que los ojitos negros se llenaban de lágrimas y las mejillas rosadas se humedecían. Ella enterraba sus dedos en el cabello, rogando por otra aspirina, alegando que el dolor era insoportable. No podíamos darle más pastillas de las recomendadas, pues si sobrepasamos la dosis, era seguro que empezaría una taquicardia y eso la llevaría a una inminente muerte.

Se fatigaba cada vez con más frecuencia, apenas caminaba de su habitación a la sala y sus rodillas parecían que no soportaban su peso, como si de un momento a otro fueran a dejarla caer, pero ella apretaba los labios y se esforzaba para llegar, fingiendo que no sentía nada. Y que rabia sentía al verla haciendo eso, fingir que no dolía nada, fingiendo que no nos necesitaba, aunque su única intención era no preocuparnos. Era molesto que pensara solamente en nuestra comodidad cuando ella era lo más importante.

Y si no era eso, no se despertaba, tanto era su cansancio que pasaba apenas unas tres horas despierta, antes de quedarse dormida sin remedio. Si estábamos en la sala, la acomoda en mi pecho y colocaba una manta sobre su cuerpo, y sentía la urgencia de llorar, como sabía que Lily lo hacía a escondida cuando la veía caer así tan de repente, pero no era posible hacerlo, no tenía en mi cuerpo lágrimas que derramar. La apretaba contra mí y besaba su frente, procurando no lastimarla, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para apaciguar la angustia que sentía al verla mal.

Cada día las ojeras moradas debajo de sus ojos parecían atenuarse más y el rojo anormal de sus manos, brazos y cuello aumentaban considerablemente. A veces su respiración se volvía demasiado rápida, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, y estaba seguro que le dolía el pecho en ocasiones, pero no podía saberlo realmente pues ella nunca se quejaba. Y mientras dormía, era todo lo contrario, su respiración se volvía lenta, muy lenta, casi amenazando con detenerse, y cuando la necesidad de hacer algo para despertarla se apoderaba de mí, Allison lo hacía, se despertaba bruscamente y volvía a respirar bien.

También había días buenos, mañanas que la veía desde la ventana, posado en lo alto de un árbol, y podía observar su despertar: ella abría los ojos, estiraba los brazos y tocaba su cabeza, sonreía al no sentir dolor y se levantaba con lentitud, temiendo que si hacerlo con rapidez pudiera desarrollarse una migraña o un mareo que la hiciera volver a la cama. Verla en esas mañanas me hacía sonreír, pues sabía que el día sería bueno. Bajaba del árbol y una hora después, siendo consciente que ella estaría desayunando en el comedor, tocaba el timbre para poder visitarla.

En esos días aprovechábamos para hacer de todo: subíamos a tocar piano, salíamos a comprar flores y le leía, hablábamos mucho, cualquier pequeña cosa era tema de conversación, y Alice, por sus visiones lograba ver eso, así que en esos días aprovechaba para visitarla. Ambos sabíamos que días así era olvidar su enfermedad, su presente debilidad, olvidarnos del pasado, y sólo existíamos nosotros dos. Y también éramos conscientes de que era correr contra el reloj, temiendo el día siguiente, pues nunca sabíamos si ella despertaría mal. O que el más grande temor de Lily se hiciera realidad: que ella ya no lo hiciera.

Carlisle me recomendó llevarla con un cardiólogo, para saber si el daño de su corazón tenía solución, o era progresivo, y también para saber lo cuidados que requería y cuál sería el mejor tratamiento. Para ser completamente sincero conmigo, sentía que no era necesario, yo tan sólo estaba buscando el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad y convertirla, pero parecía que ese momento se negaba a aparecer, pues en los días malos, era imposible hablar y en los buenos, era tanto mi deseo por hacerla olvidar de todos los problemas, que me negaba arruinar el día con esa conversación. Pero Carlisle había dejado claro que eso no era tan fácil como lo planeaba, pues existía la probabilidad de que Allison rechazara mi propuesta. Así que guardándome todo el dolor de que esa opción se hiciera realidad, le hice caso, lo más importante era mantenerla con vida.

—¿Un cardiólogo? —preguntó con confusión Allison, la vez que se lo dije.

Estábamos en la sala, y había dejado el libro en la mesita de centro para poder hablarle seriamente.

—Si. Es necesario que lleves un control —no sabía cómo expresarle que esa no era la única opción, que la alternativa era convertirla en lo que soy.

Ella apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. Con ligereza llevó una mano en su pecho y fue capaz de sentir su corazón, sintiendo bajo sus dedos cada latido. Las uñas se enterraron ligeramente en su piel, justo debajo de su clavícula izquierda y abrió los ojos de golpe. Quitó su mano y pude ver las medias lunas que sus uñas habían provocado, tan rojas que parecían que en cualquier momento empezarían a sangrar.

—A veces se me olvida que esto no funciona como debería—habló de manera hueca, como si no le importara.

—Funciona y muy bien —ella negó a mis palabras. Tomé su mano y la coloqué de nuevo sobre su pecho— ¿Lo sientes? —ella asintió, con una mueca de disgusto. Yo igual lo sentía latir, y seguía siendo el mismo sonido. Nada había cambiado: su corazón se aceleraba si yo estaba cerca— Él sigue luchando, él grita que estás viva, que cada día la vida continua y por eso no debemos dejar que luche solo. Hay que ayudarlo, yo estoy dispuesto ¿y tú? —le pregunté.

Ella sonrió con algo de dulzura y asintió.

—Tienes razón —sus dientes estaban expuestos y su mano se quitó de su pecho para posarse sobre el mío— ¿En verdad mi corazón te importa tanto, Edward? —preguntó en un susurro y las suaves mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Digamos que es un trato que tenemos, Allison —ella elevó una ceja confundida, era la respuesta que menos esperaba— Si él late, yo vivo.

No supo que contestar ante eso. Simplemente el color rojo de su cara tardó en irse, y esa era la mejor respuesta que podía darme.

Continuamos hablando sobre su visita a un cardiólogo, pero ella prefirió que fuera de manera particular, no quería estar de nuevo en el hospital, así que prefería que fuera en un consultorio privado, donde no la tuvieran caminando de un pasillo a otro; yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo, así que le propuse que fuera mi padre.

Aceptó con facilidad, y le dije que más que ir a un consultorio, sería ahí mismo en mi casa, donde Carlisle tenía instalado todo un equipo médico. Allison ni siquiera preguntó el porqué de un consultorio en nuestro hogar, le parecía raro, pero prefería eso que recluirse en un ambiente tan denso como el hospital. Ahora sólo quedaba decirle a Carlisle lo de instalar en una de las habitaciones eso, pero sabía que no sería problema para él y para mis hermanos conseguir todo un equipo médico de alta tecnológica.

Lily pareció demasiado desconfiada con el asunto del consultorio en casa, ella no creía que ese fuera el mejor lugar para atender a su niña y que lo que Allison necesitaba era a un experto, pero le expliqué que mi padre era un gran médico y que la razón del equipo médico en casa, era porque también realizaba muchas investigaciones tanto de neurología y cardiopatía. En simples palabras: el mejor en su área. Y eso no fue una mentira. Ella aceptó, después de darse cuenta que Allison no estaría dispuesta a ir con otra persona.

Días después, cuando ya estaba listo el consultorio en mi casa, llevé a Allison conmigo y lo mejor fue que se había despertado sin más molestia que un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pequeño comparado al de días anteriores. No pude hacer nada contra el deseo de Lily de ir con nosotros, así que ella y Tianna la acompañaron. No era que me molestara que ellas dos fueran, pero no quería poner en peligro a más personas y, por supuesto, que la situación se pusiera tensa cuando vieran al resto de mi familia y las relaciones que había entre ellos.

Cuando llegamos, Esme y Rosalie nos recibieron en la puerta. Esme estrechó entre sus brazos a Allison y la apretó con cariño, hablándole del gran gusto que le hacía verla. Rosalie fue menos efusiva, pero la abrazó.

—Bienvenida a casa —dijo Rosalie, al separarse de Allison.

Sabía que, para la rubia, esas palabras habían significado más que una simple visita; ella realmente estaba aceptando la presencia de Allison permanentemente.

No pude evitar sonreírle y Rosalie fingió no darse cuenta de nada.

—Muchas gracias, Rosalie, eres muy amable —contestó Allison.

Lily sonreía, pero se veía claramente incomoda. Ella igual había escuchado varias veces lo que las personas hablaban de nosotros, ahora se dio cuenta de lo cierto que eran los comentarios: éramos demasiado, a su perspectiva, distintos. Tianna, no se sorprendió, ya se esperaba que mi madre fuera pálida y de ojos tan dorados como los míos, como los de Alice y Rosalie, simplemente apretó los labios, mirando a mi madre con suspicacia y a Rosalie con ligera incomodidad.

—Esme, me da alegría escucharte —dijo Allison, sonriendo.

—Mi cielo, más alegría me da a mí —contestó mi madre, sonriendo con gran ternura— Soy Esme, la madre de Edward, y ella es mi preciosa hija Rosalie — dijo Esme, estrechando la mano de Lily y Tianna. Presentó a la rubia, que no se veía muy dispuesta a presentarse, pero aun así su educación ganó y estrechó las manos de ambas mujeres.

—Ella es mi nana Lily y mi mejor amiga Tianna —presentó.

—Es un gusto conocerlas. Ahora entren —las condujo hasta la sala y les ofreció asiento— Desean algo de tomar, algún té, jugo o algo —ofreció mi madre.

Ayudé a Allison a sentarse en uno de los sofás y me senté a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Ella estaba nerviosa por todos los exámenes que le harían este día. Como culparla, yo estaba igual que ella. Le repetí la pregunta que había hecho mi madre, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza, pensando que de los nervios no podría beber nada.

—Nada, señora, no queremos causar molestia —habló Lily, tratándose de acomodar en el sofá. Se sentía algo fuera de lugar estando entre nosotros.

—No es ninguna molestia, la familia de Allison es bienvenida a esta casa —sonrió mi madre.

Rosalie se sentó a lado de Esme, tan rígida como una tabla. No le gustaba estar tan cerca de los humanos, más bien, no le gustaba que estuvieran en su territorio, merodeando en su hogar o sacando conclusiones acerca de nosotros. Además, aquí era el único lugar donde se sentía en confianza para ser ella. Actuar como alguien normal en casa le disgustaba tanto.

—¿Y Alice? ¿y los chicos? —preguntó Allison, curiosa por no escucharlos.

—Los chicos fueron a la ciudad a hacer las compras —le dijo Esme, reprimiendo la sonrisa de la gracia que le daba imaginarse a los chicos en el supermercado. Ella quería prepararles el almuerzo a las visitas— Y Alice está arriba con Carlisle, ayudándolo con el consultorio.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, y mi padre dice que todo está listo —Alice apareció por un lateral, y saltó el último escalón. Se acercó a Allison y la abrazó— Que gusto verte, linda, ya te extrañaba.

—Alice, me alegra escucharte, yo igual te extrañé —respondió Allison, sonriendo inmensamente.

—Ahora vamos, mi padre te está esperando en el piso de arriba —Alice la ayudó a levantarse y tomó su mano para guiarla— Nos acompañas, Edward, Carlisle te dará la oportunidad de ser su asistente —sonrió con diversión al decirlo. Sólo me faltaba un año para terminar la carrera y tantos años viendo a Carlisle, era apto para eso, el titulo era mera formalidad.

—¿Podemos ir con ella? —preguntó Lily, levantándose.

Alice hizo una diminuta mueca con los labios. Carlisle no permitiría que nadie más entrara, pues quería hacer más estudios de los normales, entre ellos, averiguar cuanto tiempo le quedaba de vida y si podría recuperar la vista.

—Lo lamento, Lily, pero no será posible, solamente la paciente puede entrar y Edward lo hará en calidad de ayudante —le contestó con la mirada llena de disculpa.

—No te preocupes, Lily, no tardare —le sonrió Allison.

Mi hermana la ayudó a subir los escalones, pero antes de eso le dijo que era quince en total. Allison lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Cuando doblamos el pasillo también se lo hizo saber y al llegar a la habitación se lo anunció.

Alice tocó la puerta con los nudillos con mucha suavidad.

—Adelante —se escuchó la apacible voz de Carlisle.

Allison escuchó la voz y su confianza creció. La voz de Carlisle siempre la había parecido tan suave y relajante, como si supiera que estaba segura a su lado.

Mi hermana abrió la puerta y Carlisle estaba en un lateral de la sala, cerca de la ventana, acomodando el resto de los cables que monitorearan el corazón de Allison. Traía su típica bata blanca y sonrió al verla. Se acercó a nosotros y tomó la mano de Allison. La habitación hacia sido completamente acondicionada para este fin, los chicos y yo habíamos trabajado tanto en ello, desinfectando y acomodando los instrumentos de Carlisle.

—Hola, Allison —saludó, apretando sus dedos sobre la piel. Allison la notó tan helada, igual que al resto de nosotros, pero como siempre, luchaba para ignorar ese detalle— Gracias por aceptar que sea tu doctor —le dijo mi padre, respetuosamente.

—Yo soy la que debe agradecerle, señor Cullen —la chica se había sonrojado, pensando que mi padre habló como si ella le estuviera haciendo un favor a él y no al revés.

—Anda, Edward, cámbiate, y podremos empezar —Carlisle me ordenó y yo sólo asentí.

No había hablado mucho durante este día, me sentí de alguna manera desesperado e impotente. No dejaba se repetirse en mi mente que esta situación no debería ser así, que ella no debería estar en esta sala, rodeada de aparatos ruidosos para saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida. Su vida ya había sido tan difícil, como para sumarle ahora esto.

¿Acaso no podía simplemente morderla y olvidarnos de la muerte? ¿No podía simplemente hacerla eterna de una vez, para que ésta amenaza de cuenta regresiva desapareciera para siempre?

Si no hubiese sido tan cobarde aquella vez, cuando ella intentó quitar mis guantes, quizás ahora ya fuera vampira o estaría próxima a serlo. Pero no, mi actitud de siempre pensarlo todo, de analizar cada detalle nos ha traído a este momento. Bueno, siendo realista, no podía pensar que haberle dicho la verdad hubiese cambiado el destino, total, pude contarle lo que soy y que ella aceptara convertirse, y eso no hubiese sido de manera inmediata, así que igual pudo someterse a la cirugía por sugerencia de su padre y de igual modo, su padre hubiese muerto, y la cirugía un rotundo desastre…

Mejor dejaba de pensar, ya no servía de nada pensar en el pasado, ni querer cambiarlo, estaba aquí y ahora lo más importante era salir ya de esto.

Terminé de acomodarme la bata blanca y coloqué mis guantes, con la ayuda de Alice.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto, Edward —dijo Alice, terminando de colocar mi guante izquierdo— Allison puede darse cuenta de que algo pasa.

Miré a la chica, ella se había sentado en una camilla de cuero café, con las manos sobre el regazo, donde el color rojo de su vestido no hacía más que resaltar la piel pálida, que cada día se volvía de un tono no tan saludable, y conversaba con mi padre, contestándole las preguntas que él la hacía y que anotaba en su hoja de registro.

—Quisiera que dejara de pasar por esto, Alice, quisiera que su vida no estuviera en peligro —le dije en un susurró, para que Allison no escuchara, pero aun así no ocultándolo de mi padre— A veces creo que no lo soportara, si yo siento que muero cada vez que veo que no se levanta o que el dolor de cabeza la hace llorar, no sé cómo es que ella lo soportara por más tiempo.

—Sé que es difícil, Edward, pero solo falta un paso —susurró. No entendí lo que quiso decir y ella pareció darse cuenta; solamente se encogió de hombros— Ya te le declaraste, ahora sólo dile lo que eres y pregúntale si quiere ser parte de nosotros, de nuestra familia. Esme, Rosalie y yo, ya deseamos planear una boda y vestirla a ella como una muñequita —dijo con gracia.

Negué con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, y me imaginé ese momento: ella vestida de blanco, caminando hacia mí, sosteniendo un ramo de flores moradas en la mano, pareciendo fuera de este mundo, pues ella con flores parece tan irreal, tan extraordinaria, tan única. Así fue como la conocí.

—Bueno, me retiro —la suave voz de mi hermana, me volvió al presente.

Alice se acercó a Allison y besó su mejilla, deseándole suerte.

—Gracias por ayudarme, hija —le dijo Carlisle.

—Ha sido un placer, papá. Nos vemos en un rato —contestó, dedicándole una gran sonrisa al rubio.

Mi padre le pidió ponerse una bata detrás del biombo que Alice había instalado para ella. Carlisle sonrió con diversión al ver mi cara, cuando el vestido rojo apareció sobre la madera. Nunca la he visto sin ropa y jamás me he atrevido a imaginármela como tal, pero saber que detrás de esas cuatro placas de madera, ella está casi desnuda, no pude evitar querer observarla. Pero no de una manera pervertida como pensaría Emmett, me producía algo más que un interés morboso, era querer observarla en todos los ángulos, que aspecto tendrá la curva de sus hombros o si la cintura será más pequeña que lo que el vestido deja ver, si sus piernas serán tan delgas…

Ella salió con aquella espantosa bata azul pálido de hospital, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y descalza, mostrando los delicados pies y los delgados tobillos. Me acerqué para tomar su mano y guiarla nuevamente a la camilla. Ella se sonrojó con fuerza al sentirme cerca, pensando que solamente una pequeña capa de tela era lo que evitaba que yo la viera desnuda. Definitivamente, está era una de las situaciones más incomodas en la que habíamos estado.

Carlisle inició con su trabajo, mientras yo iba tomando nota de todo lo que decía. Revisó cada pequeño detalle, procurando no dejar nada fuera y de igual modo, tomó radiografías de casi todo su cuerpo. Conectó de igual manera varios cables alrededor de su muñeca y debajo de las clavículas. Entre más cosas conectaba, más ruido hacían las maquinas; miré cada pantalla, todo era un montón de líneas y puntos, de colores verdes y rojos. Cada ruido, cada letra, cada color, más ansioso me hacían sentir y en Allison aumentaban los nervios. Estaba algo asustada, le desesperaba no entender lo que nosotros decíamos y no poder ver lo que sucedían con todas esas máquinas.

Al momento de preparar la jeringa para sacar un poco de sangre, Carlisle me dijo mentalmente que podía salirme para no tentarme. Negué con la cabeza, tenía que luchar contra el impulso del deseo que me producía su sangre, tenía que ser más fuerte para cuando llegara el momento de convertirla, pues quería ser yo quien la mordiera. Carlisle podía hacerlo perfectamente y se había ofrecido a ello, pero ella iba ser mi pareja y lo ideal es que fuera yo quien la convirtiera. El rubio colocó una liga alrededor de su brazo e inmediatamente la vena se empezó a ver al ganar más grosor. Saber que el fluido de sangre pasaba de manera más lenta por ahí, mi garganta ardió y me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, tentado a salir de la habitación, pero me obligué a permanecer quieto. Carlisle pasó un algodón empapado de alcohol en la parte tierna del brazo y metió la aguja con rapidez. La sangre empezó a salir para ser depositada en un pequeño vial de plástico. Apreté los labios al verla y giré el rostro cuando Carlisle quitó la aguja y un pequeño punto de sangre quedó en su piel, él colocó rápidamente un algodón con alcohol y dobló su brazo para que la sangre no siquiera saliendo.

—No es tan difícil, Edward, lucha contra ese deseo —susurró Carlisle sin inmutarse por tener entre sus dedos un frasquito de tibia sangre, mirándome a los ojos con determinación.

Yo asentí y pasé un mano por mi cabello. Estar cerca de ella se había hecho fácil, me acostumbre rápidamente, pero oler su sangre fuera de ella, tan cerca y fresca, era algo difícil y perturbador.

—Creo que eso sería todo, Allison. Iré a la habitación de al lado para analizar tu sangre y Edward te quitara los cables —eso fue todo lo que dijo Carlisle, antes de salir con el diminuto frasco en la mano.

Me acerqué y bajé el brazo que había mantenido doblado, quité el algodón y lo tiré a la basura rápidamente, sin quererme fijar en el punto rojo que de seguro había en él. Empecé a quitar los cables de sus muñecas, haciéndolo con sumo cuidado, para que la piel que ahora se encontraba blanca, no se pusiera roja. Ella se quedó quieta y contuvo el aliento, cuando sintió mis dedos sobre ella. Toqué con mis dedos las venas azules que se dibujaban en la suave piel y seguí con mis ojos el camino que hacían hasta expandirse por cada dedo. Era como una enredadera de flores, como esas que a Esme le encantaban que cubrieran algunas paredes de nuestra casa.

Sus muñecas quedaron libres y procedí con los que había en su pecho. Eran cuatro cables, cuando quité el primero, ella tembló ligeramente, mis dedos le parecían demasiado helados, igual que los de Carlisle, igual que los de Esme, Rosalie, Alice, igual que los de todos. Nuestros manos le recordaban a como sostener un vaso lleno de hielos en invierno, sentía las ganas de soltarnos rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, al menos a mí no quería soltarme rápido.

Miré su rostro, se mordía los labios para no preguntar por qué éramos tan fríos, no quería ofendernos y mucho menos molestarme con sus preguntas. Tenía ganas de quitar el labio inferior que ella presionaba entre los dientes, podía ver que lo hacía con fuerza y no quería que se lastimara. Pero me contuve. Cuando la liberé del tercer cable, pude ver su piel erizarse, era todo un espectáculo ver cada poro que constituía su piel, parecía terciopelo, tan suave e interesante. Ella lanzó un pequeño suspiro al sentir mis dedos nuevamente, quitando por fin el último cable. No sabía por qué había suspirado, pero sus dientes habían liberado el labio inferior que ahora se encontraba rojo y brillante, gracias a la humedad de su boca.

Tomé sus manos y le ayudé a sentarse. Y ella inmediatamente jaló la bata azul para cubrir un poco más sus piernas, pues por el movimiento habían quedado descubierto sus muslos. Y si, si eran delgados y muy blancos, como plumas. Era increíble que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla tan firmemente.

—Edward —escuché su voz.

—¿Si? —le pregunté, mientras enrollaba los cables en mis manos, para poder hacerles un nudo y guárdalos.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste o incomode? —preguntó, con suavidad.

Aparte de su casi desnudez y que sus piernas ahora se me presentaran tan libremente, no había nada más, y no era molestia precisamente y tampoco podía decírselo.

—No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —me acerqué a ella, después de dejar los cables arriba del monitor.

—Has estado muy callado. Una vez que te dije que no soporto esta clase de silencios contigo.

La vi acomodar su cabello, recordando la discusión que tuvimos unos días antes de irme. Yo igual lo recordaba, y lo peor, que por todo esto que había pasado, no hemos hablado sobre aquel día.

Tomé sus manos y ella entrelazó nuestros dedos. Abrazarla y tomar sus manos, era lo más que hacíamos. Ella nunca había intentado tocar mi rostro o acercar su boca a la mía, por miedo a que sucediera lo mismo de la última vez que lo había intentado, y yo no lo hacía por miedo a herirla. Pero que ganas tenía de besarla, besar sus mejillas, su nariz, sus oídos, su boca.

Ella movió las manos y llevó mis dedos a sus labios. Depositó un beso en mis dedos y luego colocó la mejilla sobre ellos. El movimiento me había descolocado por completo y no pude hacer otra cosa más que contemplarla fascinado. Restregó su mejilla en mi piel, como si el frío no existiera, como si no le importara tener las mejillas rojas por eso.

—¿Por qué son tan frías, Edward? —preguntó de repente, refiriéndose a mis manos.

Sentí sus dedos agarrándome con más fuerza, para evitar que huyera como la última vez. Pero no pensaba huir, no pensaba hacerlo. Jamás me alejaría de ella nuevamente. Ella era mi destino, el que yo hice: Allison siendo el principio y fin de todo.

A mi mente llegó la sorpresa de Alice, Jasper y Emmett, los nervios de Esme y la ironía de Rosalie, quien ya esperaba desde hace mucho esa pregunta por parte de ella. Y Carlisle, mi padre del otro lado de la pared, quien escuchó la pregunta de manera clara, me pidió, por medio de pensamientos, que le dijera la verdad, que se lo dijera de una vez, que era mejor ahora que ella estaba aquí, en nuestro territorio, donde yo estaba en confianza, donde Jasper podría tranquilizarla, en vez de su casa, donde nadie podría ayudarme.

Suspiré y tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos, acomodé su rostro y pegué mi frente a la de ella, para demostrarle que no sólo mis manos eran heladas, que todo en mí lo era. Que no había ni un vestigio de calor en mi cuerpo. Ella tembló ante mi toque, pero jaló con sus manos las solapas de la bata, para luego colocar sus dedos en mi cuello, donde sus dedos se entumecieron al contacto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y su nariz rozó con la mía. Su tibio aliento golpeó mi cara y suspiré, suspiré porque la tenía tan cerca, tan firme y fuerte ante mí, y ella lo sintió, sintió más que nunca el aire helado.

 _No me importa, sea lo que sea, no me importa…_

Eso era todo lo que pensaba, y me daba esperanza, me ilusionaba que pensara eso. Tenía que decirle la verdad, justo aquí y ahora. Necesitaba decirle lo que era y que ella siguiera pensando que no le importaba, que lo que soy no fracturaría el amor que siente por mí.

—¿Confías en mí, Allison? —pregunté.

Ella no abrió los ojos y me jaló más hacia ella. Sentí mis piernas chocar contra sus rodillas, ya no podíamos estar más cerca. Sus brazos rodearon por completo mi cuello, estirando su torso lo más que podía, casi colgándose de mí, pero era tan ligera para mí, que eso no importaba, y su boca se colocó cerca de la comisura de mis labios, no era lo suficientemente cerca para ser llamado beso, pero si bastaba para acelerar su pulso.

—Confío en ti, más que en mi misma, más que en nadie —expresó con sinceridad, alejando su boca de la mía.

—¿Y creerás todo lo que te diga? —cuestioné, preocupado.

Ella suspiró y cerró más fuerte los ojos, pensando que ahora si le diría la verdad de porqué me alejé de ella hace un año. Y sentía miedo y curiosidad, por escucharlo todo.

—Lo creeré, porque desde hace mucho, sé que hay algo más. Eres distinto, Edward —alejó su frente de la mía y colocó ambas manos en mis mejillas— Y una vez te digo, que nada de lo que digas, hará que cambie mi opinión sobre ti, siempre y cuando no pienses irte de nuevo.

—No pienso hacerlo, nunca —aseguré.

—Entonces dime lo que eres —susurró.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendido, pues ella había dado en el clavo de todo esto.

—No soy tonta, Edward, los ojos no me sirven, pero, así como puedo cortar hierba mala, leer con los dedos, reconocer el sonido de las teclas del piano y diferenciar el aroma de un sinfín de flores, sé que hay algo en ti, que no quieres decir, que no es normal, que no eres igual a nosotros, a excepción de tu familia —explicó ella, sonriendo. No podía creerlo. Ella era perfecta para ocultar ciertas cosas que pensaba, pues es hasta ahorita que sé, de su propia boca, que sabe que soy diferente— No me importa lo que seas, ni lo que tu familia es. Los he conocido a ustedes, no lo que cuenta la gente. Te he conocido a ti, me he enamorado de ti, porque te conozco, porque me gusta como hablas, como me tratas, tus sentimientos. No me importa nada más que tú, tú como persona, tú como mi amigo, tú como el chico que quiero. Nada más, nada menos.

—Allison, Allison, Allison —repetí su nombre mientras besaba su rostro, mientras recorría con mis labios las tersas mejillas, su frente, la nariz y el cabello— Espero que no cambies de opinión —me alejé para verla a la cara.

—No lo hare. Confió en ti. Sé que todo lo que vas a decir es verdad —aseguró ella— Sólo contéstame algo.

—Lo que quieras —sostuve nuevamente su mejilla y pegué mi frente a la de ella. Allison se aferró a mis muñecas, y la sentí temblar y suspirar.

—¿Piensas abandonarme en un futuro cercano?

—No me escuchaste, no pienso abandonarte nunca. Tú eres mi mundo ahora —ella sonrió al escuchar lo último, pensando que era lo más bonito que pude decirle.

—Así como tú no piensas dejarme nunca, yo tampoco lo hare. Dime lo que eres, confía en mí.

Suspiré sobre su rostro, absorbiendo todo ese calor y aroma que desprendía, y me mentalicé para esto. Atrás de la puerta, pegado a la pared contraria, pude ver en la mente de Alice y Carlisle, que Jasper estaba ahí, preparado para cualquier cosa, esperando que nada malo pasara. Y lo agradecí, pues a pesar de que ella había aceptado que no era normal, no sabía cómo reaccionaría a la palabra vampiro.

—Allison —ella tragó saliva, nerviosa y expectante a lo que diría— Nací el 20 de junio de 1901, aquí, en Chicago. La casa donde crecí no está muy lejos de la tuya, en la numero 104. Mis verdaderos padres fueron Edward Anthony Masen y Elizabeth Masen, ambos fallecieron en la terrible ola de gripe española que se desató en 1918. Carlisle Cullen era uno de los doctores voluntarios de la zona y mi madre, antes de morir, le rogó a él para que me salvara, que hiciera todo lo posible para hacerlo —no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara, desde que inicié hablar, cerré los ojos, pero sentía sus manos haciendo mayor fuerza alrededor de mis muñecas y su mente había quedado en blanco, donde mi voz parecía vagar a su gusto. No le estaba contando todo como era, esto era como los detalles más importantes de lo que fue mi vida— Él lo hizo, me salvó de la única manera posible: convirtiéndome en esto.

Ella tembló y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Se aferró con más fuerza a mis muñecas y sollozó. No sabía ni porque lo hacía, no sabía porque lloraba. No pensaba en nada, absolutamente en nada. Bueno, si lo hacía, pensaba en mí, sólo en mí.

—¿Esto qué, Edward? ¿Qué te hizo Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

—Me transformó en este ser frío, un ser que corre a gran velocidad, que lee mentes, que escucha y huele lo que pasa un kilómetro a la redonda, que mira hasta el más pequeño detalle, aun si esta gran distancia, que puede vivir más de mil años sin envejecer…

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó incrédula, alejándose de mí y soltando mis manos.

La sentía alejarse demasiado, como si en vez de soltarme, hubiera corrido mil kilómetros lejos de mí y hubiese construido un muro de titanio a su alrededor. Es como si la estuviera perdiendo. Y no podía permitir eso, me acerqué a ella y tomé sus mejillas nuevamente, pegué mis labios en su frente.

Empezaba a dudar de todo, de mí, de mi familia. Pensaba que estaba loco o que era una broma tonta.

—Dijiste que confiabas en mí, y ahora piensas que esto es mentira —le reclamé, dolido por eso.

—Es que es difícil, Edward, dame una prueba de lo que eres —pidió.

—No te bastan mis manos —dije contra su frente, moviendo los pulgares sobre su piel. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente estaba quieta sintiendo la piel fría, que definitivamente, no era normal. Colocó ambas manos sobre las mías, metiendo sus delgados dedos entre los míos— Son heladas, más heladas que ese vaso de hielo que sostienes en invierno —le recordé lo que había pensado de nosotros. Me alejé de ella, y la vi abrir los ojos, cuando escuchó eso ultimo— Y a pesar que comparas mis manos con un vaso de hielos, sé que no quieres soltarme. Soy un vampiro, Allison, un vampiro que puede vivir eternamente, que sabe lo que piensas, que su primera atracción hacia ti, fue tu sangre —ella jadeó sorprendida, al escucharme decir vampiro y luego mencionar su sangre. Era justo que escuchara todo.

—¿Vampiro? —preguntó, sintiéndose tan rara al decir esa palabra. Aunque en su voz, esa palabra que tanto me había molestado, sonaba no tan errada— ¿Deseas mi sangre? —cuestionó, pero no con miedo, sino con una curiosidad inmensa.

—Sí, la deseé al principio, ahora me atrae, pero es perfectamente controlable —ella asintió tranquila, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera de lo más normal en su mundo.

Se quedó en silencio, asimilando todo. No quería desconfiar, no de mí al menos. Ella deseaba creerme, pero era algo tan difícil de creer. Es como si de repente le dijeran que también los dragones existían, que se podía hacer magia, como si le dijeran que se podía volar sin la necesidad de un avión…

—¿Entonces eres un vampiro? —cuestionó, queriendo asegurar que había escuchado bien.

—Lo soy —acepté.

Sus labios se apretaron, ella quería comprenderlo todo, quería hacerlo de una vez. Deseaba ser más receptiva, más comprensiva, quería aceptarme, que yo no me sintiera rechazado. Ella pensaba que no quería herirme. También se dio cuenta que era un abismo entre nosotros, ella una simple humana y yo un vampiro, tan sobrenatural, tan irreal, tan extraordinario, como un cuento o película.

 _Vampiro, vampiro, vampiro… pero no es peligroso y me gusta y lo quiero…_

Confiaba en mí. Le acababa de confesar que su sangre me que gustaba y ella piensa que no soy peligroso, que no hay nada que temer a mi lado, que yo iba a protegerla. Y eso he hecho desde que la conocí, la he protegido hasta de mí mismo.

—Eres frío, muy frío, Edward —la escuché decirme, y la vi sonreír, mientras alejaba mis manos de su rostro. Soltó una de ellas y giró la otra, para que uno de sus dedos pudiera trazar una línea sobre la palma. Ella estaba tranquila, pensaba que tenía que asimilarlo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era verdad, alguien como yo, como mi familia, teníamos que ser más que humanos, según su opinión. Ahora sólo quería repetir todo lo que había dicho— Dices que corres muy rápido, eso no puedo verlo— murmuró, lamentándolo, y tomando entre sus dedos mi pulgar— Igual respiras y ves a gran distancia, y escuchas lo que pasa aun si está lejos de ti; que eso no se me olvide —siguió enumerando con mis dedos, y su pequeña mano no alcanzaba para cubrirlos todos, así que tomó los cuatro dedos y los cerró, dejando levantado mi meñique— Y ¿lees mentes? —preguntó incrédula, mientras su dedo índice y pulgar tomaban el último dedo.

—Lo hago.

—¿Qué estoy pensando justo ahora? —me preguntó con una sonrisa, como si de un juego se tratara.

Alice y Jasper se habían retirado y Carlisle había regresado a la habitación de al lado, continuando con sus análisis, tranquilo de que nada malo haya pasado. Abajo en la sala, mis hermanos y Esme, rieron bajito al escuchar la pregunta de Allison, pensando que la chica era algo extraña, tomándose todo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y que más que sentirse en peligro, se sentía confiada y asombrada por todo. Y Lily y Tianna, se ponían cada vez más desesperadas porque Allison volviera.

—Piensas que te gustaría verme haciendo todo eso. Piensas que darías todo por ver mi rostro, que ser vampiro es lo de menos, eso no te importa en absoluto, pues no se va de tu mente el saber que no voy a dejarte y que tú no piensas hacerlo —ella se mordió los labios con nervios y las mejillas alcanzaron una nueva tonalidad carmesí. Y que preciosa me parecía en este momento— Piensas que mi familia y yo, no podemos ser simples humanos, que teníamos que ser más que eso, que en especial yo…

—Que en especial tú, eres tan maravilloso y extraordinario, que ser humano era muy poco para ti, y que, por eso, Carlisle te convirtió en vampiro.

—¿Realmente eso crees? —pregunté, mirando como sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa.

—Dímelo tú, tú estás leyendo mi mente en este momento —contestó con gracia, sonrojándose al saber que siempre lo había hecho y que a veces deseaba que yo la besara. Se sonrojó más al pensar que lo había pensaba otra vez.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes, trato de no meterme siempre en los pensamientos de los demás —eso no era del todo cierto, no podía evitarlo, sobre todo con ella, me gustaba tanto lo que pensaba que siempre estaba atento a su mente.

—Tratare de acostumbrarme a eso, entonces —murmuró, intranquila— Aun no puedo creer que seas vampiro, ¿todos en tu familia lo son? Pero que pregunta, todos son tan helados como tú —se tapó la boca, pensando que había sonado ofensivo. Reí un poco al verla y quité su mano de sus labios.

—Sí, lo somos —contesté.

—¿Y son eternos? —preguntó.

—Así es.

Le parecía maravillosa la palabra eterno, como si fuera increíble que yo, precisamente yo, viviera para siempre. Le gustaba mucho esa idea, que no pudiera morir, que la muerte no pudiera llevarme, como se llevó a su madre y a su padre.

Y pensaba igual, pero sobre ella. La deseaba eterna, que esa muerte que se respiraba a su alrededor ya no se sintiera, que la inmortalidad fuera parte de ella. Porque ella estaba en medio de un caos; ella era vida, pero había un montón de cosas que amenazaban eso.

Presté atención a su mente, ella pensaba que era bueno eso de ser vampiro y eterno, porque me conoció, pues si fuera normal, ahora sería un anciano de casi sesenta años, y que nunca hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de coincidir.

—Ahora que te conocí, también lo creo —dije en voz alta, acariciando su mejilla.

—Dijiste que no te metías en la mente todo el tiempo —me acusó, elevando la ceja y presionando su dedo índice en mi pecho.

—Bueno, cuando tú piensas algo, me gusta escucharlo: tú voz, lo que piensas, el orden en que lo piensas. Me gusta. No puedo evitarlo —le confesé.

Ella sonrió agradablemente y asintió bajando la cara. La palma de su mano se colocó en mi pecho y trató buscar los latidos de mi corazón, nunca lo había hecho, pero al no encontrarlos, abrió los ojos enormemente. Se recriminó, por no haberse dado cuenta antes de ello, tantas veces que se recostó en mi pecho y no se había dado a la tarea de escuchar mi corazón.

—No tengo corazón, Allison, no soy humano. Yo morí en el verano de 1918 —le repetí.

—Sabes, no me gusta ese término llenó de rencor de parte tuya de que no tienes un corazón y que no eres humano. De acuerdo, en tu pecho no hay corazón latiente, pero yo creo que el corazón es algo más que un musculo en movimiento, creo que si tú eres capaz de quererme y amar a tu familia, eso es tener corazón, eso es ser una buena persona, un ser humano —movió ligeramente la mano que estaba en mi pecho.

—No es así, Allison. Debo aceptarlo, soy un vampiro, y tú debes de saber que los vampiros no son buenos, no son humanos, y querer no es suficiente para ser buena persona —murmuré, pero realmente no quería decirle esa parte tan oscura de mi pasado, ese tiempo, donde hace no mucho, acabé con la vida de varios hombres.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de ello. Pero, para mí el que tú me quieras es suficiente.

—Y que tú correspondas, es más de lo que merezco.

* * *

Hola. ¿Cómo han estado?

Lo sé, sé que dije que sería el martes y ya dos semanas de eso, pero es que en verdad olvide las fechas. Lo lamento.

Una persona me acaba de pedir un maratón, y sólo porque logró hacerme reír con su comentario y porque estoy atrasada, me pareció justo estar de acuerdo. Así que, si me llegan tres comentarios, publicare el viernes, y si son más de tres, lo hare mañana, ahora sin olvidarlo, lo juro. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Gracias por leer y por comentar, me hacen muy feliz cuando lo hacen.

By. Cascabelita


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Apreté entre mis dedos las hojas blancas. Las había leído todas, cada una de ellas, hasta tres veces, de alguna manera esperando haberme confundido y que todo fuera un error de mi parte. Pero no era así, todo estaba bien analizado y por la mirada de mi padre, sabía que no había nada que hacer.

Cada estudio realizado por Carlisle, confirmaban lo que mi padre tanto pensaba y yo temía. Aquellos coágulos de sangre eran más peligrosos de lo que esperaba, y lo peor de todo, es que no se habían formado repentinamente durante la operación, se había formado gradualmente y habían aumentado en tamaño al momento que la presión de Allison se empezó a elevar. Antes de la operación, no eran nada más que pequeños puntos en la vena superior de su corazón, pero ahora tenían un tamaño y solidez preocupante, era por lo mismo que ella cada día se sentía más débil.

El día de ayer, tres días después de que viniera a mi casa, había aparecido un nuevo síntoma. Ella decía que quizás se había golpeado con alguna pared o mueble, pero eso no era creíble, ella conocía cada centímetro de su casa, era imposible que chocara con algo; lo cierto era que se había iniciado un molesto dolor en su brazo izquierdo y tan sólo bajar las escaleras, hacían que su piel se perlara de sudor, algo difícil tomando en cuenta que el clima estaba frío. Ese dolor en su brazo izquierdo y su pecho, no era más que un paso para que sufriera algún paro cardiaco.

—No será posible una operación, Edward —escuché la voz de mi padre, sacándome de los pensamientos de haberla visto totalmente débil durante toda la tarde de este día.

Era de noche, todos se habían reunido en la sala y me miraban con angustia. Esme y Alice lucían mucho más preocupadas que todos. Rosalie bajó la mirada y Emmett la abrazó, para confortarla, ella no era tan abierta como nuestra madre y hermana, pero sé que se sentía mal por la noticia.

—Prácticamente estos coágulos están tapando por completo la vena cava superior y temo que no resista una cirugía; probablemente suceda lo de la última vez, su presión aumente y la taquicardia la lleve a la muerte —expresó mi padre, mientras tomaba la mano de Esme, quien lucía consternada— Lo has visto por ti mismo, sus síntomas van en aumento y el dolor de su brazo izquierdo, lamento decirlo, hijo, pero es el último síntoma.

Guardé silencio, mirando los ojos de mi padre. Él era el mejor medico de todos, y si él temía operarla, era porque realmente no tenía opción. Y yo lo sabía, sabía que el dolor en su brazo izquierdo y la transpiración por pequeñas actividades, eran el último paso en toda esta situación.

—Sé que Rosalie no es de las que acepta esto, hermano —la voz sería de Emmett me sorprendió e inmediatamente giré a verlo— Pero creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer, sería convertirla ahora. No entiendo casi nada de lo que dicen esos papeles, pero por las palabras de Carlisle, deduzco que su corazón no tarda en detenerse y si el corazón se detiene…

—Será mi final —terminé de decir por él. Por primera vez miré a mi hermano todo serio, y sabía que le preocupaba toda esta situación.

—Exacto —asintió él y quitó su brazo de Rosalie para inclinarse hacia mí, apoyando los codos sobre su rodilla y uniendo sus manos— Edward, no creo que debas pensarlo más. Ya le dijiste lo que eres, ya sabe que somos vampiros, ahora sólo dile que acepte ser parte de nosotros y la tendrás para siempre, sin temer por su vida, pero, sobre todo, sin dolor.

—Sólo dile, Edward. Emmett tiene razón —habló Alice, separándose un poco de Jasper, que la abrazaba por la cintura— Han pasado dos meses desde la operación y su corazón ha ido empeorando, y no creo que lo resista por más tiempo.

Tragué en seco. Miré a todos con temor, porque esta era la decisión más importante de toda mi insípida vida. Había llegado el momento al fin. Observé nuevamente los papeles arrugados en mis manos, que no eran más que la prueba final de Allison, en ellas estaba escrito las alarmantes respuestas y todas determinaban lo mismo: moriría. Y lo haría si yo no hacía nada, y si no hacía nada, igual significaría mi muerte. Tenía que hacerlo ya, tenía que preguntarle ya mismo si quería convertirse en lo que soy.

Mi familia estaba aquí apoyándome y en sus miradas, ellos me empujaban hacerlo de una vez, aceptando a Allison con los brazos abiertos, preocupados por su salud y su destino, preocupados más por mí, pues no querían pensar en lo que yo haría si ella moría de repente. Ni yo sabía lo que pasaría conmigo si ella moría, estaba seguro que ahí acabaría todo. Y ni siquiera tenía idea de que era ese _todo_ en el que yo pensaba tanto. Mi existencia empezó a tener un significado cuando ella apareció.

¡Maldición! La amaba, la amaba demasiado, y tenía que salvarla de algún modo. Pero era tan difícil para mí ver morir a la persona que quiero, porque eso es lo que pasara en el momento en que yo entierre mis colmillos en ella y la ponzoña empiece a recorrer su cuerpo, ella morirá en ese segundo y no quiero ser yo el culpable de que ella no pueda continuar una vida normal, y todo por haberme enamorado de una humana, de una maravillosa humana.

Amo una humana y como desearía que se quedara así para siempre, que su corazón no dejara de latir, que su piel siguiera siendo cálida, que su aroma no cambiara, no tener que alejarla de lo que ama, pero si no lo hago, simplemente morirá y un hoyo de tres metros de profundidad la tragara para siempre…

—¡Edward, deja de pensarlo tanto! —escuché la voz desesperada de Rosalie.

La miré, tenía los brazos cruzados y los dientes apretados, haciendo que sus facciones se volvieran más duras. Me miraba con exasperación y molestia. Ella no entendía que era lo que me detenía, todos estaban ahí diciéndome que hacer y yo me quedaba como un idiota sin moverme, según su opinión.

—Ve con ella, Edward, y tráela aquí. Carlisle se encargará de ella, como lo hizo contigo, conmigo, Esme y Emmett —dijo ella, mirándome con coraje, con una fuerza devastadora.

—Yo la convertiré —le dije.

—¡No! —ella apretó los labios y se levantó— Tú no lo harás, la mataras. Su sangre te descontrolara y terminaras drenándola. Deja que Carlisle lo haga —exigió, mirándome desde arriba.

Me levanté y me coloqué delante de ella. Tenía razón, también lo había pensado. Temía descontrolarme y no poder alejarme, pero eso yo lo tenía que hacer, no Carlisle ni ningún otro vampiro. Era mi pareja, era mía y yo lo haría. Quizás así las culpas se acaben, quizás en ese momento, donde mis colmillos atreviesen la delicada piel, pueda sentir que es lo mejor, que es por amor, que lo hago porque la quiero conmigo eternamente. Quizás sólo en ese momento, yo ya no sea tan malo, ni tan débil, porque sabré que en tres días ella abrirá los ojos sólo para mí y no los volverá cerrar. En simples palabras: busco desesperadamente sentirme mejor haciéndolo yo.

—Seré yo quien lo haga, Rosalie, es mi pareja —le dije. Ella se cruzó de brazos y bufó— No voy a matarla, me sabré detener —aseguré con vehemencia.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces. Pero sabes qué entre convertirla y matarla, sólo existe una delgada línea de segundos —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la sala. Emmett se levantó tras ella y, antes de irse, golpeó con su mano mi hombro, en señal de apoyo.

* * *

—Qué bueno que llegó, Edward —dijo Lily, cuando apenas había abierto la puerta de su casa.

—¿Qué sucede, Lily? —pregunté y me concentré para escuchar a Allison.

—Mi niña no se ha levantado —murmuró ella, con la voz temblando.

No pude decir nada y fui directamente a su habitación, tratando de no subir las escaleras de un solo salto. Cuando abrí la puerta, la vi. Allison estaba completamente inmóvil en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con demasiada irregularidad. Me acerqué a ella y toqué su frente, algo brillante por el sudor frío, ella movió los labios al sentirme, pero no hizo nada más.

Ya era medio día y no era normal que siguiera durmiendo. Sus horarios para dormir se habían modificado: antes de la operación se levantaba a las ocho de la mañana, después de llegar del hospital se despertaba a las diez. Pero ya eran dos horas más y Allison no daba indicio de despertar todavía.

La noche de ayer había tenido esa plática con mis padres. Y verla en este momento supe que debía actuar ya. Podía escuchar su corazón, el sonido era algo alarmante, parecía un reloj descompuesto, no era los normales latidos armoniosos, sino que parecían golpear su pecho.

Lily se colocó a mi lado y tomó su mano. La puerta se abrió y apareció Tianna por ella. Ambas mujeres estaban demasiado preocupadas, temían que Allison no despertara, temían perderla para siempre.

—¿Qué salió en los exámenes, joven Edward? —me preguntó Lily, apretando sus dedos sobre la mano de Allison y mirándome con angustia.

—Nada bueno, para ser sincero —su frente se arrugó a mis palabras, parecía que apenas se contenía de llorar. El corazón de Tianna se aceleró y la preocupación invadió su mente— Ella no podrá resistir una operación y los coágulos están obstruyendo por completo su vena.

—No puede ser. Mi niña no —sollozó la mujer. Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro, quería consolarla y darle la esperanza, pero no podía confesarle a ella lo que yo le haría a Allison.

—A mí también me duele, Lily —no mentía, me dolía verla así, me dolía que estuviera postrada en su cama y no arreglando el jardín.

—¿Y no sé puede hacer algo más? ¿un tratamiento, alguna medicina? —me preguntó, posando su mano sobre la mía, que estaba todavía en su hombro.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza. Ella emitió un ruido con los labios, era como un grito que deseaba salir, pero ella cerró la boca antes de emitirlo. Sus ojos se aguaron delante de los míos, sus parpados se cerraron y las lágrimas humedecieron las mejillas. Tianna tapó con ambas manos su boca y me miró con horror, como si yo tuviera una pistola en la mano y estuviera a punto de disparar. Y lo entendía, realmente entendía que sentía miedo y dolor.

Allison empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos de golpe. Cada día lucía más delgada y su piel blanca tenía un tono casi gris, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos no desaparecían aun si ella dormía todo el día. Sus finos labios se apretaron al sentir el latir de su cabeza, el dolor le molestaba más que todo. No la dejaba pensar, no dejaba que ella se sintiera al menos con ánimos de hacer algo que no requiriera tanto esfuerzo.

—Lily, me das agua, por favor —pidió con calma y su voz sonó rasposa.

La mujer se secó los ojos y se acercó al escritorio donde había una jarra de cristal y un vaso. Sirvió el agua con manos temblorosas y quité el vaso de sus manos, antes de que dejara caerlo. Ella me lo agradeció con una sonrisa sin fuerza.

Tianna le ayudó a sentarse y le acomodó las almohadas en la espalda. Cada movimiento Allison lo hacía con calma e intentando no mover casi la cabeza, no quería que su dolor aumentara.

—Toma —le dije.

Ella ni siquiera se sorprendió de escucharme y aceptó el vaso. Lo llevó a su boca y empezó a beber con calma.

—Iré por tu desayuno —se apuró a decir Lily, después de intentar que su voz sonara normal. Aun así, Allison se dio cuenta del temblor en cada palabra, e hizo una mueca preocupada por ella, pues sabía que Lily sufría al verla así. Tianna salió detrás de la mayor, no emitiendo ningún sonido.

Allison suspiró y estiró el vaso a mi dirección, lo tomé y lo dejé en la mesita de al lado. Ella tomó mi mano, quitó el guante que siempre me cubría, y la llevó a su frente.

—Sabía que estarías aquí cuando despertara —dijo ella, sosteniendo con ambas manos la mía— Siempre estás —sonrió con alegría y pensando lo mucho que le gustaba que así fuera— Tu mano me calma, el frío quita un poco el dolor —agregó.

—Me alegró que al menos mi temperatura te ayudé —acoté, sonriendo al saber que podía hacer algo por ella.

—Y yo me alegro de que pueda quitarte los guantes —la vi cerrar los ojos y suspirar tranquila. Su respiración se fue haciendo más calmada.

—Allison, no te vayas a dormir —le pedí, no quería que se durmiera. Su corazón no se tranquilizaba, seguía sonando algo raro.

—Tratare de no hacerlo, pero me duele tanto la cabeza —murmuró con cansancio— Me das una pastilla —pidió, abriendo los ojos.

—No, no es buena idea. Tu corazón no late muy bien, tengo miedo de que te afecte —ella asintió disgustada y llevó su mano a su pecho, intentando cerciorarse de que era verdad.

—De acuerdo. Tienes razón, siento como si estuviera martillando desde adentro. Uno —dijo al sentir un latido— Dos. Tarda para dar el dos —quitó su mano, tan rápidamente, odiaba tener que sentirlo de esa manera, y apretó los labios.

En su mejilla resbaló una lágrima y los ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Se sentía tan débil e inútil.

 _Nada está bien, nada lo está…_

No quería morir. No quería hacerlo y le daba rabia toda la situación. Ella quería hacer tantas cosas, quería seguir arreglando el jardín, aprender a tocar el piano, enseñar braille, estar con Lily y Tianna, quería estar conmigo, sobre todo.

—Allison, yo quería pro…

—Aquí tienes tu desayuno —la voz de Lily me interrumpió. Estaba a punto de decirle que podía convertirla.

Quité mi mano de su frente y ella hizo una mueca al no sentirla. No lo hice tan rápido, pues Lily nos miró con extrañeza al encontrar la palma de mi mano cubriendo la frente de Allison. No dijo nada, pues sabía que Allison y yo éramos más que amigos.

Era raro no haberle preguntado si quería ser mi pareja, ser mi novia, o algo por el estilo. Es como si ambos hubiéramos dado por hecho que había algo entre nosotros, que el decir querernos, era más que suficiente para saber que algo nos unía, más fuerte que la amistad. Pues aquel día que le dije que le quería, y ella confesó lo mismo, fue como el inició de un pacto. No necesitábamos más, no necesitábamos un título. Simplemente éramos ella y yo. Y no había nada más que decir.

—Gracias, Lily —le sonrió un poco Allison, y la mujer colocó la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Allison tomó la cuchara para sumergirla en su plato de avena con fruta y miel, a pesar de que no deseaba nada más que dormir.

Lily salió de nuevo, no queriendo delatarse con la voz. Allison comió lentamente, muy despacio. Sus dientes apenas masticaban la comida y tragaba con fuerza, y su mano levantaba con extrema lentitud la cuchara, retrasando lo más que podía el momento de tener que tragar un poco más. Realmente no le daba hambre, pero sabía que, si no comía, Lily la obligaría y no quería causarle ningún disgusto a su nana. Cuando terminó medio plato, hizo una mueca asqueada y quité la bandeja de sus piernas. Ya no podía seguir comiendo, su estómago ya no soportaba tantos alimentos como antes.

—Agua, por favor, agua —me pidió. Coloqué rápidamente el vaso con agua en sus manos y ella bebió lo que le quedaba— Gracias. No sé porque todo me causa un poco de asco, es como si el estómago se me cerrara —dijo, colocando su mano sobre su vientre, y recordando los días que ese hubiera sido un gran desayuno.

La delgada mano de finos dedos se encontraba totalmente roja, era como si estuviera sosteniendo un bloque de hielo, un rojo nada normal. Cuando la conocí, sus manos me habían parecido tan maravillosas, eran tan blancas, delicadas, y en la punta de sus dedos, las uñas tenían ese lindo color rosado, tan saludable y tierno. Ahora los huesos resaltaban y las uñas no creían como antes, aparte que parecían tan opacas. Aun así, me encantaba tomarlas y acariciarlas.

Tomé su mano entre la mía y la llevé a mi cara. Pude ver sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, e inmediatamente su otra mano viajó a mi rostro. Sus dedos se movieron sobre mi cara, delineando mi contorno y mis orejas. Los dedos se movieron a mi sien y a mis cejas, y con los pulgares, acarició mis labios. Trazó una línea en el puente de mi nariz y colocó su dedo índice sobre la punta. Cerré los ojos cuando sus dedos se centraron en mis parpados y parecía que quería contar cada pestaña, pues sentí como era capaz de tocar una por una. Ella acarició mi frente y deslizó sus suaves dedos por mis mejillas y luego hacia el mentón, siguió bajando y colocó los dedos en mi cuello. Las tibias manos se fueron hacia atrás de mi nuca y subieron acariciando completamente mi cabello. Sentí sus dedos enterrándose entre las hebras y masajeando mi cuero cabelludo. Mis ojos se cerraron sin evitarlo ante el suave masaje, como si ella librara de aquella manera todos los nudos de tensión que había en mi cuerpo

—Eres hermoso —susurró con fascinación, deslizando nuevamente sus manos a mis mejillas. Ella estaba tan feliz de sentir mi cara, de poder conocerme al fin con sus manos— Tus rasgos, la piel tan tersa, la suavidad del cabello. La forma de tu nariz, tus mejillas y la fuerza de tu mentón, la delicada línea de tus parpados y la curva de tu boca. Eres hermoso.

—Estoy seguro que, si te vieras en un espejo, cambiarias de opinión —le dije, presionando mis labios sobre la palma de su mano.

—Lo dudo —murmuró, sonriendo— Estoy segura que eres más hermoso de lo que puedo sentir.

Un rato después llegó Lily y Tianna. Lily amablemente me pidió que saliera, pues pensaban ayudar a Allison con el baño. Salí de la habitación y bajé a la sala. Después de una media hora, Lily y Tianna volvieron a bajar y la mayor me informó que Allison se había quedado arreglándose en su habitación y que en unos minutos más bajaría.

Me levanté del sofá y me coloqué al pie de la escalera. Me gustaba verla bajar, parecía como ver descender un ángel, casi parecía flotar. Bajaba cada escalón con lentitud y los zapatitos siempre apuntaban al siguiente escalón, antes de apoyar el pie por completo.

Ella al fin apareció. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, que le quedaba ya algo grande, y que no hacía más que resaltar la palidez de su piel, y los pies calzaban un par de zapatitos de charol, que se decoraban en la punta con un lazo de color negro y bordes dorados. Sus cabellos caían hacía un lado, en una ligera trenza.

Se colocó al inició de la escalera, pero de inmediato supe que nada iba bien. La piel se perlaba en la raíz de su cabello, justamente en su frente, y el aire salía de su boca de manera pesada, como si para llegar allí, hubiera corrido un maratón. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor del barandal de madera y su corazón no dejaba de latir con pesadez, como si él también se estuviera cansando de hacer su trabajo.

La adrenalina subió por mi cuerpo, amenazándome con dejarme inmóvil. Ella se sentía desvanecer y su pensamiento iba dirigido a mí, diciendo que no podía respirar bien.

—Edward —murmuró apenas, como si ya no pudiera hablar más.

—¡Allison! —gritó al mismo tiempo Lily.

Allison cerró los ojos y sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla, y antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, la sostuve entre mis brazos. Toqué sus mejillas y su cabello. No era necesario acercar mi oreja a su pecho, pero quería estar completamente seguro que el corazón que latía era el de ella. Latía, pero de una manera tan lenta y pesada, como si ya no fuera un blando musculo, era como si intentaran romper una pared con un martillo de goma, un sonido perezoso. La piel tenía un extraño color gris, tan cenicienta, tan triste.

Se había desmayado y sabía que eso no era nada bueno. Carlisle me lo había advertido.

—Allison, Allison, despierta —le pedí, mientras me levantaba con ella y bajaba las escaleras.

El peso era suave, pero sentirla tan inmóvil en mis brazos, me hacía sentir por dentro como si cargara una roca y no pudiera moverme. La chica entre mis brazos parecía agonizante, como si ya no tuviera vida. Pero su corazón no dejaba de latir y para mí eso bastaba. Tenía que llevarla a casa ya. Correr hacia mi hogar y enterrar mis colmillos en ella.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y Lily me miraba con horror, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. En el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, Tianna hacía lo mismo. Ninguna de las dos se acercaba, a pesar de que deseaban tocar a Allison. Había algo que las detenía y paralizaba en su lugar. Revisé en sus mentes, y cerré los ojos al descubrir lo que les pasaba. Había corrido delante de ellas, en apenas segundos había atrapado el cuerpo de Allison antes de que cayera al suelo y ellas estaban impresionadas, repitiéndose que eso no era humanamente posible.

—Está desmayada —les dije, queriéndolas sacar de su estado atónico.

Sus miradas me siguieron al sofá de la sala, pero no se atrevían a moverse. En sus mentes no dejaba de repetirse la escena: yo al pie de la escalera y en el segundo siguiente, sosteniendo a Allison en el último escalón. Parecían estatuas de gris piedra, demasiado quietas por fuera, pero frenéticas por dentro. Había sido un terrible error de mi parte, pero no había pensado en ello cuando vi a Allison caer. No iba a detenerme sólo por ellas dos, no me importaba lo que pensaran en este momento.

—¡¿Qué rayos eres?! —gritó Tianna, con un chillido asustado en su voz, y empezó a correr hacia la chica— Quítate. Aléjate de ella. Ya sabía yo que no eran normales —se refería a mi familia.

—Tianna, por favor —pidió Lily, empezando a caminar hacia nosotros. Estaba nerviosa, pero no le daría importancia hasta que viera a Allison bien— Allison es lo más importante.

—Exactamente. Y no, no me iré —le amenacé y la miré con todo el coraje que tenía guardado.

La chica palideció y retrocedió, mirándome con miedo. Supe que me había pasado, había dejado al aire esa aura diabólica que nos envolvía siempre, le había dado esa mirada amenazante y furiosa, y le hablé tan duramente, con ese toque frío que causaba miedo en los demás. Y Lily tragó saliva al verme haciendo eso, dándose cuenta al fin que era distinto a todos, que había algo raro en mí, en mi familia. Miré de nuevo a Allison, con tan sólo verla era capaz de sentir tranquilidad, pues estaba seguro que, si alguien intentara apartarme de su lado, acabaría con ello.

Tenía que llevarla con Carlisle. Tenía que llevarla y hacerlo de una vez. No podría soportar que esto se repitiera. La vida me estaba dando oportunidades diminutas, esto había sido sólo un desmayo, no podía arriesgarme a que, en el próximo desvanecimiento, su corazón dejara de latir.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, y en segundos Alice se hizo presente en la sala. No me extrañó en realidad que estuviera aquí. Ella sabía, quizás desde hace algunos minutos, lo que había pasado. Cuando la miré a los ojos, ella retrocedió un paso con duda. Su mente me dio la respuesta de su preocupación y su aparición tan repentina; tuvo ésta visión de Allison cayendo al suelo, arriba en la escalera, y yo atrapándola. Eso era todo, no había más y había venido para que pudiéramos trasladarla en el auto de Carlisle.

—Jasper y Emmett nos están esperando. Vamos, Edward, tenemos que llevarla —dijo mi hermana, moviendo su mano.

No podía llevármela así. Deseaba hacerlo, pero al mirar los ojos de Lily y ver que realmente sabía que posiblemente la alejaría de Allison, me di cuenta que no podía llevármela y quitársela para siempre. Le destrozaría la vida a esa mujer si lo hacía.

Dejé a Allison en el sofá, tapada con una frazada que siempre se mantenía en la sala para cuando se quedaba dormida. Me acerqué a Lily y la hice sentarse en uno de los sofás. Quité mis guantes, queriéndole hacerle ver que era diferente, aunque no estaba dispuesto a confesárselo. Tomé sus manos, arrodillándome para quedar a su altura. Ella abrió los ojos al sentirme tan helado y frotó sus manos sobre las mías, tratando se calentarlas, pensando que se me había bajado la presión al ver a Allison de esa manera. Le sonreí un poco y guardé sus manos entre las mías. Lily me había apoyado todo el tiempo, me había dado su confianza para que estuviera cerca de Allison, a pesar de que Tianna siempre le decía que no era buena idea, pero siempre supo que yo haría feliz a su niña, y lo había permitido.

Alice se movió de su lugar y se arrodilló al lado de Allison. Le acarició el cabello con ternura y le empezó a susurrar, para que Tianna no le oyera, que muy pronto sería parte de nosotros, que muy pronto estaría bien, aunque estaba segura que Allison no escuchaba nada. La vi mover su mano dentro de un pequeño bolso de cuero que había traído, y sacó un pequeño bote de alcohol, aconsejado por Carlisle para que despertara a Allison, si es que tardábamos mucho. Mi hermana mojó un trozó de algodón y empezó a pasarlo por su nariz.

Tianna se apretó en una esquina, no sabiendo que hacer, y asustada de la situación, de mí, sobre todo. Quería ir al lado de Allison, pero sentía que mi hermana ahora ocupaba un lugar más próximo a la chica, y más al verla susurrando todas esas palabras y gestos cariñosos. No entendía como era que Allison se había apegado tanto a mi hermana, o el cariño que desprendía Alice hacia ella, cuando era muy poco el tiempo que se conocían. Me sentí mal por ella, pero si estuviera en sus manos, sé que no permitiría que Allison estuviera cerca de mí, nunca le agradó nuestra relación y menos ahora al saber que había algo más que, con frustración, no sabía que era.

Carraspeé con incomodidad, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. Me estaba poniendo en riesgo, a mi familia, a mí y Allison. Pero esa parte humana, que Allison insistía que había en mí, me impedía hacer sufrir a Lily, no cuando había pasado su vida entera cuidando de la madre de Allison y luego a ella cuando la señora Stone murió.

—Lily, sé que para Allison tú eres su madre; no tienes idea de cuánto te ama. Y sé qué para ti, Allison es tú hija, ella es tu vida entera —empecé a hablar y ella sonrió en medio de lágrimas— Sé que la adoras, Lily, tanto como adoraste a su madre, y por eso mismo sabes que tenemos que hacer algo para salvarla, algo que vaya más allá de la medicina —apreté los labios, no quería que me preguntara a que me refería con lo último.

Pude ver de reojo que Alice negó levemente con la cabeza, pero ella sabía que esto era necesario. Ésta mujer era prácticamente la madre de Allison y no podía quitarla de la vida de mi pareja. Lily movió la cabeza afirmativamente, estando totalmente de acuerdo, pero no sabiendo a que me refería con algo más allá de la medicina

—Yo amo a Allison, Lily, y estoy seguro que te diste cuenta desde un principio. Ella se transformó en mi mundo, en mi vida, sinceramente. Y te prometo que la cuidare y la protegeré siempre —ella me miró con alegría, mirando a su niña, que empezaba a despertarse, gracias a mi hermana. Su mirada volvió a mí y arrugó la frente al darse cuenta de que había algo más— Necesito de tu consentimiento, Lily —me miró con extrañeza.

—¿Para qué, Edward? —preguntó, con curiosidad y nerviosismo.

—Sólo hay una manera para salvar a Allison, pero tiene que ser lejos de aquí, de ti —ella retiró sus manos de las mías y negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—¡No, no, no! —repitió con insistencia.

—No será para siempre, Lily, no me atrevería a quitarte a Allison y viceversa, pues sé que ella me odiaría si la alejara de ti, pero es la única manera para que permanezca viva. Yo puedo darle esa vida, sin más decaídas, sin más riesgo.

Ella me miró con mucha duda, no creyendo nada, y menos cuando la propuesta era alejarla de su lado. Pero luego recordó lo que había hecho para que Allison no se golpeara con el suelo hace algunos minutos. Miró a mi hermana, sabiendo que ella también era extraña, la manera en que había llegado tan oportunamente no le parecía normal. Giró para ver a su niña con tristeza. Allison estaba más pálida que nunca y se aferraba a la mano de mi hermana con fuerza. Alice le había ayudado a sentarse y le hablaba de muchas cosas, sobre todo lo que podíamos hacer y contándole cuál era su don, todo para conseguir que no se durmiera; pero de igual manera, me miraba de reojo, pidiéndome que nos fuéramos ya. Los parpados le pesaban a Allison, ella sentía como si su sangre se hubiese espesado de repente y no pudiera moverse. Me daban ganas de tomarla en brazos y llevármela corriendo.

Sentí las manos de Lily tomando nuevamente las mías. Giré a verla, rogándole con la mirada que accediera. Ella apretó su agarre, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, y sus ojos llorosos se clavaron en los míos. Tragó grueso, intentado que deshacer ese nudo que le cerraba la garganta.

—Será tan fría como tú, ¿verdad? —me preguntó. Bajé la cabeza y apreté mis labios. Era una pregunta tan inocente y al mismo tiempo comprometedora, pero sólo quería confirmar que cuando la volviera a ver, su niña sería tan distinta como mi hermana y yo. Pero no quería pensar en ello, no quería preguntar qué haríamos, sólo quería estar segura que Allison viviría, eso era lo único que le importaba. La mano de Lily se posó en mi rostro y levantó mi cara— Sólo promete que me la regresaras, promete que la cuidaras y la amaras más que a nadie—me pidió, forzándose para que su voz no se rompiera y sonara tan segura, y dejando las lágrimas deslizarse.

—Más que a nada —le dije. Besando su mano. Estaba accediendo, pues sabía que la mantendría con vida— Un año, Lily, sólo un año y tendrás a tu hija aquí de nuevo —le prometí.

Ella jadeó con tristeza y se levantó para ir con Allison. La abrazó fuertemente, le acarició el cabello y le llenó el rostro de besos y lágrimas. Allison ni siquiera se movía, estaba tan quieta y tan ida. El dolor de cabeza le golpeaba desde adentro y se le hacía tan difícil respirar.

—Te amo, te amo. Eres mi adoración, mi niña bella. Te amo, te amo —le repitió y la soltó muy poco a poco— Usted prometa lo mismo —le pidió a mi hermana, suplicándole— Prométame que la regresara a su casa —mi hermana asintió, totalmente seria.

—En un año ella volverá aquí, lo sé —aseguró Alice con vehemencia. Una pequeña mentira blanca, pues no podía ver lo que pasaría en un año— Tenemos que irnos, Edward —pidió mi hermana.

—Edward, duele mucho —murmuró Allison entre dientes.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé en mis brazos. Le besé la frente y caminé hacia la puerta. En el portón de la casa Jasper y Emmett esperaban afuera del auto de Carlisle. Me dirigí a ellos y mi hermana caminó detrás de mí.

—Cumpla lo que prometió, Edward. En un año la quiero aquí —me habló Lily, con voz autoritaria y fuerte, cuando ya iba a mitad de camino. Tianna empezó a protestar, pero ella la detuvo con una mano cuando la chica pretendía correr hacia nosotros— Es lo mejor, Tianna —fue todo lo que dijo.

Mis hermanos me miraron con pesar y Jasper se metió en el lado del volante. Emmett abrió la puerta, para que pudiera entrar, y se subió del lado del copiloto, dejando que mi hermana se fuera atrás conmigo. El rubio arrancó el auto, y yo abracé a Allison. La chica estaba demasiado quieta y me hablaba mentalmente. Quería que le ayudara con el dolor de cabeza, así que coloqué una mano sobre su frente.

—Gracias —musitó apenas.

—Estarás bien, lo prometo —le dije. Ella asintió y con una mano se aferró a mi ropa.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Allison iba ya un poco más consiente y su mano se aferraba mí, con toda la fuerza que poseía, que realmente no era mucha. Jasper abrió mi puerta y salí con mucho cuidado. El aire estaba frío y ella se apretó más a mi cuerpo, intentado protegerse del viento que azotaba en sus mejillas. Rosalie abrió la puerta, mirándonos de manera preocupada y su mirada dorada se posó en Allison, lamentando que su vida fuera tan corta, no lo decía por la próxima transformación, sino por el hecho de que, si no lo hacía, ella de igual modo moriría.

—Carlisle les espera en la habitación de arriba —informó la rubia.

—Gracias.

Ahora no me iba a detener en formalidades, subí con ella lo más rápido que pude y entré a la habitación que mantenía la puerta abierta. Era la misma habitación que habíamos utilizado anteriormente, pero ahora todos los aparatos habían sido removidos, así como la camilla por una cama en el centro, pegada a la pared y cerca de la ventana, y a cada lado de la cama, había un buró con una lámpara. Esme había colocado pequeñas mesas de madera, uno cerca de la puerta y el otro en la pared delante de la cama, así como los jarrones con flores recién cortadas, queriendo que Allison se sintiera cómoda cuando despertara. Carlisle estaba cerca de una de esas mesas, en donde descansaba una bandeja de metal y preparaba algunas jeringas con anestesia. Sabía que la dormiría, era lo mejor durante la transformación, pues el proceso es demasiado doloroso y lo mejor es que el cuerpo se quedé quieto y no se retuerza por culpa del dolor.

Acosté a Allison en la cama. Alice pensó que una cama era más cómoda que una simple camilla.

—Déjame revisarla —pidió él, y me aparté de su lado.

Desprendí con lentitud la mano de Allison de mi ropa y la chica protesto en voz baja por eso. Carlisle revisó sus signos vitales y realizó una mueca preocupada al ver que su presión había disminuido alarmantemente. Se quitó el estetoscopio de los oídos y lo acomodó alrededor de su cuello. Tomó la mano de Allison, menos preocupado por el hecho de que ella por fin sería parte de nosotros y yo dejaría de sufrir, pero, sobre todo, feliz de que la chica frente a él no tendría un lamentable final.

—Te anestesiare, es lo mejor dado que la transformación no es algo fácil —le dijo con calma, tratando de no asustarla.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó de manera incrédula, no sabiendo de que hablaba mi padre— ¿Transformación? ¿De qué habla, Edward? —preguntó la chica, un poco asustada.

Mi padre frunció las cejas, esperando a que contestara y reprochándome el hecho de que no le haya dicho nada todavía. Pero no había tenido oportunidad, hoy que llegué ella no había despertado y cuando lo hizo apenas podía prestarme atención por culpa del dolor de cabeza, y cuando se supone que ya estaba más concentrada, se desmaya. Vi la mano que mi padre sostenía, sabiendo que temblaba ligeramente, pero no era por el frío, sino por el miedo que sentía por lo que Carlisle había dicho.

—Los dejare a solas —dijo mi padre, pensando que era asunto mío y que tenía que arreglarlo pronto.

—¿Podría darme algo para el dolor de cabeza, por favor, señor Cullen? Creo que lo voy a necesitar para ponerle atención a Edward —le dijo Allison, tratando de sonreír un poco.

Mi padre se alejó y sacó de un bote una pequeña pastilla blanca. Normalmente Allison se tomaba dos, pero dadas las circunstancias, mi padre sólo le daría una, no queriendo que su presión se volviera más inestable de lo que ya estaba. Sirvió un poco de agua y se lo ofreció.

—Aquí tienes, en unos quince minutos notaras la diferencia —aseguró él,

—Gracias —dijo con alivió Allison, después de tragar la pastilla y devolverle el vaso.

Él caminó a la salida, pensando que cuando lo necesitara lo llamara, que estaría en la sala con Esme y mis hermanos.

Allison cerró los ojos y esperó a que los minutos pasaran. Su cabeza poco a poco dejó de doler, no definitivamente, pero ya estaba mucho mejor, y ella me lo hizo saber con su suave sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama y yo acomodé las almohadas en su espalda, para que se sintiera más cómoda.

—¿De que hablaba tu padre, Edward? —preguntó ella. Ya sospechaba de qué se trataba, sólo quería confirmarlo y darse un tiempo para procesarlo.

—No puedo verte morir, Allison —le dije sin pensar. Tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi rostro. Necesitaba que confiara en mí— No puedo hacerlo. No puedo perderte de nuevo.

—Nunca me has perdido —murmuró.

—No. Si lo hice. Aquella vez que me despedí de ti, te perdí —ella bajó el rostro al recordarlo. Había sido tan difícil ese momento. Había sufrido tanto durante mi ausencia, luchando para que su vida fuera a como era antes de conocerme, pero no lo había logrado, porque me amaba y me quería a su lado— Te perdí por cobarde, por no poder decirte lo que soy. Porque creí que merecías algo mejor que yo.

—Hablas tan mal de ti, Edward —reprochó con mucha molestia— Eres extraordinario, y no refiero al hecho de que seas vampiro. Eres especial para mí. Te quiero completo, te quiero sin importar tu naturaleza. Para mi eres Edward, simplemente eso, no un vampiro.

—Y yo igual te quiero —coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y acaricié sus pómulos, ahora un poco hundidos por su salud— Y no quiero perderte para siempre.

—¿Y quieres transformarme en lo que eres? —preguntó con duda.

—En vampiro, sí.

Ella apretó los labios y quitó mi mano de su rostro. Sostuvo mi mano entre las suyas, guardándolas en ellas, pero sus manos son tan pequeñas y delgadas que no lograban cubrir la mía. Acercó su boca a mi piel y depositó un ligero beso.

Estaba pensando en eso, pensaba que sería de ella siendo vampiro. Que tan distinta sería, y que lamentablemente no podría verlo por sí misma, aunque Carlisle me había explicado que una de las funciones de la transformación era corregir las imperfecciones, los daños que pueda haber en nuestro cuerpo, así que podría ser posible que pudiera recuperar la vista, pero no quería decirle nada, no quería ilusionarla con eso. Ella estaba segura que sería tan fría como yo, pensando que quizás en ese momento ya no note la diferencia.

 _Seremos iguales…_

Pensaba en mí. Me pensaba a su lado para toda la eternidad, para siempre con ella. Era una larga vida, maravillosa vida. Pertenecer a mi familia, pues sabía que sería parte de nosotros. Sería hermana de Rosalie y Alice, de Jasper y Emmett, sería hija de Esme y Carlisle. Y se sentiría afortunada al serlo, pertenecer a nosotros, ser parte de mí. Sabía que seríamos parte de un solo, ella y yo estaríamos juntos.

 _Eterna, eterna… eternos, él y yo eternos…_

Lo dudaba. Empezó a dudar con fuerzas. Tenía miedo. Le parecía un sueño, un bonito y gran sueño. Pero tenía miedo. Temía no volver a estar cerca de Lily y Tianna, tener que alejarse de ellas, ellas que eran su única familia hasta ahora; Lily que había estado desde antes que naciera, Tianna que había llegado cuando quedó ciega, al principio una simple compañía que ella trataba de ignorar, sintiendo que la habían llevado para que se hiciera cargo de su aparente inutilidad, pero que se convirtió en su mejor amiga cuando le demostró que no sentía lástima alguna hacia ella. Ambas su gran apoyo, que la habían ayudado cuando yo me fui.

Eso me golpeó, pues sabía que esas dos mujeres habían hecho lo mejor para Allison cuando la abandoné, y que era justificado el rencor que sentía Tianna hacia mí y las ganas de Allison de no separarse de ellas. Ella temía no volver a su casa, no estar cerca de lo único que la conectaba con sus padres. Aunque en algún momento detesto su casa, era su hogar, siempre había pertenecido ahí y temía no encajar con nosotros. Pensaba que sería desastroso que en algún momento nadie la aceptara, que la pudiéramos abandonar, que la dejáramos atrás.

Y su más grande temor: ser abandonaba por mí, que en algún momento yo decida que una chica ciega no es suficiente.

Eternos, era una palabra pequeña, pero abarcaba mucho tiempo. Tenía miedo de que, en algún momento de toda nuestra eternidad, deje de quererla, deje de amarla como ella me ama a mí, como sabe que lo hará para siempre. Tenía mucho miedo de eso, le horrorizaba esa duda, ¿Quién podría jurarle que nunca dejare de amarla? ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba de quererla? Ella se quedaría sola y con un gran dolor en ella.

—Eso no pasara —tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le besé ambas mejillas.

Ella empezó a llorar y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, acostarla en mi pecho, mientras lloraba con amargura. Ella sentía que no soportaría que algún día se me acabe el amor, ella no lo soportaría.

—No llores, por favor, no llores. No pasara, nunca pasara —prometí, meciéndola entre mis brazos.

Sollozó. Quería creerme, deseaba creerme, confiar en mí, confiar en mi voz. Pero no podía evitar pensar que su madre la había dejado sin proponerlo y que su padre juro no abandonarla, pero aun así lo hizo. La dudaba le atormentaba, ella no quería pensar que algún día yo vaya hacer lo mismo. Pero también recordó que era de mí en quien pensaba, que yo no era igual a su padre, que yo era leal y confiable.

 _Es Edward, él no lo hará, lo ha prometido, lo ha jurado…_

Ella se fue calmando. Su cuerpo se quedó quieto entre mis brazos y su respiración se hizo suave. Sus brazos rodeaban mi torso y respiraba sobre mi ropa, enterrando la frente en mi pecho. Se alejó poco a poco, y su espalda volvió a quedar sobre las almohadas. Se limpió las lágrimas con los dedos y suspiró con angustia. Tenía el rostro un poco rojo y demasiado cansado.

—¿Estarás dispuesto amarme toda la eternidad? —preguntó y levantó su mano para que detuviera mi respuesta inmediata— Piénsalo bien, Edward. No contestes a la ligera. _Siempre_ es una palabra muy grande, una promesa de la cual uno no se puede retractar sin destruir a la persona.

—¿Dudas de mi amor por ti? —pregunté dolido.

Sé que la había abandonado un tiempo, haciéndole pensar que yo no sentía nada, pero creí que ya había demostrado y dicho lo suficiente para que ella creyera en mí.

—No lo dudo —contestó con seguridad. Estiró su mano buscando la mía. Se la di y ella entrelazó nuestros dedos— Jamás he dudado de tus palabras, de tu cariño y de tu amor. Me amas, lo sé. Lo has demostrado, Edward ¿Pero estarás dispuesto hacerlo eternamente? Por lo que me has contado, seré distinta si me transformas, seré tan fría como tú, haré las cosas que tú haces. No seré una humana, Edward. Y sé que eso te atormenta a ti, haber perdido tu humanidad, haberte convertido en vampiro. ¿Qué pasara conmigo entonces? Tú te enamoraste de una humana, no de una vampira —su tono era firme, como si ese fuera el punto más quebradizo del hielo, pues pensaba que, dependiendo de mi respuesta, ese sería su destino— ¿Estarás dispuesto a quererme después de eso? Me amas y yo te amo, y te agradezco todo este amor, todo este tiempo. No te reprochare nada si decides que no podrás hacerlo, Edward, no te odiare, te amare hasta el final. Piénsalo un momento, piensa si podrás amar a una chica fría que beberá sangre, que será tan veloz y fuerte como tú. Piensa si me amarás, porque de lo contrario, prefiero que me dejes morir, y cumplas que esa promesa de amarme siempre, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

Cada palabra me había golpeado, pues era un argumento tan valioso, tan lógico y tan bien expresado. Y tal vez, si fuera otro el receptor de dichas palabras, habría aprobado lo que había dicho, dándolo por un buen punto, pero ahora, tratándose de mí y de ella, se me hacía tonto y no valido, demasiado absurdo para que no estemos juntos para siempre.

—Allison, ¿qué crees que haré el resto de mi existencia? ¿irme enamorando de humanas al azar y luego dejarlas porque no acepto mi naturaleza y no soportare hacerles lo mismo? —le dije algo enfadado, pero entendía su punto. Ella estaba pensando en mí, en mis sentimientos, en lo que provocaría su transformación, creyendo que yo no lo había pensado bien— Para que lo sepa, señorita Stone, no estoy completamente feliz con lo que soy, pero lo acepto, tú me hiciste aceptarme al demostrarme que hay que adaptarnos y buscarle lo bueno a las cosas que no tiene remedio. Pero, sobre todo, lo acepté porque encontré el lado bueno de todo esto: fue lo que me dio la oportunidad de conocerte —ella sonrió un poco, sintiéndose algo regañada por mí, pero era necesario está conversación y no se arrepentía de iniciarla— Y te equivocas, Allison, ciertamente aprecio tu naturaleza humana, pero esa no es la totalidad de mi amor; yo te amo a ti, a Allison, a la chica que compra flores para su madre, que arregla el jardín y quiere enseñar braille a otros, yo amo con una locura desbordante a la chica que se molesta porque no le sale las notas del piano, que le gusta escucharme leer, que le encanta los paseos en el parque y las conversaciones en días de lluvia. Te amo a ti, no a tu humanidad y no el vampirismo que puedas poseer —suspiré. De verdad añoraría su humanidad, su calidez, su aroma, el tono de su piel y lo rojo que pueden volverse sus mejillas. Pero más la extrañaría a ella, más me atormentaría estar sin ella— Después de tu transformación serás distinta, de acuerdo, pero eso no cambiara tu esencia, seguirás siendo tú, más pálida, fría, tu voz cambiara, tus rasgos igual lo harán, pero serás tú.

—¿Y amarás todos esos cambios? —cuestionó con miedo.

—Te amaré a ti y todo lo conlleva tu ser —aseguré.

Ella respiró con fuerza sintiéndose bien al escucharme. Estaba nerviosa, y dudaba lo de la transformación, le daban algo de miedo los cambios, normalmente en su vida los cambios no eran muy buenos, así que les temía un poco. Pero había salido de todos ellos, los había manejado muy bien, así que tenía que tranquilizarse y aceptar eso.

—Ya no podré estar cerca de Lily y Tianna, ¿verdad? —me preguntó, tristemente.

—Por algún tiempo, Allison. Para nosotros es muy importante que nadie sepa de nuestra existencia, pero sé que no puedo alejarte de lo único que conoces. Le prometí a Lily que te llevaría a casa en un año.

—Es mucho tiempo —musitó.

—Lo sé. Pero es lo mejor, podrías dañarlas si te acercas tan pronto. Es por su seguridad —ella asintió.

Se quedó callada. Sus nervios aumentaban, y no sabía que más decir. Pensaba en todo aquello que tendría que dejar por estar a mi lado. Eso me hizo temer, cuestionarme si ella realmente aceptaría la transformación, pero su pensamiento me tranquilizó.

 _Lo vale, él lo vale…_

—¿Aceptas que te transformé? —pregunté con cautela. Ella apretó sus dedos alrededor de mi mano.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó débilmente, evadiendo mi pregunta.

—Sí, lo que quieras.

—¿Me besarías?

La pregunta me sorprendió por completo, dejándome paralizado, pues sabía que no se refería a que le besara la mano o la mejilla. Ella deseaba que mis labios tocaran los suyos, lo ha deseado desde que me conoció. Yo igual lo deseaba, era mi pareja y deseaba hacerlo.

—Sí.

Me acerqué a ella. Tenía miedo de dañarla, pero era lo único que me pedía. Era como si me estuviera intercambiando su eternidad por un simple beso. Era como el pago para quedarse conmigo toda la vida. Aunque ella no lo veía así. Para ella era una fortuna saber que estaríamos junto por siempre. El beso era porque deseaba sentirme a como nos conocimos. Quería que su primer beso, pues era el primero en su vida, fuera conmigo, yo siendo vampiro y ella siendo humana. Así nos enamoramos, siendo lo que somos, siendo esto, no siendo lo ideal, pero si lo correcto.

Acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar y miré su rostro con detenimiento, analizando hasta el mínimo detalle. Era preciosa, simplemente preciosa y magnifica. Miré cada peca que decoraba la nariz pequeña, miré con fascinación las bellas cejas y las pestañas tan espesas, parecidas a plumas. Me clavé en sus ojos negros, que parecían esos carboncillos con los que dibujan, esos que crean arte en hojas blancas. Eran realmente impresionantes, eran preciosos, tan raros y únicos. Admiré su boca, se encontraba entre abierta y su aliento salía de manera lenta. Los acaricié con cariño, eran tan suaves al tacto y tan delgados, aunque el inferior un poco más carnoso.

—Te amo —le dije, rozando mis labios con los de ella. Se estremeció al sentirlos. Eran fríos, muy fríos, pero le gustaba.

Mis labios se presionaron contra su boca, y atrapé su labio inferior, sintiendo el ligero temblor en él. Ella cerró los ojos y se acercó más a mí, llevando ambas manos a mi cuello, acariciándolo con ternura. Mi boca se empezó a mover, y sentí como dejaba de respirar. Tuve que controlarme con fuerza para no lastimarla, pues el sabor que tenía me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza y más cuando, en un acto tan inconsciente, su boca se abrió, dándome completo acceso. Recorrí con mi lengua sus delicados dientes, sintiendo la textura lisa y suave. La punta de su lengua se encontró con la mía, tan tibia, humedad y aterciopelada, mandándome una sensación de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Sentí su lengua aventurarse un poco más, intentar traspasar la barrera de mi boca y hacer lo mismo que yo había hecho con sus dientes.

Me retiré rápidamente.

Se sintió decepcionada, pero no quería lastimarla, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que tuviera que morderla, pero no quería que sufriera en nuestro primer beso.

—Lo siento —le dije y besé rápidamente su boca— Sólo que no quería lastimarte con mis colmillos.

—Está bien. Eso ha sido grandioso —murmuró, y luego se sintió avergonzada por ser tan efusiva, pero no le importaba mucho, total, éramos pareja ya.

Una de sus manos se quitó de mi cuello y la llevó a mi mejilla. Recorrió con gentiliza mi piel, hasta llegar a mis labios. Los acarició, pasando su pulgar por ellos, delineando los bordes y deteniéndose en las comisuras. Quería besarme nuevamente, sentía que lo anterior no era suficiente, que necesitaba más de mí, más de mis labios en los suyos.

Su cara se acercó y, sin quitar sus dedos de mis mejillas, llevó su boca hasta la mía. Cerré los ojos al sentirla. Desde hace mucho esperaba tenerla de esta manera: tan entregada y tan mía. La presión fue suave, luego su boca se abrió ligeramente y tomó mi labio inferior, pensando que era como comer una paleta de hielo en un día soleado. Ella sentía calor al tenerme tan cerca y parecía que mis labios eran lo mejor en ese momento. No intentó traspasar mi boca, pensando que me retiraría tan pronto como lo hiciera, así que se concentró en acariciar mis labios con los suyos.

Se separó cuando sintió que le hacía falte el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió con alegría, algo que no había sentido plenamente desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Quiero estar contigo, Edward —aseguró con firmeza— Quiero que me transformes.

* * *

Hola. Bueno, no se logró lo de los review, pero no importa realmente. Aqui lo tienen, sé que un maratón es seguido, pero quise esperar más.

Ya terminé la historia, así que el proximo capítulo es el último. Quizás no haya tenido tanta aceptación este fic, pero realmente me gustó escribirlo y le agradezco a los que me leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Mil gracias, les aprecio por eso.

Ahora sí, me despido. Nos leemos el domingo.

By. Cascabelita.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Vi la jeringa atravesar el catete que mi padre instaló a la altura de su codo, y cómo él presionó hasta el fondo, para que todo ese líquido transparente fuera directo a su vena. Ella se había quedado quieta, respirando con normalidad y luchando para que los nervios no la consumieran. Hizo una mueca con la boca cuando la jeringa fue retirada y Carlisle colocó un trozo de gasa para cubrir la piza de plástico. Sentía el líquido arder en su cuerpo, algo incómodo, pues le recordaba a sus días en el hospital. Lamentaba no poder evitarle lo que la ponzoña haría dentro de ella, su cuerpo lo sentiría arder por completo, como si hubiese un encendedor dentro de ella y su sangre fuera combustible. El fuego la iba a consumir por completo.

Cuando mi padre regresó a la habitación, después de que ella aceptara ser transformada, no lo hizo solo, toda mi familia venía detrás de él. Me aparté de la cama, pues sabía que ellos querían acercarse. Todos en mi familia, deseaban hacerla sentir segura, que supiera que era bienvenida a la familia, que le tenían un gran cariño desde la primera vez que la traje a casa. Esme le habló con mucha dulzura, casi haciéndole recordar a su propia madre, asegurándole que estarían ahí cuando despertara, y Alice y Rosalie le hablaron y le dijeron que todo estaría bien, que cuando despertara todo sería diferente y la ayudarían en lo que necesitara. Emmett la hizo reír y Jasper le envió oleadas de calma, para tranquilizar un poco su acelerado corazón.

Caminé hacia la ventaba que había en un costado, cerca de la cama, era grande y dejaba ver todo el bosque; cuando estuviera a punto de despertar, la abriría para que ella pudiera escuchar todo lo había alrededor y pudiera respirar el aire fresco del lugar, también lo haría con la esperanza de que, si es que recupera la vista, pudiera ver un paisaje tan bonito. Quería darle una gran bienvenida para ese momento.

Carlisle le habló de lo que le pasaría a su cuerpo cuando despertara, aunque Allison ya sabía la mayoría de las cosas, mi padre se sentía con la obligación de decirle. Nunca antes había tenido esa oportunidad, pues cuando nos transformó a Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y a mí, nosotros ya estábamos agonizando y no había tiempo de algo protocolario. Pero Allison estaba despierta y consciente, y segundo mi padre, se lo merecía. Ella atendió a sus palabras asintiendo cuando le recordaba algo que ya sabía y sorprendida cuando le decía algo nuevo, como el posible don, el tipo de alimentación, la extrema belleza y las habilidades perfectas. Ella frunció las cejas al escuchar lo último, no sabiendo a que se refería con habilidades perfectas, él le explicó que eran el poder correr a gran velocidad, haciendo elusión de que yo era el más rápido de todos ellos; ser muy fuerte, nombrando a Emmett con su fuerza bruta; escuchar diez veces más que una persona normal, poder ver hasta el mínimo detalle…

Allison se detuvo en esa parte, pensando que una de las mayores habilidades de los vampiros era ver de una manera grandiosa, pero ella era ciega, ¿qué pasaría con eso? ¿qué clase de vampiro sería siendo ciega? Aunque supuso que si siendo humana sus demás sentidos se desarrollaron, igual lo harían siendo vampiro. Carlisle pudo ver la duda reflejada en su rostro, así que se sentó al lado de ella y, tomando sus manos, le explicó que quizás la ponzoña podría corregir ese daño en su cabeza y, por lo tanto, al despertar, recuperaría la vista. Ella se quedó callada, sin saber que decir, pero sintiendo la vaga esperanza de poder ver, pero igual no quería pensar mucho en eso. No quería ilusionarse con la posibilidad de recuperar la vista. Al fin y al cabo, no pensaba que la necesitaría.

Ella asintió a Carlisle y le agradeció por la plática. Mi padre se levantó y se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, para buscar una nueva jeringa y anestesia, dándole un momento a mi familia para despedirse de ella.

Jasper fue el primero en irse cuando Carlisle empezó a caminar de nuevo a la cama, pero esta vez con la jeringa en la mano, no quería cometer una locura cuando la pequeña gota de sangre saliera de ella. Emmett le siguió, al igual que Alice y Rosalie. Esme no quería irse, quería estar a mi lado y darme su apoyo en ese momento tan difícil que tenía que enfrentar. Mi madre tenía el don de la compasión, así que nunca flaqueaba cuando veía a un humano sangrar, así que eso no me preocupaba.

Me enfrente a sus ojos una vez más, intentado no olvidar el color exacto y la manera en como brillan a los rayos de sol que atraviesan las cortinas. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el sol brillaba fuertemente, haciendo que unos rayos de luz dieran en mi brazo y la mitad de mi cara y provocando que mi piel destellara.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? —me preguntó, un poco ya mareada por culpa de la anestesia.

—Sí. No perdería por nada en el mundo tu último despertar —contesté y me acerqué para rozar sus labios con los míos. Ella sonrió en mi boca y sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente.

La miré por largos minutos, no queriéndolo hacer todavía. Necesitaba observarla de esta manera, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración calmada, con la piel suave y blanda, intentando recordar hasta el más pequeño detalle de su rostro, de su cuello, de sus manos; pues sabía que la que despertaría en tres días no sería igual: sería la misma siendo tan distinta. Necesitaba seguir sintiendo su calor y el fluido de su sangre correr por sus venas, seguir escuchando su corazón. Necesitaba verla así, tan humana, tan viva, tan frágil, pues la que despertará será fría, fuerte, y maravillosamente mía. Necesitaba seguir viéndola a como la conocí, tan pequeña y hermosa. No quería dejar de ver a la chica que me enamoró, la humana que me hizo amarla.

Sentí la mano de mi madre posarse sobre mi hombro y sabía que Carlisle estaba detrás de ella. No podía apartar la mirada de Allison, no quería dejar de ver como dormía, pues ésta sería la última vez que lo hará. Mis padres se preguntaron en que momento lo haría, era mejor enfrentar el momento de una vez por todas.

—Sólo un poco más —les pedí.

Llevé la mano de Allison a mi cara, para sentir la temperatura que tenía. Cuando ella abriera los ojos sería tan pálida como yo, tan fría como yo, sería una más de nosotros. Quisiera poder tenerla a mi lado para siempre, pero ella siendo tan humana como ahora, con toda esa calidez, con el rosa de las mejillas y lo negro de los ojos. Pero sé que eso es imposible. Y la amo demasiado como para no hacerlo.

—Sí quieres yo lo hago —escuché la voz susurrante de mi padre. Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que él lo haría sin ningún problema, pero ella era mi responsabilidad, era mi deber hacerlo.

—Yo lo haré. Me prometí nunca ser débil por Allison —claudiqué y ambos asintieron a mis palabras.

Inhalé una vez más el aroma que tenía ahora. Me acerqué a ella, recorrí con mis dedos la piel de su cara, delineé las cejas y la nariz, intentando contar todas las pecas que la decoraban. El ligero aire que salía de su nariz acarició mis dedos y toqué sus labios, sintiendo la textura suave y tibia. Dirigí mis manos a su cuello, acariciando la delicada línea que lo unía con su hombro. La vena de color azul se dibuja ante mis ojos, tentándome a hacerlo de una vez. Toqué sus clavículas y seguí bajando por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos.

Era el momento, tenía que hacerlo ya. La tomé de los hombros y la levanté un poco. Posicioné una mano por detrás de su cuello y la otra la deje en su hombro izquierdo. Su cuello siempre me había parecido tan bello, era largo y esbelto, y tenía un lindo lunar entre las clavículas Su cabeza se ladeó a la derecha, dándome un mejor espacio. Acerqué mi boca a su cuello, lo besé con suavidad y recorrí con mis labios la tersa piel. Respiré con profundidad, concentrándome en que tan sólo era una mordida, no debía succionar ni nada, sabía que de igual manera su sangre se filtraría a mi boca, pero yo me detendría, no le haría daño. Abrí mis labios y sentí mis colmillos salir con extrema facilidad.

Mis dos incisos atravesaron la tierna piel sin problema, como si fuera una hoja de papel, o una mantequilla atravesada por un tenedor. La ponzoña salió a rúales de mí, llenando toda la vena con ese veneno amargo que contenía mi cuerpo, pero su sangre, pude sentir, era más veloz, activando como loco mi instinto animal. La boca se me llenó de sangre y fue imposible no saborearla, no tragarla. Era tan caliente y espesa, tenía un olor dulce y un sabor aún más exquisito de lo que alguna vez me había atrevido a imaginar. Nunca había sentido tanta hambre como ahora, tanta sed como en ese momento, nunca había deseado tanto algo cómo ahora deseaba su sangre. Mi garganta empezó a impacientarse, queriendo más, más y más, y me sentí obligado a succionar con más avidez y poder saciar el ardor.

Escuché a mi padre pedirme que me detuviera. Mi fuerza de voluntad se hacía cada vez más pequeña y débil, y la parte asesina de mi mente me nublaba por completo. Empecé a temblar, una parte de mí deseaba detenerse, pero la otra me pedía no hacerlo, mantener mi boca en su cuello hasta que dejara de salir sangre. Luché para escuchar a mi familia, para escucharme a mí mismo.

Mi madre gritó que me detuviera, que la estaba drenando y Carlisle me jaló por los hombros. Pero no podía detenerme, ni yo podía ayudarlo, era tan difícil ceder a mis sentimientos en este momento. Era difícil hacerlo ahora que la había probado.

La puerta se abrió y sentí los enormes brazos de Emmett intentando apartarme.

—¡Es Allison, Edward! ¡Detente, es Allison, Edward! —me alejé por mí mismo al escuchar ese grito desesperado.

Caí al suelo, provocando un sonido sordo y que la madera debajo de mí se partiese un poco; Emmett me había tenido encerrado en sus brazos, pero al ver que me había empujado hacia atrás, me soltó. Miré a todos en la habitación. Mi padre corrió a lado del cuerpo que había caído sin gracia a la cama, cuando yo la había soltado como si quemara, y la acomodó de nuevo. Lo vi sacar una nueva jeringa y la metió en el brazo de ella; rápidamente el pequeño vial de plástico se llenó de sangre y el rubio fue a la habitación siguiente a analizarla. Sabía que estaba investigando si había logrado inyectar ponzoña antes de descontrolarme. Mi madre también se colocó a su lado y con una gasa impregnada de alcohol, intentó tapar los dos orificios que habían hecho mis colmillos, con la intención que el olor de su sangre se disipara un poco y no tentara a nadie más.

Alice se acercó a mí, con la mirada perturbada y podía ver el ligero temblor de su boca, como si estuviera conteniéndose de seguir gritando que me detuviera. Casi podía jurar que se encontraba algo histérica por el momento. Ella había sentido tanto miedo al verme, sabía que, si yo mataba a Allison, también me perderían a mí. Me ayudó a levantarme.

Emmett, después de mirarme con algo parecido a la decepción, se fue de la habitación, pensando en lo penoso de todo el asunto y, de cierto modo, entendiendo lo que había pasado. Después de todo, en su sano juicio, él no quiso matar realmente a aquella joven que era su cantante, había sido realmente débil para dejarla vivir, y el éxtasis de la deliciosa sangre en su boca, sólo era comparable con la pena por la muerte de alguien inocente y su perturbación al saberse peligroso.

Me limpié la boca con la manga de mi camina, quitando la sangre que había resbalado de ella, mirándola con resentimiento por haber hecho algo tan estúpido. Me senté en el sofá y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, mirándola entre las aberturas de mis dedos. Le había fallado, le fallé a Allison, en vez de convertirla estuve a punto de matarla y todo por no poder detenerme. Me había fallado, yo que consideraba que lo tenía todo bajo control. Todo habría terminado mal si no fuera por el grito de Alice, recordándome que a la persona que yo mordía era Allison, mi pareja, mi mundo, mi amor. Si no fuera por ella, Allison estaría muerta y yo también.

No podía creer lo débil que había sido y la excesiva sed que me había poseído. Pero había sido tan raro, no podía detenerme, esa parte animal que nos exigía sangre se había descontrolado al sentir la suya en mi boca, y mi parte humana, aquella que Allison tanto insistía que tenía, no había tenido oportunidad contra ella. Todo en mí me pedía seguir hasta que no hubiera nada en sus venas.

—Casi la mato —susurré, con miedo, con rabia. Sentía tantas cosas contra mí mismo. Un profundo odio.

—Sí, casi lo haces —amonestó mi padre, con la voz seca, entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

Luego se acercó a mí y pasó una mano por mi cabello. Lo miré hacia arriba, en sus ojos había indulgencia y cariño. Estaba enfadado conmigo, por querer hacerlo todo yo solo, cuando los tenía a ellos, pero igual lo entendía, sabía de ese sentimiento de responsabilidad y protección que uno siente hacia su pareja; él lo había sentido hacia Esme, de una manera tan devastadora, que nunca se comparó cuando me transformó a mí, a Rosalie y a Emmett, a nosotros tres nos quería, pero a Esme la adoraba y por eso me entendía.

—Pero no lo hiciste, Edward —agregó con seguridad— Ella está viva y en tres días despertara. Lo lograste. Todo estará bien.

No podía creerlo. Me sentía con un nudo horrible en la garganta, quería gritar y llorar. Nunca en mi existencia me había sentido tan débil y patético, nunca había sentido que podía odiarme con fuerzas. Ella estaba viva y empezando el proceso de transformación gracias a mis hermanos, no por mí: yo estuve a punto de matarla y ellos me detuvieron.

—Tranquilo —susurró Alice y me abrazó, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho. Se estaba esforzando para controlarse a ella y poder ayudarme— Ella despertara. Lo hará. Sólo es cuestión de horas para que sea como nosotros.

—Casi la mato —musité, con miedo y rencor.

—¡Shhhh! Tranquilo. Ella está bien —arrulló, con su voz de campanillas, casi entonando una canción— No debes culparte. Pudiste alejarte al escuchar su nombre. Era algo difícil, Edward, su sangre te descontroló cuando la sentiste en la boca, algo que, tratándose de nosotros, es normal. Lo normal es no detenernos, pero tú lo hiciste por ella, te detuviste porque sabías que era ella. No todos lo habrían hecho.

Asentí a sus palabras, aun dudando de su consuelo. Sabía que podía descontrolarme. Me enfoqué tanto en eso, tuve tanto miedo de ello, y me empeñé para que eso no sucediera. Pero, ahora escuchando a Alice, sé que me había equivocado de objetivo: el punto no era no descontrolarme, sino saber controlarme a tiempo, y lo hice, me controlé a tiempo por ella. Esa debió ser mi meta desde un principio. No era un mayor consuelo, pero servía para remitir un poco la culpa, que amenazaba con dejarme en paralizado en cualquier momento, parecido al efecto que mi prima Kate Denali produce con sus descargas eléctricas, que lastimosamente ya había sentido una vez.

Las horas siguientes fueron tranquilas. No me atrevía a acercarme todavía, me dedicaba a verla desde el sofá, tres metros lejos de ella, mirando con aprehensión esa gasa que mostraban dos manchas rojizas secas, deseando quitarla de su cuello, pero no haciéndolo por no querer ver los dos orificios que casi me llevan a la destrucción. Debía pedirle perdón, pero era imposible que ella lo hiciera mientras estaba ahí costada, sin poder moverse o hablar. Cuando despertara lo haría, le diría lo que había pasado; sé que no tendría caso hacerlo, ella sería vampiro, como era lo planeado, pero ese sería mi deber, no ocultarle nada nunca.

Carlisle cada seis horas suministraba más y más anestesia, aumentando las dosis regularmente, pues decía que con el pasar de las horas su cuerpo cambiaba y se hacía más resistente a los efectos de la droga. Un mililitro más en cada ocasión.

Pasado veinticuatro horas, ya era momento de estar junto a ella. Me acerqué de nuevo a la cama, después de que Carlisle volviera atravesar el catete con algo más de morfina. Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano. Estaba menos tibia que antes, pero aun podía sentir el ligero recorrido de su sangre y los espasmos de sus músculos. Me había quedado todo el tiempo en la habitación, tratando de leer su mente, pero suponía que la anestesia noqueaba la función de su cerebro, pues ningún pensamiento había sido lanzando por su cabeza. Después de todo, ella no estaba durmiendo realmente, estaba obligada a permanecer quieta durante setenta y dos horas.

El desfile de los miembros de mi familia había sido igual de regulares. Alice al medio día, había entrado a la habitación con una maleta llena de ropa, y cuando la abrió, me di cuenta que todas esas piezas estaban impregnadas con el aroma de Allison.

—Fui a casa de Lily, y le pedí su ropa. Le expliqué que Allison estaba perfectamente bien, recuperándose satisfactoriamente —sonrió ante mi cara. No creí que fuera a volver a esa casa y, mucho menos, pedirle a Lily que le diera su ropa. Aunque, no dudaba de que la mujer se mereciera esa información— Sé que podíamos comprarle un nuevo guardarropa, pero a ti te gusta verla con esta clase de vestidos, que, para serte sincera, me gustan, no demasiado corto ni largo, y le quedan muy bien; y sé que a ella le agradara sentir que su ropa le queda de nuevo. ¿Qué te parece éste para cuándo despierte? —me preguntó, mostrándome un lindo vestido de color lila. Se lo había visto puesto en dos ocasiones, luciendo tan dulce, e inmediatamente me llevaban a pensar en violetas cuando la veía.

—Está bien. Después de todo, Allison se resignará a ser tu nuevo conejillo de indias para ir de compras —dije con un poco de diversión. Ella sonrió y me mostró su lengua.

—Claro que lo hará. Será la niña a la que Esme y yo vestiremos —agregó con voz cantarina.

—Te recuerdo que esta niña es casi dos años mayor que tú —acoté, después de todo, Alice tenía diecisiete eternamente y Allison casi los diecinueve. Bueno, técnicamente, tendría dieciocho para siempre.

—Los años en que somos transformados no cuentan, pues tú estarías involucrándote con una chica mayor de edad como dice Emmett. Ella es una niña, es la más pequeña de nosotros y así será siempre —claudicó, y cerró la maleta. Salió de la habitación y se fue a mía, para acomodar la ropa en un gran armario de madera oscuro que había adquirido para Allison.

Emmett subía con más frecuencia, además de Alice y Esme. Se sentaba en la cama al lado de Allison y la miraba con demasiada fijeza. Él quería animarme, pero sabía que no lo haría así nada más. Se dio cuenta que mi concentración estaba puesta en la chica postrada en la cama, así que decidió que cada ocho horas subiría para ver cuantas pecas habían desaparecido ya de su nariz. Reí al verlo contar, él entrecerraba los ojos y acercaba su rostro y su dedo índice a la cara de Allison para contarlas todas. Era algo tonto, pero sólo buscaba distraerme y la cuenta de las pecas cada ocho horas me distraía un poco.

—¡Vaya! Si mis cuentas no me fallan, y dudo que lo hagan, la chica ya ha perdido seis pecas de la nariz. Son tan diminutas que, si no fuera vampiro, no las hubiera notado. Espero que no le moleste perderlas, se ve algo tierna con el rostro pecoso —dijo él, tocando la nariz de Allison con un dedo— Soy yo, ¿o ya ha subido algo de peso? —preguntó, viendo que las manos de la chica ya no lucían tan nudosas y su rostro se llenaba nuevamente.

—Creo que así es, gradualmente recuperara el peso que su enfermedad le hizo perder —le expliqué.

—Que bien.

Al segundo día, pasado las cuarenta y ocho horas de transformación, la que entró a la habitación había sido Rosalie. Me sorprendí de verla entrar, pues creí que, después de casi matarla cuando ella me lo había advertido con tanto fervor, no quisiera verme al menos que fuera para insultarme o golpearme. Pero para ser justos, ella me ignoró y caminó con la natural altivez que la rodeaba. Se sentó en la cama y retiró la gasa que yo me negaba a quitar, haciendo una mueca de asco al ver la sangre negra en ella. Me enojé, pues yo no quería ver la herida en su cuello todavía, pero ella ni se dio por aludida al tirar el trozo de tela al basurero. Pero fijándome bien, el cuello de Allison no presentaba marca alguna, los dos orificios habían desaparecido ya.

Vi a Rose hacer una mueca al sentir que la chica había perdido por completo su calidez y que las pecas que tanto había venido a contar Emmett, habían desaparecido, la última lo había hecho pasado las treinta y seis horas. Ahora Allison estaba adquiriendo nuestro aspecto. Estaba pálida y fría, y su piel se parecía cada vez más al mármol blanco. Su cabello igual se veía diferente, después de su salida del hospital lucía opaco y quebradizo, ahora parecía más sedoso y largo, era realmente hermoso; y las uñas tan débiles, volvían a mostrarse rosadas y largas, también algo afiladas por nuestra condición.

—No debiste hacerlo —reclamó, pero no había enojo en su voz, simplemente amargura y una clara irritación. En ningún momento se giró a verme y en cambió, miró su reloj y se levantó para sacar una nueva jeringa. Ya era hora de más droga— Jasper se tuvo que ir de la casa apenas sintió el olor a sangre fuera de su cuerpo. Era difícil controlarnos, para todos, pero Emmett sintió que lo necesitabas, dijo que te habría arrancado de su lado en pedazos si hubiera sido necesario. Estoy segura que lo decía más pensando en tu bien. Pero tú no pensaste y no dejaste que Carlisle lo hiciera — había regañó en su voz, cansado de que nunca piense bien lo que hago. Y por una ocasión, le di la razón; estaba vez no lo pensé bien: ya había llegado a esa conclusión.

Ella se acercó de nuevo a la cama. Prácticamente la jeringa ahora se encontraba totalmente llena. Llegaría el momento de que ya no serviría la morfina y tendría que verla retorcerse en la cama, por lo bueno, serían a las ocho horas faltantes de que todo terminara. No era mucho consuelo para mí, pero serviría. Rosalie utilizó algo de su fuerza al presionar el embudo, pues su piel igual se estaba volviendo dura y el líquido se resistía para pasar. Cuando terminó, botó el instrumento en el bote y se giró a verme. Pude darme cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras: había sido difícil controlarse. Ella tenía los ojos oscurecidos y tenía una expresión salvaje; era demasiada la sed que estaba conteniendo.

—¿Por qué no has ido a cazar? —pregunté, sin mucho interés.

—Alice salió de aquí para buscar a Jasper; Emmett se había ido apenas se dio cuenta de que él no estaba cuando volvió a la sala, así que Alice fue tras ellos. Al regresar, los tres decidieron irse a cazar y yo no quise dejar sola a Esme —se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia— No tenía tanta sed, puedo controlarme muy bien.

—Deberías ir —aconsejé.

—Tú igual deberías hacerlo —negué con la cabeza— Tus ojos son de color vino, Edward, sed y algo de sangre humana. No querrás que Allison te vea así —argumentó, utilizando a la única debilidad de mi existencia.

—Tienes razón —suspiré.

—Vamos. Esme subirá en unos momentos y Carlisle vendrá con ella. Los chicos volvieron al bosque: Jasper siente mucha tensión aquí —lo decía por mí.

Mis emociones abrumaban al rubio, él decía que al ser yo quien más se contenía, mis emociones siempre le afectaban más que el de los demás.

—Eres como una caja con dinamita y un reloj de cuenta regresiva, Edward.

Apuntaba siempre él, cogiendo aire para tranquilizarse y lanzando ondas de calma una y otra vez, hasta lograr un ambiente habitable, según su opinión. La peor experiencia para él, de acuerdo a sus pensamientos, había sido cuando nos mudamos a Londres. Ni siquiera le di importancia a su estadía o bienestar, no le di importancia a nada, sinceramente, en ese tiempo.

—No te quejes; Rosalie es peor —debatía su acusación.

—Sí, pero mi querida gemela —usaba de manera sarcástica ese falso parentesco que había colocado en ellos Carlisle; los rubios no tenían nada de parecido, excepto los rizos rubios, que era muy diferente a la vista de todos: Rosalie tenía cabellera en color dorado, oro brillante, y Jasper de un rubio oscuro, como la miel fresca, como el trigo— Lo expresa activamente todos los días y se contiene muy poco: eso es bueno, se libera y me libera, pues no guarda más que frustración en ella y eso es completamente manejable para mí, además de que por dentro, no es tan acida como pretende ser. Pero tú, eres otro caso…

Bueno, no podía debatirle eso y me alejaba de él, para dejarlo al lado de Alice, quien era la única que podía darle calma y alegría. Esme le producía compasión y ternura, Carlisle fuerza y voluntad, Emmett una sed competencia. Los únicos sentimientos opuesto y difíciles de sobrellevar, éramos Rosalie y yo.

Salimos por la puerta principal, y Esme me aseguró que subiría para hacerle compañía a Allison durante mi ausencia. Rosalie y yo no internamos en la vegetación. La oscuridad de la noche se había vuelto densa en el bosque, el aire era frío y había neblina por todos lados. Caminamos por varios minutos, en silencio, siguiendo el rastro de nuestros hermanos, que nos llevaron a un claro, muy lejos de casa. Era un circulo de tierra rodeado por arboles altos, que apenas permitía la luz de la luna. No pude evitar notar que se veían tan extraños ahí, quietos y extremadamente pálidos debajo de la luz plateada, hasta nuestra apariencia de humanos se difuminaba por completo. Jasper estaba sentado sobre un tronco y tenía a Alice sobre su regazo, y Emmett estaba sobre una gran roca, quien, al ver a la rubia, abrió los brazos e inmediatamente Rosalie saltó a ellos, y él la atrapó al vuelo.

—Era bueno que salieras, Edward. Así sentirás que las horas pasan más rápido —dijo Alice, sonriéndome.

Asentí a sus palabras y enterré las manos en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Sentía ganas de volver ya, deseaba que las horas pasaran rápido, como dice Alice, pero estando al lado de Allison, no aquí.

—Vamos a cazar —anticipó Emmett mi próximo movimiento— Tienes que quitar ese color diabólico de tus ojos, Allison podría asustarse.

—Ella tendrá los ojos rojos cuando despierte, Emmett —le recordé.

—Sí, pero por lo que sé, nadie le dijo eso a ella. Además, cuando lo vea en su propio rostro, le explicaras que eso es lo normal, y luego cambiaran a dorado, pero, ¿tú no quieres explicarle porque tus ojos son rojos, verdad, si se supone que sólo los neófitos deben tenerlo? —preguntó él, de manera inteligente y tranquila.

Sabía que Emmett no es de los que ataca porque sí, ni busca iniciar peleas tan profundas y menos tocando fibras débiles en los demás; su punto en ésta conversación, era hacerle las cosas fáciles a Allison. La chica conocía todo de nosotros, la parte buena que incluía una alimentación animal, no la parte diabólica de alimentarse de humanos, de hecho, en su mente nunca había aparecido esa alternativa de existencia, pues no creía que nosotros nos atreviéramos a hacerle daño a una persona. Emmett tenía razón, aun no quería explicarle a Allison que: si éramos débiles al olor a sangre humana, y que a veces eso podía suceder, un gran descontrol y matar a alguien sin desearlo. Quería decirle cuando ella sintiera, con el ardor en su garganta, que era algo entendible y no le pareciera tan horrible, como sé que le habría sucedido si lo hubiese escuchado siendo humana. Para ella habría sido asesinato en primer grado. Además, eso nos llevaría sin dudarlo a otra plática que no estaba dispuesto afrontar en el primer día: el si yo había matado a personas anteriormente. No creía que me empezaría a odiar por eso, pero tampoco quería que se sintiera horrorizada por su nueva naturaleza desde ahora, se lo contaría, pero más adelante.

—Tienes razón, no quiero afrontarlo todavía —le dije a ellos. Todos entendieron a que me refería. No era fácil decirle a tu pareja que antes habían matado por el gusto de hacerlo, pensando que lo merecían.

Me di la vuelta y me interné en la oscuridad. Ellos no me siguieron, sabiendo que deseaba estar solo, y pude escuchar de Emmett que acompañaría a Rosalie a cazar, así que Jasper y Alice decidieron volver a la casa.

Caminé durante un rato, esperando que el tiempo se pasara rápido y que cuando volviera faltara menos para verla despertar. Fui de manera sigilosa, buscando con determinación un animal que me produjera una buena carrera o pelea antes de alimentarme de ella. Sentía esa clase de rabia que había sentido estando en Londres, pero ahora era algo diferente, sentía rabia contra mí, pero por casi drenarla y no por estar separados, de hecho, el sabernos juntos quitaba un poco la pena de haber cometido un error fatal. Necesitaba eliminar ese gusto de su sangre en mi boca y poder quitar mis ojos color vino.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera el aroma de una manada de leones de montaña. Pasé varios minutos persiguiendo a los felinos, pues siempre cambiaba de objetivo cuando veía a uno más cerca de mí. Eran veloces y cuando logré acorralar uno, peleó con toda su fuerza, intentando encajar sus dientes en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, pero fallando miserablemente. Al terminar de alimentarme de uno, y verlo caer a mis pies, con todo el cuerpo demacrado y seco, volví a correr, buscando a mi siguiente víctima. El segundo león de montaña yació sobre el pasto y un oso de mediana edad, le hizo compañía.

No estaba tan sediento como para buscar una cuarta presa, pero ninguno de esos animales me hizo sentir satisfecho. Aun no lograba quitar de mi boca el sabor de la sangre de Allison. Así que esperé, que, de vuelta a casa, apareciera un nuevo animal, cosa que no fue una pérdida de tiempo, pues un puma se apareció en mi caminó, y antes de que pretendiera atacarme, me lancé a su cuello, quitando toda su sangre.

Me limpié la boca y corrí a casa, pensando que ya había dejado sola a Allison durante mucho tiempo. Entré directamente a mi habitación, saltando a la ventana, y procedí a darme un largo baño para quitar toda la tierra y la sangre. Cuando salí, busqué una muda de ropa y me vestí con rapidez. Al verme al espejo, me di cuenta que mis ojos ya no eran una mezcla del negro y rojo, sino tenía un color ámbar.

Cuando volví a la habitación. Todos estaban ahí, hasta Jasper había decidido subir. Mentalmente me dijo que su aroma ya había cambiado por completo y tuve que aceptar que era cierto. El olor a sangre brillaba por su ausencia. Y me di cuenta que vestía diferente, el vestido azul oscuro había sido remplazado por el lila, y Alice me dijo que la había cambiado antes de que empezara lo más difícil.

Ya no faltaba tanto para que finalizara el proceso. Dieciséis horas más.

Llegó aquel momento, ocho horas después, donde Carlisle nos informó que era imposible hacer llegar la anestesia a su vena, así que arrancó el catete, utilizando toda su fuerza, y que los últimos efectos de la pasada morfina desaparecerían en cuestión de minutos. Y así fue. Allison empezó a tener pequeños espasmos, no tan fuertes, pero aun así hacía su cuerpo moverse. Miré sus dedos, se estiraban un poco, como si se estuviera tensionando los músculos a su máxima capacidad. Al pasar unas horas más, sus manos se cerraban y abrían con frecuencia, desgarrando un poco las sábanas con su uña.

No podía esperar más que las setenta y dos horas finalizaran, y consultando mi reloj, sólo faltaban tres horas para eso.

Su cuerpo había empezado a retorcerse con más fuerzas. Sus brazos se movían violentamente, como si recibiera constantes descargas eléctricas, y su espalda se arqueaba, haciendo que su cabeza cambiara en dirección con brusquedad. Su mente también se había despertado y gritaba todo el dolor que eso le provocaba. Se sentía quemar y como si al mismo tiempo le estuvieran incrustando vidrios rotos y clavos oxidados en todo el cuerpo. Era insoportable toda la transformación, lo recordaba muy bien.

Varias veces me levanté del sillón queriendo hacer algo, pero Carlisle colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro y me decía que no había nada que hacer, que ese era el proceso. Me sentaba con rabia de nuevo en el sofá, y trataba de aparta mis ojos de su cuerpo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Cada gritó de su mente y cada movimiento brusco me hacían llenarme de frustración. Ella estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mis hermanos se habían ido de la habitación cuando el proceso se había vuelto violento, cada uno recordando lo que habían sentido en ese momento y no querían perturbarme más de lo que ya estaba con sus recuerdos, así que prefirieron alejarse. Mis padres se habían quedado ahí, Esme sosteniendo mi mano y Carlisle presionando la suya en mi hombro. Ambos quietos y atentos a lo que sucedería cuando todo terminara.

Y ese momento llegó. De repente Allison se quedó quieta, demasiado quieta a mi gusto, pues ya no había un corazón ni pulmones que me informaran que estaba viva. Ahora estaba quieta, con el pecho inmóvil y la piel blanca de alabastro. Me di cuenta que una de sus manos, brillaba ligeramente por los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana.

Todo había terminado; ella era vampiro.

Me acerqué a la cama despacio, y el último movimiento se hizo presente. Allison abrió la boca buscando oxigeno que llegó a los pulmones inmóviles y su espalda se arqueó, hasta el punto que sentí que se había rotó. Un gritó agudo abandonó su garganta, que hizo temblar los jarrones y el cristal de la ventana, y todos en la familia se tensaron, con muchas ganas de taparse los oídos. Su cuerpo cayó de nuevo a la cama, de manera rígida y pesada, como una bella escultura de roca. Se quedó quieta, apretando los labios y arrugando la nariz, concentrándose en escuchar lo que sucedía. Estaba confundida, se sentía muerta, pero al mismo tan llena vida. Era como si no creyera que después de un dolor semejante se pudiera salir viva.

Pude escuchar a mi madre decirle a mi padre que salieran, que era mejor darnos un poco de privacidad antes de saludar. Ellos se fueron y yo me senté al lado de la cama y tomé la mano de Allison. Ya no había diferencia en nuestro cuerpo, era tan pálida como yo, tan fría y tan dura como yo. Cerré los ojos ante eso, pues deseaba sentirla tibia y blanda, pero ya no había nada que hacer, el precio de tenerla siempre a mi lado era esto. Y lo pagaría un millón de veces más.

—Edward —musitó.

La voz había sonado baja y algo aterciopelada. Su voz siempre me había gustado, y ahora resultaba mejor, más perfecto, más suave y armoniosa. Ella misma se sentía sorprendida por la manera en que lo dijo, pensando que sonaba ligeramente parecida a Alice, Rosalie y Esme.

—Estoy aquí —aclaré.

Ella sintió mi mano, se dio cuenta de lo mismo.

 _Somos iguales…_

Apretó mis dedos con fuerza y debía admitir que dolía. Era más fuerte que yo, y quizás más que Emmett, y esto sería así hasta que dejara de ser una inestable neófita.

—Un poco menos de fuerza, Allison —le pedí con suavidad. Ella no supo a que me refería— Ahora eres más fuerte que yo.

—Lo siento, creí hacerlo de la misma manera que siempre —se disculpó, aflojando el agarre.

Me di cuente que no quería abrir los ojos, y sabía que no quería enfrentarse con la realidad todavía. Tenía miedo, y lo comprendía.

Me acerqué y ella lo sintió, pues con una rapidez asombrosa, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, colgándose ligeramente de mí. Sus brazos eran como tubos de metal pesado doblándose en mi cuello, apretando a ella lo más que pudiera. La fuerza era mayor a la que esperaba, pero no tanto como para quejarme, además el hecho de que ella quisiera retenerme en sus brazos, menguaba el leve dolor. En cambio, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, que ahora tenía las medidas de cuando la conocí. Su cuerpo era el mismo de un principio, carne cubriendo los fuertes huesos, dando bonitas curvas a su figura.

Miré su rostro con fascinación, ya no estaban las pecas ni el rosa natural, en cambió estaba pálida y las ojeras ligeramente moradas decoraban sus ojos, pero no podía negar que era realmente hermosa, más que antes, tenía la belleza extraordinaria de nuestra especie, quizás más de lo normal a mi perspectiva. Acerqué mi boca a la de ella, y me aceptó sin mucho retraso y demasiado gusto. Su boca ahora era tan diferente, era igual de suave, pero ahora los delgados labios eran duros y fríos.

Su boca se abrió y demandó tener el control. No evité dárselo. Ella traspasó la barrera de mis labios y dientes. Después acarició con curiosidad los colmillos y encajó la carne en uno de ellos, apretando todo lo que podía, para mostrarme que nada le haría daño de ahora en adelante, y luego encontró mi lengua con la suya. Era igual de cadencioso el movimiento, era lento y placentero, y ella sentía calor naciendo de su pecho al besarme. Estaba dichosa al ver que ya no había resistencia de mi parte, pues me sentía cooperando con su movimiento.

Sentí que era mi turno. Empujé su lengua fuera de mi boca y me dirigí a la de ella. Acaricié de nuevo sus dientes con mi lengua y sentí otra vez la adictiva humedad de su cavidad, a mi favor, seguía manteniendo ese sabor dulce de cuando era humana. No me pude resistir a tocar con morbo aquellos colmillos que habían crecido y afilado, así como lo había hecho ella. Somos iguales, eso no dejaba de cantarme en la cabeza, con la seguridad de que estaríamos siempre juntos.

Era realmente sorprendente no sentir la necesidad de detenernos, ya no era necesario el aire y ella festejó eso, pues sentía que no podía detenerse. Me arrastró con ella a la cama y tuve que colocar una de mis manos, que hasta ahora se habían enroscado en su cintura, para detener el movimiento, colocando la palma de la mano en la cabecera de madera oscura. No podíamos avanzar más, mi familia aparecería y no sería bueno que nos encontrara conmigo arriba de ella.

Me separé, pero ella no dejó que me alejara, pues nuevamente atacó mi boca con ansias renovadas. Ni ella sabía porque actuaba de una manera tan atrevida, que, en otras circunstancias, le habría avergonzado su arrebato; me besaba con el mismo deseó que había sentido siempre, pero al mismo tiempo estaba segura que este deseo había aumentado demasiado. No quería ni podía detenerse.

—Allison —dije amortiguadamente, girando mi rostro un poco a la derecha y diciendo su nombre en la comisura de su boca.

—No. Más, por favor —pidió, produciendo un sonido bajo y vibrante. Era como si la voz cantara desde su garganta y estaba seguro que sería un sonido que me obligaría hacer muchas cosas en los próximos mil años.

—Mi familia vendrá —logré decir antes de que mi fuerza flaqueará e hiciera lo que ella estaba pidiendo. Ella se separó de mi rostro, pero no quitó sus brazos de mi cuello.

Miré su rostro y tenía los ojos cerrados, y los apretaba con mayor fuerza.

—Abre los ojos, Allison —le pedí.

Ella se quedó quieta y los cerró más firmemente. Sentía temor, recordaba perfectamente las palabras de mi padre diciendo de la posibilidad de ver, pero temía que no fuera así, que ella siguiera ciega como desde hace cuatro años.

 _Lamentablemente, me volví a ilusionar, pero no con lo mismo, sino con la posibilidad de verte, Edward…_

Quería abrir los ojos y quería mirar lo que la rodeaba y salir corriendo a ver ese riachuelo que se escuchaba a lo lejos y mirar el cielo y las hojas de los árboles. Ella deseaba conocer a mi familia y mirar el sol, las flores y el agua. Pero, sobre todo, todas esas ganas de ver el mundo, era completamente opacado por las ganas que tenía de verme solo a mí. Cambiaría todo el mundo por mí, definitivamente. Deseaba verme, como nunca deseó algo más. Después de tanto tiempo, se presentaba una posibilidad más prometedora que las anteriores, así que se ilusionó sin querer.

—Ábrelos para mí, Allison —dije con suavidad.

—¿Y si no puedo ver? —preguntó con miedo.

—Seguiré pensando que eres perfecta para mí —aseguré.

Ella suspiró, y se dio cuenta con algo de gracia que eso ya no tenía sentido. Tenía razón, suspirar era absurdo, pero para mí, el hecho de hacerlo quitaba pesos de encima, era una manera de sentir algo de tranquilidad, además de que era una reacción normal de todo humano.

Sus ojos dejaron de apretarse y los parpados se movieron de manera temblorosa y muy levemente.

 _Entre más rápido, mejor…_

Los abrió de golpe, impactándome con el rojo escarlata brillando en esas dos cuencas que siempre habían sido de carboncillos. Eran hermosos, realmente los eran; tenía ese rojo de las rosas de su jardín, suaves, brillantes y demasiado hipnóticos. Parecían rubíes recién pulidos. Me gustaban, tanto como sus ojos negros.

—Edward —jadeó, con la voz suave, parecida a una brisa.

Por mucho tiempo vi el mundo a través de unos ojos que no podían verlo, y ahora que lo hacían, no tenía que hacer más que mirarlos, para descubrir un mundo dentro de ellos.

Sonreí, porque su sueño se cumplió. Ella veía, me veía.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Hola. Son la 1:06 AM. Es la primera vez que colocó la hora en que concluyó una historia. Éste es el fin, tal vez no sea lo que esperaban y no sea perfecto, pero quise concluirlo de una manera romántica y abierta. Espero que no les haya decepcionado y, sobre todo, que disfrutaran haberlo leído.

Les agradezco infinitamente la oportunidad que le dieron a mi historia y que se hayan tomado su tiempo para dejarme un review. Mil besos y abrazos por eso. Sé que ahora no contesté los comentarios personalmente, pero es que la universidad me tuvo tan atascada de cosas, y en verdad lamento no haberlo hecho, pues sé que se lo merecen por dejarme su opinión. Lo lamento, de verdad.

Y deseo que, sea el tiempo que sea, así hayan pasado años, me dejen su opinión, pues es la primera vez que escribo algo tan independiente de la historia; sé que la señora Meyer en la creadora de estos maravillosos personajes, pero el inicio y el fin de esto es sólo mío, le di algo más para contar a los increíbles vampiros, un giró, algo grande, a Edward.

En fin, me despido. Les aprecio mucho. Nos leemos en otra historia.

By. Cascabelita


End file.
